Forever Bound
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: Esme is Bella's mother. Carlisle and Edward are father and son and vampires. Esme falls for Carlisle and Edward and Bella are bound to be brother and sister,but can they keep that kind of relation towards one another. WHOO 400 reviews! thanx everyone!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, it's time for supper," My mother called from the bottom of the steps. Just one more question and I would be finished with my homework.

I quickly closed my book and ran into the kitchen. I took a seat at the kitchen table. I could smell the scent of chicken. My favorite.

"Evening Bella, where you finishing up some of your homework?" She asked me sweetly while putting a piece of seasoned chicken on my plate. I smiled and looked up at her.

"Yeah, we had some stuff in Trigonometry today, I just had to finish one more question," I explained to her as I took a bite. It was delicious as usual, my mother Esme was a wonderful cook.

"So how was your trip to the hospital today?" I asked her. She has been sick for a while now and didn't know what was wrong with her, so she went to the doctor's to check it out.

She didn't respond for some time.

"It was fine everything seemed to check out a okay," she said as she poured me a glass of orange juice.

I could tell by the way she spoke that everything was not okay, and she was only hiding this from me because she didn't want me to worry about her.

She cleared her throat. "I talked to your Uncle Charlie and aunt Renee today," She was getting off the subject. "They are doing well, but Renee really wants to see you, she hasn't seen you in what how many months," She said as she made her own plate full of food and took a seat.

"Mother, please tell me what happened today at the hospital?" I asked setting my fork down and looking into her eyes for a response.

She sighed. "It's nothing really. They just told me that I might have some type of sickness that they don't know if they can cure. But it's nothing to worry about now because it's not really, they want to see me every month to make sure I'm well. Really Bella, you don't need to worry about anything. I feel fine," Esme said taking a bite of her food. I sighed. I knew that she would do something like this. She worried more about me being worried about her health than her own problems.

"What else happened today?" This is normally what we did over dinner time. Talked about how each other's day went.

I saw a smile spread out across her face. "I got assigned a new doctor. My old doctor tells me he's new. Like he just got here," Her smile made me smile.

"Did you see him yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah. He shook my hand and told me his name and said that he was going to be my doctor. He was very nice and he is very handsome," A blush rose to her face.

"Tell me everything. What's he like?" I asked her. This was good news. Esme needed to find someone to be with. I hated to see her lonely. A good man was the first thing that she need on her list.

"He's beautiful, golden blond hair, that is swept back. Angelic face. And the best feature of all is his eyes. I have never seen eyes like his before. They are topaz colored. Another thing that is unique about him his skin is very pale, but it looks good on him," My mother laughed. It was good that she found someone who she likes and might have a chance at being with him.

"Wow, he sounds very beautiful and charming, to bad he doesn't have a son," I grumbled.

"Oh but get this Bella, I think he does," My heart lit up. I might have a chance at getting him.

"Did you catch his name?" I asked anxious now.

My mother thought for a moment. "You know I didn't catch his son's name. I don't think he mentioned it, but someone told me that he did have a son and I think he is going to go to your school," I was finished with my chicken and so was she. "What's his last name?" I asked.

"Cullen. The doctor's name is Carlisle Cullen, it's rather different, something I've never heard before, but it fits him I think," Esme was like a best friend more than a mother. I got along with her really well.

Cullen, that was a pretty name. I thought about what it would sound like with my name Isabella Cullen. It had a nice ring to it.

"Thanks for dinner mom, it was great," I said to her as I walked back up stairs. I had nothing to do for the rest of the night. I was totally bored, but something that was really striking my curiosity was what Doctor Carlisle's son was like. I guessed he was just as handsome as his father.

A/N: Well I know this was short. But it was just the intro to the story. I hope you all liked it I have good intentions for this story. Review and tell me what you think about it so far. Thanks a bunch.


	2. A look

Esme nudged me awake. "Bella, sweety, It's time to get up for school," Monday. I hated Monday. I didn't know why everyone just hated it. It wasn't really it's fault that it was Monday. I guessed because it meant that there were going to be four more days of torturous schooling.

I grumbled and turned onto my side.

She chuckled and rubbed my side with her hand. "Come on I'll make you some pancakes," She walked out of my room. That got me up. I loved her buttermilk pancakes so surpy and delicious and fluffy.

I got out of bed and shuffled through the clean clothes in my door. I picked out a blue top and some light colored blue jeans. I was ready to go to school. I knew it would be dreadful because that meant I was going to be glomped on by Eric and Mike, not physically, but with there flirting and talking and asking me to do this and that with them.

I trudged down the steps to the aroma of cooking pancakes. It made my mouth watered.

"Hey sleepy head. It's good to see that your up. Are you ready to head off to school?" She asked me looking over her shoulder at me with a smile along with it.

I sighed. "Not really, but I'll put up with it. What's on your schedule today?" I asked as she put two pancakes in front of me and placed the syrup beside the plate.

"oh. I don't know. I'm probably just going to stay home and work around the house and that's about it," She said to me sitting down across from me taking a sip of what looked to be tea. Esme wasn't much of a coffee person.

"Is that all your going to do, your not going to go back to the hospital just so you can see the extremely cute doctor," I teased taking a bite of my pancake. I smiled and she blushed.

Esme didn't speak for a while. "Maybe," We both laughed. I thought it was really cute that my mother had a crush on the doctor. I wondered if he was single or not.

"Mom, is he single?" I asked taking a sip of juice. It was bitter on my tongue from the sweet syrup. I lacked a little of that thing we call common sense this morning.

"I think so, I didn't see a wedding wring on his finger, so I think he's free," She giggled like a high school girl.

I smiled, at least she was happy. That's all that really mattered to me now.  
I glanced up at the clock, I had ten minutes until I had to be at the school. It was better if I got there early.

"I better get going. I want to get there a little early this morning, and get a good parking space," I said with a smile. I took my empty, but covered in syrup plate over to the sink and ran hot water over it to get the sticky substance off.

"Okay, here's your bag, you have a good day today," She embraced me in a hug. I smiled into her hair that smelled of strawberry kiwi Esme's favorite shampoo.

"I'll try," I said to her. She kissed me on the forehead and let me go. "Good luck with that doctor thing," I said to her waving my hand behind my back.

I heard her chuckle. "I'll try," She said. I kept the same smile on my face as I walked out the door.

I got into my beat up red truck. Even though it was beat up and looked like it was going to break down at any second, I still had strong feelings for it because it fit me, my personality. Nothing special, but it was good enough to keep running. I placed my bag in the passengers seat and started my truck. It didn't really purr like a kitten, it kind of purred like a buffalo more a like, the funny thing was that buffalo didn't purr.

I had been at Forks High School for about three weeks now. I used to be the new student, but people normally treated me like I was just part of the crowd now, and that's how I wanted it to be. People didn't really seem to bother me that much anymore, apart from Eric and Mike. They were sweet, but a little annoying. I got used to them though.

My friends would great me at the parking lot sometimes, but most times they just left me alone. I was thankful for that because I didn't talk all that much in the morning. I wasn't really a morning person.

When I pulled in the high school parking lot there were only a few other cars that were already parked.

I scanned them carefully to see if I knew anyone in any of those cars, but I didn't see anyone. There was one person I did spot. He was handsome, maybe a little older than me, at least that's what he looked like from this distance.

Bronze hair. A very noticeable jaw that kind of stuck out, but it looked really good on him.

Thick eye brows that went well with his eyes and the rest of his face.

He noticed that I was looking at him and he smiled.

My heart beat was erratic in my chest. This gorgeous man had flashed a smile at me, not just in my direction, but directly at me.

I knew I was blushing, but I didn't care. He looked at me and that was the only thing that mattered now. My day would be much better knowing that this boy, not more like man had looked at me and smiled. He looked like one of those guys who was the most popular in school, normally guys like that didn't even bother to glance at me.

He did and that really made my day.

All day, that's all I thought about. This beautiful guy. I didn't even know. I didn't think he even knew me.

Lunch time.  
He was sitting at a lunch table by himself. I noticed when I sat with my friends. He was looking at me with those dark eyes of his. They were so beautiful. I couldn't keep from looking into them. I noticed that there was a crocked grin on his face when my friend Jessica brought me back to reality. I felt like a fool for staring at him for such a long time.

"Bella, hello, Earth to Bella. Who are you staring at?" She asked. I quickly turned to her so she wouldn't see who I was staring at.

Apparently I wasn't fast enough. "You were staring at him weren't you?" She asked with a smile spreading across her face. I blushed fiercely. I defensively said. "No," She laughed.

"I can't believe it, you are staring at the cutest guy in school, he's new here. No one really knows his name, he's very mysterious isn't he?" Jessica leaned over to me to speak quietly so no one else at the table would be able to hear our conversation.

I nodded my head looking over at him again.

"Oh my god Bella, he's looking at you," Her eyes sparkled with joy. She was happy for me that he was looking at me. Shouldn't she be jealous or something.

I blushed again. I was doing that a lot today.

"He must like you are something," Jessica thought out loud. I couldn't help but getting another glance at him. When I looked back. He wasn't smiling anymore. There was a worried look on his face like there was something wrong with me.

He quickly got up out of his seat and stormed out of the cafeteria.

What was going on with him. Was it me, did I do something. I thought to myself I was sitting like 10 feet or more away from him. It hadn't been me I didn't think.

"I think he's kind of creepy, with those dark eyes, and did you look under them, he has dark shadows and he's rather pale. Kind of like he's dead or something," Jessica laughed and went back to talking to Mike, she had a short attention span.

I didn't care about the shadow's or the color of his skin. He was gorgeous. I wanted to find out what his name was.

My next class was biology. Great, I hated that class. It was so boring, and the reason for that was because I knew everything and it was so easy, but it was so boring.

I walked into class and where I normally sat, there was an empty seat next to me, but not now. There he was sitting in the seat that was supposed to be empty. This would make things a little more interesting. I thought to myself.

I placed my books softly down on the lab table and took a seat.

He was looking at me again, his chair was leaned away from me, but his body was inclined towards me.

I turned to look at him, but then his eyes quickly went to look at something else in the room, but they didn't stay like that for long, he looked back at me. It was like he couldn't keep his eyes off me or something. That thought sent chills down my spine. My heart sped faster.

His chest rose and fell. His breathing quickened. God, what I wouldn't do to just reach out and touch him.

"Hi," I spoke nervously. My breath drifted through the air.

He quickly covered his nose. That confused me. I turned my body away from him. When I thought he wasn't looking I tried to smell my own breath. It wasn't that bad was it. I was puzzled, what was with him. Earlier this morning when he smiled at me he seemed like he was in such a good mood and he was a really nice person, but now it seemed like I was bothering him by just sitting here.

We went through class not talking to one another. That was fine for me, but I still couldn't get over why he was avoiding me.

Class was over and this new guy stormed out of the room before I got a chance to say one word to him. I sighed. I guess I would have to try tomorrow.

Gym class was next and I was bound to either hurt myself or someone else.

My day was over and I was driving home. I was confused. This new guy was really bothering me. I would find out what his problem tomorrow. I vowed to find out.

I got home and Esme wasn't home, but she left a note on the counter top that read.  
"Hi Honey,

If you find that I'm not home by the time you get a hold of this note, then I am probably at the hospital. Thanks for the advise and telling me that I should go see him. Come stop by if you would like to get a chance to see him for yourself. Love your mother.

I shook my head. That was my mother. I figured that's where she still was. I would head over there just because I was curious on finding out who this guy was.

I got back into my truck and turned the key and started to back out of the drive way. It didn't take long to get to the Forks Hospital. It seemed like any hospital to me.

I walked in and went to the front desk. "Hi my name is Bella Swan. I'm looking for a," I tried to remember his name, my mom had told me last night. "A doctor Carlisle Cullen," I hoped that I had said his name right.

"Oh, he should be in his office right now," The lady at the desk said to me kindly. She pointed straight down the hall. "He's right in there. I think he's with someone right now, but he might talk to you, he's a very generous man," The lady said with a smile.  
I nodded to show my thanks and walked down to the end of the hall. I could here talking in the room.

"So, that' how I got to be where I am today," his voice was very angelic.

I walked in, without really knocking because the door wasn't closed or anything, so I didn't think that I needed to knock.

"Oh hey Bella, I see you got my note," Esme smiled.

She was sitting in a small red chair that was in Carlisle's office. I took one glance at him and realized what my mother was talking about. He was beautiful.

He stood up and came in front of me. He extended his hand. "Hello Bella. I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen. I'm your mothers doctor," I took hold of his hand. It was very cold. It bothered me for a split second, but then I got used to it.

"Hi," I said with a smile of my own. I noticed that there was no wedding ring on his finger, so my mother might be in some good luck. She was very beautiful, so she didn't have any trouble getting any guy she wanted.

"We were just chatting," My mother said. She seemed as happy as a clam. I didn't know what that saying really meant because clams weren't really happy. To me they just seemed like shells that sat at the bottom of the ocean.

"Okay. I was just coming her to check and see how you were doing," I said to her. I didn't really feel like staying long because they seemed to be in real depth with this conversation and I didn't want to interrupt it.

I turned about to leave, when I ran into someone hard and cold. I looked up to see that it was the guy from school. He looked worried and backed away quickly. My heart had sped up.

"I'm sorry," His voice was like music to my ears. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard.

I couldn't speak. I was lost on words.

He moved around me and went over to Carlisle. I just stood in place unable to move. He was so close to me.

"Carlisle may I please speak to you, it's kind of important," He said urgently to Carlisle.

"Yeah sure," Carlisle said in a hushed tone. "Would you two excuse me and my son for a moment," I refroze.

His son. That god like creature was his son. I couldn't believe it. I had been thinking about him all day long. I still didn't know his name.

They walked out of the room. Esme came to my side. "Isn't he just the sweetest thing you have ever seen?" She asked me acting more like a teenage girl than I was. I knew she was talking about Carlisle, but I was thinking about his son "Yes," I said quietly unable to really think straight.

Esme was so happy. I was happy that she was finally getting along with a guy that she really liked.

I was going to head home now. I needed to think a few things over.

"I'm going to go now mother, I kind of have a lot of homework to finish up for today," I said to her lying.

"Okay, well I hope you can fend for yourself on something to eat, because I'm going to stay here for a while," Esme spoke sounding as giddy as ever.

"Alright, that's fine. Take as long as you need," My voice was a little dead at this time. I slowly walked out of the office. I walked past Carlisle and his son and glanced at his son. He met my gaze for the same amount of time and then continued to look back at his father.

"Good bye Bella, it was nice meeting you, hope to see you again really soon," I could here the pleasantness in his voice.

I walked out of the hospital and got into my truck and drove home, still stunned. I couldn't get his face out of my head. It was just so much to take in.


	3. A Day Off

I glanced at the clock. It was seven fifteen and my mother hadn't returned from the hospital. Yeah I understood her being there until like five, but seven was a little much.

I made my own supper, and I figured I would make her something to eat as well, but it was still sitting on the stove waiting to be eaten. I sighed. I had finished all my homework and I even cleaned around the house a little bit.

By the time I was finished with all that it was nine. I was about to run down to the hospital myself. I scuffed, this was kind of ridiculous. I understood that she wanted to spend some time with this guy, but she hadn't planned on staying the whole night.

I went over to the stairs where my coat was hanging over the railing and grabbed it quickly. I opened the door and there he was standing there was a surprised expression. His hair was wet and so was he. Water droplets dripped from his hair down his forehead, over his nose and then right on his upper lip where it then dripped down onto the floor. I was stunned I couldn't move with him standing right here in my door way. What was he doing here.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, and my father sent me over here to watch you while they are out together," I knew what he meant by they. He was talking about my mother and his father. So that's what his name was then. Edward. It was so pretty. I didn't know why. I probably would have been pretty no matter what his name was. "Do you mind if I come in?" He asked softly. My heart started beating again, I nodded my head, but I didn't move.

I saw a smile come across his face.  
"Well it's kind of difficult to get in when your kind of standing right there," He said to me. My mind still wasn't registering what he was saying. "Bella," He said.

The sound of my name coming through his lips was the most beautiful sound in the world. I quickly grabbed the door frame for support. "Are you all right. Here lets get you to the counter" He picked me up and placed me down on the counter. I leaned my head back on the cupboard doors. _"What's your problem Bella, get yourself together, one man couldn't do this to you if he was talking to you. Come on say something to the guy before you scare him half to death"_ I thought to myself.

"Here have a glass of water," He handed me the cup and I took it.

"Thank you," I couldn't keep my heart beat slow, he could probably. My breathing went back to normal. I took a few sips of water. What was he doing to me. His beauty was overpowering.

"Are you going to be alright now?" He asked. I looked into his eyes. They were liquid topaz, just like Carlisle's.

"Yeah I think so," I said to him moving some of my hair back behind my ear.

"Here let me help you down," He said to me and lent out his arms for me to take.

I slowly took them and he helped me down.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "So why are you here again?" I asked as we both took a seat at the kitchen table.

He sat across from me looking into my eyes. "My father said he didn't want you to worry about your mother not being home. She's fine. She just went to dinner with my father. I don't know how long it's going to be until they get home. It might be a while," He proclaimed. I sighed.

"At least she's happy," I said aloud.

"Is this the first time in a while that your mother has found a date?" He asked me with an innocent look on his pale face.

"Yeah. She's been looking for someone for a long time, and now she finally found someone. I'm happy for her," Edward listened to me carefully.

"I guess it's kind of the same way with Carlisle, but sometimes it's a little difficult," Edward's eyes drifted away from my face.

"You don't have to stay here you know. I'm seventeen I think I can take care of myself," I was beginning to feel a little more comfortable around him.

" I know, but I feel that I have to stay here, just so I feel like I'm not disobeying my father if I don't," He was so sweet and innocent.

"Okay, well I'm not that interesting, so I don't think you want to hang out with me. I'm kind of boring," I said to him.

"Actually I don't find you boring, I kind of find you very interesting," His mood was so different from earlier today.

He seemed happier. I didn't know what was up with him at the hospital, he seemed so nervous, but now he was very nonchalant about everything.

"Please, I want to know a little more about you, we do have a few hours to chat," He placed his hand on the side of his head, a sweet crooked smile appeared. A blush rose to my face.

That's what we did then, we talked about common things. Like what my mother was like, what my aunt and uncle were like. He talked about his family and it was all very interesting.

I looked up at the clock and saw what time it was. 12 30, wow. I wondered why my mother wasn't back yet.

"It's getting kind of late," I said softly as I couldn't think of anything more to talk about. His body was inclined towards mine and he was listening intently.

"Yes it his," His voice was hushed and his eyes were liquid gold. "I think I should get going, you know with how late it's getting," He stood up and I stood up with him at the same time. I walked with him over to the door.

He slowly turned to face me. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then," He whispered. Edward brought his hand up and skimmed his finger down my cheek. His finger was ice cold. It was strange. I figured he would have been warm, but he was extremely cold.

I was frozen in place when he left me standing there in my kitchen. It wasn't but a minutes or two after Edward left me, my mother Esme walked into the room. There was a wide smile on her face. It told me that she had a good time, but I would ask just to get the details.

"Hey mom, your home kind of late," I said to her as moved to the kitchen table. I unfroze from my spot, though I was still blushing in the face from the contact he had made on my face.

"Hi Bella, oh you wouldn't believe the time I had today. Carlisle is so sweet and so handsome," My mother was totally drooling over him. I just smiled and brought her into my arms in a hug. She seemed exhausted.

"Well, I'm glad that you had a good time," I said to her pulling away and smiling.

"I saw a silver Volvo pull out of the drive way when I got home, was there someone here keeping you company," My mother smiled. She didn't seem upset that there was someone here and they just happened to leave when she got home.

"It was Edward Cullen, Carlisle told him to come here and make sure that I was okay because you didn't tell me that you were going to be out this late," I smiled. I didn't mind it.

"I know, I should have told you, but I didn't really think of it at the time, thank goodness Carlisle has a son, so what is he like?" She pried.

I chuckled going to the counter and leaning up against it. "He's nice," I said being very blunt.

" Nice isn't going to cut it Bella, you need to tell me what he's like. I got a little bit of a glimpse of him when he walked into Carlisle's office, but I don't know what he's like?" Esme seemed like she really wanted to know.

"He's kind of quiet, and very generous and of course attractive. But it's nothing really, I think that we are just friends," I knew we weren't just friends not by the way he looked at me or the way he said my name. Or how he skimmed his finger across my face just five minutes ago.

"Bella, you need a guy in your life. You really do. I hate to see you lonely," Then something hit me, was she no longer single anymore.

"Wait mom, are trying to tell me that you and the doctor are together?" I asked her, I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

She blushed and turned away for a moment. "I don't know if you would put it that way, but he's taking me out on another date tomorrow. He's going to take some of his day off and take me to lunch," That sounded really romantic. It sounded like something I would want to do with Edward. Go out to lunch with him and just talk. That's all I ever really wanted to do. Right.

"That's really nice mom, I hope it goes well for you tomorrow. I'm going to go up to bed now. I've had a long night," I couldn't help but yawn as I spoke.

"Okay, I'm sorry I wasn't here to feed you, did you get something to eat?" She called from the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah I ate a long time ago, and it's no problem, I don't mind, as long as you had a good time,"

I couldn't seem to get to sleep tonight. My mind was filled with Edward Cullen. He was so gorgeous. I could hardly contain it. The sad thing though was that my mother was dating his father and it was just a little awkward. What if they got married, then that would make Edward and I brother and sister, I really didn't want that kind of relationship. I would put my mother first though. She was my top priority

"Your the most beautiful creature on this planet. I just want to kiss those perfect plump lips of yours," Edward whispered inclining towards me on my bed.  
My heart raced in my chest. He wanted to kiss me. Edward tilted his head to the side and inched closer so his lips were inches away from mine. "Kiss me Bella," His cool breath washed over my lips. My breathing was unsteady.

I was the one who inched closer and pressed my lips to his cool ones.

His tongue skimmed over the surface of my bottom lip, I tried to hold back a moan that wanted to slip through my lips.

I felt his arm snake around to my back.

His lips left mine, but they trailed down my neck as I leaned back, his arm kept me up. My eyes rolled in the back of my head.

I felt him remove his wet lips from my neck, a chuckle vibrated from his chest. "I'm sorry to say this, but wake up Bella. You need to wake up so you can get ready for school," He said with a smile as I looked up at him my heart still pounding.

"No, I don't want to get up, I want you to stay here with me," I moaned. "Please wake up for me Bella," He whispered and that's when my eyes snapped open. My room was dark, and sadly, there was no Edward Cullen, it made me want to cry.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and slowly rocked back and forth. This wasn't fair. It was just a crush, but it felt like so much more.

U didn't get hardly any sleep last night, I was bushed.

"Morning Bella, what would you like for breakfast?" Esme was in the same mood that she was every morning.  
"Nothing," I said packing my things into my book bag.

"What's wrong Bella, did you not sleep well last night?" She asked running her hand through my hair. I felt like I was going to pass out from lack of sleep.

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night," I said to her.

"Do you want to stay home today then?" She asked. I quickly looked up at her befuddled. Why was so asking me if I wanted to stay home, for just being tired, that was ridiculous.

"Why are you asking me if I want to say home, I'm not even sick," I was confused, this wasn't like Esme.

"Well I thought that you should get your rest and it's healthy to skip every now and then," She flashed a smile. I jumped into her arms "I love you, you know that," I hugged her a few more seconds.

"I know, now get back up to bed and get some more sleep. I have that dinner with Doctor Carlisle around eleven, so if you don't wake up until then, well then you know that that's where I am," She smiled as I walked up to my room and plopped down into bed wearing my clothes that I had put on to get ready for school.

I felt kinda bad that I was missing school for no reason, but I was glad to get some sleep.

When I woke up, the birds were singing out side. I stretched feeling a lot better now. I glanced at my clock to see that it was 10:54, my mother was probably already gone.

I hopped down the steps and found a note on the kitchen table.

Dear Bella,

Hi sweety. I'm with Carlisle and I will be back before supper time. Have fun with your day off, I knew you needed it. Love your mother.

I smiled and folded up the note and put it in my back pocket. I didn't have much planned for today. I was planning on going to school, but I didn't go so I really didn't have anything to do. I cleaned up my room did the wash. Cleaned the living room, washed the few dishes that were in the sink.

There was nothing more for me to do. I went up to my room and got on my computer.

I checked my email, and my aunt Renee had sent me an email.

Hi Bella,

I haven't talked to you in a long time. I miss you. It would be nice to see you again real soon. Charlie misses you as well. Just wondering what your up to. Send me a message back.

I smiled and shook my head. I loved Renee and Charlie, they were like my other parents.

I sent a message back.

Dear Renee and Charlie

I'm fine, thanks for asking. I miss you guys to. All is well here in Forks. Esme found a guy that she really likes and she's going out on date with him now. There is this new guy at school. He's really nice. His name is Edward Cullen. We are good friends. At least I think so. I hope to talk to you again soon, Love Bella.

I sent the message and then relaxed in my chair. So much time, with nothing to do. I thought to myself. It was three now. School was out and I still didn't have anything to do.

Then something made me jump out of my chair and race downstairs.

Edward Cullen was standing at my door step with a book bag in his hand, it wasn't mine, but I knew it wasn't his because his was green, this one was blue.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, your probably not feeling good, and that's why I stopped by. I wanted to see how you were doing and let you know that I want you to feel better. I also picked up your homework for you so you could get it done," He said softly.

I was so glad to see him and he was so kind for brining me my homework from today.

"Oh thank you, that's really nice of you," I wasn't sure if I should tell him that I wasn't really sick and that I was just skipping.

I knew he would understand, so I told him. "I'm not really sick Edward, I was just skipping today because I didn't really get enough sleep last night and Esme, my mother said it would be okay for me to stay home today," I said to him pulling some stray hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry," He said softly. I looked up into his golden eyes to see sadness.

"What do you have to be sorry about," I didn't understand why he was saying sorry to me.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get enough sleep last night. What was it that was keeping you up?" He asked walking into my house. I didn't mind at all either.

"I was having some, dreams that were bothering me and I couldn't seem to get back to sleep," I explained leaving out some of the details.

"Nightmares?" He asked.

"Yeah," I admitted lying to him again.

"My father must really like your mother because that was all he was talking about last night," He smiled as we both leaned against the counter looking at one another. I couldn't help but smile.

He took a deep breath. "If you don't mind me asking, would you like to sit with me tomorrow at lunch?" He asked sweetly.

My heart thudded from how adorable he was being. Maybe he didn't realize it.

At first I thought he was going to ask me to dinner or something, but maybe that was still to far for him and he didn't want to rush anything.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like a good idea," I said softly.

"Okay, great. Well I better get going. I hope to see you tomorrow. It's was a little bit of a bummer that you weren't here today," He flashed that crooked grin and walked out of my house.

Was he actually admitting that he liked it when I was around, that made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside


	4. Holding Hands

I was so giddy, and excited for school today. I was going to be sitting with Edward Cullen, like one of the greatest friends I had in the high school. He was more like a boyfriend in my eyes, but for now we would call one another friends.

"What's up with you today?" Esme asked as she fixed breakfast for me. She peered over her shoulder to look at me a little confused at my mood.

"I don't know, I just feel so good today. It's great," I wouldn't tell her that it was because of Edward Cullen, because that would bring more questions and I was in the mood to give her then answers to anything, I just wanted to get to school. "I gotta go mom, I don't feel like eating breakfast today, bye," I said to her quickly grabbing my bag from the kitchen floor and flying out the door. Esme didn't even get a chance to say have a good day, and an I love you. I would apologize for my behavior later. I got to school and quickly looked around the parking lot for Edward, he was normally here really early, probably because he liked to be early.

I grinned like a little school girl when I saw him leaning against his Volvo looking at a book, maybe he was waiting for me.

He looked so smart and intelligent when he was reading something, he looked very interested in it, but then he looked so attractive when he was leaning up against his car the way he was. He made my knees grow weak.

Edward must have felt that someone was staring at him, because he slowly turned his head to look at me in the eyes.

A little smile came onto his face and I thought I was going to melt, he was so perfect.

He started walking in my direction, my heart started beating faster now.

Edward was at my side in a minute. "Good morning," He said to me taking a stray piece of hair and putting it behind my ear with a sweet smile on his face that made my heart stop. "Did you sleep better last night?" He asked I breathed in his scent and it was hard to remember what he had just asked me mer seconds ago.

"Yeah, I slept good," I said feeling stupid at my response. I slept good. I should have said something like, I slept very well thank you for asking, but I didn't.

"That's good to hear. Did you have any dreams at all?" He asked as I flung my book bag over my shoulder and we started walking towards the school. I scrambled through my thoughts trying to remember whether or not I had any really good dreams that I could tell Edward. I didn't remember, I must have been really tired if I didn't remember any of my dreams.

"I don't really remember, I must have been so beat that I didn't have time to think about dreams, or remembering them for that matter," I said hating myself for having such stupid answers to his questions.

Then I tried to think, I wondered if I had any classes with Edward, I didn't really pay attention to that.

"Well, I have to get to my classes, I will talk to you at lunch," He smiled and walked away without touching me, like he did yesterday before he left.

I wasn't able to pay attention in any of my classes. My mind was totally fixated on Edward, or anything that had to do with him. At one point during my Algebra class, my teacher called on me for an answer to a question that I wasn't able to hear. A few people laughed at me, and some just smiled and then there were those who just glared.

I felt really stupid.

Lunch time was almost here. I was going to be with Edward, that made things a lot better, I just had to drop my books off in my locker. I closed it and there was Edward standing there, leaning up against the lockers looking as handsome as ever.

"Hi," He said softly. I felt my face turn red. Great he could easily see that.

"Hi," I replied back, slowly closing my locker door and standing there for a minute just basking in all his beauty.

"So do you want to go to lunch?" He asked me.

"Uh yeah, that sounds like fun," I said feeling stupid, lunch wasn't supposed to be fun.

He took hold of my wrist and pulled me down the hall until we were out of the building. Where were we going. I wondered. The lunch room was back there, it wasn't all the way out here.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked wondering as he continually pulled me out to the parking lot.

"I'm going to take you to lunch, you deserve better than this school food, where would you like to go to lunch?" he asked me. As he placed me in his car. As soon as I took a seat it smelled so good, it smelled like Edward. He closed his door as he got in and turned the key in the ignition. It hummed to life and it was so different compared to my truck.

There was one place that I was thinking of, it was very nice, just a little place that served sandwiches, it was a little bit out of town, but I was sure Edward would be willing to drive me anywhere.

"Uh, there is this place a little ways out of town where you can order like lunch meat sandwiches, it has a nice place where we can eat outside under an umbrella," It wasn't raining today thankfully, but it wasn't bright and sunny either.

"I know what place you are talking about, nice choice," He turned his head and smiled and then continued driving.

Edward drove really fast. I wondered why he wasn't getting stopped by the police, but he was a very good driver.

We were there in 5 minutes. "Wow, you drive, like really fast," I was baffled by this.

"I know, it's just something I picked up with this car, it goes pretty fast," Edward was proud to have a fast car. It was a guy thing, to have a nice car that went fast.

We got out and there were already a few people sitting out under the umbrella's talking and eating and having a good time.

I was missing more school by doing this. "Edward are we going back to school?" I asked wondering. I only had two more classes and that would be my day. My last class was gym, so I didn't have to worry about that class, I could miss that.

"I didn't think you wanted to because well you only have two more classes and gym isn't that bad to miss really," Edward said as we walked into the tiny little restaurant.

The lady at the counter smiled. "Good evening you two, can I help you with something?" I think she was asking Edward because she was sure looking at him. I felt a pang of jealousy. Edward looked at me waiting to see what I wanted.

I told him and he got it for me, but he didn't get anything for himself.

This bothered me a little. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked as we waited for my sandwich to be be made.

"I'm not that hungry, I'll eat later though," He smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I sighed and thought for a moment why he wouldn't be eating, but then passed that thought to the back of my mind when Edward placed a hand on my back and guided me out the door with a tray of food in his hand.

He picked a seat furthest away from people.

I took a seat and he sat across from me he watched me as I picked up my sandwich and took a bite. He looked fascinated by this.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite of this, it's actually really good," I said to him.

"I think I'll pass," He said closing his perfect golden eyes for a moment, then opening them once more to look into mine. I thought that his eyes were his best quality, then maybe his face and finally his beautiful bod y that lay under those clothes. My face went beat red as it just registered to my mind that I was just thinking of Edward naked.

I looked down at my plate in embarrassment not believe that I was just picturing him naked. Stupid, now he would wonder what was wrong for not looking up at him, and why I turned so red all of a sudden.

"Everything alright Bella?" He asked. I could hear the humor in his voice. I didn't know how to reply because he knew that I normally only blushed around him.

"uh, yeah," I said. Stupid Bella, your not supposed to think of him that way, but he would be so nice- I cut my self off in my head. I slapped my hand over my mouth.

I looked up and knew my face was so red, my heart was pounding very loudly in my chest. He could probably hear from across the table. I didn't doubt it for a minute.

"Is there something that your not telling me Bella?" He asked. I knew that he was waiting for me to answer. I couldn't tell him that I was picturing him naked, and what he would be like in bed. What would he think of me then.

"No, it's nothing," I murmured. I wasn't meeting stare, I feared that he was going to be able to look into my mind and figure out what I was thinking.

"Bella, come on, you need to tell me what your thinking, I wish I could see what's going on in your mind, but I can't," Edward sounded sad when he said this.

I slowly looked up and he looked desperate for an answer to what I was thinking. I didn't think I was going to be able to tell him. What would he think of me then.

"I can't tell you, it's something that you don't want to know, so can you just drop it Edward, please," I said taking a bite of my sandwich. Curse me for thinking such thoughts, I knew it would only get me into trouble.

"Bella, am I going to leave you here all by yourself, if you don't tell me what was on your mind," I looked at him like he was crazy, like he wasn't actually going to do that, he would never. Edward didn't have the heart to do something like that. I shook my head and he started to stand up like he was about to leave.

I opened my mouth like I was about to say something, but then I stopped.

He looked at me like he wasn't kidding.

"Okay, don't go," I said to him in defeat. "Ill tell you, but your going to want to leave after I tell you," I said.

Edward then took a seat and was ready to listen to what I had to say.

"Okay, I was thinking that I was wondering what you would, well look like with your, uh shirt off," I looked into his eyes for a moment, but then looked back down at my hands feeling really stupid for thinking something like that. I wondered what his reaction was.

He laughed. "Is that it, you were just thinking of what I would look like with my shirt off?" the way he spoke these words told me that he didn't believe in what I had told him.

I nodded my head. "Bella, I would like to believe that, but I don't think I can. There is something that is telling me that you were thinking of something more than that," I felt like banging my head up against a wall. "Bella, look at me," he said in a soft tone that I just couldn't resist.

I looked up and he was leaning across the table looking into my eyes. It felt like the world around us had stopped. I stopped breathing for a moment as I waited for him to speak again.

"Were you wondering what I would be like in bed, am I right?" He asked with a smile. I felt so vulnerable when he said this to me. I was thinking that.

I didn't respond.

I didn't want to. I thought that he would just stand up and walk away and leave me here feeling very stupid.

"So that's what you were thinking. That's interesting to know, because I was kind of thinking the same thing just a few minutes ago," my eyes went wide with surprise.

Was he really thinking about what I would be like in bed, that was really surprising. Maybe he was just saying that to make me feel better.

I let out a breath of air and looked around trying to look at something other than him. I laughed, I didn't believe what he had just said to me.

He had been thinking about me in bed. No, that wasn't it, he was just flirting with me. Yeah. That explained everything.

I scooted out of my chair about to get up.

He was at my side in an instant. His eyes were full of regret.

My mouth fell open, how had he gotten over to me so fast, but that wasn't what was bothering me. The fact that Edward Cullen was so close to me and he was gripping my arm keeping me from going anywhere was breath taking.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know what I was saying, please forgive me for saying such crude things," He loosened his grip on my arm and looked down at his feet.

I didn't know what to say. He was being so generous.

"Why don't we say that this conversation never happened and that neither one of us thought about what the other one would be like in bed," I smiled not believing that I had said that sentence with out messing up.

He looked up as his hand that was on my arm had slid down my arm now close to my wrist.

I glanced at the hand on my wrist and then back up at him. I nodded my head and opened my hand so his could easily be placed in the palm of my hand.

His hand was so cold, but it was soothing. I liked the feeling of him holding my hand. It filled this weird void that was once in my heart, it slowly started to fill it's self. Thanks to Edward Cullen.


	5. Kiss

We stayed silent most of the trip back home. I doubted that we would be going back to school because the day was almost over and neither of us wanted to deal with the teachers if they found out that we had been skipping, so I was thinking that he was going to take me back home and then he was going to leave and I was going to have to deal with another long night without him being near me. That was depressing to think about.

We got to my home in good time. We sat in the car just listening to the rain that landed on the windshield. "So I guess this is the part when I get out," I said breaking the silence. I turned my body ready to get out.

"Isabella, wait," He called me by my first name and that surprised me.

I had the door handle in my hand and was about to open when he touched my other arm stopping me from leaving.

My heart started to race in my chest. I knew what was going to happen next. I knew this I saw it all the time in movies. He was going to lean over and kiss me. I turned and looked at him. His golden eyes were glowing. He was so beautiful.

"Yes," I stammered just loud enough for him to hear.

He was leaning forward. I felt like every inch he moved closer, he was taking breath away from my lungs.

Edward was so close, I thought he was going to kiss me. So I closed my eyes and awaited the kiss. I got one, but not where I was expecting it.

Edward kissed my forehead. "Take this, I don't want you to get wet," He whispered.

I let out the rest of my breath and that exhale was slightly shaky.

He pulled away as he then placed the closed umbrella in my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," He smiled and I was stunned.

His smell and mouth on my body had stunned me, I didn't think that I was going to be able to move. "Okay," I said to him. I still didn't move. Darn Edward and his charms.

"Everything okay Bella?" He asked as he noticed that I still wasn't moving. I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. I"m sorry. I'll go now," I said to him feeling stupid.

He smiled and stayed in his seat as I opened the door and opened up the umbrella, I really didn't need it because my door wasn't that far away, but I wanted to make him happy.

"Bye bye Bella," He said as I then closed the door and slowly walked to my steps.

How could one teenage boy have such an effect on me.

He was dazzling. I knew that for a fact.

I closed his umbrella as I got to the door.

I watched him pull away from my house. I could swear that I saw him wave, but I wasn't sure.

I missed him already. I wanted him back. I wanted Edward Cullen to be here in my arms and hold me and kiss me and love me for the rest of my life, never letting go. I wanted to hear him tell me that he loved me.

Maybe it was all just a fantasy.

Ever since my mom had met Carlisle, she's been hanging out at the hospital for the past couple of nights.

I had to fend for myself and make my own food. She said that she was sorry when she got home that she wasn't here to make something for me.

She seemed to becoming more and more distant every single day, well at least she was happy. I thought to myself as I pulled the chicken out of the oven and set it on top of the stove.

I sighed, it wasn't the same anymore. My mom and I always spent a lot of time together, but ever since Carlisle I haven't seen her that much. I didn't really feel like eating right now. I went up to my room to go check my email to see if my Aunt had wrote me back.

I turned my old computer on and went to the Internet, this process took about ten minutes because my computer was so old.

I skimmed through my mail, deleting the junk mail.

Dear Bella,

Well it's about time that Esme found someone she likes. Tell her that I said good work. Now, I want to know everything about this new boy. What's he like. Is he handsome. Is he really smart, you have to tell me these things Bella.

And that was the end of the email.

I smiled as I read it over. She was so silly, always wanting to know what was going on in my life.

Renee, He's really sweet, he's got bronze like hair, topaz colored eyes, pale skin. He's very smart and yes he's very handsome. Like the hottest guy in school. But I think we are just friends. He took me to lunch yesterday and we talked like good friends so I don't think it is anything other than that.

I didn't inform her about that conversation that Edward and I had that never happened. I blushed remembering what we had talked about.

I sent the message and went back downstairs to eat.

I wanted my mother to be home, I wanted to talk to her about my day, and how everything was going, but I couldn't because she wasn't here. I sighed. I didn't even know why I was eating. I wasn't even that hungry for a matter of fact.

There was a knock on my door. I didn't really care who it was right now. I thought that I actually wanted to sleep.

I shuffled to the door and slowly opened it.

There was Edward standing at the door with flowers in his hands.

I thought that I was dreaming because Edward had already dropped me off and was long gone, but here he was standing in my door with a big grin on his face. "Hi Bella, I know that I dropped you off and all, but I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me?" He asked. I let him inside so he wouldn't get wet.

I didn't know what to say to this, I wanted to, but I didn't know what my mother would think when I didn't come home until the wee hours of the morning. "I uh, don't know what to say, I'm not really ready to go to the movies just yet, do you think that you could maybe wait down here while I go up and change," I said to him getting that giddy feeling back in my stomach.

"Actually. I kind of need a shower, we don't have to be there soon do we?" I asked already moving to the stairs.

"No, we don't have to be at the movies until seven, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me, I can come back later to pick you up, is that okay?" He asked with the same smile on his face.

I knew I was red. "Yeah, that's fine, I'll just get a shower and put some nice clothes on and yeah. Are we going to dinner?" I asked him. I had one small piece of chicken and knew that I was going to be hungry after the movie.

"Yeah, we can go after the movie if that's fine with you?" He said to me sweetly.

"Oh great, I'll see you at what time?" I asked. I was so excited. Edward Cullen was taking me out on an actual date. This was the best night of my life. At least that's what it felt like.

"6:30, I'll be here at 6:30 to pick you up and we'll go see a scary movie together," He smiled. I really didn't care what movie we were going to see. I just wanted to be with Edward.

"That sounds really good, I'll see you at six thirty," I said stumbling up the stairs.

"need some help?" He asked. I went red because I thought he was asking if I needed help in the shower, but he was talking about walking up the stairs.

"No, I'm fine. I'm good everything is just dandy. I'll be fine," I said to him with a dorky smile as I moved up the steps. I laughed as I slightly tripped.

He was at my side in a minute. I didn't know how he did it, but I didn't care. He was right there, so close.

"Are you sure your okay," His mouth was so close I could have kissed him right there, but I didn't because I wasn't sure if it was safe to.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I whispered gaining more control of myself.

I walked up the steps and he watched me.

I closed the bathroom door and leaned up against the door and letting out an uneven breath. Edward was taking me on a date. This was perfect.

I got into the shower and washed my body from top to bottom. I needed to be perfect for him.

It took about a half hour to get a shower, because I took my time. I dried my hair and put up the way that I thought would look good. Now the hard part, what to wear. I sighed skimming through my closet.

I couldn't find anything to wear. I didn't want to look like I was asking for it, but I wanted to look really nice. Maybe a nice black dress, or a red one. Red made it look like I was asking for it. But maybe I was. Get a hold of yourself Bella, you and Edward are just good friends. I thought to myself. Black, I would go with the black dress.

I put it on and it looked really nice. It was a little tight, but it was better than the red one I thought.

I found a pair of black high heeled shoes to wear with it.

When I had a little bit of makeup on, I was all ready to go. I let out a breath of air and walked down the steps into my living room. It was 6:27

Edward should be here any moment.

I couldn't deny the fact that I was nervous. I was now pacing.

Then that sound of the door bell started my heart. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

Edward was standing there with flowers in his hands. He nearly dropped them when he saw me.

"Bella your so beautiful, I can't believe how," He was stunned on words.

I just blushed. "Come on let's go," I said to him. I took his hand without hesitation.

He walked me out to his car, he couldn't help but stare at me. Was Edward Cullen falling for clumsy little Bella Swan? I asked myself as he placed me in his car and drove off to the movie theater.

I wondered what movie we would be seeing together.

It was called Enchanted, it was a cute little movie. I wasn't paying attention more than half the time. I was watching Edward.

It was nearing the end of the movie and it was a romantic part and I wondered if this would be a good time for Edward and I to share our first kiss.

He turned and looked at me with his golden eyes. My heart was pounding unevenly in my chest. Edward only smiled and turned back to the movie.

"So do you still want to go to dinner?" Edward asked me after we walked out of the theater. I nodded my head that sounded fun.

So Edward took me to dinner and we talked across the table by candle light. It was very romantic.

"Bella, I didn't notice until just tonight how stunning you are," He said when we were in deep conversation.

I blushed and looked down at my hands. "Your not half bad looking yourself," I replied feeling like stupid for saying such things.

"No really Bella, you don't seem to notice how truly gorgeous you look tonight," He said leaning across the table to look into my eyes. I glanced up. He was the beautiful one here, he shouldn't be talking.

"I think I'm ready to go home now," I told him feeling a little uncomfortable.

He nodded his head looking upset, like he had done something or said something that he shouldn't have.

Edward drove home in silence. Yet again it ended up raining, like it did most nights. He parked in the drive way and we sat there in silence for a while.

"I had a really fun time tonight Edward, thank you for taking me," I said breaking the silence. He turned and looked at me, then smiled and sighed.

"I'm glad you had fun, we should do it again sometimes. I had a lot of fun as well," Edward started to lean over towards me.

Was he really going to do what I thought he was going to do. He wasn't going to give me an umbrella this time. I turned my body so I was facing him more.

The car was silent except for the sound of my heavy breathing and the rain pelting down on the windshield. I could feel his cool breath on my face.

Just a few more inches.

Then he pressed his lips to mine. He tasted so good. I didn't know what it was about his lips, but they tasted like something absolutely desirable. My hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Edward's mouth was mostly on my bottom lip. I liked that he knew where I most wanted to be touched. I felt his tongue slid out of his mouth a caress my mouth. I groaned in pleasure when he did this and Edward quickly pulled away. Both of us were breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry Bella, I got a little carried away, I didn't-" I cut him off with another kiss. I loved the way his lips moved on mine. It was somewhat majestic in a way.

I was the one who was pulling away now. His eyes were liquid gold. "Thanks again for dinner and the movie, I had a really nice time," I said my face red from the kiss.

I slowly stumbled out of his car and walked to the front porch.

He just drove away without saying anything more. Tonight was the best night of my life, so far that was. I wondered if Esme was home yet.

I walked in and I didn't see my mother anywhere. I heard something though, it was coming from the living room. It was the sound of lips smacking together. I felt like gaging, but I didn't because I knew that was just what Edward and I were doing.

I made my way up into my room and plopped down onto the bed. The only thing that I could think about now was Edward and his lips on mine, they were so smooth and wet. I sighed. I was very sure that I was falling in love with him and there was nothing that I could do about it.

For the next couple of months I sat beside Edward at lunch and we talked a lot and shared stuff about one another. Sometimes we would be caught holding hands, and I would quickly pull my hand away. We hardly ever kissed, but when we did it was very sweet and loving. I knew Edward cared for me a lot by the way he looked into my eyes. Sometimes he would stroke my face with his hand and tell me how beautiful I was.

He kissed me on the mouth for a brief moment, then slowly pulled away. "Good night, I'll see you in the morning," He said to me in a whisper that made my heart melt like butter.

"Okay," I replied in the same tone.

I got out of his car and waved good by to him like I did most nights.

I got home and there was my mother standing in the kitchen with a goofy grin on her face.

For the past couple of months Esme and Carlisle were getting really serious, that kind of frightened me because what if he asked her to marry him then that would mean that Edward would be my brother and I knew that I didn't love him like that.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" I asked her as I placed my book bag down on the floor.

"Guess what," She said sounding really excited.

"What," I asked with a smile that I couldn't help.

She stuck her hand out in front of my face. "Carlisle asked me to marry him and I said yes," She said giggling. "Isn't that great?" She asked looking like she wanted to jump up and down for joy.


	6. Without Complication

I didn't know what to say to this, I was happy and dazed at the same time. This was just great for her, but not for me. That meant that Edward was going to be my brother. I didn't think that would work out. Carlisle probably told Edward already. I needed to talk to him about this.  
"Um, yeah mom. I'm so happy for you, wow this is great. I'm going to have a father," I said dryly.

Esme looked at me with confusion. "What's the matter honey, you seem upset. What's wrong?" She asked with her smile fading away.

"Oh it's nothing really. I just didn't have the greatest day at school today. I'm fine. I'm so happy that you are getting married," I didn't think that Esme knew that I was hanging out with Edward most of my day. Everyone at school figured that Edward and I were dating and that was what was probably happening, I just didn't want to admit it yet.

"Esme. I have to leave. I need to talk to someone about something," I was being very blunt as I picked up my coat and started for the door.

"Bella. I'm your mother. I want you to tell me things that are going wrong in your life, I want to be there to help you," She sounded very serious about this.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to her.

"Don't worry mother, I will deal with everything on my own. Just go back to whatever it was you were doing," I instructed her beginning very stern and straight forward with her. This was the first time that I was really serious with my mother, most of the time we both asked like best friends, but not now. Now was time for seriousness.

I walked out the door and I ran right into Edward. He looked surprised. "Uh hi Bella," He said to me. "um we need to talk. Let's go to your room," He said to me about to take me into the house. "No, we can't go in there Edward, we need to speak somewhere else, I don't want to face my mother right now," I glanced at his Volvo and he nodded his head thinking that it was a better place.

We both got into his car.

It smelled of Edward and every inhale I took I could smell and taste him. It made it hard to think clearly, the worse thing was that he was leaning in towards me and his closeness wasn't helping any.

"Bella, my father says that he is going to marry your mother, you know what this means don't you?" He asked looking deep into my eyes. My heart rate picked up. I wanted to kiss him, but know it felt like that was the wrong thing to do.

"Edward," I breathed out his name and quickly closed the distance between us.

He pulled back quickly. "No Bella, we can't anymore. It's-" I cut him off with a kiss tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling his body over to my seat so he was on my lap now. I couldn't keep my hands off him, no matter what was going on with our parents.

"Bella, please, can we just talk?" He asked short of breath.

"No Edward, I want you so much. You don't know how much I need you," I said starting to unbutton the buttons on his shirt. I ran my hands up and down his chest. He was so cold.

Edward quickly took hold my hands and pulled them above my head. He was so close to me. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. "Bella your just going to have to accept the fact that we are going to be brother and sister and that we can no longer see one another like this anymore," Edward said climbing off of me and getting into his seat looking forward. He was already starting to button up his shirt.

I was hit with the thought of rejection. But it was rejection that Edward couldn't help. We both knew this relationship wasn't going to work out. Not when we were going to be siblings.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't meant to go out on you like that. I didn't mean it," He put his finger to my lips. It shut me up. The car grew silent.

"Please don't be sorry. It's not your fault that we can't be together like that anymore, now I'll just have to love you like a sister," Edward told me flashing a small smile.

My heart stopped for a split second.

He just admitted that he loved me. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say.

"Edward I, I don't know what to say," he leaned over and moved my hair out of the way and whispered.

"Tell me you love me too," He hushed sending shivers down my spine.

Edward didn't like this either and he was slightly bending the rules.

"I love you Edward,"I whispered dryly still to astonished by what was coming out of my mouth and what was happening around me. He kissed my cheek lovingly. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow," He whispered softly, but not totally pulling away yet. "I love you so much Bella," He said to me, he must of liked the way it sounded.

I liked the way it sounded. Coming from his mouth made it sound like a magnificent poem.

I slowly got out of his car, my balance feeling very unsteady. I heard him chuckle as he closed the door to his Volvo. How was this ever going to work. I couldn't find a way to get past this whole marriage thing.  
I walked back into the house and Esme was sitting in the living room reading something. She looked up when she noticed that I was back in the house.

"Bella, please you need to tell me what's wrong. I need to know so that you are no longer unhappy, you know I don't like to see you when you are unhappy," Esme got up off the couch and I really thought that it was unnecessary.

"It's just that I'm this problem with a friend at school and we are having a hard time dealing with something that has just come up, but I was just outside and we talked about it and I think we have it handled," I told her another fib, but that was the only thing that I could do now. I didn't want her to think that she shouldn't get married because of Edward and I, then it would make me feel bad and I wouldn't be able to deal with it.

"Oh, I understand, well there is something that I would like you to know. I invited Carlisle and his son over for dinner tonight and I'm going to be down here cooking. If you would like to help, then that would make things go a lot faster," My mother said to me. She normally always said that when she wanted me to do something, she was just trying to put into nice words that made it look like it was just an option.

'Um, yeah I'll help, I need to get a few things done first," I told her as I walked to the stairs.

"Okay, we are having seasoned chicken and rice, I hope they like it," (uh just so you know, vampires can eat human food, they just won't like the taste) Esme started cooking while I went up to my room. I had to think of what to do. I loved Edward with all my heart and I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, but not as a brother, more as a lover.

I was so confused. I didn't know what the right thing to do was anymore. Dinner would be ready in about an hour and I lied about helping her. I wasn't in the mood.

Esme had the table all set and ready to go. They would be here very shortly.

" Bella, go ahead and take your seat," The door bell rang and I was about to get up and answer it when she put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Don't worry about it Bella. I'll get the door," She said walking over to the door to open it for our guests.

"Hi, it's good to see you again, glad you could make it. Hello Edward, thank you for joining us this evening. Bella would just love someone to talk to while we are eating dinner," I rolled my eyes at my mother's comment.

I felt Edward right behind me. It sounded as if Esme and Carlisle were still in the living room talking. "Hey there." Edward said pressing a kiss to my neck. I shuddered in pleasure. I hated and loved when he did stuff like this to me.

"Hi Edward, it's good to see you again," I said with a weak smile that wasn't very convincing.

"I know this is hard, but we are just going to have to deal with it. We are going to have to start acting like brother and sister now," Edward probably regretted kissing my neck earlier.

I nodded my head slowly knowing that he was right.

Carlisle and Esme came into the room and Edward took a seat right next to me. He was very close, but that didn't seem to bother me.

"Well this is all we have, Chicken and Rice," Esme took her seat across the table and Carlisle sat next to her.

I wanted to try something to see what Edward would do and how he would react when I did this.

I slowly moved my hand under the table where it wasn't visible to the human eye. I then slowly and carefully placed it on Edward's knee. I thought he was going to peel it away from his knee and shake his head no in protest, but he didn't. What he did do was place his cool hand over mine.

Why was he doing this, not but two minutes ago had he said that we shouldn't have been doing stuff like this. I was so confused. I would have a talk with him when we got into my room later, after dinner.

Carlisle and Esme talked most of the time, sometimes Carlisle would ask me something and I would answer, but that was all we spoke to one another.

We were finished eating and Carlisle and Esme were facing each other looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Uh, Edward and I are going to go up stairs and work on our homework together," I said standing up from the table.

They didn't say anything.

Edward and I just went to the stairs and headed up to my room. "Were not doing homework are we?" Edward asked. I shook my head in a no.

"What was that downstairs at the table?" I asked him sitting in the middle of my bed and he crawled up on the bed beside me. For the fact that we were both on the bed together kind of made my mind drift for a moment. "Why did you do that, I thought you said we shouldn't be doing things like that anymore?" I asked him.

"I should be asking you the same thing," He replied with a soft smile. He spoke in a quiet tone that wasn't stressed or agitated or anything. "Bella, this is going to be harder for the both of us then we expected. I can't stand not touching you," He ran the back of his hand down my neck and over the top of my breasts.

I grew red.

"Edward technically, we aren't brother and sister yet," I said getting up onto my knees and sliding closer to him.

"Yes I know that Bella, but we have to start now before it gets to hard," Edward said not moving from his spot on the bed as I moved closer.

"It's already to late Edward," I said brining his lips to mine. He kissed back because that was probably the only thing that he could think of doing.

We loved each other like a man and a woman, not brother and sister. There was no changing that, not now.

"Bella, seriously, we have to stop," Edward said pulling away from me. I was heartbroken and I could see in his eyes that he was upset about this as well. "Here, come here," He said opening his arms up.

I slowly scooted in them. I rested my head on his chest. "Don't worry, we'll get through this. I promise," He whispered running his hand over my back comforting me. I sighed, why did everything have to be so complicated. Why couldn't we just love each other without all these complications.


	7. Gone Missing

It was time for school, I really didn't want to be around Edward, we were going to be family members now and it was hard to around him and not want to kiss him. My mother was so excited that she was getting married. I was so happy for her.

She was still bothered about what had happened between her and I when she told me that she was getting married. I told her that she didn't need to worry about me anymore and that everything was fine, but she couldn't seem to shake the feelings that I was upset about her marriage to Carlisle.

There was a knock on my door. I went to it and opened it slowly. I was still very tired and not very coherent.

Carlisle stood at my door way. It was surprising really. "Good morning, your mother told me that I was supposed to make sure you got up in time for school," He said to me with a smile. It was a little different for me because I knew he was trying to act like a father figure to me because that's what he was going to be in a couple of months.

"Oh, yeah I'm up. Thanks for doing that, it was very nice of you," I told him not sure if it was the right thing to say.

We stood there for another 10 seconds feeling the awkward silence start to set in. "Well I'll be downstairs if you need anything," Carlisle stated starting to turn and prepare to walk away.  
I nodded my head and then he was gone.

All of this was so new to me. I wasn't used to having guys around the house. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs with my book bag slung over my shoulder.

"Good morning Bella, would you like some pancakes and sausage?" Esme asked with a smiled as she flipped the pancakes. Carlisle was right beside her turning the sausage's over in the sizzling greasy pan.

"Sorry mom, I have to leave now. I don't have time to eat," This whole thing between my mother and Carlisle had changed the relationship between my mother and I. I felt like we were becoming distant. Maybe that was what was supposed to happen when you found someone else that you could love. It bothered me in a way, but I would learn to get over it.

I walked down the steps keeping my eyes down not wanting to look up in case I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over my own feet.

"You want a ride to school," I then looked up at the sound of his voice. He was smiling and holding the door open for me. I smiled and pulled some stray hair behind my ear. I couldn't help the blush that danced across my cheeks.

"um, yeah okay," I said to him slowly walking over to him. He was about to pull me into a kiss, but then I refused him with the pain in my chest. "I'm sorry Edward, but we do have to work on this," I said to him, just pulling him into a hug now. I thought that hugging was okay, it wasn't crossing the brother sister bond. It wasn't normal for all brothers and sisters to hug, but this would be okay.

"No, don't be, it was my fault," He said to me.

I pulled out of his arms slowly and got into his Volvo. I felt so much better when I was around him, so much more comfortable, able to express myself more and tell him what I was feeling.

"Bella is something wrong?" He asked as he was already in the drivers seat starting the engine back up. He was looking deep into my eyes like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"It's nothing really," I said to him glancing down at my hands that were resting on my lap. I didn't want to meet his gaze.

I heard him lean over. Edward placed two soft fingers under my chin and lifted my face to look up at his face. He was so close again.

"Bella, I don't like it when you don't look at me, it makes things more difficult for me," His sweet breath caressed my lips and made my mouth water with the need to kiss him.

"It's just that my mom and I, well we, I don't think we are getting along as well as we used to, ever since she started seeing your father, she just seems so distant now." I felt like crying.

"She just doesn't seem to act the same anymore," I said feeling the wet tears start to form in my eyes.

"Bella, maybe it's not your mother, maybe it's you," He said to me. I looked at him like he was nuts. He wasn't taking my side. Why was this.

"But," I stammered.

"Bella, maybe we shouldn't be seeing one another like this anymore. Maybe this is the reason that you are thinking what you are thinking. Maybe if we take some time away from one another things will turn out better," He said to me.

My body started to fill with panic. "Edward I don't want you to leave me. I love you so much," He pressed a finger to my lips and shut me up.

"I'm not leaving you Bella. I will never leave you, I'm just saying that we shouldn't be seeing one another like we are now," He said removing his finger. I sighed and then leaned back in the seat. Edward was right. I didn't know why I was making this such a big deal.

Edward took me school and we didn't speak the rest of the trip. " I guess I'll see you after school. I was sort of upset about all this, I had to get over my love for Edward. I needed to see other guys get to know more people. That was my goal.

I walked to class and as I walked through the halls with my books cradled in my arms, I was surprised by Mike Newton. The Mike Newton. I mentally growled in my head. Why did he have to bother me, today wasn't a good day.

"Hey Bella. How are you, I haven't talked to you in a while. How have things been going? He asked sticking right to my side like glue. I wanted to shove him into a locker.

"Things are fine," It was to bad that he had the next class with me. "Things have been good for me I guess you could say," I told him. I didn't feel like explaining to him about what was going on between my mother, Carlisle, Edward and I. It was just kind of personal really.

"That's good to hear, yeah. Things have been going fine with me as well. You know what Bella. If your not doing anything this weekend, maybe we should well I don't know, go see a movie, get a bite to eat," Mike was always nervous around me. It made me feel like I was so much older than him and he was like a young little child who had a crush on me.

"um, I don't know. My mom and I were planning to do something together this weekend and she is going to be busy for then next couple of weeks, so I need to spend this time with her," I said coming up with an excuse for Mike to believe. He seemed to believe it

"Oh, well okay, maybe another time then," he said walking away. Thank goodness I got him out of my hair for now. I went through my classes thinking about Edward. I couldn't get him off my mind. He was so attractive and I was in love with him.

My day went by slowly and before I knew it, it was time for me to go home and Edward was the one who was going to be driving me home today. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to talk to him.

"Hi Bella. It's good to see you again, did you have a good day at school?" He asked me as we both got into the shiny Volvo.

"Yeah, my day was good. Thanks for asking, and how was yours?" I asked as he started to drive away from the school.

"My day went fine. So that Newton kid, he seems pretty into you don't you think?" I looked at him questionably. I wonder how he knew that.

"How did you know I was talking to Mike Newton?" I asked him.

I heard it from a friend that he was talking to you," Edward said quickly.

I nodded my head in understanding what he was saying.

Edward dropped me off at my home. "I'll talk you later, oh and is it okay if I take you to school tomorrow?" He asked me.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah that sounds fine to me. It's very nice of you," I said to him with a smile. "I know this is going to sound weird and completely stupid, but I miss you so much Edward. I know that you are with me whenever you get time, but you don't kiss me or touch me like you used to and I feel so alone," I said softly. I slowly looked up into his eyes to see that he was hurt on the inside.

I should have kept my mouth closed. "I'm sorry said anything Edward," I was about to get out of the car, but he stopped me from doing so. He placed his arm on mine.

"Bella, I don't want you to be upset. I don't like seeing you sad, you know we can't do this," He said stroking my cheek with his hand.

"I have to go Edward," I told him quickly getting out of the car with tears streaming down my face. I must not let him see. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I had already.

I quickly walked into the house running past my mother. I hope she didn't see my tears. I just wanted to be alone for a while. "Bella. Is everything alright," She called from the bottom of the steps. I just ignored her and slammed my door shut. I knew it wasn't her fault, but I felt like I wanted to blame her for doing this to me. I stuffed my face into a pillow and cried my heart out. It hurt so much to think that I couldn't be with Edward the way I wanted it.

I wouldn't dare tell Esme. It would break her heart.

The wedding was going to take place in a few months and Esme and I hadn't talked for a long time.

I laid on my bed looking up to the ceiling thinking about the music that I was listening to. I thought about what Edward had said to me about me being the one who had changed instead of Esme changing.

Edward and I still talked and he still drove me to and from school. We never kissed anymore, but I wanted to every minute I was around him and it seemed like it was the same way for him, that made me feel a little better to know that he was going through the same kind of pain that I was going through.

"Well the wedding is going to take place next week," I said on an early Sunday morning at my kitchen table.

I was eating a piece of toast while he skimmed the Sunday paper. "I don't understand why your father reads this every Sunday. It doesn't that interesting to me," Edward folding it back to a square and clasping his hands together and looking at me straight in the face.

The look he was giving me was making my knees grow weak. If I were standing up, I would have needed his support because my body felt like Jello when he looked at me like he was now. Edward had avoided my statement that I made.

"So are you going to go out with Carlisle and have a bachelor's party or something?" I asked him taking a bite of my toast.

"I don't know. Carlisle hasn't really said much about that. I don't think he really wants one because he's glad that he's getting married," Edward smiled and looked down for a split second because I knew a blush had risen to my face. "Why do you look away when you blush. I think it looks cute on you," He pointed out.

I couldn't help the smile that spread out across my face. "I don't know I guess it's just involuntary," I told him. My heart bounded rapidly in my chest every time he was around me. I couldn't help that either.

I heard Esme and Carlisle come down the stairs. I was about to get up and tell them I had to leave, when Edward moved his hand across the table and placed it on mine stopping me from leaving.

"Bella, Edward, we have good news," Esme chimed in as she walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Bella, your sister Alice is coming home with her boyfriend Jasper," Alice was my older sister, she more looked like my older father and I looked a little bit like him, and a little bit like mother.

Then Carlisle spoke "Edward, Emmett is coming home with his girlfriend Rosalie, we are getting them together for the wedding," Then Esme spoke again.

"Oh and Bella, I also invited Renee and Charlie and they are going to be here in about three days and we are going to go over to Carlisle home because he has more room over there in his big house," When she said this Carlisle wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "There are plenty of extra rooms and well actually I should get this out now, we are going to move there," They were making all these plans. I wasn't sure if I was mentally prepared for all this. Probably by the look on my face.

This was my home, this is where I grew up and I loved it. It was a cozy home, even though I had never seen the Cullen home, I knew that it was very luxurious, but this was my home and this is where I had all of my memories, they could just sell those away. I was hurt on the inside and I knew that Edward wanted to come to my side and hold me and tell me everything was alright.

"So what do you think Bella, we are going to be moving into their house right after the marriage, so I think that you should start packing your things right away," Esme said with a smile. "Right now wouldn't be a bad time actually. You know what you could get your things packed and ready to go for our little visit when your sister and the rest of the family comes," Esme suggested. I couldn't look at her.

"Yeah, Edward. Why don't you help her,' Edward nodded and went to me and helped me up.

I quickly walked past my mother and Carlisle, not meeting their eyes.

"Is Bella okay, she seems kind of distant," Carlisle spoke as he took Edward's seat and Esme took mine.

She sighed. "I don't know. She hasn't been talking to me. I feel that this, us you know it's wrong. Ever since I told her about us getting together she's been distant," Esme placed her head in her hands.

Carlisle reached his hand across the table and took hold of her wrist.

"What is happening between us is right, she's just having a difficult time dealing with all these changes, she'll come around I promise you," Carlisle said running a soothing thumb over the back of her hand.

I marched into my room with tears rolling down my face and my eyes growing red as an effect from the tears.

"Bella, love don't cry. I know it's hard, but you can't blame them. It's not their fault that they fell in love. It just happened. Now I know this is hard for you to understand, but you can't keep avoiding your mother like this, she's starting to really worry," Edward said taking hold of my shoulders. I kept my eyes glued to the floor. "How do you know?" I asked him.

"Because I can see it on her face. She is really worried about you," Edward said now placing his hands on the side of my face and brining my head up.

"How can she do this to me. She knows that I love this home. Why does she want to take me away from this place. It's unfair," I stomped starting to feel my body grow weak. Edward must have felt it to because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his cold hard body. I literally melted into him.

Then a thought came to my mind. "Edward, could you give me some time alone. I need to think," I said quietly.

He looked down at me confused. He must have been wondering why my tears had stopped so abruptly.

I pulled away from him and went to sit on my bed. "Do you think that you could come back later?" I asked him. He looked hesitant for a moment like he wasn't sure if it was safe to leave me here all by myself. "Don't worry, I just need some time to think. I think that I am going to talk to my mom about all this," I told him. He let out a breath of air.

"Okay, well Carlisle is going to take me to get our tuxedo's for the wedding. I will be back a little after lunch time, okay Bella," He said looking into my eyes waiting for my response. I slowly nodded my head in agreement.

"Bye Edward," I told him as he walked out of my room. He turned back to me and looked at me like this was the last time that we were going to see one another.

"I'll be back Bella, I promise," I watched him as he descended down the steps.

It was to bad that I wasn't going to be here when he got back.

I watched as his silver Volvo pulled out of the rock/dirt, more like mud, driveway. I would wait until I was sure that he was far enough away. Carlisle's black car was still in the drive way, he was probably wrapping up his conversation with Esme.

I quickly packed my things in a back pack making sure that I had everything that I needed, Money, a couple pairs of clothes to change into, my phone and my passport. That was all I really needed.

Then I thought I should make a quick phone call and pulled my phone out of my bag.

"Hi, how are you. I'm good. Yeah I was just wondering if you are home?" I asked as I paced my room while I spoke. I always did this. I glanced out the slightly dirty window to see that Carlisle was still here, good that's what I wanted. "Okay, I have to go. Bye bye," I told her and then I hung up and repacked my phone.

I went to Esme's room and took her credit card from her underwear drawer. I might need it if worse came to worse. When my bag was packed I went to the window and looked out. I would probably be able to get to the ground without hurting myself. But it was me that I was talking about. Clumsy Bella. I climbed onto the roof being very steady with my self as I tried not to look down. The tree branch was right there and I was able to climb onto it with shaky hands.

If Edward was here now. He would freak out and come and rescue me even though I didn't need rescuing

I slowly climbed out of the tree, but unfortunately I didn't come down without a few scratches and pieces of bark in my hair. I easily picked them out and didn't really care about the scratches. They stung a little, but I ignored them as I threw my bag into my truck and started it and then quickly peeled out of the driveway, probably not being able to go unheard.

Carlisle was probably going to meet Edward at the Tuxedo store. I was down the road before anyone stopped me. I left a note in my bedroom for whoever found it. It was placed on my pillows of my nicely made bed.

I was headed to the air port. No one was going to stop me now.

Esme's point of view

"Thank you so much for all your help Carlisle. I really appreciate it," I brought him into a kiss as he then hugged me.

"No problem, well I better go. Edward is probably waiting for me at the store. Gee I bet he's already got his Tux and paid for it and went home," Carlisle said glancing at the clock with a smile. "I'll be back later tonight and we will start packing to get ready to sell the house and move," He smiled and I smiled back.

Carlisle waved as he walked out of the door.

When he was gone the house felt empty, but I knew that Bella was up in her room. I figured that it would be better if I let her be for now. I would go do the laundry and then I would check on her.

I folded the towels and as I sat there in the living room, something didn't feel right. The house was way to quiet.

I placed the last towel that was in the basket, but that was now folded on top of the pile of the other folded towels and got up off the couch and trudged over to the stairs and looked up. Then listening intently. I heard nothing. Maybe Bella was taking nap. I would go check on her and make sure that she was alright. I climbed the stairs taking each step with care and gliding my hand over the railing as I finally made it to the top.

I glanced in Bella's room and I didn't see her, my eyes averted to the bathroom that was right next to her room and the door was open and it was empty.

Maybe for some odd reason Bella crashed in my room.

I went to my bed room also to find it empty.

Then my heart started to race in my chest. Where could she have gone.

I quickly moved into her room to look for something that might tell me where she could be, and there was my clue, written on a white piece of notebook paper. It was a riddle.

_I have flown south for the winter_

_I will wait until this cold session is done and over with_

_because I just can't stand the cold_

_I feel that everything has been taken away from me _

_I guess that's what happens when winter comes into play_

_Bella _

I looked at it over and over and I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me. It was a riddle I knew that. I held onto the piece of paper and ran downstairs to the phone. Picked it up and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle, bring Edward. Bella's gone missing," I said frantically on the phone clutching it in my hand and slightly struggling to get my words out clearly.


	8. Actions over Words

Edward held the fragment of paper in his hands reading over the words trying to decipher what they meant.

Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly by the window, Esme kept her hand to her mouth as she bit her fingernails.

"She going down south somewhere because she is upset about something," Edward spoke aloud alarming the other two people in the room. "Why would Bella head south, what is down there for her?" Edward asked.

"Well my sister and her husband live down there, I guess Bella and Renee are pretty close, but why is she upset?" Esme asked holding her ground.

Edward looked back down at the paper. He knew why Bella was leaving because she was upset that she was moving out of her home and that she couldn't be with Edward because of the awkwardness between him and her. He couldn't tell Esme that because then it would break her heart.

"I don't know, but I have to go to her," Edward glanced at his father for a split second and then they both nodded their heads.

Esme didn't pay any attention to the father son bonding that had just gone on between them because she was to busy trying to figure out why Bella would leave so abruptly.

Edward quickly walked out of the house and then he was in his Volvo in no time and driving away as fast as he could. He had to make sure that he wouldn't miss the flight. He had to make sure that Bella didn't leave.

Bella's Point of View

I had my ticket in my hand and was headed for the gate. C4, that's were I would go. The plane was about to take off in about a half hour. They would let me board in about 15 minutes though.

I didn't like all this waiting around. In all this time someone was sure to find out what my riddle meant, then they would come looking for me and drag me back home where I was to pack my things and get ready to move out of my home that I had lived in for so many years. I tried not to think about it, it only made me more upset and then it would bring tears to my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for that right now.

I just wanted to get on the plane and be with Renee, she could make everything better, she was the second closest family member.

So I waited until it was time to board.

Edward's Point of View

I was almost there. Hopefully I would make in time. I thought to myself. I was driving as fast as I could. I didn't want Bella to leave me, I loved her to much for her to do that to me.

I made it out of my car that I parked in an area where it wouldn't get towed and then, when no one was looking I quickly ran through everyone. No one seemed to stop and gasp as I was running, so they probably didn't see me.

I stopped and looked at all the times.

Florida. I found it, gate C4. It was to leave 5:15, it was five already. They would be boarding.

Bella's POV

Finally they were loading. They started calling off row numbers, unfortunately I was up front so my row was going to be called last.

I waited in my seat until they called the last rows.

I got up and walked over to the lady that was standing in uniform by the door. "Good evening miss," She smiled and took my ticket and then went on to the next person in line.

I walked through the long corridor.

EPOV

The line was thinning and I didn't see Bella, she must have already boarded. I had to go to her.

I quickly ran past the people, but at a pretty normal human pace.

"Wait sir, you can't go in there without a ticket," I quickly turned to her and smiled. She blushed, normal reaction.

"I have to stop the love of my life from leaving without her knowing how much I love her," I said to the lady and she smiled.

"Run to her, tell her how much you care," The nice woman said. She was thinking about how lucky the woman that I was in love with was. Bella was lucky and I wouldn't let her lose me that easily.

I saw the back of her head. I knew it was her because one I recognized her bag and two I noticed her hair.

"Bella Swan, wait!" I called to her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me.

"Edward?" She asked confused.

"Bella, don't go. I love you and I want you to stay with me," I told her. A few people smiled and kept walking to get to the plane.

BPOV

I felt my heart thud unevenly in my chest when he wanted me to stay with him and that he loved me enough to stop me from leaving.

I smiled and slowly started walking back to him.

He extended his arms out for me. I walked into them as he brought me into a hug. There were a couple people standing there watching us.

"Well are you two just going to stand there and hug, or are you going to be a man and kiss her?" A man asked who was behind us. He had a smile on his face. He looked like he was about in his forty's.

Edward glanced back at the man and then took my face in his hands and brought my lips to meet his in a passionate kiss. It was the best kiss that he had ever given me. Everyone around us clapped. I felt so embarrassed, Edward probably felt my face grow hot and pulled his lips away and wrapped an arm around me as he walked out of the little passage area. We let everyone else get past us. Edward then pulled me aside, he placed both of his hands on my shoulder. His topaz eyes stared deep into my eyes making my knees grow weak, and making it a little more difficult to stand.

"Three things that I want you to know Bella," Edward spoke just above a whisper. I listened to him intently. "I know your unhappy with your mother doing all these things to you, but I want you to know that I care for you way to much to have you leave without warning, if you don't want to be with me anymore Bella, I understand. I will let you be on your way then," Edward closed his eyes. He was taking this the wrong way. He thought that I didn't want to be with him, well he was wrong. I didn't know what I was thinking when I was about to get on the plane. I guess I was just so consumed in my anger towards my mother.

"Secondly, I want you to get along with your mother, you need to learn to forgive." He then took my face in his hands as he pushed me up against the wall behind me. There was a sweet smile on his face. My heart melted under his touch. "She's in love and is doing what she thinks is best for Carlisle and her, and even you," He whispered. When he said this, my eyes glanced down at my feet.

I felt his smooth hand slide down my face, his hand took hold of my chin gently and pulled my head up so that I was looking in his eyes again. "I can't let you be mad at your mother like this, you have to make up with her and tell her what your feeling and let her know, maybe then she will change her mind," Edward was so close to me, in every way. I wondered who was looking.

"Yes I know, that's what I want to do, but I want her to be happy," I said to him looking innocently into his eyes. His face hardened for a moment.

"Bella, I know that you want to make her happy, but what about you, it isn't fair that she's happy and you are unhappy," He stroked the side of my face with his other hand with his thumb. "And finally. I don't think that I have the strength to stay away from you anymore Bella. I love you far to much not to be able to do this," That's when his eyes went closed and he was leaning in.

Mine fell shut as he connected his snow white lips with mine.

When we were in the little passage area, we didn't really have time to notice or more like fully enjoy the kiss, but now we did and I missed how he tasted. His mouth was slightly urgent against mine.

I knew that he had missed how good I tasted. I gripped his hair in my fingers. I couldn't believe how much I missed him. Even though I was around him almost all the time, I never really got to be with him, if that made any sense.

We pulled apart from lack of breath. "Edward, I love you so much, you don't know how much I've missed you," I said to him. As he looked into my eyes he smiled. He could see my happiness returning and I could feel it coming back into my veins.

"But Bella, I've been right with you ever since I saw you," His face became confused, but he still couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face.

"I know you have physically been here with me, but when we don't touch and kiss, I feel that I'm losing you more and more right in here," I took hold of his hand and placed it right where my heart was. He slowly looked down at his hand.

It was silent between the two of us for a moment.

"I can feel your heart beating evenly," Edward cooed. He was so close to my face. My breath hitched in my throat. It was hard to think. Edward didn't bother removing his hand. "I like the feel of your heart, it makes me feel like I know that you love me,"

"Edward, you don't have to feel my heart to know that I love you, don't my words speak loud enough?"

"Actions sometimes speak louder than words do love," He flashed a crooked grin before pulling my mouth back to his mouth. I clung to him like glue.

I was at Edward's side the whole way through the airport. I wasn't going to let him go, not now, not ever.

Yes I knew it was a little weird that Edward and I were going to be step brother and step sister soon, but I didn't care. The only thing that I cared about that he loved me and we were going to break the rules so that we could be together.

Edward's Volvo was parked nicely in the front. He tossed my bag into the trunk and picked me up and placed me in the back seat. I was about to protest, but he shushed me with his icy finger.

"Sleep now Bella, you look like you could use it," He smiled as he closed the back seat door. He was right. I was exhausted from being so stressed about the moving and then I was mad at Esme for wanting to move and then I felt so much love for Edward that all those emotions mixed together in my mind, just wore me out to the point where I didn't want to deal with it anymore and my body just wanted to go into shut down.  
I curled up in the back seat and inhaled knowing that Edward was right in the front seat driving me back home safely. The car smelled of Edward, even the nice seat that I was facing smelled like him. That put me right to sleep.

Edward's point of view

I pulled into the driveway and Carlisle's vehicle was still there and a couple of the lights were still lit in the house. The sun was just starting to set. I figured that it was about seven thirty.

I parked and turned to find my sleeping beauty. Bella was so beautiful when she was wide awake and walking around, but when she was sound asleep in the back seat of my car, she was absolutely adorable.

I smiled as I got out and went to her door were her feat were facing. I bent over her body and picked her up without complication. Her face twisted with dissatisfaction at being picked up. I guessed that once she realized who had picked her up, she clung to me like a new born baby. I smiled looking down upon her in my arms. She was so cute.

I slightly shook with a chuckle thinking to myself that I had just called her cute.

Esme and Carlisle came rushing out of the house. They had worried looks on their faces when they came out, but when they spotted Bella in my arms, their worried looks turned to smiles.

"Edward, thank you so much for brining her back home safely," Esme said to me. She covered her mouth with her hand as she looked like she was about to break down into tears.

"Thank you Edward, your a life saver," Carlisle patted me on the back.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked looking into my face once more.

"Yes, Bella is going to be fine, she's just tired. I'm going to go and put her to bed," I told them starting off towards the house. Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme and planted a kiss on her cheek.

I was back in Bella's room. I held her tight and close in one arm as I pulled back her covers. I then gently placed Bella down on the bed. She was deep in sleep. I knew she wasn't going to wake up from me removing her clothes.

I took her shoes off easily and tossed them on the floor. Then I pulled her pants off, they were slightly tight, and clung to her long, perfect legs. Finally I pulled off her shirt.

Bella was laying half naked on her bed, I could easily take advantage of her, but that wasn't like me. I wouldn't dare do a thing like that when she was unaware.

I let out a deep breath as I controlled myself.

I rummaged through her drawers looking for a night gown for her to wear.

I couldn't find anything that I could slip onto her easily.

So I went to Esme.

"Excuse me, Esme. Would you happen to have a night gown for Bella?" I asked her just above a whisper catching her in the hallway. She stopped and smiled. "Yeah," She didn't bother saying anything about me changing her.

I walked with her until we reached her doorway. I stayed outside of it and waited until she came back out with article of clothing in her hands.

"Here you go," Esme emerged from the bedroom with a long white flannel night gown in her hands. I knew it wasn't something that Bella would wear to bed, but it was easy for her to get in and out of, and that was just what I was looking for. "Thanks," I said glancing down at gown in my hands and then back up at Esme.

"Your welcome Edward, oh, if you like you can stay the night, I can make up a bed for you down on the couch, I mean, your just going to take her to school in the morning right?" Esme questioned.

I thought about going home, but then the offer sounded nice. I wanted to stay with Bella tonight to make sure that she was going to be okay. "Oh, thank you that sounds fine, but I can get the blankets and all, don't worry. You just head off to bed," I said being polite, I didn't need to sleep so I wouldn't make her make the couch up all nice if I wasn't even going to sleep in it.

"Are you sure, because I can make it up if you like?" Esme was like a bunch of mothers, so persistent. I smiled and shook my head in a no. "It's fine. Just go off to bed I'll be fine," The bathroom door opened and Carlisle emerged with a toothbrush in his mouth. He was already in his pajama's. There was a pillow in his other hand.

He pulled the toothbrush from his mouth and smiled. "She set up a cot for me downstairs, it's really comfortable," Carlisle said to me, I couldn't help but smile. He wasn't going to sleep either, he was just probably going to read. Or if he brought his studies along with him, that's what he was going to do.

"Okay, I'll see you down there," I said to Carlisle. He was so different around Esme now, it's like he's a totally different person when she's in the room. I turned and went to Bella's room where she was still sleeping soundly on her bed, it didn't seem like she moved an inch since I left her.

I smiled, she was so wonderful, in every single way. I walked over to her trying not to hit the spots on her wooden floor where it creaked. I lifted Bella with my cold hands and was as careful as possible not to rouse her. She didn't wake when I lifted her body from the bed. I carefully lifted one arm and slipped it through the arm hole. I did the same to the other arm and she was in the night gown.

As I looked her over, I knew that wasn't something that Bella would wear. It looked like something that her grandmother would wear.

I smiled as I put her under the covers. I wasn't sure if it was safe to lay on her bed or not. I would wait for a while.

I went over to her light switch. Esme was in her nightgown and she was brushing her teeth. She spotted me and then went to spit out the tooth paste in the sink. She wanted to speak with me, I could hear it in her mind.

She came to me and brought me in a hug, I was prepared for it. "Thank you so much for bringing my baby back home to me, I owe you for that, I really do," She released her hold on me and stood back to look at my face. "Your such a nice boy, and you care so much for my daughter. Your just what she's been looking for. I know you'll make a good step brother," Her smile grew on her face as we stood there looking at one another.

"Your to kind," I said to Esme returning the smile.

"I mean it Edward, you make her so happy. I don't understand how you do it, I wish I had the same talent as you, well I'm going to go to bed, sleep well," She patted me on the chest and slowly shuffled off to her room. It felt good on the inside to have people around me who cared for me. I liked that feeling and I didn't have it before, not as much as I had now.

I returned in Bella's room. She was still sleeping. Heavy sleeper I guessed.

I slowly walked over to her bed and leaned down. "Good night my Bella, sleep well," I lightly kissed the top of her head. The taste of her skin lingered on my lips for a good hour.

I listened throughout the house. Esme was fast asleep, Carlisle was downstairs reading a book and Bella, well I couldn't hear her thoughts, but I knew she was sleeping and she would be out until morning.

I figured that it was going to be safe to crawl into her bed and lay next to her. I did this trying not to make myself known. Apparently I accomplished it, because Bella didn't stir. I wondered if it was safe for me to press my self against her, I thought better of it and just lay there watching her.

Bella's back was to me.

I laid there with her for hours. "Edward," Bella whispered my name. I wondered if she was awake. I was about to answer. "Edward, love you, don't leave me," She spoke so clearly that I was positive that she was awake, but then she moaned and this sent a new wave of something throughout my body that I had never felt before. Bella turned her body, so that it was now facing me. I looked and saw that her eyes were closed. Then she did something that I wasn't expecting. She reached out for something, and her hand found my shirt. She grabbed onto it like a little child and pulled on it, stretching it ever so slightly.

Bella wanted me to be closer. I hesitated for a moment before I scooted closer to her, I wasn't yet touching her body, but I was close.

I was still fully clothed, but I wasn't in any shoes. The only articles of clothes that were off my body, was my coat and my socks.

I pulled the comforter over her and my body. I knew I was probably pushing myself over the line by doing this, but I didn't care. I didn't feel the need to drink her blood, but wanting to touch her was unbearable.

"Edward," Bella breathed my name, as I felt her leg wrap around mine. She shivered as she could probably feel my cold body underneath my pants. Bella wrapped her arms around me and pressed her body to mine. I liked the warmth of her body on mine, it was soothing and made me feel a little more human now.

This was fine the way it was. She was with me, she seemed happier and so was I. Everything was working just the way I wanted it.


	9. Awakening

Bella's point of view

I woke slowly. I slept so well last night, maybe the best that I have slept in a long time.

I hadn't remembered any dreams or what had happened, so I must have been very tired. I turned and looked at my clock. It was five in the morning. Huh? That was weird. Normally I would be dead tired by now.

"You went to sleep early, that's why you are up so early," a voice from the darkness said from beside me spoke. I filled with joy as Edward was here with me.

"Edward!" I said flinging myself at him and wrapping my arms around him. I had yelled his name a little louder than Edward and myself would have liked. Edward's hand covered my mouth quickly. I wondered how he did it in this darkness.

"You have to be quiet love, we don't want anyone coming up here and finding that I'm up here. Especially your mother, she'll start to wonder," My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see his face. It was smooth and pale like it normally was. I felt Edward move, I then looked under the covers to see that our bodies were closer than I realized. Our legs were tangled together. I turned bright red. It must have been me when I was sleeping. The thing was that, I didn't pull my legs away and neither did he.

I didn't know why I didn't notice this before, but I wasn't wearing what I was yesterday. "Sorry. I just didn't think that you wanted to be sleeping in jeans and a t-shirt. So I took the liberty of taking off your clothes for you and putting you into something a little more comfortable,"Edward said to me as he ran a hand over my cheek.

I loved it when he touched me, I was glad that he was finally giving up on the not touching thing.

"You also said my name a few times while you slept love," He told me. The blush was probably stained on my cheeks by now. I was so embarrassed. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it Bella, your beautiful no matter what your wearing, or what you aren't wearing," He said slightly pausing in between what I was and wasn't wearing. "And I thought it was very sweet and adorable when you said my name in your sleep, it let's me know that your thinking about me twenty four seven," I could see that his face was soft and full of love.

"So, we have school then today don't we?" I asked dreading the thought of going to school with all my other friends. When I was with Edward, I felt like I was in a whole other world, and I liked staying in that world and I felt like myself. When I was with my other friend I had to act differently and be someone that I wasn't.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be thinking about you all day," He brought his mouth to my mine in a soft, but wet peck. I sighed as he removed his lips, but he skimmed his nose over my jaw and then down my neck. He left my neck and left my jaw tingling. I shuddered when he touched me.

For the next hour or so, Edward and I whispered to one another about, just random things stuff that we wanted to know about one another. We kissed and touched one another while doing this as well. He was the one who was doing the most kissing and touching. He was very loving this morning.

Without warning Edward got out from the covers and went to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked propping myself up.

"Just lay back down and pretend that you are sleeping," He instructed me. I hesitated for a moment and then went back under the covers.

He started to speak to me "Bella, it's time to get up for school," Then right after he spoke these words my door opened and Carlisle was stand there holding the knob.

"Oh hello Edward, I was just coming in here to wake Bella, Esme wanted me to," This was new for Carlisle. He wasn't really used to doing this, that's what Edward told me at least. Edward told me that most of the time Edward got himself up and Carlisle was doing his studies, so this fatherly stuff was new for him.

"Well you don't need to worry, I have it covered," I looked up at Carlisle and smiled.

"Good morning Carlisle," I said to him being nice and showing my respect.

"Good morning Bella, it's good to see that you getting along with my son," I watched Carlisle's eyes drift over to Edward for a moment, then he looked back at me. A sudden wave of panic ran through me, I wondered if Carlisle knew something that Edward and I didn't. Did he know that there was something going on between Edward and I.

"Well, Esme has breakfast getting started downstairs. If you want something to eat, come down and grab it," Carlisle left the room.

I let out a sigh as Edward crawled back onto the bed, he loomed over me. He propped himself up on his hands and he had either leg on the sides of my body. I felt a heat wave wash through me. Our bodies were in line perfectly. My eyes grew wide and I squirmed underneath his stare.

" Is something wrong Bella?" He asked me looking confused as to why I was blushing so much and as to why my heart was pounding so loudly in my chest.

There was a smile on his face as he knew what was wrong with me, he was just teasing.

He dipped his head down slowly and grazed his nose along my neck. I let out a shaky breath. He chuckled softly.

"Do I make you uncomfortable Bella?" He asked me starting to pull away a bit.

I began to feel lonely. "No!" I said in a yell

He laughed again and brought his mouth back down to my neck. "What I meant was, that I don't feel uncomfortable with you being this close," I said looking away from his stare.

Edward got closer, and his mouth moved to my ear.

"How do you feel now?" He asked with his lips skimming over the surface of my skin. My eyes fell shut and I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side. "Wonderful," I mumbled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was practically on top of me now.

There was a knock on my door. "Bella, honey are you up, I'm coming in," Edward quickly situated himself and so did I. He was on the other end of the bed and I was left laying there with heavy breathing, it was hard to think straight. "Hi Bella, hi Edward," My mother said looking at me and then Edward. There was a smile on her face that looked like she knew something was going on between the two if us. "What are you doing in here Edward?" Esme asked. It wasn't rude, she was just wondering.

"Oh, well I was waking Bella up myself, I thought it would be good for me to do something like that for her," Edward said the same thing to Esme as he had sad to Carlisle. He was very quick when it came to things like that.

Esme nodded her head.

I then sat up in bed and pulled my stray hair back looking nonchalantly around the room.

"Okay, well I have breakfast cooking downstairs if you two would like something to eat before you guys head off to school. Oh and Bella. After school today when you get home, I would like you to start packing for the move, and we are going to be heading to the Cullen's shortly because of everyone we are inviting for the wedding. We need the room," Esme explained as she stood at the door way.

I cleared my throat and nodded. "Okay mom, thanks," Things were still a little awkward between us and that was one of the things that Edward wanted me to do, is get a better relationship with my mother. The only thing that I wanted, was to make him happy.

I turned and looked at him as soon as my mother walked out of the room.

"You have to talk to her some time or another Bella, it's not good to have this kind of relationship, and especially with your mother," Edward said scooting closer to me once more.

"I know, just give me some time okay," I said as I moved into his arms and stayed close to his body. "Edward, why are you so cold all the time, I mean doesn't it bother you?" I asked feeling his cold body underneath his dark blue shirt.

"It's kind of a long story, I don't think that you would want to know," He chuckled stroking my hair in the back.

I looked up into his face and when he felt my stare, he looked down. "But I really want to know," I repositioned myself so that I was the one straddling his body. He closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and picking me up by my waist and removing me from his lap.

"Calm yourself Bella, our parent's are in the house," He said to me. Was that his intention, did he think I was going to try and have sex with him, he was very attractive and I was in love with him, but I didn't know if we were in that sort of situation or state of a relationship at this time. We were taking it easy for now.

"Fine, I'll get ready for school, will it make you happy then?" I asked crawling off the bed onto the old wood flooring and looking for something to wear today.

"For now it will," He smiled and got off the bed and came to my side wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. "Edward, I have to get ready for school, you said so yourself," I said with a smile as he began kissing my neck.

"I know, I'm not letting you go until you give me a kiss good morning," Edward said to me like I was his wife and he was my husband. Just like we were married couples. I shudder at the thought of marriage.

I sighed thinking that kissing him wasn't such a bad thing. I turned in his arms so that I was facing him and brought my lips to his. His lips responded as soon as he felt mine touch his. It was sweet and loving at first, but then he soon took control of the kiss and it got deeper.

My head was spinning from his breath and his lips on mine. It was mind bottling.

Finally we separated. Edward smiled. "Come on let's get ready to go to school," He took my hand and guided me to the stairs. I stopped.

He looked at me and watched my eyes as the flickered to our hands. He understood and slowly pulled his cold hand away. I missed the feeling already.

I came down the stairs and Edward was behind me.

"Morning kids," Carlisle said sitting at the kitchen table with the paper in his hands and a smile on his face.

Mother was at the stove cooking, what smelled like eggs and bacon.

Edward took a seat near the window opposite from Carlisle and I sat next to Edward.

I so wanted to hold Edward's hand again, but I didn't in fear of being caught by my mother or Carlisle.

"So Bella, did you sleep well last night?" My mother spoke, not bothering to turn and look at me.

I looked at Edward and he nodded  
"Um, yeah I slept really well," I admitted. "And how did you sleep mother?" I asked her knowing that this would make Edward feel a little better.

"I slept okay, I mean I've slept a lot better before, but it was okay," She told me turning back and placing food in front of me. "Edward do you want something to eat?" Esme asked politely with a smile.

"Uh, no thank you. I'll pass," He said softly.

I looked down at my food, and I didn't really feel that hungry really.

I just wanted to get to school really.

"You know what mom, thanks for breakfast, but I'm not really that hungry right now, so I think I'll pass,"I said standing up and pushing my plate away. I felt bad because she made this mostly for me.

"Oh okay,that's fine. Have a good day at school," she said slowly as I went back up to my room. It wasn't but a few seconds later that Edward got up as well and went with me up the stairs.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me as I was rummaging through my closet looking for something to wear.

"Nothing, I'm just not that hungry," I told him with my simple answer.

"Bella, if you don't get things straight with your mother, your going to make her have a nervous breakdown. She is worried sick about you," Edward explained right at my side.

I felt the stinging sensation come to my eyes as I knew I was going to break down into tears in a couple of minutes. "Maybe she should have thought about me when she decided to get married to your father," I couldn't help the tears that fell I went over to my window and started crying while I looked out of it.

Edward was right behind me with his body pressed up against mine. He snaked his arms around so that he was holding onto my waist. He rested his head on mine. I could feel his cool breath on my neck and ear. It wasn't helping right now, it only gave me more emotions and made everything more confusing.

"Bella, if this is about us not being able to be together, then there is nothing to cry about, because I'm right here and I'm never going to leave you, no matter what the rules say," He started rocking me back and forth slowly, we were swaying together. It comforted me a little bit.

"It's not about us at all, because I know we can be together, it's just ever since she met him, that's all she has been going on about, and I feel left out," I started to cry harder.

"Shh," He hushed softly. "She still loves you as much as she did before Carlisle came around, I know she does and I think that you need to talk to her, set things right," He told me. I was hardly listening to what he was saying, I was just listening to his angelic voice. "Come now, get dressed and let's go to school," He said finally pulling away and leaving me cold. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and got dressed quickly as it was almost time to head out.

Edward took me to school like he did every morning. He drove with one hand and held my hand with his other. When he held my hand, I felt more secure. Whenever I was with him, I felt one hundred times better.

As we got to school, there were already a bunch of people there and when Edward and I walked out of the school parking lot, hand in hand people really started to notice us. We didn't normally hold one another's hand. If we did, it would be under a table out of everyone's view.

I was pretty sure everyone was talking about Edward and I now.

"Edward, do you know when our relatives are coming?" I asked at lunch. He didn't have any food in front of him like usual.

"I think they are coming tomorrow afternoon, so that will give you and your mother plenty of time to get your things moved in," Edward spoke softly, just loud enough for me to hear, because what if word got out that people knew that I was going to be living with Edward. Next they would think that I was sleeping with him. I flushed red at the thought of that.

Edward caught it.

"Something wrong Bella?" He asked as a smile started to make it's self known on his mouth.

"Oh, it's nothing," I spoke quickly turning away from his stare from his golden eyes.

"Bella, I have somewhere to be after lunch, so I'm going to be away, but I will be back before school let's out. I promise," He spoke after a few moments of silence between the two of us.

The first question that came to my mind was, where was he going so I asked.

"It's kind of personal. Carlisle is going to go with me," He said to me. This was a little upsetting that he was going to be leaving, but I knew that he was coming back for me. That's the only thing that would keep me going. The bell rang and that meant it was time for him to leave. He kissed me on lips for a moment, but then pulled away and walked out of the cafeteria leaving me sitting there surprised that he had just kissed me in front of all my friends. Jessica laughed slightly.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I can't believe this. You and Edward are like totally a thing now. That's like so awesome," Jessica walked with me out of the lunch room.

"Yeah, I guess if that's what you want to call it," I said to her, I couldn't help the smile that had come onto my face.

"So, you have to tell me everything. I want to know what it's like to kiss him, is it wet, or like to dry, you have to tell me Bella," Jessica was ecstatic.

"Well, it depends. Back there, it was kind of wet, and quick, nothing special really," I told her as we walked to our destinations.

"Bella, you got kissed by Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen in the lunch room in front of like everyone. You are like the luckiest person ever," It didn't seem like she was going to be able to get this off of her mind.

"It's nothing really, he kisses me all the time," I said to her. "Well I better get going, have to get to class," I told her.

"Okay Bella, see you around. I'll call you after school and we can talk more about Edward," She giggled as she descended down the hall way.

Finally the bell rang. It was time to leave. I had enough of school. It was Thursday and tomorrow would be Friday and that's when I would be heading over to Edward's house for a few days while the relatives came over to get ready for the wedding. Oh gee, the wedding. That meant that I was going to have to dress up, and that meant that I was going to have to go with my mother to pick out my brides made dress to wear. That also meant that I would have to go with Alice, my older sister, who was very sweet don't get me wrong, but she was always so hyper and this was like all the time. I still loved her to death though.

I walked into the school parking lot and there was Edward's Volvo, parked and waiting for me.

I quickly made my way over because I was glad to see him again. I had missed him.

"Good to have you back Edward," I said as I got in and pulled my back pack onto my lap. He leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Good to be back," He pulled away from the school and drove me home.

"So, we are going home to pack my things for my stay, how long am I going to stay over there?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking about a week and half, maybe less. The wedding is in two weeks, so that sounds about right," He smiled at me. I had never really been in Edward's home. I wondered what the inside looked like. "Come on, let's get your stuff packed and ready to go," He smiled as he was already helping me out of the car. I took his hand gladly.

A/N: Well what do you think so far. Do you like it? I hope so. I was wondering weather or not I should have Alice and Jasper be vampires, but Esme and Bella don't know. Or should they be humans? Just wondering what you guys would like better. Tell me and I get the next chapter up really soon. Thanks for all the reviews so far. You guys are awesome


	10. Beautiful Creature

A/N; okay, well I wasn't sure on what to do for Jasper and Alice, as you know. SO, what I think I'm going to do, is make them both vampires because it will make the future chapters easier and they will fit in more if they are vampires, but Esme and Bella don't know about it, they don't know that Edward and Carlisle are Vampire's either. As for Emmett and Rosalie, they are both vampire's as well. Hope that's not confusing for anyone. If anyone has questions, please don't bother asking.

"Oh my god Edward, this house is huge? What is the need for such a big home?" I asked Edward as we pulled up to his home through the trees.

"Well Carlisle and I thought, hey we have all this money, why not have such a big house," We got out of his car and he came to my side.

He placed a hand on the small of my back guiding me up to the front door of the house.

We stepped inside and it was so light and open. I loved it, I loved my house as well because it was small and cozy, but this was so open and beautiful. Edward took my coat from me and set it down.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked as I moved forward into the room a little bit.

"It's beautiful Edward, I can't explain how wonderful this house is, I can't believe you live here," I was really impressed with the house. It didn't seem to have any flaws, just like Edward. This was a perfect house for him then.

"Yeah, well just wait until you see the rest of your house," Edward whispered, I noticed that he said my house.

"This house isn't mine Edward, it's yours," I said fixing his mistake.

"Yes I know, but it's going to be yours soon," He smiled lending out his hand so he could take me on a tour of the rest of the house. This was so cool.

"And this is the kitchen, dinning room, you know average area," Edward showed me the living room upstairs. Then we went to the next floor, that's where his father's room was and two other guest bedroom's were.

"There are so many rooms here Edward, it's marvelous," I looked in each room. They were all nicely kept, even if some of them weren't being occupied at the moment.

"Here let's go upstairs to your room, and then I'll show you mine," He said softly and this made me blush, I had my own room here and I hadn't even moved in yet.

He held my hand while we moved up the steps and then went down the hall way into a big room with a window looking out into the green forest.

"Edward, oh my gosh. This room is perfect." It had a large king sized bed that was covered with a white comforter that looked so soft, a canopy overlooked the bed. It looked so inviting. There were window's on three fourths of the walls, so the only wall that didn't have these huge window's was the wall with the door that was connected with the rest of the house.

.com/persistent/catalogue_images/products/Getty%20Canopy% (Bella's Bed)

"I love this room, it's the best one so far. Thank you so much," he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Your welcome love. Don't you want to lay on your bed and tell me what you think of it?" He asked me kindly.

"Why don't we both find out what it feels like," I took his hand and brought him down onto the bed with me. We laid together in the middle of the bed looking into each other's eyes.

He took his hand and stroked my face.

"So you like the room?" He asked gazing into my brown eyes with his topaz ones.

"I love the room, I don't think I would have picked a better one, this one is great. I love the bed and the windows are wonderful," I told him. I was in such a good mood now.

"So tell me Edward, what's your brother like?" I wanted to know more about his family.

Edward was laying on his back with his head turned to me, while I repositioned myself so that I was laying on my stomach with my arms folded underneath me and my head was turned to him so I was looking at him while I spoke.

"I don't know, I haven't really seen him in a long time, when he got married to Rosalie, he left with her to Canada for a while, and then they bought a home there and that's where they have been living for the past two or threes years. He has short brown hair, he's very tall and muscular. He's kind of like a perverted teddy bear," Edward joked showing his teeth. It wasn't until just now that I really noticed Edward's mouth and teeth. They were perfectly white and they looked rather sharp

I laughed at his comment about his brother being a perverted teddy bear. "Why do you call him that?" I asked rolling over to my side.

"Well because he's very nice and gentle. A sweet person really, loving. But when it comes to things like dating and stuff like that. Well mostly sex, he likes to make a lot of perverted jokes. Like he jokes about me still having my virtue," My mouth fell open when Edward said that he still had his virtue.

"Edward, I didn't know that. You've never been with a girl before?" Many girls probably fantasized about putting him to bed and I figured he would have had that kind of relationship already with his sweetness and good looks, but I guess I was wrong.

"Nope, I've never really had a serious relationship before you," He said this casually. I could tell that he wasn't lying and that he wasn't ashamed about not sleeping with a girl. "What about you. Have you ever slept with a guy before?" He asked. Now that he admitted that he still had his virtue, I didn't feel so embarrassed to tell him that I had never slept with a man before.

"I've never had any really serious relationship's with any guys before, I've dated like one or two guys, but that's it. Nothing really happened," My eyes drifted away from his face.

His face turned concerned from my drifting eyes.

"What did they do to you Bella?" He asked sitting up and looking down at me as I rolled onto my back, I was looking up at him.

"It's nothing, they were just kind of jerks, so I broke up with them, end of story, let's go see your room now," I regretted mentioning my past boyfriends.

I was about to get up and leave when Edward took hold of my wrist and looked down at the under side of my arm.

He had never really examined that part of my body.

I turned away from him as I remembered how I got that scar.

"Bella, what did he do to you, you have to tell me," I was quiet for a moment. His hold on my arm was not tight, it was very soft and soothing.

"He came at me with a knife, and struck me in the arm, but I got out in time and ran to my father, I only lost a little bit of blood, it wasn't a serious injury really," My voice was low as I didn't want to look up into Edward's eyes.

"Is that the only cut on you Bella?" Edward sounded serious and I didn't answer, so that told him that there were more.

He took hold of my chin and lifted my head up so that I was looking into his eyes. My eyes flickered down to the bottom of my shirt and then back up at him.

He knew where my other scar was. He let go of my wrist and moved his hand to the bottom of my shirt.

Edward slowly lifted it to expose the scared tissue. Edward looked up at me in horror. "Bella, how could you let someone get away with this. Bella you don't deserve this, you deserve someone who is going to treat you right and not try and hurt you.

"Yes I know Edward that's you, I know you will never hurt me," It was silent for a moment. Edward didn't comment back on my last remark. He wouldn't hurt me, would he?

"Bella, I'm so sorry this happened to you, I can't believe someone would want to hurt you," Edward's eyes were full of hurt. "Why would someone want to hurt such a beautiful creature," I smiled at this.

"Let's go look at your room," I got up off the bed and pulled him out of my room.

I wasn't even sure where his room was.

"Bella, do you even know where my room," His tone was playful.

"Yes, I'm going to guess that it's right down the hall," I said to him still pulling him to the room that was at the other end of the hall way.

I entered his room. It was covered and his selves were stashed with a whole bunch of different music. A bunch of it was classic music. More than half of it was stuff I had never heard of before.

"Have you even listened to all of these c.d's" I asked him running my fingers over a few of the c.d's.

"Actually, I have listen to each and every c.d, and they are all very good." He stated standing back a little ways as he watched me look around.

"Hey Edward, why don't you have a bed?" I asked only finding a couch in his room and that wasn't anything to special to sleep on.

"Oh, I don't really need one. I can easily sleep on the couch if I wanted to." I didn't know how he was going to do that when it was covered in mountains of books. "So what do you think of the house," Edward asked breaking the silence for a moment.

I turned to him and smiled.

"I love the house, but I still really love my house, because well, that's where I grew up and where I lived for most of my life," I told him.

He was looking into my eyes and I was looking back. He was thinking about something that he wanted to ask me. I could easily see that on his face.

"Who is your real father?" It must have been bothering him for a while because we weren't really talking about that subject right now.

I looked down again thinking of my father.

"Oh well, his name was Christopher, but he got shot," I said in a dull voice. Edward placed his arms around me in a hug as soon as I finished say that. "He was chief of the police station, but a guy from out of town came here to Forks and he had a gun and he was drunk, and he caught my dad when he didn't have anything there to defend him. Actually, I was there with my mother as well, and my dad protected us. The police came and took the guy down, but they didn't come soon enough. I lost my father that day. I don't really talk about him that much," I said to Edward.

"Bella, I am so sorry. You have gone through hell, and I keep asking all these questions that are making you feel worse, maybe you should just leave me so I don't cause you anymore pain," That's one thing that I knew wasn't going to happen, because I cared to much for him, for him to leave me, or vice versa.

"It's fine, it's not your fault that these things happened," I said breaking a smile, but I wasn't sure if Edward trusted the smile. To him it probably looked fake.

"Come on, let's go get your stuff, so we can bring it over here and get your clothes all ready, because tomorrow our relatives are coming over, and you still have to tell me about your sister and her, what did you say boy friend or husband?" Edward asked me.

"Fiancee actually," I told him as we walked out of his room. We descended down the stairs until we were outside and getting back into his Volvo.


	11. Put Me to Sleep

I was at my closet sorting through things that I should take to Edward's house for the next couple of weeks. Edward was at my side, he said that he had come to help me pick out things to wear, but he wasn't really helping, he was just making it harder to think because he was kissing me and holding onto my waist and whispering things into my ear.

"Edward, your doing it again," I said as I held a pair of pants in my hand. He was holding me by the waist and running his nose over my neck.

I let out a shaky sigh.

"Doing what?" He knew exactly what he was doing, he probably wasn't planning to stop any time soon.

"I'm swooning over you Edward, if you don't stop running your nose over my neck, I'm going to have to slap you," I smiled trying to pull away from him, but he clung to my body. It was kind of funny actually.

"I don't want to, you smell so good," His cool breath caressed my neck and ear making my eyes roll in the back of my head. He pressed his cool lips to the crook of my neck, then pulled his head away from me. "I don't ever want to let go," Edward was liking being able to touch me now.

"Edward, there's been something that I've been wanting to ask you for a really long time now," I said. I felt Edward's body go stiff and he slowly pulled away. His eyes were full of concern and confusion as to why I would ask such a question.

"Why is it that you are the only person that I know that is cold twenty four seven, and well you don't own a bed and well it doesn't look like your kitchen has been touched in years, and well your so pale, and you know, come to think of it I never see you in the sun light. Whenever I offer you something to eat, you never eat anything at all." I looked at him with concern.

He slowly took my hand and walked me over to his bed. He sat us down and looked into my eyes. "How long has this been on your mind?" His voice was solemn as he spoke.

"A while now, your also so pale, it's like your dead or something," I said to him with a furrowed brow. "What are you Edward," I knew there was something different about him from the first day I set eyes on him. He was to beautiful to be true.

"Come on Bella, there is something that I want to show you, it will probably explain everything," He took my hand once more and then brought me up onto his back. What was he going to show me. I felt panic rush through my system.

Edward jumped out the window and landed on the ground without any complications. He was so graceful. "Close your eyes and rest your head on my back," He instructed. I listening to him instinctively.

The next minute I could feel the wind rushing past my body. What was going on. I had to look up and see what was happening. From the movement that I was feeling coming from Edward's body, it felt like we were running. I opened my eyes and looked up, the trees were rushing past us at a very quick pace. In one quick motion, we were stopped and we were in the middle of the woods.

I slowly climbed off his back. I felt my limbs grow shaky and weak. "What just happened?" I asked Edward looking around at the new scenery.

"We are in the woods and we got here from my running, Bella, if you want me to walk out of your life right now because if you must know. I'm a, well I'm a vampire," He spat out. He was about to walk away. He was ashamed of being a vampire. I was stunned. I couldn't speak, but I knew I had to say something before he ran away from me.  
"Wait," That's all I was able to get out.

He turned back to me. There was a hurt look on his face. "I can see that you don't want to be around me Bella, I'll just be going now," He turned and started to walk away.

"No, Edward, please don't go. That's the last thing I would want to happen," I manged to blurt out.

He was at my side in an instant and it startled me for a moment, then it was hard to breath right because he was so close.

"If your scared, just tell me and I'll leave you alone," Edward brought his hand up slowly like he thought I would pull away if he tried to touch me.

I shook my head. "I'm not scared, Edward, it's just a lot for me to take in right now. I never would have guessed that you were a vampire," It was the first time that I had said that, and it felt weird to be calling him that, because before he was Edward Cullen the human, but now he was Edward Cullen the vampire.

"So what, do you like suck blood, from the living or what?" That was my first question.

"I only drink the blood of animals. It's a special kind of diet. I refuse to drink human blood because I don't want to be a monster Bella, this is what I am. Bella, I've never been this close to a human before."

Now I understood everything. He was a vampire, so he only drank blood.

"So like you don't go in the sun because you'll like turn to dust or something right?" Edward seemed to have the need to laugh at this.

"No, that's not it, if I'm in the sunlight, I sparkle and if people saw me sparkling, then they would really start to ask questions. I don't sleep, nor do I go to the bathroom. Let me just answer all the questions that are probably swimming through your head at this point. I don't have a fear of crosses, or garlic. I don't hypnotize people either, but I guess I can dazzle you easily," He looked at me with a face that I called the Dazzle.

I was swept away by his eyes. He leaned in closer than he was before. I was breathing heavy now.

"You see what I mean," I grew hot. I slowly nodded my head knowing what he meant.

"If you want me to go away now that's fine," Edward was going on about me not liking him because he was a vampire.

I didn't really see him as a different person. It was kind of cool.

"So like are the only one, or who else is a vampire that is close to you?" I asked, I wasn't going to let him walk away from me. I didn't really mind him being a vampire, it was kind of surprising, but it didn't make me dislike him or anything.

"Carlisle, and my brother and his wife are ones," Edward said to me.

I nodded my head slowly taking in this information.

I thought about Carlisle and figured that he could be one because he was just as beautiful as Edward and I never saw him eat anything either.

"So what do you think, do you just want to be brother and sister now that you know what I really am?" He asked.

I took hold of the back of his head and brought his mouth to mine in an urgent kiss that told him that I didn't want that kind of relationship. I still loved him as much as I did ten minutes ago.

After we were finished kissing I spoke.

"It's a lot to take in, and I don't really mind, it's different for me, but at the same time it's really cool," I couldn't help but smile that I had a vampire for a boyfriend. "Now, we aren't going to tell Esme about this are we?" Edward quickly shook his head.

"Carlisle will tell her when he thinks that's she's ready to know, but he doesn't think that now is the time," Edward and I were walking at the same slow human pace now.

"So all this time, you've been a vampire and I never knew it," I had to chuckle. This was all very strange for me. "Is there anything else that you can do?" I asked him, turning to look at him.

"I can read minds, and I'm very strong," He was showing off by the very strong statement, but that wasn't what caught my attention, it was that he was able to read minds.

I quickly brought my hand to my mouth and blushed. I stopped walking and Edward had wondered why.

"Does that mean that you have been able to read my mind the whole time that we have been together?" If it was true than that meant that he knew what I thought about him and what I thought about doing with him.

"Well the strange thing is Bella, I can't read your mind, you are the only person that I know that I am not able to read your mind, it's the strangest thing and sometimes I wish I was able to read your mind," He smiled at this and I couldn't help but smile either as we then continued walking.

I was very thankful.

"Well, is there something wrong with me?" I questioned.

Edward chuckled and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"I don't think so Bella, but I would have thought that you would have been more concerned with me being able to read minds in general, instead of thinking that there was something wrong with you," I pulled some stray hair away from my face.

"Well Edward, you have shared some really interesting information and I believe every single word of it because I know that you would never lye to me, so if you don't mind I think we should be heading back home before Esme realizes that we are gone," He lent out his hand and I took it without hesitation.

"I'm glad that we see eye to eye now Bella," He placed me on his back again and we were running through the woods at Edward's top speed. I kept my eyes closed like he had told me earlier and rest my head on his back. I just held my body to his tighter at the thought that we could still have the same relationship even though he was a vampire.

We got back home and I climbed off his back. Edward stared down at me in concern.

"Bella, are you sure your okay with this, I mean," I brought his mouth to mine in one quick, but passionate kiss.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Does that answer your question Edward?" I couldn't help but pull a smile at his reaction from what I had just done.

"I think so," He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me back to my room.

I finished packing my clothes as Edward just lay there on my bed watching me the whole time. "So Edward, am I going over to your house tonight?" I asked folding a shirt into the suit case.

"Yes, I believe so, Carlisle and Esme are going to cook dinner, and then you are going to be able to sleep in your new bed," He smiled as he placed his hands behind his head.

"You want to know something Edward?" I asked him as I closed the top of my suit case and patted him on his chest. "I don't do well in new houses, so your going to have to stay with me while I try and get to sleep," I said to him.

Edward's eyes glowed with love and warmth for me. He must have been happy that I had still wanted to stay with him even though he was a monster. I didn't see him as a monster, I just saw him as Edward Cullen and my lover.

"I think that can be arranged," he sat up on the bed and took my hands and pulled me down on top of him. He was now laying on his back and he was looking up at me.

"I love you so much Bella, I'm so happy that you are willing at accept me and my family," He said brining my lips to his. It wasn't really different to kiss him. Everything seemed the same. It didn't feel like anything had changed. Then a thought struck me. I quickly got up and off of Edward, he looked at me confused. "Are you okay Bella?" He asked.

"Well it's just I don't know how close I should be to you because it's probably hard for you with my blood being so close," I wasn't worried about my safety, well maybe I was a little bit, but it was mostly that I didn't want to put him through any pain.

He got off the bed and walked closer to me.

"You don't need to worry Bella, I have had my fair share of blood for now, that's were I went after lunch. I went to get some blood in my system. I'll be good for a while now, and I've been around you for a while now, so I'm used to your scent. I don't feel the strong need to drink your blood when your around," He took my hands and brought me closer. "Tilt your head Bella," He instructed.

My heart started pounding loudly in my chest. I slowly did what he asked me and tilted my head to the side.

He dipped his head lower and kissed the tender exposed flesh on my neck. He slowly glided his lips up to my ear and then back down.

He then pulled away to look into my eyes. His were dark, but I knew that he didn't want to drink my blood. He didn't have the strength to do something like that.

"See, everything is fine. But Bella if you must know, you smell absolutely wonderful," I couldn't help but smile that this. He was telling me how good I smelled, or maybe he was saying that about my blood. "Come on, let's head over to my house, Esme and Carlisle should be there in about an hour or so. I want you to get all settled in. Would you like to take the window, or would you like to walk?" he asked me.

"Walking sounds good right about now," I told him and he chuckled softly.

"Thought you might say something like that,"

I was still amazed by how beautiful the house was. It seemed that when we got there that Esme and Carlisle were already there. I could smell the food cooking in the kitchen. It smelled delightful. My mouth watered just from smelling. Then something growled and I looked at Edward for a moment and his eyes were closed and he was smiling and laughing a little bit. "What are you looking at me for, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I growled. I think it was you love," He told me and I looked down at my stomach. We both listened again for a minute and it was my stomach. I laughed and patted my stomach.

"I guess your right, sorry for thinking it was you," He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. I rested my head against his shoulder as we walked.

"Hey kids, we heard you come in," It was the sound of Esme, she was approaching and quickly.

Edward quickly let go of me and I removed my head from his shoulder.

She walked into the with a smile on her face and a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Welcome home Bella, Edward," Both Edward and I nodded. "Carlisle and I are making pasta, and mashed potatoes, and I think corn as well," Her eyes drifted to another corner of the room as she thought of the other item that we were going to be eating tonight.

"That's very generous of you Esme, thank you for doing this, but I'm going to show Bella her room and help her get things organized," Edward was heading for the stairs.

I nodded my head as Esme watched Edward and I make our way up the stairs, a little more quickly than we wanted Esme to see.

We were both acting like two teenagers that were about to have sex, and were eager to get up to the bedroom.

"Okay, well I'll call you guys down when it's time to eat," She didn't sound as upset when she spoke to me like she used to, maybe it was my mood that was making her feel better. Edward was the perfect guy to make everyone feel one hundred times better.

"So what was she thinking?" I asked Edward as we walked down the hallway that was about to lead into my bed room.

"She was wondering what had put you in a better mood, and why we were so eager to get up to your bedroom," Edward flashed a smile, I knew what he was thinking when he said this. I knew that I was thinking what I thought he was thinking.

" I don't know why she would think such a thing, I mean, it's not like we are going to be up to anything while we are up here, alone with this large bed," I ran both of my hands up and over his chest and then wrapping my arms around his neck brining his cool lips to mine. He then took lead of the kiss and applied the most attention to my bottom lip. I moved my head forward a little bit to get more of his lips. I tried something different that I had never tried before.

I parted my wet lips just slightly letting my tongue slide out, hopefully he wouldn't notice until it touched his lips. I was wondering if he was going to pull away. But he didn't pull away. I felt hit mouth open just a bit and his tongue slipped out and it just slightly touched mine and that's when he pulled away leaving me breathless. I took a few steps back to catch my breath and he had turned his body away from me to walk over to the window and look out into the forest, that was once green when the sun was shinning on it earlier today, but now it was starting to turn black.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked. I wasn't sure if it was safe or not to approach him. He didn't turn, he just kept his body facing the window.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to do that, I lost my control a little bit, and I let it slide a little to far, I'm sorry," He was apologizing for kissing me with to much passion.

"It's fine Edward, I'm not hurt or anything, the complete opposite actually," I admitted feeling my lips tingling from his kiss. My lips still had an Edward after taste. I couldn't wait until we got to the tongue to tongue kisses, then I would really be able to taste him after that, but I was sure that, that was going to have to wait because he just wasn't physically stable for that stage yet and I was perfectly fine with waiting.

I got closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder as I then wrapped my arms around his waist. This moment was perfect. The silence was peaceful and just the sound of our breathing was fine.

"Edward, Bella. It's time to come down for dinner," It was Carlisle voice that spoke. It sounded like he was calling from the other end of the hallway.

"Come now Bella, let's go get something to eat," He was still upset about what he had did. I didn't think it was such a big deal, but this was Edward that we were talking about.

We were all sitting around the dinning room table and sharing conversations with one another.

Edward picked up his fork and started eating. I stared at him like he was crazy. Carlisle was eating as well. I thought vampires only drank blood.

Edward then put his fork down and pulled out his cell phone and starting pressing a bunch of different buttons.

Then in the next couple of seconds, my pocket vibrated.

I pulled my cell out and got the text from Edward. It said.

"We vampires can eat human food, but it tasted disgusting,"

I replied back. "What about steak and other meats?" I asked him through text.

He typed away then I got his message back.

"It's okay, people wonder if we get it rare, but it's not as good as fresh meat," I shook my head and laughed a little when I read it, he just smiled from across the table.

"Edward, put your phone away while were at the dinner table," Carlisle scolded Edward. I giggled because he got in trouble.

"Bella, you to, put your phone away," I glared at him from across the table and he just stuffed his phone in his pocket, as did I.

"So Bella, what are you thinking of doing when you graduate high school?" Carlisle asked me. I looked up from my food and answered him.

"Well, I was thinking of attending a college probably, I'm not sure which one yet, but that's my goal for the future," He nodded his head while I spoke.

"That sounds like a great idea, very bright future for you Bella, I'm sure that everything will work out just fine," I was glad to be getting along with my soon to be father, but things were still a little awkward between us. That would pass.

Dinner went fine, and I was about to head back up to my room and unpack a few things and relax, pull out a book and listen to music, when Edward stopped him.

"Bella, I want you to take this time and talk to your mother and straighten things out before you do anything more," I looked back over my shoulder to see that she was working on the dishes and Carlisle was cleaning up the food.

"Yeah, but what about Carlisle?" I asked Edward. It would be a little awkward if I was stuck talking to my mother about this whole wedding thing when Carlisle was standing right there in the room at the time.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him." He walked over to his father and whispered something into his ear. Carlisle nodded his head and Edward walked past me slowly before saying something.

"Just tell her what your feeling and you will feel a lot better," he told me as a head's up.

I nodded as Carlisle spoke to Esme.

"Hey, I'm going to head up to my studies and read a little bit, if you don't mind?" He asked my mother.

"Oh no, that's fine. You go read and I'll clean this up," I could tell from the look on Carlisle's face that he was upset about leaving my mother with all the cleanup, but then there was me and I was going to do some of that while I talked to my mother.

Carlisle gave her one final peck on the cheek before walking past me, but not before he patted me on the shoulder. I smiled as he walked away. I slowly made my way to the counter with all the dishes that had not yet been washed.

"Hey mom," I said to her, it was just like a friendly hello," Esme turned her head and smiled.

"Hi honey," She went back to her washing.

"Mom, I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you in a while, it's just that everything that has been going on for the past couple of weeks has just been a lot on my mind, and at first I was mad at you because I figured that it was you doing this, but then I realized that you were only doing this for me, and I'm sorry," I told her.

She stopped what she was doing and brought me into her arms. I relaxed when I figured that she wasn't going to cry.

"It's my fault Bella, I put this all on your shoulders in one week, and it was just so much for you to deal with, and that was stupid of me, you had a right to be mad at me you did you really did," She said pulling away for a moment.

I started to shake my head in a no. "No mom, don't blame this on yourself, I just thought that all of this was going to ruin my life, but I just realized that tonight spending time with Carlisle and Edward and you made me think that we can be a perfect family, and I'm actually looking forward to the move," I wouldn't tell her that I was going to be a little upset about leaving the old house that I grew up in, but I would just have to deal with it.

"You like him don't you?" Esme asked me. I quickly turned red and looked at her. "You two seem to get along so well. I'm so glad. I thought that you two weren't going to get along. But you two act like you were meant to be brother and sister, and he's such a gentleman. I hope he finds the right girl," My mother said. I smiled and nodded my head. He had. He found me, she just didn't look at it that way. "Well I'm glad that everything is good between us now, get ready for tomorrow, the family is coming," I smiled as she kissed me on the cheek.

I was a little nervous about the family members coming to stay, especially Edward's older brother and his wife. I would have to impress them.

I was sleeping in my new bed now. Edward had helped me put a few of my clothes away and get things organized. There was a night stand set up next to the bed and it held a small little petite lamp and then a photo of my mother my father, my aunt, my uncle and then me. They were my family and I loved them deeply, but it felt like something was missing.

Edward was laying beside me, inside the canopy. He held a piece of my hair in his hand and was playing with it. His head was resting on my shoulder.

"Something is troubling you Bella, would you care to tell me what that might be?" He cooed softly into my hair.

"I don't know, it just feels like well there is something missing on this nightstand, I feel like there should be another picture there," I said turning so I was facing him now.

I watched his face for a moment, and then it lit up.

"I know, I have a surprise for you tomorrow, after school I want to take you somewhere. Meet me at my Volvo," This sparked a new excitement inside of me. I was eager to know what he had planned for me. "And I'm not going to say a word," He said with a smile shifting himself so that he was under the covers with me now.

"Sleep Bella, tomorrow is a big day for you," He said with a wide smile.

Now how in the world did he expect me to sleep when I had his secret on my mind. Multiple thoughts would be running through my head tonight on what it could possibly be.

"Edward, could you hum me to sleep?" I asked him as that was the only way that I was going to be able to get some sleep.

"Sure love," He pressed his body to mine and I shivered from the cold touch of his body, and from him being that close.

He started to hum softly and I felt my eyes start to grow heavy and my mind become murky and relaxed. I no longer paid attention to any other thoughts that wanted to make themselves known. The only thing I heard was the sound of Edward's humming that put me to sleep every time.


	12. Comfortably Numb

"Bella, Bella," I tossed in the bed.

"Yes Edward, hold on," I moaned gripping what I thought were to be the sheets, in my fingers.

"Bella, please wake up before I pin you to that bed and take you myself," I suddenly opened my eyes to find that I was not gripping the sheets, I was gripping Edward's shirt and my body was pressed up against his front.

I turned crimson and removed myself from his body and quickly sat myself at the edge of the bed with my hand covering my mouth. This blush was never going to come out of my cheeks.

I felt the bed shift beside me. Edward placed one hand on the small of my back and softly rubbed his hand over my back. He seemed in a fairly good mood. I was so ashamed of myself. Poor Edward. My dream had been so vivid and real, I must have been saying things in my sleep, and he was right there next to me, never moving an inch. He went through all that.

Edward didn't remove his hand,he just kept rubbing his hand over my back to comfort me and make me feel better.

I turned and looked at him with wide eyes. A smile crossed his face and it reached his eyes.

"You don't have to feel bad Bella, it's okay. It was interesting really," He chuckled. I was still amazed by what had happened. I was also surprised by his reaction from what had happened. It didn't really seem to bother him that much. He was smiling like he liked what had happened.

"But Edward, I remember my dream so well, If my body was moving the way that it was in the dream then I must have put you through a lot.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him so that I was leaning on him.

"It was very cute Bella, to know that you want me that way, but we can't do that right now and you know that, and I'm sorry that I can't satisfy you, but I'm just curious, did I in your dream," I looked away for a moment not believing that Edward wanted to know if I was pleasured in the dream.

I shook my head. "I didn't get to finish, you woke me up to soon," I looked up with soft innocent eyes, a smile came on my face as I watched his reaction and it was a sad but sort of a playful smile.

He ran his fingers over my cheek. "I'm sorry love, but I didn't know if I was going to be able to take much more of it," He kissed the side of my head. "Come my love, let's get you something to eat and then we can go to school," He held out his hand for me to take.

I took it and stood up.

"Okay, just let me get dressed," He nodded his head and went to the door, grabbed the handle and closed leaving me alone in my big room that felt very empty when I was the only one in the room.

I changed slowly and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't really know what Edward saw in me, I looked and felt like every other girl in our school. What was the thing that made me special and made him want me more than anyone else. I shrugged off the thought and went down the steps to find Edward waiting for me at the front door. There wasn't anyone around, so he picked me up in his arms and brought his lips to mine. His lips were still icy cold, and I liked it a lot, I never knew anything about kissing another man before, because I never really went out with a guy and had a serious relationship where we kissed.

Kissing Edward was the greatest thing in this world.

He pulled his lips away from mine and rested his head on my forehead.

"Do you know how much I love you," He smiled, his breath was right in front of my face and for a couple of seconds I couldn't think. Edward was waiting for my answer.

"I uh, don't know what you said," I admitted with a blush.

Edward backed up and laughed.

"Your so funny Bella, do I distract you so much that you forget what I said?" He asked leaning against the glass door looking at me with a playful smile.

"No, just your face," I patted his chest and pushed him aside and walked out the door.

He was right behind me.

"Seriously Bella, do I dazzle you that much that it makes it hard for you to think straight?" He asked as we both got into his car.

I thought about it for a couple of seconds and then nodded my head. "Yes, it's hard to think when your to close, the only thing that runs through my mind is. O my god, he's so close," I turned bright red. This was sort of a secret of mine, that I now shared with Edward. Before he didn't know how much he really affected me, but now he knew what would take my breath away.

There was a different kind of smile on his face now.

I regretted telling him my secret. I glanced at him with worry then looked away from him because I didn't want to meet his gaze. What was he thinking right now.

"So, what happens when I do this?" he leaned over in his seat getting closer to me. His mouth was inches from my throat. My skin tingled where his mouth was lingering. I felt his lips ever so slightly touch my throat.

What normally happens,happened. My breath caught in my throat. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as he pressed his cool lips to my throat. They were slightly damp and very smooth and gentle. He knew just what would make me tremble. My body felt like Jello. His mouth moved up and trailed along my jaw line, then moving back towards my thick dark brown hair where my ear was hidden.

I felt his lips part and he took a breath. I felt my whole body tingle when he took in the breath and then when let out air it was even worse. "How do you feel now?" he whispered. I didn't even hear what he said. I wasn't paying attention, well more a like I wasn't able to. "Edward," That was all I could get out.

"Yes love?" He asked. I knew that he was teasing me and doing this on propose.

"I think that we should get going to school," I said still not pulling away from him.

"I don't think that's what you want to do Bella," I closed my eyes when he pressed his lips to my neck. This was like a kiss, it wasn't like when his lips were just touching, he was now physically kissing my neck, which felt wonderful.

I tilted my head to the side and then leaned my head back. "Please Edward," I said his name again, but there was a little bit more of a moan.

"Bella, Bella. Wait I have to tell you something," It was Esme and she was coming closer to the car. Edward's mouth was still at my neck and she was still coming and Edward didn't seem like he was going to pull away any time soon.

"Edward, I don't want you to-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

He pulled away and smiled and was about to lean in and kiss me again, when Esme came to the door window.

"Hey kids, what are you two doing here still, shouldn't you guys be getting off to school?" She looked at me and then looked at Edward and noticed that he was really close to me and that I was breathing a little more heavy than usual.

I started to feel nervous, would she figure out that I had strong feelings for him.

"Oh, I thought I lost an earing, and we couldn't find it on the floor, so I asked him to check my hair, we still couldn't find it," I made up something that I was pretty sure sounded like it was going to sound like that's what Edward was doing.

I was thankful that he was kissing my neck and not my lips, I didn't know if I would have an excuse for that.

She didn't seem to think that was right, but she didn't say anything.

"Okay, well anyways. Bella I wanted to tell you that when Edward and you get home today after school today I want you to help me with the beds and getting the rooms ready for our guests today. Are you fine with that?" Esme asked me with her confused face turning into a happy enthusiastic one.

"Yeah sure mom, that's fine," I said. I felt my heart beat starting to get back to normal speed now that she wasn't suspicious about what was going on between Edward and I in the car.

"Okay, you two. Get off to school and don't get into any trouble. Have fun," She told us and Edward rolled up the window and slowly drove off. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and I was looking out the windshield. I felt something cool being placed on my thigh. I jumped slightly because I didn't see it coming. He slowly rubbed and soothed me. I relaxed a little bit, I looked down at his hand that was resting on my thigh and it was a little close, closer than I would have thought would have been comfortable for him. I looked down at it and smiled and then placed my hand over his.

His hand then turned so that my hand was resting in his. He closed his cool pale hand around mine and squeezed it telling me that he loved me, I squeezed back to show him that I loved him just as much.

I leaned over and he bent his head so that we could kiss each other.

The kiss was nice, but holding his hand was so much better.

We got to school and we kept holding each other's hand. People would look at us then their eyes would catch our hands that were clasped together.

The day went by and it went by pretty normal. Whenever Edward and I were together there was always a bright smile on his face that warmed my heart. His smile never faltered. There wasn't a worry in the world to both of us now. Nothing was going to stop us from loving one another now.

It was lunch time, a fun time of the day, because that's when you get to sit around and mingle with all your friends. I normally just talked to Edward. All my other friends would talk to me sometimes, but not much. Edward and I kind of kept to ourselves. Edward's body was turned towards mine, I had my elbow placed on the table and I was keeping my head up by placing it on my hand. I was smiling and watching Edward as he was having a brief little conversation with Eric.

"Bella, come here. I need to talk to you about something kind of important," I saw her glance at Edward for a moment, so immediately I knew that it had to deal with him.

I got up out of my seat and Edward didn't bother to turn while I got up and moved over to Jessica.

"Yeah what is it," My eyes drifted to Edward and I could see that he was having difficulty trying not to laugh.

Jessica couldn't help but smile either.

"Okay, well, I know that you and Edward are a thing now, well everyone knows that you two are a thing so. I was just wondering, I don't know if anyone else is wondering this, but I know that I am. Well do you and Edward ever, you know. Do it?" She asked and I turned bright red and looked away for a moment and then tried not to laugh because I heard Edward laughing.

"Um, well no, not really," I told her feeling a little embarrassed that we were talking about this kind of thing and right in front of Edward where he could hear. He could hear what Jessica was thinking and that was probably why he was trying not to laugh.

"Not really Bella, what's that supposed to mean. You have to tell me everything girl, I'm like your best friend. We have to talk about this, what's he like. Fast, slow, hard,long?" Edward burst out laughing and everyone at our table looked at him. I couldn't believe that Jessica had just asked something like that.

"Jessica, uh I told you we don't have that kind of relationship," I said looking around to see if anyone was staring at us.

"Oh, but your going to right?" Thank god for the bell because I didn't have the nerve to answer that.

I rushed out of the room and I could feel Edward right behind me.

"Bella, why did you leave so quickly. She didn't embarrass you did she," He was smiling when I turned around to face him.

"It's nothing Edward, you heard the whole thing," I knew that Edward and I were never going to be like that, so for some reason I started to break down into tears. I couldn't help them from falling. It was just when my emotions get in a heightened state, it just makes me want to cry.

Edward took hold of my shoulders with little or no effort and he took me to an area where there weren't many students. He pinned me against the wall with his arms on either side of me gazing into my eyes with his scorching golden eyes. I couldn't speak and I could hardly breathe.

"Bella, please don't cry. I know it's something that you were kind of looking forward to in the future, but we can't, I don't know if I can control myself, it's difficult to control myself when I'm this close to you," I was positive that there were a couple people staring at Edward and I, they were probably waiting for some juicy action.

The bell rang and it was time to get to class. "I'll see you after school," He whispered and pressed a quick kiss to my lips and then walked away leaving me there breathless like he normally did.

My eyes fluttered for a moment, then I got my things quickly and went to class.

Thankfully I wasn't late.

The rest of the day was slightly hazy, a couple people came up to me and commented on the little scene that Edward and I had pulled in the hall way. I just blushed. Mike even came up to me and commented on it.

"So Bella, what were you and Cullen talking about in the hallway," As nosy as ever.

"Edward. It wasn't anything really, just small talk," I told him in gym class.

He laughed. "okay, well then if you two were having small talk, why was he pinning you to the wall?" He asked.

"It was nothing Mike," I said tired of everyone coming up to me and asking me about Edward.

Finally the day was over and I was going to be able to go to Edward's house and meet his family and then see mine for the first time in a while.

Edward was leaning on the door of his car with a blank face. He was probably thinking. Of what, I might never know.

"Bella, it's good to see you," He smiled slightly, but I wasn't sure if I trusted it, it was a smile that told me that there was something on his mind. "How are you?" He asked. His voice was soft and loving like it normally was, but there was just something in the way that he spoke those words that gave me an uneasy feeling in my gut.

"I'm fine, but that little scene that you pulled in the hallway really got some attention from a few people," I told him as he looked at me from over the top of his car as we were getting in.

"I'm sorry about that Bella, I just had to tell you there and the subject that we were talking about, it made my mind a little blurry and hard to think straight," A smile started to form on my face as I looked at Edward and let the words that he had just said to me fill my mind.

"Edward Cullen, are you admitting that I actually distract you?" I asked him turning my body so that I was facing him.

He looked at me with a cute puzzled expression. "Well yes, you distract me every minute of the day, especially when your not with me, your the only thing that I can think of Bella," He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I love you, it's hard not to think of you," He whispered as he pulled away and went on to his driving.

I was actually a little nervous to meet his older brother, I didn't know what he was going to be like. Was he going to look like Edward, or was he going to look like Carlisle. What was his wife going to be like. Was she going to be nice, or was she going to be mean. I had no way of knowing, it was just going to be a surprise.

Edward pulled into the Cullen home and Esme and Carlisle seemed like they were both home.

Edward and I sat in the car. I gulped and kept my eyes looking forward.

The leather on Edward's seat made a funny noise as Edward shifted in his seat. His cool slender hand brushed over my cheek for comfort.

"You don't need to worry about a thing love, I'm here for you and I always will be. There isn't anything that you need to be bothered about, I'm sure that they are going to adore you," I slowly nodded my head not feeling as good as Edward wanted me to feel.

We stepped into the house and Esme pulled me into a hug. "Good to have you home Bella, now please if you would help me with the rooms, Edward if you don't mind helping?" Esme asked him and he nodded.

"it's not a problem, I'll do anything to help out," He smiled at my mother and I just had to smile back.

Esme walked in front of us leading us to the rooms that she wanted us to go to. Edward brushed his hand over the top of mine and it sent tingles through every nerve in my body. I looked up from our hands into Edward's eyes to see him smiling down at me. He knew what effect he had on me and he liked having that kind of power because he was still a guy.

"So you do think they are going to really like me then?" I asked Edward as I flattened the wrinkles at the top of the bed. He was doing the same to the other side of the bed.

"They are going to love you, I know it," He looked up from his work and smiled with his teeth showing. They were so perfect and white, but there wasn't a fang to be found.

I sighed still not convinced that they were going to like me.

"Hey mom, I'm here," It was the voice of my older sister Alice. She was here and I was a little excited to see her again.

Edward came to my side and placed his hand around me so that his hand was resting on my shoulder. "Come on, let's go meet your sister," There didn't seem to be an ounce of worry on his face. How could he be acting like this. He was so calm and cool and collective all the time, I wish I could be like him in that situation.

Esme smiled as we joined her in the hallway. We walked down the two flights of stairs until we got to the main floor. Alice was standing at the doorway with her fiancé Jasper. She had told me about him when she first started dating him.

I stood back from Alice and looked at her, there was something different about her since the last time I had seen her. There was something about her skin, and the last time I saw her she wasn't this pretty. I laughed in my head. I was probably being stupid. She was the same old Alice.

"Bella, oh my goodness, it's so good to see you again," She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and I hugged her back.

She pulled away and then looked at Edward. "Oh Bella, is this your new boyfriend," I knew that look that she was giving me, she was saying to me with her eyes that I had picked a good one this time.

I turned bright red and laughed. "No, this is Edward and he's going to be our step brother," I bit my bottom lip thinking of the relationship that was building between Edward and I and how we were kind of breaking the rules.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hello Edward, I'm Alice Bella's sister, and this is my fiancé, Jasper," She brought Edward into a hug, she was just the hugging type of person.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all," He seemed rather shy. He lent his hand out for all of us to shake. Edward took his hand first with his firm grip. I watched Edward's eyes the whole time, he was looking at Jasper like he was reading his mind or something. Esme took his hand and shook it, then I shook it.

I was shocked to find out that his hand was freezing. Now that I thought of it, when I hugged Alice, she was a little cold herself. I thought these things through. Cold. Edward was cold and beautiful and he was a vampire. Could Alice possibly be a vampire along with Jasper. I was puzzled and both Edward Jasper looked at me at the same time.

"Bella, why don't you and Edward show them to their rooms," Esme offered.

Edward and I both nodded our heads and went up the stairs with Jasper and Alice behind us. They had a room to themselves because they were going to be married sometime soon, there room was right next to mine.

"Here you guys go, it's good to have you back Alice," I pulled her into another hug.

"It's good to be back, my little baby sister," She grinned and I rolled my eyes and walked into my bright white room with the big window.

I loved my window and I could spend hours looking out it.

"Enjoying the view?" His voice rang through my ears as he was right behind me. He pulled some of my hair back out of my face. "You have a wonderful sister, she's very sweet," I turned and went into his arms.

"She's one too isn't see?" I asked into his chest. Edward knew what I was talking about and I felt him nod then he spoke. "Yes, and so is her boyfriend, he was the one who changed her. My brother and his wife are the same way," I looked up at him confused. Why hadn't he told me this earlier.

"I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn't know when the best time was, so now you know and you and your mother are the only humans," He pulled my head back into his chest and we swayed slowly. I didn't mind. Now the only thing was to wait for his brother.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like a week, but there was a terrible death and I just haven't been able to write the same up until now. Hope you like this chapter and I will get the next one up really soon. Thanks for all the feedback. I promise that you guys can look forward to Emmett in the next chapter. We all love Emmett :D


	13. It's not what it looks like

It was time for Edward and I to go out and get to know Jasper and Alice. I would get some time alone with her so that I could ask her about being a vampire. Edward held onto my hand while we descended down the steps when we were in view, Edward let go of my hand and I could swear that I saw Alice watch as our hands part.

My heart raced as I thought she figured out that Edward and I were together. Then her eyes turned to Jasper.

"Hey guys, good to see you guys back, and thank you for showing us our room. It's very nice of you guys to provide us with such a nice room," Alice smiled and so did Jasper. I was sure that Alice noticed how Edward and I stayed close to one another at all times.

"It's a pleasure to have you home sweet heart," Esme said standing close to Carlisle as I was standing to Edward. "I have prepared us something to eat, I just have to put it in the oven and you guys can take time to get to know one another," Esme said with a bright smile as she walked off into the kitchen.

Alice pranced over to me and hugged me once more. "It's so good to see you again Bella, you don't know how much I've missed you," I was happy to see my older sister, come to think of it, I really missed her as well.

I wrapped my arms around her and I watched as Edward started up a conversation with Jasper.

"So what have you been up to for the past couple of months, it's seemed more like years since I've seen you Bella, you've gotten so grown up," She smiled as I guided us to the couch.

"Nothing, just going to school and hanging with mom, trying to get her a date," I laughed and brushed some stray hair away.

"Well, I think that you did a good job with this one, he's really sweet Bella. He's perfect for her and I know that she's going to be so much happier now that she'll have someone to share the rest of her life with," Alice said looking from the kitchen, back to me. I thought about what she had said, then her question brought up a question of my own. The whole vampire situation. I wanted to talk to her about that. I wasn't sure whether or not now was the right time, because Edward's brother could come home anytime soon.

"Yeah, I know she'll be happier, but she was the one who found him, it wasn't me. She was at the doctor's office and he just happened to be her doctor and they bonded and then started going on dates and mom wouldn't come home until late at night because she would be out having dinner with him, or she would be doing something with him, and then they just kind of connected and he asked her to marry him and that was it really. Edward stayed with me most of the time because this was all new for me and sometimes it was a little upsetting when she wasn't here to cook for me and just talk you know, so I was glad that Edward was there for me," I nodded my head and smiled.

There was a grin on Alice's face that I wasn't sure I trusted.

"What are you thinking Alice?" I knew that she was thinking of something devious. I could easily see it on her face and I knew that everyone around her could as well.

"You like him don't you," she nudged me in the side. I turned bright red, which was expected.

"No, I don't. We are just friends, besides he's going to be my step brother, I don't think that kind of relationship would work in this kind of situation," I didn't care what I said. I wanted Edward and I didn't care if it was wrong or right. I loved him without question.

"Okay Bella, whatever you say," The front door opened which made Alice and I both stand up off of the couch and move over to the men. I stood next to Edward which was expected by most everyone, and Alice moved over towards Jasper. She wrapped her arm around his and pulled him close.

Jasper then looked down and kissed her forehead. I wanted that so bad. Alice was probably doing this just to make me give in and let the whole world know that I was madly in love with Edward. I wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Hello, Carlisle, Edward. Anyone home," It was the sound of a booming voice that should have sounded scary to me, but for some odd reason it wasn't, it sounded sweet and nice, I could trust the voice that I heard. Then I saw him step into my view.

He was rather large, in the muscle area that was. Short brown hair and very tall and very handsome. He was a vampire as well so he was beautiful, the thing was though, he didn't look a thing like Edward, or Carlisle for that matter, maybe they were adopted.

"Hey Edward, my brother," Emmett dropped his bags on the floor with a thud and then wrapped his big meaty arms around my Edward. I blushed at the thought of calling him "my" Edward. He was everyone's Edward, but in my heart, I saw him as my Edward.

Edward patted him on the back and smiled. They let go of one another and then a beautiful god like creature stepped into view. She went on right ahead and wrapped her pale marble like arms around Edward.

My jealousy kicked in and I wanted her to hit the road.

"It's so good to see you again Edward, how longs it been," She didn't sound like the nicest person from her tone, but she was nice to Edward, like they had been long term friends or even something more than that in the past.

"Bella, come here. I want you to meet my brother and his wife," I let out a breath of air as I heard the word wife. She was married and there was no way that she was going to get her hands on Edward.

I slowly walked over to Edward's side and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," I told them and was about to shake Emmett's hand when he brought me into a hug that almost crushed me, but I felt the love. Oh boy did I feel the pain though.

"We don't shake hands around here Bella, were going to be family soon, family members hug," He smiled down at me, he was practically towering over me and I felt very small and the need to hide behind Edward, but I didn't I held my ground.

I laughed slightly and turned my attention towards Rosalie. She was staring at me with an angered look, or a look that said get out of here, you don't belong here.

"Rose, this is Bella, you two should really get to know one another because like Emmett said, your going to be family," Edward said from behind me. I didn't bother to turn and look at Edward, I kept my eyes on the blond who was glaring at me.

She just walked up the stairs with her things without saying a word to me.

"Sorry about Rose, she's just a little upset right now, she wasn't so sure that this whole idea was a good thing. I think she just needs some sleep," Emmett's eyes moved over to Edward's face. It looked like they were communicating. Edward then nodded slowly like he was answering one of Emmett's questions from inside his head.

"So Bella, what's it like living with vampires," He said this a lot quieter so that Esme wouldn't hear I guessed.  
I laughed. "It's okay, I guess. It doesn't really seem different from living with humans, except for the fact that Edward never sleeps and never goes to the bathroom," I felt that Edward was right behind me and he was desperately dieing to wrap a comforting arm around me.

"No! Are you insane," Edward blurted out breaking the weird awkward silence.

Emmett smiled and threw his hands up in the air. "Hey a guy can wonder right. Nice to meet you Bella. I'm sure we are going to get along real well," He flashed a smile as he started his journey up the steps.

As soon as he was gone, I turned to Edward. I was curious to know what Emmet's question was that made Edward yell at him out loud.

"It was nothing, I'll tell you later, now let's go up stairs and get everyone to know everyone," Edward was finally able to touch me because there wasn't anyone around. I liked the feeling of his cool hand resting nicely on the small of my back. It felt right.

"So is everyone settled in and getting along?" Edward asked while we were standing in the hall way.

There was laughing and giggling, but no one popped their heads out to say yes. "Come on Bella. It's time to eat," At first I wondered how he knew that, but then I remembered his mind reading skills.

"Come on guys, it's time to eat," Edward called to the other rooms. Everyone came out and started heading down the stairs.

"Hey Bella, my little sister," Emmett ruffled my hair with his big hands. I was angered and happy about this. I was upset because he messed up my hair and then happy that he was accepting me and that's just what I needed right now.

We all took our seats at the dinner table and then Esme started serving the food.

Rosalie glared at her food in disgust.

"Thank you Esme for this wonderful dinner that you have prepared for everyone, but I'm really not hungry right now, I think I'm going to have to pass," Rosalie pushed her plate away and stood up from the table. We all watched as she walked away from the table and then back to the stairs. This was a little upsetting that she wasn't going to spend time with anyone while she was here. I wanted to know what her problem was. I took a bite of my food. It was so good that an accidental moan slipped through my lips.

Edward stopped eating for a moment and looked at me. I watched as his eyes grew dark. He was the only one who was staring at me, and I didn't think he was staring at me because there was something on my face or he wanted my blood or anything. He wanted something else and it was Jessica's fault for him being this way now.

"Emmett, why don't you go upstairs and talk to Rose. I know this is difficult for her, but she needs to spend some time with the family, "Carlisle insisted.

Emmett put his fork down and got up from the table and stalked up the stairs. Esme was having a conversation with Jasper and Alice was talking with Carlisle. It was only Edward and I who weren't talking.

It was starting to get dark outside, and I figured that I was going to have to go to bed soon. I was a little tired because I had a really busy day.

"Are you done?" Edward asked. He seemed giddy to ask me something, or tell me something important. His eyes were still dark from the dinner.

I put my silverwear down and got up from the table at the same time that Edward did.

"Thank you Carlisle and Esme for cooking such a wonderful meal. I thank you as I will be excusing myself," I knew that was a little rude, but Edward was practically tugging me to the stairs because he had to tell me something, or something along those lines.

Esme and Carlisle both smiled as the looked up from their conversations. "Your very welcome, what are you two going to do when you get up there," I felt my face grow hot as I thought that she knew what was going on. But Edward improvised.

"We are going to work on our homework together, there is this math that Bella doesn't understand and I'm going to help her through it," I sighed in relief as I didn't know what I would do without him.

They both nodded and let Edward and I go.

He tugged me up the steps and got into our room. "Edward what's going on, why are you so finicky and giddy?" I asked him. He was pacing. He stopped and turned to me and looked at me with his dark eyes that melted my heart. He stepped closer.

"Bella, you don't know how hard this is for me," He brought his hand up to my face slowly. My breath caught in my throat as he drew nearer.

He placed his palm on my cheek. "I don't think I can take much more of this Bella, now that there are a lot of family members in the house, I have to be extra careful with I'm with you, I can't let them figure out that we are both deeply in love with one another," His mouth was getting closer. "Bella, it's getting more difficult to control myself when I'm around you," His cool breath caressed my now parted lips. His mouth was inches from mine and my back was pressed to the wall behind me. I was slightly scared at how close he was, but I was more aroused than scared.

"What do you want me to do Edward?" I asked just above a whisper.

"I want you to tell your mother how you feel about me, I know that that's kind of a lot to ask from you, but I can't stand not being able to kiss you and touch you where ever we both please," His hand slid down over my neck and then resting on the top of my breasts. My breathing was labored ever so slightly, so my chest was rising up and down a little to quickly and I could tell that Edward was getting slightly aroused himself.

"Edward, I don't know what I would say to her, or if I could handle her reaction," I said to him feeling my own eyes start to adjust to the room lighting, which wasn't much because it was dark outside.

I guessed that Edward was tired of waiting for this, his lips connected with mine. The kiss was desperate. Very lovely as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers within his hair, pulling him to me.

I felt Edward press his body against mine, and I wasn't sure if it was just me, but I thought I felt a disturbance in his pants . I groaned as he latched his mouth onto my neck. I gripped onto his hard shoulders for support as I began to feel Edward's body move against mine. I began to grow hot for Edward, this was new for both him and me. Edward must have been really desperate if he was doing something like this to me. I liked the feeling of it though. It sent hot waves through my body. Edward was licking and kissing my neck, shoulder, behind my ear. My jaw. He was holding onto me my the waist so that I wouldn't melt into a puddle at his feet.

I made strange noises every time Edward's body hit mine. I could defiantly feel thee bulge in his pants now and that only made me more excited. It was kind of like we were having sex, but with our clothes all on. "Edward," I moaned his name.

If just doing this felt this good, I wondered what the real thing felt like.

There was a gasp behind us and my heart stopped.

Alice was standing at the door way with a surprised expression on her face

Edward stopped what he was doing and put me back down on my feet and turned to Alice.

"It's not what it looks like," He muttered.


	14. When

Alice looked down for a moment and then looked back up at Edward. She didn't say anything. Edward turned his body away from hers so he was hiding himself a little. This was embarrassing.

I cleared my throat and looked away for a moment. "Uh Alice, it's really not what it looks," I had a blush on my face that I could not easily hide.

I heard her laugh. "Oh it isn't, well then, if you could tell me what it is that would be great?" there was a smug smile placed on her face.

She knew that Edward and I had that kind of relationship, she was just waiting for either Edward or I to admit it.

"I didn't want anyone to really find out this way, I was going to tell you myself, but I didn't know how," I slid my hand into Edwards. Our fingers intertwined and I felt my heart warm up a little.

Edward agreed by nodded his head.

"You know, I think I'm going to tell Esme," She was teasing me and I knew it, but I acted on instinct.

"Don't you dare," I yelled and she laughed. "I'm going to tell her myself, don't you worry. I'm just looking for the right time," I told her.

Alice came closer to me.

"Well you better tell her soon, because if you don't, then I will, because she needs to know this. I don't even know if she's going to get married if you tell her," Alice wasn't making things any easier for me.

"That's why I'm not sure if I want to tell her, because I want her to be happy and have a happy relationship with Carlisle, but then Edward and I would be brother and sister and that's just a little weird," I said looking up at Edward. He smiled down at me and squeezed my hand a little.

"Bella, actually it's not that weird. I mean, Edward your not really Carlisle's son, I see no resemblance. And secondly, you guys would only be step brothers and sisters. So that gives you guys a little more room to do stuff," Alice smiled as she walked out of the room leaving me with those things that she had just said to drift in my mind.

Technically she was right.

"Are you adopted Edward?" I brought the question up.

"Sort of, I was dying of Spanish influenza and Carlisle found me and saved me, by that time I had already lost my parents, so he was the only one there who knew how to take care of a new born. Emmett isn't really my brother either, it was sort of the same way. He was dying and Carlisle saved him, so he joined the family. As for Rose, well Emmett changed her because she got in an accident and Emmett saved her, at first she thought that it was cool being a vampire, but then when Emmett and her first tried to have a baby, nothing seemed to be happen and that's when Carlisle told them that it wasn't going to be possible for Rosalie to carry a child while she was a vampire. Rosalie stayed quiet for a couple of months. Emmett felt really bad for her, he was blaming this on him. Rosalie still doesn't like being what she is, but at least she's alive and she has someone there to love her. I sort of understand what she's going through, Not being able to have children, it's kind of hard." Edward explained to me. It was starting to get kind of late and I was tired from all the events that had gone on tonight.

I yawned and moved over to the bed. What I didn't really take into consideration was that I was still holding onto Edward's hand and he just followed me to the bed reluctantly.

I plopped down onto the bed and he crawled in beside me.

"You tired love?" He asked with a smile coming across onto his perfect smooth lips. I touched my finger to his lips and slowly pulled his bottom lip down to expose his pink flesh of the inside of his bottom lip."What ever are you doing Bella," I felt his breath on my fingers and it tickled.

"I love your lips, they are perfect, for everything. Smiling talking,touching," I ran my thumb over his lip when I said this. "Kissing," I replaced my thumb with my mouth and he kissed me back without hesitation. "Your perfect Edward, I can't seem to find any flaws in or on you," I said after pulling away from the kiss.

"I don't think that I'm perfect, I have plenty of flaws," He smiled as he was laying beside me with his elbow propping him up. His eyes were soft and golden, this told me that he was in a good mood and that put me in a good mood along with him.

"Okay then, think of three flaws, then I will believe you," I said innocently with my pupils wide and dark because there was very little lighting in the room.

The bed shifted underneath him as he laughed. "Why do you want to know my flaws, that's not a good thing Bella," He sighed once more.

"I just want to prove to you that you are perfect," Edward moved his body so that he was laying on his back with his chest to the ceiling, he easily placed both arms behind his head. I wasn't going to move from his side, not tonight. So I just moved with him and crawled up on top of him. Edward tensed and looked worried for a moment. His eyes changed showing me that he wasn't sure if this was such a good idea or not.

"Don't worry Edward, I'm not going to pull anything on you, I just want to be close to you, if you don't mind," He smiled because he could tell that I was in a playful mood.

He sighed again and looked up to the ceiling, he was trying to think of his flaws.

"I've killed people, that makes me a bad person, does that count as one?" Edward asked. I was hardly paying attention, I was more interested in his chest. I was unbuttoning his shirt and examining his flat and slightly hairy chest. It was arousing. "Bella, what do you think you are doing," Edward started to sit up from his laying down position.

"I'm just observing, and touching. Don't worry, what did I tell you, I won't pull any funny business, your just so interesting to look over," I smiled as my finger skimmed around his navel. That was where his pubic hair was starting to form.

"Careful Bella," I knew that he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with my hand being so close to his goods, but I wasn't going to go down that far. I was only playing with him now.

I ran my hands up his chest to cup his face in my hands. He let out a breath of air. He was more comfortable with where my hands were located.

"When are you going to tell your mother?" Edward completely changed the subject.

"I don't know, but soon. I promise," I couldn't help but let out a yawn. Drat, that would tell Edward that I was tired and that I needed my sleep.

He got out from under me, leaving me colder than I was when he was laying with me.

"I'm going to let you get your sleep because I know you'll never get it with me laying next to you," He stayed close to the bed side. He ran a hand through my hair and kissed me on the forehead. I was about to get up, when he placed a hand on my shoulder. "No love, sleep. I'll see you in the morning," He flashed one more smile before leaving me alone in my cold and what seemed desolate room. I grumbled as I got comfortable in my bed. I crossed my arms wishing that sometimes Edward wasn't such a gentleman.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke again in the middle of the night. There was one thing that I was sure about. It was raining outside. More storming than raining. Another thing that I was positive about was, that I had just had a nightmare and I knew that I was never going to get any sleep.

I sat up in bed with the covers resting on my lap. I wrapped my arms around my body, and slowly rocked. I wondered what Edward was doing right now. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright.

I felt hot tears start to come to my eyes. I didn't know why I was crying over this. I just felt this feeling in my chest that made me feel empty inside.

I decided that sitting here wasn't going to make anything better. Edward was probably in his room reading something. He had told me once that during his spare time at night, he liked to just relax on his couch and read a good book. That was what he really liked to do. Reading.

I crawled out of bed. I was wearing a night gown tonight. It was light purple and a little short. I think that Edward had packed it for me when I wasn't looking because I don't remember packing this. He probably wanted to see me in this instead of wearing the sweet pants and tank top all of the time.

I moved over the white carpet and opened my door to look out into the darkened hall way. I could see a sliver of golden light that was coming from the end off the hall way. That's where Edward's room was. I smiled glad that he didn't have to sleep, because then I knew that I wouldn't be bothering him.

I slowly took each step with care as I walked past Rosalie's and Emmett's door and Alice's and Jasper's door as well. I felt my heart thud loudly in my chest. I could still feel the tears from a few minutes ago on my cheeks. Edward would catch the translucent droplets of salty tears on my face and take me in his arms and sooth me with his words and his hands.

I was right by his door. I placed my hand on the front and slowly opened it. I stepped in half way in and half way out.

He looked up when he heard the door open.

He was laying on his couch with his feet to the ceiling, a book cradled in his hands. There was a small little lamp on that made it possible for him to read.

A smile came into play on his face as he saw me.

"What are you doing up Bella?" He asked wondering why I wasn't in bed where I should stay until morning.

I got closer before I spoke. I was then at the edge of the couch before I crawled on. He made room for me to fit my body on the couch where I could be next to him.

"I couldn't sleep, I had a bad dream," He then saw the tears on my cheeks and his face turned upset.

"Come here Bella, my love. I'm sorry," He ran his hand over my hair and then the side of my face. He pressed my face into his chest. I was so comfortable here in his arms and this is where I wanted to be forever.

He soothed me and I started to get a little tired. Then an odd sound reached my ears. I furrowed my brows and looked in the direction in which the sound was coming from.

I listened again.

It was the sound of moans. My face grew hot and red that it was the sound of what I thought was Rose and Emmett.

"I'm sorry about them, they don't really have anything to do while there in bed, so that's what they do in their spare time," Then there was another set of moans.

It was Jasper and Alice.

I was blushing even more than I normally do. Edward just shook his head. I was listening to the noises carefully trying to figure out what was going on. I had never had any kind of relationship with anyone like that before. I wasn't even sure what to do in that sort of situation. It was quiet in Edward's room, the only thing that I was able to hear was the sound of my heart beating and the sound of my own breathing. I could hear Edward breathing every now and then.

For some odd reason the sound of what was going on in the bedroom's was turning me on. My attraction towards Edward was growing more and more each day.

I started moving like I was about to get up and leave Edward. He held onto me because he thought that I was going to leave, I wasn't though, I was just going to change my position a little bit. His arms were wrapped around my waist and that's where I wanted them to stay.

"Bella, please don't leave, if it was something that I said, well then I'm sorry, but please don't leave," I thought it was really cute that he didn't want me to leave him. I smiled as I just changed my position and was now hovering above him. "Bella, what are you doing, it probably came to him and he knew exactly what I was doing. I straddled his hips. I could tell that my eyes were growing dark. His grip tightened on my waist. "No Bella, I can't do this. Bella," There was more sound coming from the other bedrooms and it wasn't helping with whole situation.

My wait was on his lower body now and I moved my hands to the bottom of my night gown. I was slowly starting to pull up. I felt Edward grow stiff bellow me. The grip on my waist wasn't as tight, actually, it loosened a little bit and made it easier for me to move the night gown up. It was almost off when......

A/N: Cliff hanger ^^ I know I'm evil. Tee he, Well tell me what you think I should do. Should I make them have sex, or make Edward stop her and wait for the sex in later chapters. Tell me what you think I should do. I'll update faster now that I'm on SPRING BREAK YEAH!!!!! Thanks again for reading. Review please and I'll be a happy camper.


	15. The Good Lord only knew

Edward takes control and rips the nightgown from my body, the shreds fall to the floor and some on Edward.

His eyes are dark and ravenous for my body. My breathing quickens as his eyes skim over my body. I place my hands on his chest and remove his shirt quickly, exposing his pale marble skin. I tremble as his hands move up and grip my breasts in his smooth, but strong hands. Edward isn't really himself right now, I don't think so. If he was he wouldn't be doing something like this. "Edward," I cry out softly and throw my head back as I start to move my hips forward and back against his.

Edward's mouth is like a leech on my neck. Sucking, and running his tongue over the now reddened flesh. My arms flop over his shoulder and grip onto his back for dear life.

Then all of a sudden without a second to spare, Edward flips me onto my back so that he is hovering over my body. His head dips down and takes my breast in his mouth. My eyes grow wide as I arch my body and rake at the couch with slightly weak fingers. His mouth never parts from my body that wants him with a deep hungry desire.

"Bella, oh my god your so beautiful," His cool breath glides over my stomach. He was nearing my navel and he was getting there quickly. My breathing is very labored and my body is moving up and down at a quick rate, which isn't helping Edward with his self control.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Moans could still be heard in the other rooms. That was what was keeping me going.

I quickly, with shaky hands placed my hands on Edward's pants. I wanted to feel him. I placed my hand over the spot where his erection was sticking out and placed my hand over the bulge making Edward growl then moan. I wanted to rid him of his pants, they weren't going to be needed in this next part.

I removed them sliding them down his long legs. We were both almost naked. His boxers were tight and that made my insides wet.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and brought me down on top of him. I gasped into his neck as I felt him pressing against my lower body, it was positioned in the right area, but the only thing that was preventing us from being joined together was our undergarments.  
I couldn't help but move my body so that he was now rubbing up against me sending my heart into a frenzy and making my mind go fuzzy. He bucked his hips back and I let out a load moan that probably could have been heard through a couple of rooms. "Edward, faster. Please, oh," I said to him in his neck wrapping my arms and legs around him getting more contact. Our bodies were pressed together, I mean pressed together. My breasts were tender and erect on his chest. Sweat started to form all over my body. He felt so good. I kissed his neck, and ran my tongue over his skin. It was perfect, and god did it taste good. I didn't think that he would taste this good.

"Bella, you don't know what you do to me," He throbbed against me. He wanted to enter. "Bella, let go of me, I want to do something," he instructed me.

I did and was now laying on the couch with my body exposed to him. I have never seen his eyes this dark before. He placed three of his fingers on my cheek and slowly moved down my pale body. His fingers were gentle and left my skin feeling tingly and wanting more of his glorious touch.

His fingers reached the elastic band on the black lace of my underwear. I didn't know what had made me want to wear this tonight, and why it was even in my suit case, but I did anyways and I was slightly glad that I did because it was more eye candy for Edward to enjoy.

He placed his other hand down with his first hand and put that one on the other side, so he could easily pull the underwear down over my hips and then finally down my legs and somewhere in the room.

Edward was about to remove the underwear with his hands when I stopped him.

"Edward, I want you to be the one to take my underwear off, but I don't want you to use your hands," I said to him with ragged breath, but an evil grin spread out across my face.

He smiled and nodded his head. Edward lowered his head so it was buried in between my legs. That was comforting thought. As he was breathing, I could feel it through my underwear. The cold air made me shiver, in more than one way though.

I felt his teeth take hold of the skimpy article of clothing, if that's what you wanted to call it. I guess you could say that I was making this a little more difficult for Edward, but I knew this would be fun for the both of us.

I felt my underwear start to slowly start to part from my body. I jumped slightly when I felt what I soon figured out that it was Edward's nose that had skimmed over my lower region. I let out a throaty moan. He was so close, but then the feeling of him being near that area was gone once more. The black fabric tickled my legs as it moved down my legs.

Edward had done it, without using his hands. He got rid of my underwear with only using his mouth, now if that wasn't talent, I wasn't sure what was.

I felt Edward's mouth start to move back up my left leg. I wasn't expecting this. I thought that he was just going to come back to my face and find some other way to ravish my body, but no. He was going to do it slowly and make me suffer. His kisses were sweet and gentle, but they were also to die for. His soft lips pressing into the lower part of inner thigh. It was enough to drive a person insane with want and desire. I felt his teeth graze over the sensitive and tender skin as he was nearing my middle. I was breathing laboriously. I felt him take inhale of breath. This sent my body shaking all over. "Edward please," I begged throwing my head back. My insides throbbed for something to touch them.

His nose slid over the wet lips. I nearly released from him doing that, but I held back. My muscles clenched with need as well.

Edward did something that I wasn't expecting. He pressed his mouth to my folds. It was a gentle kiss, but also very passionate. His tongue flicked out of his perfect lips to lick up some of liquid that had accidentally seeped out. I cried out in pure bliss. That was enough to send me over the edge. My body spasmed and trembled for a moment before relaxed, my whole body felt like a bowl of Jello.

The next second the door flew open and Carlisle was standing there with his mouth hanging open. Edward was quick with covering me up with his body. The weight of him made things a little better.

"I oh, um. I didn't mean to, um. Sorry I'll just be going. Now," Carlisle stammered.

"Carlisle, please don't tell Esme about this, please," Edward was begging now. I could hear it in his tone. "We didn't do anything, I swear Carlisle, but you can not tell Esme about this. Promise me father," Edward sounder really serious about this.

I wondered what was going through his head right now. "You won't tell her will you because if you do, then you will have a less chance of getting married, and she'll just be a wreck. We are going to tell her ourselves, were just waiting for the right moment," Carlisle sighed.

"I won't tell her, Bella. It would be better if you went off to bed," Carlisle's tone was defeated. He knew it wasn't a good idea to keep this from Esme, but it was the best thing for her now in this point in time. He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so foolish," He was blaming himself again, it wasn't even his fault. It was mine because I was the one who was pulling my shirt up. I was just the one who made him loose his self control.

"It's fine Edward, you don't need to punish yourself over this," I pulled him into a sweet innocent kiss. It didn't last long, but it made me satisfied.

"You better get off to bed love, I don't want Carlisle to go tell your mother or anything, I'm going to go talk to him, okay love," He rested his forehead on mine for a moment. His eyes were still dark, but he was back to the same Edward that I was in love with.

"Okay Edward," I felt a little better now and I was really tired after what had happened, there wouldn't be any difficulty with sleeping tonight. I just wondered how tomorrow was going to turn out.

"Oh and Bella," Edward stopped me with his words. "I'm sorry about your nightgown, it looked really nice on you, I didn't mean to rip it up into nothing. Here let me give you one of my shirts. Edward got up off of the couch and went to his closet and pulled out a big black shirt that would have fit perfectly on him, but was clearly to big for me.

My heart jumped for joy. I loved wearing big shirts and this was even better because it was Edward's and it smelled like him. I had plenty of other night clothes that I could just change into once I got into my bedroom, but I wasn't going to change out of this. I was going to wear it until morning, knowing that I smelled like Edward warmed my body.

I slipped the article of clothing over my head and put my arms through the sleeves and wrapped my arms around myself.

I heard Edward chuckle. He came up in front of me and easily wrapped his arms around my waist. That's where I liked them.

"Your so sweet Bella, and about tonight, I'm really sorry. I should have never," I placed my lips to his.

I pulled away so that I could speak. "It's fine Edward. We technically didn't do anything, you were able to keep your boxers on". I looked down to see that Edward was still aroused. I blushed and kept looking down. Edward moved one of his hands from my waist and placed it under my chin, brining my face up to look at him in the eyes.

"Goodnight love, I'll see you in the morning," He gave me one more peck on the lips before letting go of me and letting me return to my room. I felt a giddy feeling inside me. I was so close to Edward tonight. I could have gotten him to sleep with me, but it didn't turn out that way. I was still satisfied though. I crawled into my cold sheets and pulled the blankets up to my face and rested my head in the pillows. This bed was so comfortable that I just fell into sleep in the next couple of minutes.

Morning had come. I could feel the cool breeze coming from my bedroom window. I could smell the fresh forest air. It was soothing because my blankets were so warm and it was cool out from underneath them.

I turned my body so that I was laying on my back, but I came into contact with someone else in the bed. I then turned to my other side so that I was facing Edward.

"Good morning Bella," He smiled showing his perfect white teeth. I couldn't help but have that goofy grin on my face because I was just so happy that he decided to come back when I was sleeping. He couldn't stay away from me.

"This is probably the reason why I slept so good last night," I looked around and saw the room was just the same as last night. I looked under the covers to see that I was still wearing Edward's shirt that he had given me.

Edward's eyes went wide and he hid under the covers. I was confused for a moment as to why he was doing this. He pressed his cool body close to mine. "Bella bunch up the blankets around me, quickly," He ushered from under the covers. I did what he said and then I got back to a laying down position. Edward's hands moved down over my body and it wasn't helping with the pretending to be asleep. "Edward what are you doing this for?" I asked him.

"Esme is coming," That made perfect sense and rested my head on the pillow. I felt Edward's hand slide up and under my shirt. His cold hands sent shivers down my spine. I then felt his lips press a kiss to my stomach. That felt good. "Edward stop," there was a slight playfulness to my words. He stopped for the time being.

"Bella, honey, It's time to get up," Esme poked her head in through the door. My heart quickened. What if she found Edward under the covers. What would I do. She would jump to conclusions that I slept with Edward last night.

I sat up slightly looking at Esme come into the room. "Good morning Bella, it's good to see you up. I just wanted to inform you that we are going to go shopping today. We are going to look for my dress, you Alice and Rosalie," She smiled.

I was surprised that Rosalie was going. I knew she didn't really like me, or my mother for some odd reason.

I nodded my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Did you sleep well last night," Esme was getting closer, I could swear I felt Edward tense.

"Yeah, I slept fine last night, really great actually. She was so close to the bed. She didn't question the lump that was next to me because it just looked like a bunch of blankets and sheets were clumped together. She took a seat on the edge of the bed. My eyes went wide at how close she was to touching the clump and figuring out that blankets weren't supposed to have these hard lumps in them.

"Well, I was just making sure that you were up," She leaned across what was Edward under the covers. I felt Edward press himself against me as she placed her hand where his arm was just a few seconds ago. Esme kissed my cheek and then got up off the bed and headed for the door.

"Oh and get ready pretty soon because I want to leave as soon as possible," She smiled and then left the room and closed the door. I let out a breath of air as Edward popped up from under the covers. He was smiling. "That was close, and do you smell wonderful," I blushed and smiled at this.

It must have been hard for him to be that close to me and not touch me while Esme was in the room.

"Well you better get up love, you have some shopping to do," He smiled and I just rolled my eyes because I wasn't that fond of going shopping.

Edward got out of the bed and pulled me out along with him.

He dragged me to the window. The morning air smelled good and the breeze felt good on my warm legs. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It's beautiful isn't it," I said looking at the green trees ahead of me.

Edward didn't respond at first. I turned my head to look at him, he was staring at me with loving eyes. "Yes," I smiled and my heart thudded unevenly in my chest. He pulled me into a kiss. "Come on, you have to get a shower and get dressed," He pulled away looking for a pair of sweat pants for me to wear.

"Why do I have to get a shower?" I asked him, I smelled myself and the only thing that I could smell was Edward.

"Because you smell a whole lot like me," He said turning his head back to look at me. I liked smelling like Edward.

"And if your in a house filled with vampires, they are easily going to be able to smell me on you and they are going to wonder why. If Emmett or Rose finds out, then they are going to go straight to Esme. I know them, so that is why you need a shower love," He came to me with a gray pair of sweat pants and placed them in my arms. "I'll be in my room when you get finished love," He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead and let me go. I put the sweat pants on and walked out of my door. Edward was already gone. With him and his speed.

"Good morning Bella," I turned around to look at my sister Alice. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing a nice delicate red night gown. Jasper wasn't far behind her, when he was right behind her he wrapped a loving arm around her waist. He was only in a pair of sweat pants and it hair was all over the place as well. I couldn't imagine what they were doing last night. I smiled at my own thought. "Bella, there is something different about you," Alice stated. My heart rate quickened again. "It's something about your smell. You smell kind of like, don't get me wrong, but you have a scent of Edward on you," A wide smile came to her face and I turned cherry red.

"What were you doing last night?" She asked. I wasn't going to talk to her about this, I was going to get my shower first before a ran into Emmett or Rosalie.

I quickly stormed away from them.

I got into the bathroom and closed the door shut. I let out a breath of air as I was thankful that I didn't run into Emmett or Rose.

A nice shower, would be good for me. I stripped of my clothes and looked behind me to see if there was anyone behind me. No one was, I was just being stupid. I turned the shower on. I was standing naked in what I thought to be Edward's bathroom, that made shudder. I wondered if Edward was going to come into the bathroom. I was kind of hoping for that, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. I stepped into the large shower and let the water wash over my body.

Edward had touched my body last night, just thinking about him touching me. I ran my hands through my hair. I placed the shampoo bottle in my one hand and then put the shampoo in my hand, then I ran it through my hair. I was madly in love with Edward because I thought of him almost every minute of the day. I had to quickly get my shower and then get dressed. I cleaned up and gout out of the shower.

I wrapped a warm towel around my body. The bathroom was steamed up, and it was difficult to see.

I heard the door open, I wondered if it was Edward, or maybe it was Alice, I wasn't sure. I walked forward. Until I ran into someone. Whoever it was, they weren't expecting me to run into them.

"Bella, oh, sorry. I thought that you were out of the shower already, Alice said that you were in your room changing, and I just. I'm sorry," I was on top of him, and I was starting to over heat. He was wearing a towel around his waist. That was it. It felt like the room was spinning because here I was on top of Edward and we were both in towels, that was the only thing separating us from sex right now.

I got my thoughts together and got up and off of Edward.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about, it was my fault," I said blaming this on me. He shouldn't have been in the bathroom in the first place, but I didn't mind. Anything that had anything to do with Edward was good.

Edward helped me up and we both stood there looking at each other. I cleared my throat. "Well I better get dressed," I said about to walk past, him, but I forgot about keeping my towel up because he was so distracting. It slipped down my body and onto the floor. I went red and Edward's eyes grew dark. He pinned me to the door. His mouth attacked my breasts. With him being so close out of instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Edward, wait no, stop," I wanted this, but not here and not now.

He released me and I got my feet back down on the ground.

Edward picked my towel back up and wrapped it around my body. I felt stupid for acting this way.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I'll just go now," I quickly picked up my clothes with my towel on and exited the bathroom with a red face.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute," Alice called to me. I ignored her and quickly went into my room. I closed the door and leaned up against the door trying to catch my breath.

I wondered if the things between Edward and I were going a little to fast. I mean I knew that we had been together for at least a month or to. Maybe I was just being stupid. I shrugged off the thoughts and got into some clothes that would be comfortable for moving around in, because I was going shopping and only the good lord knew how long that was going to take and how much walking we were going to be doing.


	16. The Perfect Bride

"Are you ready for a fun day of shopping for some dresses?" Alice asked latching her arm in mine. I wasn't really thinking right now. I was thinking about Edward. We were going to have to be parted for most of the day. That pained me to think that I was going to have to be away from him. He was the one I loved and wanted to be with and now we were going to have to be separated for a while.

"oh, yeah. This is going to be fun," I said to her with my eyes roaming everywhere, I didn't feel like making eye contact with her. I turned and looked Alice, I knew that she knew my thoughts were else where.

"Are you okay Bella, you are acting kind of weird today," I nodded my head slowly. I didn't want to go shopping, but I would for Esme because I was a nice person and I was her daughter.

"Bella," I turned around quickly at the sound of Edward's voice. His was soft and low.

He wanted to talk to me in private right now. His eye brows were pulled together, his lips were pursed, he was thinking of something serious, something that he wanted to share with me.

That sent a wave of something through me. "Hold on Alice, I'll be right back," I told her. I couldn't help but smile. I loved being with Edward. I was in my own little world when I was with Edward.

Edward took me into my bedroom and closed the door. I pressed my back against the door as he extended both of his arms so that he was trapping me from going anywhere.

"Bella, you have to tell me, if I'm moving to fast for you, you have to speak up and say something, because if I ever did anything to hurt you mentally or physically and I didn't know about it, well I don't know what I would do with myself," I wasn't in the mood for his talk right now. I urgently wrapped my slender arms around pale neck and pulled his mouth to mine. His kiss was soft and passionate. This very kiss took my breath away. It was starting to become difficult for me to breath. Edward peeled his lips from mine, but he didn't peel his lips from my hot flesh. Edward pressed his body to mine. I could tell by the way he was kissing me that his self control was starting to slowly deteriorate.

I could feel how aroused Edward really was by the large bulge that started to get bigger in his pants. I tilted my head to the side and groan in pleasure as Edward started to slowly grind his hips against my pelvic bones. Waves of pure and hot lust boiled in my veins at this very moment. The lust was for Edward. My insides throbbed to have Edward inside me. My mind was telling me that this wasn't right and that now wasn't the time for fooling around, but my body was telling my mind otherwise. My body wasn't going to listen to my thoughts. Edward then picked me up off of the floor and carried me to my bed. My mind was clouded with Edward and anything that had to do with him. "Edward, I don't think I can, stop," I moan as he was stripping me of my clothes. Edward's fingers were so smooth and so delicate as he was gentle when he stripped me of my clothes. He started with my shirt. He pulled it up and over my head, tossing it to the floor. Since I was breathing rather heavily my breasts moved up and down in my bra. This was making it more and more difficult for Edward, making me more tantalizingly desirable.

Edward's hands slid down my body. He gripped my hips, then slowly moved his hands up to the top of my pants where he was starting to unbutton the tight jeans that clung to my body.

"Edward, no, I don't think we should do this. Wait stop please." Edward stopped what he was doing and looked at me confused as to why I would say such a thing.

I was breathing heavily my heart pounded loudly in my chest, Edward could probably hear.

"I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me, I didn't mean to loose my self control. It's just so hard when your so close to me," Edward pulled away and I sat up pulled the covers up and over my chest to hide my exposed breasts.

"It's fine Edward, I'll just be getting dressed, and then I will leave and let you go back to doing whatever you had planned for today," I said searching for my shirt on the floor.

Edward had it in his hands when I was still looking for it. "Here Bella, I have it for you," He was holding it out to me. I was reaching for it and he kept pulling it away from me.

I smiled and laughed slightly at his playfulness. "You have to really want it love," He smiled as he pulled his hand up and over his head so that I was leaning into him and he didn't seem to be moving back as I leaned in. I was reaching best I could for the shirt and my breasts were kind of right there in front of him.

I didn't notice until now that Edward was starting to lean his body back and before I knew it I was laying on top of Edward. We both were laughing and he finally handed me my shirt.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Edward asked stroking my face with two of his three fingers.

"You spoil me with your love Edward Cullen," I pressed a quick kiss to his lips before getting up and putting shirt back on and getting back onto my feet. Edward steadied me with his arms.

"Are you going to okay without me today love?" He asked me resting his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes and breathed in Edward's scent.

"I think I'll make it, you know what I think you should do, I think that you should go out and hunt with the guys, it's been far to long since you got something into the stomach of yours." I looked into his eyes and saw that they were pitch black. He was hungry and needed to hunt.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, I need to be well fed before the wedding?" He smiled and held onto my hands and looked deep into my brown eyes. His stare made my heart jump and my knees grow weak. He was dazzling me and he didn't even know it. "I'll be back by the time your done shopping," He pulled away and left me standing there alone in my room with my thoughts.

If he wasn't going to be back until I was back, I knew that I was in for a long day.

"Okay, is everyone here," Esme asked looking at everyone that was standing in the living room.

Esme was dividing everyone into groups because everyone was leaving today. My sleepiness started to kick in. I was bored and Edward wasn't standing with me because Carlisle had already put him into a group with all the other boy's. "Alright girls, let us head off to the store. In the car," Esme instructed. That's when I was bombarded by my older sister Alice. There was a wide grin on her face as we walked to the car.

"Bella, we need to get more acquainted I feel like I haven't seen you in years. So you have to tell me what's going on with you and Edward, now don't deny it because I know that there is something serious going on between the two of you," There was a coy grin on her face. I pulled a loose strand of hair behind my ear as I hoisted myself into the back seat of the car.

I was thankful that Esme and Rosalie were having their own little conversation in the front seat.

"It's nothing really," I assured her feeling embarrassed because Alice, with her being able to hear things from like a mile away, probably heard Edward and I last night.

A laugh came from her mouth. "Nothing really, I'm not going to believe that for a second Isabella, not from what I heard last night, it sounded like you and Edward were really starting to get to know one another," She cocked an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head and looked away. This was so embarrassing.

"Could we talk about this another time," My eyes darted up to the front seat wondering if Esme was listening to our conversation. I let out a little chuckle.

"No, we have to talk about Edward right now,"

"What about Edward," Esme turned her head back to look at us for a moment. Alice was grinning and I was trying to keep her from saying anything.

"It's nothing mom, we were just saying how much fun it's going to be having Edward as an older brother," Alice giggled and I slapped her on the shoulder. It wasn't a hard slap, but just enough to get my point across to her.

It was silent for the next 20 minutes. I kept my attention out the window watching the scenery as it went by. The green trees. I thought of my Aunt and Uncle down in Florida. I loved the heat and the sun, but now that I was getting used to Forks and it's surrounds, I thought that this weather wasn't so bad. I could live with it.

Rose and Esme were still having their own little conversation up in the front seat, Alice was sitting next to me and she was texting people. I thought that I could ask her about her whole little vampire thing that she had going on with Jasper. Now would be a perfect time, instead I would ask her in text formation.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open to see that I had a message from Mike Newton. I shook my head and pressed view later. I was friends with Mike, but it seemed like he wanted to be something more, and that wasn't the way I was.

Then I had another text. It was from Edward this time and my heart lit up with joy. I opened it and it read.

Bella, hi love. Are you having a good time?

He had sent that text five minutes ago, I just never got it until now because I had turned my phone on silent. I smiled as I texted him back. (The Text messages are going to be in quotes just for your information)

"No, I'm not really having a good time because your not here with me," I was going to be all romantic. But it was the truth because I wasn't really having a good mood. It would have been better if I was sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped securely around my waist, his mouth on my neck, his cool breath sending chills down my spine every time he spoke something to me.

That would have been great right now.

I got another text and this time it was from Alice. "Something up Bella, your heart beat has jumped by ten times,"I didn't have to look at her to know that she was smiling. I knew why she was smiling because she knew that every time my heart started beating erratically in my chest for no given reason, I was thinking of Edward.

"No nothing is wrong Alice, I have been wanting to ask you something big sister, when did he change you?" I knew this was going to catch her off guard. I waited for Edward to text back, but he never did. He must have been hunting already and I was fine with that because animal blood was what he needed. His eyes were getting very dark. I knew he was hungry.

"What are you talking about?" Alice sent me another text.

"When did Jasper change you?" I asked her. I thought that Alice knew that I knew she was a vampire, but maybe I was mistaken.

She was pressing her numbers and I waited patently.

"We'll talk about this later," The words she wrote sounded serious, so I took them seriously and pocketed my phone once more and continued to look out my window.

"Okay kids we're here," Esme called back to us enthusiastically.

I dragged my self out of the car. I was so tired, I just wanted to stay in the car and sleep.

"Come on Bella, this is going to be fun," Esme let Rose and Alice walk ahead of us so she could come back to me. Her hand was placed in between my shoulder blades. We walked and talked.

"Is there something bothering you Bella, you know you can come to me and talk to me about anything, you know that I'm here for you don't you?" Esme face turned concerned and her hand that was on my back went and was placed on my shoulder.

"Yeah I know, I just didn't get that much sleep last night," I admitted blinking hoping that it would wake me up a little bit. It didn't help.

"Oh, well I'm sorry that you didn't get any sleep, I would let you sleep in the car," My heart lit up a little bit. That's exactly what I wanted to do, but then she continued talking. "But I need your help on finding a dress, and we also need to find you a brides maid dress. Don't worry, we won't be that long," She smiled as we walked into the dress store.

Three hours later.

I was leaning up against a dressing room wall sleeping away. Mom was trying on all these different kinds of dresses. I had fallen asleep a couple times before, but Esme or Alice normally woke me up, but they let me sleep for now because I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. Their talk soon became fuzzy and I was actually in a deep sleep now.

"Bella, you have to go back to Florida with your Aunt and Uncle, so I don't hurt you anymore," Edward's eyes were soft, but there was also a hint of hurt and sadness clouding them.

I shook my head and closed my eyes in a no. There was this heavy feeling on my chest that was hurting me from the inside out. "No, I won't. I'm not going to listen to you," I felt the stinging in my eyes. Tears were on they're way.

Edward placed his hand on the side of my face. "Bella, please do this for me," He whispered. I could feel and smell his sweet breath right in front of me.

My body trembled. This wasn't happening. "Edward, I can't live without you, I love you to much for you to leave me. Why are you even saying this, don't you love me," I spoke to him. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. It would hurt to much. I felt his cool hand slide down the side of my face and take hold of my chin.

He brought my face up. My eyes were red and stained with tears.

Edward smiled, but it was hurt.

"Don't cry Bella. Your life is going to be better without me, I promise. I don't want to hurt you," Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead. I had my eyes closed as a tear slipped past my closed lids.

When I opened them, he was gone, no where to be found. "Edward," I yelled for him, but he never responded. "Edward," I called again a little more urgent. He never called back to me. The next thing I remember was being shaken awake.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice were all around me looking at me like I had just been in a fatal accident.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to look past my mother and my sister and my future sister. I remembered now that I was in the dressing room.

I was confused. My dream had been so real. I thought that Edward was going to leave me. That wouldn't happen, I wouldn't allow it.

"Bella, honey is everything alright?" Esme asked me. Her eyes were filled with worry.

Had I been saying something when I was dreaming.

"It was just a dream, nothing more than that, a dream," I let out a sigh of relief.

So did the women that were standing around me.

"Bella, you were talking in your sleep," Alice said to me. My heart rate quickened. I knew my face read nothing but panic. The first thing that came to my mind was, what had I said. I remembered a few things that I had said to Edward in my dream. I wasn't sure what I had said aloud. "You said something about, someone not leaving, and you loved them," my heart stopped. What if I said Edward's name. I would faint.

"Is that all I said?" I asked.

"You mumbled a few other things, but I didn't understand what it was that you were saying," Alice told me.

I relaxed a little. "Come on Bella, let's get going. You need your sleep and I already picked out the dresses," My face hardened. "And you didn't bother to let me see what the bride's maid dress is," I complained.

Rosalie was wearing it.

I looked her up and down. She was beautiful. I thought to myself. A pang of jealousy ran through me. It was a cream colored dress that went down past the ankles. It had some type of floral pattern that blended in with the color of the dress. It was so beautiful. If the bride's maid dress looked this good, then I wondered what the wedding dress was.

"Come on honey let's pay for these and get going," My mother had calmed down a little bit. It had been a long day for me and I just wanted to get home and maybe take a nice long hot bath. That was comforting and made me even more sleepy.

I was quiet most of the way home.

It was starting to get dark outside and we starting to pull into the small town of Forks. My home town. Where I felt I needed to be. Edward was probably already there waiting for me. That made me smile.

Esme pulled into the Cullen's driveway and then we were home sweet home.

"Thank you girls for coming with me and helping me find something to wear to the wedding, it was good to have you," Esme said as we all got out. I was so tired, but I was also excited to see Edward. I hadn't seen him since this morning and it was in the evening, way to long.

I got in the house and everything was perfect.

Emmett was sitting on the couch laying out taking up all space with his feet propped up on the arm of the couch.

Jasper was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his back leaning up against the couch. Carlisle was sitting in the corner of the room and he was sitting in a chair reading a book with a little light that was on overhead.

Rosalie ran to Emmett and he pulled her onto the couch with him. Alice skipped over to Jasper and sat on his lap with her back pressed to his front. He kissed her neck lovingly.

Esme walked over to where Carlisle was sitting and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to the side of his face.

Everyone had someone.

I didn't seem to find Edward. I sighed and stalked up to my room. I wondered if Edward was still out hunting.

I took my dress and placed it on my bed.

"That's a beautiful dress," His voice came out of the darkness, but it was so close. He was right behind me. His cool breath tickled the back of my neck.

I let out an uneven sigh as he placed his hands on my hips. He pulled me back just a little bit so that I was pressed against him. He wasn't going to let me go, he must have missed me as much as I did.

"Did you miss me love?" He ran his lips down the side of my neck lovingly. This is what I wanted to do with Edward every single minute of the day, it kind of bummed me out that we had to do it in private.

I tilted my head to the side as my eyes slipped closed. "Yes, I missed you terribly," I turned myself around so that I was facing him, his hands were still placed on my hips.

His eyes were no longer dark and clouded with hunger. They were loving and innocent.

"What all do we need to do to prepare for the wedding?" I asked Edward as I pulled him to the bed. Normally Edward and I ended up on the bed. I pulled him down on top of me and smiled loving his body weight on mine.

"I don't think that we have to do that much more, I mean maybe help with the decorations and buying a few things, but that's about it. Esme and Carlisle will probably deal with the honey moon, and like how many people are going to come to the wedding and all that stuff," Edward smiled and played with my hair as he rolled off of me, but he stayed close because he knew how unhappy I was when he wasn't near me.

I sighed and gazed up at the ceiling.

"Something wrong love?" He asked as the back of his hand.

"I just can't wait for all of this to done and over with, the wedding, it's just so stressful," I turned my head to look at him in the eyes.

"When this is all over and they go on their honey moon, I'm going to take you away and we are going to get married," Edward said this so nonchalantly. I sat up wide eyed.

What was he saying, was he saying that he was going to marry me. "Wait, Edward are you being serious, are you really thinking about marrying me?" I asked him keeping myself propped up my hands.

Edward didn't seem to understand what the big deal was. "Yes, Bella. I love you so much, why wouldn't I want you to marry me," I stood up and got up off the bed. My head was spinning. Edward wanted to marry me. This was so new for me.

I didn't know what to say to this. Edward got up and off of the bed along with me. He came to my side.

"Edward, I don't know what to say," I said to him. He then got down one knee and took hold of my hand.

He then pulled something out of his pocket. My heart stopped. He had a ring. How long was he planning on asking me to marry him. This was all so sudden. I felt that I didn't know him well enough to get married to him. Even thinking of the word marriage made me shiver.

The thing was though that I had started meeting Edward at the same time Carlisle and Esme were meeting one another and they were getting married.

"Isabella Maria Swan, will you marry me?" His voice was like velvet, it was so sweet how he spoke my name.

I didn't think Edward ever wanted something like this. I had to say something quick. I didn't know how to say no because I didn't want to hurt him.

"Edward, I don't know what to say," My voice was cracked and I could feel the tears start to form.

He got up off of his knee and back me up to the door once more. "Say yes Bella," He whispered into my ear and my thought became blurred again. "But Edward, we hardly know each other," I let out a breath of air. He was so close to me.

"What I do know is that we are together and that we love each other," His mouth made a wet trail along my jaw line.

"What will Esme think, and the rest of your family. What if the see the ring on my finger they are going to wonder who's it is and who I'm getting married to. What if-" Edward shushed me with his finger.

"Sh, you talk to much," He pressed his lips to mine. It was one of the most beautiful kisses I've ever had. My lips melted against his and I was completely defenseless. I relaxed and this kiss let me know that he really did love me and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I thought about living with Edward for the rest of my life. It would be wonderful. I couldn't seem to find anything wrong in that.

He pulled away knowing that I needed air. "Yes Edward, I'll marry you," My room was dark and I didn't need the light to see that he was smiling.

Edward took hold of my hand and placed the ring on the ring finger. "It's a perfect fit. For my perfect bride," I couldn't help but smile as I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.


	17. Flower Shop

There was a knock on my door that was just loud enough to wake me up. I was hardly coherent enough to understand what was going on right now. "Come in," I said softly as I let whoever was at the door in.

I knew that it wasn't Edward because he would already be in the bed beside me, stroking my hair and telling me how much he loved me.

"Bella, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, but I need to talk to you about something," It was the sound of my older sister Alice. I listened for her as she walked across my carpeted floor making her way to my bed.

I sat up and brought my fists to my eyes and rubbed ever so slightly to get a better view of everything.

"Yeah Alice, what would you like to talk about?" I questioned. I felt the bed shift as she was crawling onto the bed to sit next to me.

"You know that conversation that we were having in the car, and I kind of cut you off, well I would like to talk to about that," Her voice was dull. She was being serious right now, that was different for her.

I nodded my head. That was right I was going to talk to her about the whole vampire thing.

"Well, I would first like to ask you, how did you find out?" Alice asked me. I could hardly see her face because it was so dark in my room.

"Edward told me, first he told me that he and his father were vampires and then he warned me that you were one," I explained to Alice. I was becoming a little more awake now.

"Okay, well when I first met Jasper, I fell in love with him, I couldn't stop looking at him and touching him and all, and he wanted to get married, so that's why we are engaged now. But he thought that it would be best that I knew what he was first, so one night, he bit me. It was pleasurable at first because it was what I thought was a love bite, but then I felt his teeth dig into my neck. It then felt like my whole body was burning from the inside. It was terrible pain, but when it was all over, ever thing was so much clearer. I could smell and hear everything better. It was great, and I was so much more beautiful. Jasper and I were more in love than we were before I was changed. I don't regret what he did to me, and I don't think he does.

I got my own little gift as a vampire, I got to see a little bit into the future. I thought it was so cool, and it was very helpful for both Jasper and myself. I'm not going to tell mom about it though, I don't think that she is mentally stable for it. So do have all the information that you needed?" Alice asked me.

All this information stunned me a little bit. I didn't know if I was ready for it all.

"You okay Bella?" Alice asked me.

I nodded my head and wondered if she was able to see me nodded my head or not. "I'm fine, it's just a lot of information to take in, so he changed you just like that, it wasn't hard for him at all?" I asked her and I felt her shake her head back and forth.

"No, it wasn't easy for him at all, it was so hard for him not to stop. All he had to do was inject his venom into me, but at the same time he couldn't drink my blood, then he would never be able to stop and he would have sucked me dry. I felt her laugh and a small smile curled up on my mouth.

"I see, well I don't think that Edward is going to be changing me any time soon, he's not that kind of guy," I joked. This kind of disappointed me. I didn't feel like I fit in when I was around Edward and his father. Then we were getting married and he was going to live forever and I was going to grow old and then die. What would he do without me and what would I do with out him.

"So, Bella you have to tell me about this on your finger," I jumped slightly when her cold hand made contact with mine. She was holding onto my hand examining the ring that was now placed securely on my ring finger.

I blushed and my heart swelled. This was a sign of Edward's and my love. We were going to get married, when I wasn't sure.

"It's nothing really," I told her looking in another direction.

"It is to something Bella, when did he ask you?" Alice was eager to know everything about Edward and I. I still was shocked that I had agreed to get married to Edward, there was a first for everything though.

"Just before I went to sleep, we were talking and then he said he was going to take me away and marry me. It stunned me at first and I didn't know what to say, then I thought about it for a minute and knew it was something that I wanted to, that I wanted to be with Edward for the rest of my life," It felt good getting something like this out.

"Bella, that's so sweet and adorable and cute, I can't believe that he actually asked you. Do you guys have a date set yet?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head in a no.

"We haven't gotten that much planning yet, we are still trying to deal with Esme and Carlisle's wedding. We are going to wait until Esme and Carlisle's marriage settle down a little, then we are going to break the news to them both and I'm going to build the courage to tell my mother that I have been madly in love with Edward for the past couple of months," was starting to get tired again. All this talk was making me drowsy.

"I'm so happy for you Bella, and this ring is really beautiful, he must love you a lot to give you something like this." Alice pulled me into a hug. This surprised me and I didn't see it coming.

I was glad that she was happy for me. "It was really nice talking to you Alice, and know that we know everything about one another, it's time for me to go to sleep, because I'm a human and I need to sleep like a normal human being," I told her shoving her away playfully.

"Just wait until your a vampire, you won't have to worry about those things anymore.

The normal human necessity's won't matter anymore, it's great," I felt her get up off the bed.

I would have to run that changing me thing across to Edward tomorrow. I knew he would say no absolutely no, but it didn't hurt to try.

I loved mornings, especially when the birds were out and they were just tweeting away and there was a cool breeze coming in through the open window. It was great.

I was wearing Edward's clothes again. I liked wearing his clothes because it made me smell like him and they were big, baggy and comfortable. It made me feel like I slept with him last night because he accidentally ripped my clothes into shreds and they weren't able to be worn again. That didn't actually happen, but I liked to think that it kind of happened like that.

I walked down the steps that never seemed to end, and it took forever to get down to the bottom, in my bare feet.

I stepped into the kitchen to only find Edward standing at the stove. I wasn't sure if he knew I was there, so I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his body.  
"Good morning sweet heart," He kissed the top of my head and continued cooking.

"Is this for me?" I asked him looking down into the pan to find a big clump of yellow.

"Who else would it be for love, I'd only make breakfast for you," He put the eggs onto a plate and I stayed attached to his side while he placed the plate down on the breakfast bar. It had the stools and everything.

The eggs steamed and the smell rose to my nostrils. My mouth watered and I unlatched my arms from his waist and took a seat.

Edward placed his elbows on the other side of the breakfast bar and watched me devour the eggs.

He let out air from his nose and he smiled.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a mouthful of eggs. I looked up at him with confusion. He laughed again.

"It's just that you look so cute when your eating, you look even cuter when your stuffing your mouth full of eggs," I turned red out of embarrassment.

I watched his eyes as I swallowed my eggs. They flickered to the ring on my finger.

"Have you taken it off ever since I've given it to you?" His voice was soft and sweet.

I shook my head slowly. "No, I haven't taken it off. I don't want to," When I said this I was looking down, but when I looked back up Edward's eyes were filled with love. If his heart was still beating now, it would have been beating rapidly in his chest from all the love.

"Come here Bella," He said with a smile crossing his face. My heart beat quickened and I was excited on what he was going to do, or what he wanted from me.

I got up from my seat and slowly walked over to him. He took hold of me and pressed me to the bar. There was no space between me and the bar. His body was pressed to mine and I liked the feeling. It was a pressed I'm going to take you right here and now kind of pressing to the bar. It was a loving kind of press.

"I'm so glad that you are accepting this, just as much as I am. I love you so much Bella," Edward brought his soft lips to mine for the first time this morning. It was a good wake up kiss for me.

"Bella, do you know where that stored away money is?" Esme came into the kitchen and Edward pulled away from me quickly so that he was sitting at the dinning room table far away from. He took my breath away at how fast he moved.

"I, don't know, I haven't seen it at all," I muttered.

I couldn't believe that Edward got away that fast. I was thankful that he was a vampire with supper fast speed.

"Oh, well. I'm going to send you and Edward out today to buy all the decorations and flowers and stuff," I forgot all about my ring on my finger.

My mother glanced down at my hand. Then I realized what she was looking at. I was thankful that these pajama pants had pockets in them. I slipped my hands into the pockets and I let the ring slip off.

"Bella what was that?" There was a stunned look on her face as she was staring at the spot where my hand was.

"What are you talking about mom, what are you looking at?" I was trying to act like I didn't know what was going on.

"Bella what was that on your finger, was that an engagement ring?" She still couldn't believe what she had seen.

"It was just a ring that grandma gave me years ago, and I never really got a chance to wear it because it was to big for my finger," That was a good excuse.

"Let me see the ring Bella," She wanted to see it to believe it. If she saw the ring, she would know that it wasn't grandma's. She would then wonder who gave it to me, and she would know that I haven't been around any other guy than Edward and she would know that Edward had asked me to marry him and then everything would be ruined.

"It was nothing mom, we have to go. Thank you for the list," Edward stood up and came next to me and I took his hand without really realizing it and we made our way out of the house.

Esme was confused and wanted some answers, but she just wasn't going to get them right this minute.

I pulled Edward into the Volvo and sat in the passengers seat. My breathing was slightly labored from the run from the house to the car.

"Is everything okay Bella, you seem a little exasperated?" He asked me.

"Edward, we almost got caught, doesn't that matter to you?" I asked him. He was smiling in his seat and I couldn't believe it. Why was he smiling.

"I want people to know that your going to be my wife," He shrugged his shoulders.

That was cute what he did.

"Edward, what about Esme finding out about our relationship, we don't want her to find out that way, remember?" I asked him. He just smiled and leaned over to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"You worry to much," He put his Volvo in drive and we were off.

Our first place was the floral shop.

We were going to buy all the flowers that were going to be needed at the wedding.

It was a small little building and smelled really good when you first walked in. It was so light and open, made me feel at home for some odd reason.

Edward kept hold of my hand. We were out in public, but we weren't around people we knew.

The lady behind the counter smiled when she saw us walk.

"Hello you two, thank you for stopping in today, is there anything that I can help you with,"

Edward pulled me up to the counter, and I liked the feeling of him controlling me and taking me everywhere.

"Yeah, there is going to be a wedding soon, and we are going to need a bouquet of a bunch of different flowers, it doesn't really matter what kind of flowers. Then we are going to need four dozen red roses," The lady took out a note pad and wrote all these things down. To me that was a lot of flowers and Edward wasn't even done talking. "Then I'm going to need four dozen white roses and I think that's it," Edward smiled and the lady looked up at him and smiled back.

This was an elderly woman, she was very sweet. "Are you two getting married," I spoke this time.

"Yes we are, but this isn't our wedding, it our parent's wedding," I said to the lady. She looked confused as to why we were getting married when our parent's were getting married.

"It's a long story, but don't worry we are going to be back when our time comes," Edward looked down at me and rubbed his nose against mine.

He was being very loving right now and it made my heart swell.

"That's really sweet, you two are a great couple. Now I'll just take your number and I will give you a call when your flowers are in, it will probably be about a day or two, they are delivering flowers in a couple days and I will tell them about this order and your flowers will be here when I give you guys the call. I hope your wedding plans go well," she said to us and Edward wrote his cell phone number down on a piece of paper that she handed to him.

"Thank you so much for your time miss, you have been very generous to us," Edward nodded his head and I smiled.

"It was nothing at all," She told us. Edward and I walked out of the flower shop with our hands locked in the others.

I loved showing the world that Edward was mine, I also liked showing of my ring to the world telling everyone that I was going to get married to this beauty.

"Where is our next stop?" I asked Edward. It was a nice day in Forks. The sun wasn't out, but it wasn't raining.

"We are going to the party shop so we can buy strainers and balloons and things like that, Alice and Jasper are going to deal with the food and everything. So we don't have to much to after this. Carlisle and Esme are going to deal with everything else after this and before you know it, the wedding is going to be here and they are going to be happy newly weds and then we are going to plan our own wedding," He squeezed my hand and I smiled. But then that smile faded. I didn't want a big fancy wedding really.

"Edward, do you think we could maybe go up to Canada and get married up there, without my mother or your father, and it just be us?" I asked him and he looked at me with a puzzled expression.

He didn't know what to say at first.

He didn't want to make me unhappy, but he didn't seem to keen on going up to Canada and getting married in private. He wanted his whole family to know that we belonged to one another and he wanted to spread the love.

"Well Bella, if that's what you would like to do, then sure why not, we'll get married up there," He smiled, I knew that he was only saying that to make me happy and that he didn't want to get married, that made me feel real good. "Come on let's go," Edward coaxed me ahead and we were off to the party shop.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. I've noticed from all the reviews that you all have been giving me, and I love them by the way keep them up YAY 100 reviews. I loves yous guys ( like they say with a New York accent) But anyway, back to the point that you all are looking forward to the part where Bella tells Esme about her being madly in love with Edward and all that, but your gonna have to wait, it will come soon, don't worry. I'm just about to get to the good part of the story. Review please because if you do I promise to update tomorrow, and possibly today XD thanks a bunch.


	18. Ice Skating

We got home and Alice was standing at the door with an upset look on her face. I didn't understand what her problem was.

Edward was trying not to laugh as he walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, I can't believe you would do something like this to me, to mom, but especially me," I still didn't understand what she meant by this.

"Alice, I don't get this, what are you saying?" I asked her putting the bags of stuff that was once in my hands down onto the floor.

I walked closer to her and brought her in a hug. Whatever I had done I was sorry, but I would like to know what it was that I did.

"Why would you ask Edward to do something like that, you know he would say yes, you know why he would say yes, Because he does everything for you. Do you know that he wasn't to keen on doing this. He's glad that your doing this for him, but he wants it done properly," I pulled away from Alice and looked at her like she was nuts. I still didn't understand what she was saying.

"Your being a little blunt with me Alice, you have to explain," I said to her. Alice still looked rather upset.

"I saw you and Edward getting married up in Canada, without me, how could you do something like that, just leave the whole family like that, it's not cool," Alice complained.

Now I knew why Edward was laughing.

She was just upset because I wasn't going to have the family involved in the wedding. Alice loved weddings and she loved to help plan and decorate.

I sighed. "I just don't want something really big, I want to have like a private wedding," I told her kindly trying to put her down easy.

Edward stepped over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I wanted to have a family kind of wedding, but she didn't want one, she wanted to get married in private up in Canada, so that's what we are going to do, whatever makes her happy, I'll do for her" Edward slowly ran his hand over my side lovingly.

"Bella, please. I want you two to get married here with the family. It will be so much more beautiful if you do it that way I want to do it, please Bella, will you consider it please, I will love you forever if you let me do your guy's wedding," I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on Edward's chest.

He smiled down at me with an adorable gaze that was very hard to resist. "It's all up to you love," He told me softly.

"I'll think about it Alice," She jumped up and down like a small child, as if I had already agreed to letting her plan it.

"I'm not saying yes Alice, so don't get your hopes up," She frolicked out of sight as happy as a clam. " I'm probably going to have to agree because she saw a vision right?" I asked Edward as we stood there silently.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, come on, let's go tell Esme about the flowers and decorations," He guided me to the kitchen, but then he whispered in my ear before Esme turned around to look at us.

"Put your hand in your pocket," At first I wasn't sure why he was saying this, but then it seemed like my ring was giving me a hint and it sparkled in the sunlight, just like Edward. Oh right the ring. I stuffed my hand in my pocket right as Esme turned around.

By this time Edward had already removed his hand from my back, and stood a good distance away, not to far, but not to close either.

"Hey you two, it's good to see you guys back, so how did the shopping go?" She asked excited as she pulled me away from Edward and hugged me, then she went to Edward next and hugged him, he didn't seem bothered by this as I noticed he was smiling and he was hugging back. Edward was used to being around the human scent now, so he wasn't as tempted to drink either my blood or Esme's. Carlisle must have been the same way. As for all the other vampires in this house hold.

"The shopping went just fine, we got flowers ordered and decorations, everything went according to plan, and the wedding is due this Friday," Edward proclaimed.

I took everything that he had just said to my mother in.  
The wedding was going to be Friday, it was Sunday now. The wedding wasn't that far away.

Six days. I didn't know if I could wait that long, because I was just waiting for this to be done and over with.

"Well that's just dandy. I'm glad that everything is working out according to plan, I'm so excited for the wedding to happen, aren't you guys?" Both Edward and I looked at one another. Edward knew that I wasn't to excited about this. I wasn't sure what he thought of it.

"Yeah mom, it's going to be great I know it. I'm so happy for you," I lied. Not about not being happy for her, I was so happy that she was getting married and that she finally found the man that she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

There was still plenty of day light left to do something. I wanted to do something with Edward, I didn't want to stay home and do something with him here. I wanted to go out and do something with him. My need for Edward was growing so much more as the days were continuing and our relationship didn't seem to be moving along. It was stationary.

I pulled Edward out of the kitchen. "Something I can help you with," He was smiling, so I was glad that he was in such a good mood.

"I want to go somewhere Edward, I want to do something with you tonight, I don't know what, but I want to do something," I told him.

He kept the same smile. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his body.

"We'll do whatever you want to do love, where do you want to go?" He asked me soothingly.

Then it hit me, I knew what I wanted to do. I just wondered if there would be any place where we could do it.

"I want to go Ice skating with you Edward." A bright smile came to my face. I was so happy now. I knew what I wanted to do. I knew it was something different that Edward had never done before because there wasn't such thing back when he was still a human and I knew that ever since then he had never gone before, or I guess that's just what I assumed

He smiled. "That sounds like a lot of fun Bella, what struck this?" He asked. He looked so cute.

"I don't know, I just wanted to do something fun with you, and that's what came to my mind. So what are you up for it?" I asked him once more. This was going to be so much fun I knew it.

"Yeah, this is going to be a lot of fun Bella, do you want to bring Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper, I'm sure it will be a lot more fun with all them," Edward offered.

That was an even better idea.

"Yes, that sounds like even more fun," He bent his head down and whispered into my ear.

"Go fetch them, I'll be in the car waiting for you," Edward smiled and disappeared before I was able to respond.

I kind of loved how he did that. It made him more mysterious.

"Oh my goodness Bella, I can't believe you thought of such a great idea, Jasper and I will be out in the car with Edward," Alice hugged me quickly and she was out the door.

Jasper was walking down the steps.

"Thanks Bella, you don't know how happy you've made her," He patted me on the shoulder and walked out of the house with a smile.

I was glad that I was making everyone happy. I went to go find Emmett. "Oh and Bella," Jasper called to me before he closed the door. "I told Emmett and Rose about it, they said they'd be down in a few minutes, they have to finish something first," Jasper smiled shyly and then closed the door.

I knew what he meant when he said that they were finishing something, I didn't want to walk in on that. So I just took Jasper's word for it.

I made my way out to the Volvo where Edward was sitting in the drivers seat and both Alice and Jasper where in the back holding hands like a cute couple should. I was really happy for them, and I could tell that they were happy for Edward and I.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked him starting the engine.

I nodded my head and he took my hand in his. This warmed my heart, even though his hand was really cold, I didn't really take any notice in that, I was just thinking about how perfectly our hands fit in one another's.

"Do you know where to go Edward?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Alice told me where it was, so I know where I'm going, you don't have to worry about me love, I got everything covered. He squeezed my hand a little more.

I relaxed in my seat. I wondered if I was going to make a total fool of myself. I was probably the most clumsy person in this small town of Forks.

I didn't do so well when I was walking, how was skating on ice going to help me.

"Everything okay love, you seem a little tense?" Edward asked me still holding onto my hand and driving with the other. He looked over at me for a moment with concern,

"Yes, everything is fine," I lied. I was excited because I was going to be doing this with Edward.

Edward parked the car, and there was hardly anyone here. But we could clearly see that it was still open.

"I wonder where everyone is," I said. Edward was already out the door and helping me out of the car by the time I said this. He was such a gentleman.

"I don't know where everyone is, it's funny really" I didn't see it, but I should have guessed that Edward was smiling because I could tell by his tone that he was hiding something.

We all walked in and it seemed abandoned. But there were people working behind the counters.

Edward and I walked up to the skate rental counter.

"You must be the Cullen's right?" The man asked. I was confused as how he knew who we were. Edward and Alice must have planned this or something.

"That's right," Edward told the man my shoe size and then his. The man went back and placed the skates on the counter.

He smiled and took both of the skates.

Alice and Jasper went up to get their skates.

I took a seat and Edward was the one to take my shoes off and put my skates on.

"Something tells me that you and Alice planned this right?" I asked as he tightened the laces on my right skate.

He looked up and smiled, something about that smile seemed a little dangerous, but I liked it for some odd reason. "Yes. Alice saw this coming and she called this place and asked for the whole skating rink to ourselves so it wouldn't be over crowded," he smiled and I sat there as he finished with my skates and then proceeded with his own.

Alice and Jasper were already waiting for us at the door.

"Come on you two, I can't believe how slow you two are," Alice teased.

Edward finished in a split second and he was easily standing.

"Here, let me help you up love," He lent his hands out for me and I took them.

They were cold and I noticed this because I was so warm because I knew that I was going to embarrass myself today.

I slowly walked and he kept his arm around me making sure that I wasn't going fall.

We were out in the room with all the ice.

Alice and Jasper were gracefully skating together out there like they were gliding. They hadn't even been on the ice for five minutes and they were doing fine.

I had ice skated once or twice when I was little, but that was it. This was going to be hard to get used to.

Now I started to wonder why I wanted to do this. I was probably going to end up going to the hospital.

"You ready to go Bella?" He asked as we were about to go out onto the ice.

I wasn't sure if I was ready. "It's okay, you don't need to worry about falling, you know why?" He whispered. I knew why I wasn't going to fall, but I was to nervous to say anything. "Because I'm going to be there to catch you," That made me feel a little better and we were on the ice.

I took a uneasy breath. Edward was holding me from behind and we were slowly moving over the ice. Alice and Jasper came up beside us.

"Are you going to be alright Bella, you look like your going to be sick?" Alice asked us.

She turned to Jasper and he nodded.

I felt ten times better in that few seconds. "Thanks Jasper," I felt a little stronger and I was starting to get the feel of the ice and how to move.

"That's it love, just glide over the ice, one foot in front of the other," I felt that Edward was acting more like my father than my lover, but I was still glad to have him here with me. His hands were placed on my waist as I moved. I was starting to get the hang of it now. I was picking up speed.

Then I no longer felt his cool grasp on my waist.

I looked behind me and he wasn't there. He was beside me now.

"How do you feel love?" He asked me with a smile.

"I'm good, thanks to Jasper," I smiled as he was skating back words in front of me.

I wanted to know how to do that, but I didn't think now would be the best time because I knew it would end up in hurting myself.

Alice was doing the same thing. I kind of felt jealous.

"Do you want to learn how to skate back words Bella?" Edward asked me.

I didn't think I would be able to be taught.

"It's fine Edward, I think I'll stick with going forward for now," I smiled as I was starting to pick up speed. Edward never faltered. He stayed right beside me the whole time.

"Okay, you can hit the lights and turn on the music," Alice called to who, I wasn't sure.

The lights went out and I couldn't see, but I felt Edward take my hand. Soft music started to play.

"Don't worry love, I'm right here," He whispered into my ear and I felt my insides turn to Jello and my knees grow weak.

Edward helped me so that I was facing him, he was the one who was skating back words and I was going forward.

We were hand in hand skating. This was so magical.

"Close your eyes Bella," He whispered to me.

He moved from in front of me to behind me, but he never let go of my hand.

"Why?"I didn't think that was safe.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you go, I just want to try something," He hushed.

I let out a little bit of breath and did what he told me and closed my eyes. "Now I'm going to hold onto you and keep skating, I want you to tell me what it feels like," He told me. I could feel that we were moving and that we were picking up speed for something I wasn't sure.

Then Edward placed his hands in mine and opened my arms.

"What does it feel like were doing Bella?" He asked into my ear.

"it feels like we are flying," I felt the air bowing past me as we moved and it really felt like we were flying.

"Now Bella, don't open your eyes and turn your head towards my voice," He ushered me and I did what he told me to. I found his lips and we kissed. I wasn't sure how he was able to keep me safe when we were still skating.

We were finished and I felt like I was more in love with Edward than I was before. Our hands never left each others.

"Did you all have fun," The man behind the counter asked us.

I slowly nodded my head and took a seat as Edward removed my skates and then his own. He placed my shoes back on and then his.

Edward returned our skates, then we were off.

"Edward why don't you let me drive us home," Alice offered.

That was better for Edward and I because we were going to be able to be in the back seat of the Volvo and hold one another on our way back home. It looked like it was starting to get dark.

The sun was setting. I was excited to get home and get into bed, maybe Edward would slip in during the night.

As we drove home, I rested my head on his lap and Edward lovingly stroked my back. Of course putting me to sleep.

We arrived home and I was still sleeping when we got home.

I felt Edward pick me up and carry me away.

"Hey guys, sorry we couldn't make it, we had some other things to take care of and we sort of lost track of time," Emmett's voice boomed. "Is that my little soon to be baby sister asleep," I could feel him get closer. I then felt Edward step back. He didn't want Emmett to wake me.

"Yes, she fell asleep in the car and now I'm going to put her to bed," I heard Emmett laugh and I knew why.

Edward let out a growl, which I didn't hear come out of him often.

He carried me up the steps until we were in my room.

Edward took off my shoes and placed me under the covers. "Sleep tight my Bella," He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I was out like a light for the remainder of the night.

A/N: I'm really sorry that I didn't update when I said I was going to. I feel really bad about it. Sorry. But now here is another chapter. Hope you guys like it. I've been going through a relationship so that has been taking up my hours and stuff. Review and tell me what you think so far. I will try and get the next chapter up really soon. And don't fret the Esme Bella talk about Bella's relationship will happen shortly, you just have to wait for the story to play out. Thanks again for being loyal readers and Reviewers. Love you all


	19. Best Night of My Life

"No, don't please. I don't want to, you can't make me. Edward where are you," Tears streamed down my face. I thrashed in my bed.

"Edward!" I yelled allowed.

I sat up in bed with sweat covering my body. It was uncomfortable, and I wanted a shower, but the images lingered in my mind.

I pulled my knees up closer to my body and slowly rocked.

"Bella, is everything thing okay, I heard your call, is everything alright. Please tell me what's wrong?" Edward was right at my side with his hands placed firmly on my shoulders.

I couldn't help the tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella, you have to tell me about what happened, did someone come into your room, they didn't hurt you did they?" Edward was so concerned and so sweet, his eyes darted across the room trying to find someone, but there was no one there because no one had entered my room. I was perfectly safe.

I slowly shook my head. "I had a bad dream," I stammered. My body was shaking from the dream. It scared me that much.

Edward then wrapped his arms around me and cradled me in his chest. "You don't have to worry anymore Bella, I'm right here and I'm not going to leave your side until morning. I promise," Edward's eyes were dark from the look of it, I wasn't sure if they were dark because he was hungry or it was because he was worried about me, but he looked rather, attractive in the moon light, alluring really.

I wanted him to touch me. I had to think of something. An excuse to maybe get him into the bed with me. It would be tricky, but it might actually work.

I shifted and pretended to wince in pain.

This didn't go unnoticed with Edward. "Are you all right love," Edward asked me.

His hands were so soft on my shoulders. I wondered what his hands would feel like on other parts of my body.

"it's nothing, really Edward I'll be fine," I moved again and grabbed my hips in pain, at least that's what Edward thought.

He would fall for anything if I was hurt. Maybe he wouldn't want to sleep with me if I was hurt or in pain, he wouldn't want to hurt me anymore.

"Where does it hurt Bella, please you have to talk to me," I had my night gown on, but his hands slowly slid down my body. His fingers were ice cold even on top of the clothing. I could feel his fingers through my nightgown. They were so gentle. Some sort of weird feeling came up my throat.

"Uh, on my hip," I admitted wondering if he was going to figure out that this was all just a plan to get him to sleep with me, or at least touch me.

He didn't seem think that this was a plan.

"Well Bella, I'm going to need to take a look at it to see what's wrong," I knew he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but it was for medical reasons right.

I slowly nodded my head. My night gown stopped right at my knees, either he was going to have to take my whole night gown off, or he was going to have to move his hand up and under. I kind of hoped that he would take the whole thing off. He didn't, he was going to go up and under.

I was a little thankful that I was wearing underwear to bed tonight. His hand brought up the night gown until he reached the hip.

My breathing was starting to become shallow and my body was becoming over heated. I was sure Edward could tell.

When his hand came in contact with my skin, it was very cold but I liked the feeling. His fingers danced over the hip. He couldn't seem to find anything wrong with it.

I was now laying down and Edward was at my side.

"I can't seem to find anything wrong Bella, I think you might just be a little sore from something, do you remember falling?" He asked.

His voice was rough and slightly ragged. Was he having a hard time with this as well.

"I don't think so," Edward was about to remove his hand and pull the night gown back down, when I placed my hand on top of his to stop him from moving an inch.

Edward kept his eyes locked on mine. "Bella, what are you," I made him grow quiet as I took his hand and started to move it up slowly.

"Bella, I don't think we should be doing something like this," Edward said with a hint of worry in his tone. I slowly opened my legs. Edward noticed this as well and I could tell that his eyes grew much darker, but with lust instead of hunger.

Edward's hand started to move up on it's own accord. So I let go of his hand and let him do it himself.

He was unsure of what he was doing, but he knew that both of us were in the mood.

His hand was just bellow the breast. My chest rose and fell from my breathing. Edward was so cold, but I liked it. The feeling of his cool skin gliding across my over heated body.

When I thought of him inside of me I thought I might have grown a little wet.

Edward's eyes looked down.

I blushed. He knew what was going on down there. Edward's hand was placed right on top of the erect nipple.

I let out an uneasy sigh. This felt so right, and so good.

Then he quickly removed his hand and I thought that he was going to stop, but he didn't, he just took hold of night gown and pulled it up over my head. This was probably going to make things a little easier for the both of us.

"Bella, if I do anything, anything at all that might hurt you or cause you any pain, please say so because I don't want you to be hurt during this. I want you to be happy," Edward said cupping my face in one hand.

I smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. "Your not going to hurt me, I can trust you. Edward I am happy right now, I don't think I could be any happier," I said.

I was already more than half naked right now.

Our lips connected once more and this time it was a desperate. His mouth consumed mine and I loved how he kissed.

It was like he had years of practice.

Edward slid his hand down slowly to place his hand on my hip, right near my ass. I groaned in my throat as his cool hand felt amazing against my hot flesh.

My chest rose and fell from the heat that was building between us. "Bella I love you so much, I don't care what situation our parents are in, I love you and I want you to be mine forever," Edward got out as soon as our lips were apart.

Our actions grew very desperate. We both got up onto our knees and I was quickly disposing Edward of his clothes.

Edward was naked before me and he was a god, there was no doubt about that. His body was flawless before, maybe he didn't think that, but I knew he was.

We were still for a moment as we examined each others bodies. When my eyes found his lower half of his body, I noticed indentations on his hips.

I blushed and looked away for a moment.

"What?" He asked, he couldn't seem to understand why I looked away.

He looked down at himself. He didn't seem to find anything wrong.

"You have these interesting indentations on either side of your hips," I brought my hands to his waist and slowly moved them down until I found the indentations. They were very interesting. I loved them.

"Oh yeah those, I never really noticed them," Edward didn't really care about the indentations on his hips, he was more concerned about where my hands were going at the time being.

I explored his interesting hips, but I wanted to get to know the rest of Edward.

"Bella, what do you think you are doing?" He asked me. His voice raged and velvety at the same time. It was utterly seductive.

"Just getting to know you a little more," I smiled feeling the power that I had over Edward.

Both of my hands took the path of the V that every man had. My heart was pounding in my chest. I couldn't believe I was doing this to Edward. Edward had made himself comfortable laying down on the bed. I kept my eyes on my hands, I was slightly nervous to look at his size. I probably wouldn't have been able to keep my eyes off of him.

I took a deep breath as I looked down. There he was, already erect for me. Very large that was. I couldn't believe how large he was. It was amazing, this is the first penis I had ever seen, and hopefully my last. I let out a lot of air.

"Something wrong Bella," There was an edge of playfulness to Edward tone.

"I can't believe, how," I couldn't get the right words out.

"How, large I am?" He was proud of his size and that was a man quality.

"Yes," I gasped. This was all new for me, so when I took hold of Edward I felt the room get warmer and it sure made Edward grow hard and quiet. I blushed at the thought of me making Edward hard.

I slowly brought my hand up to take hold of his head.

Edward groaned and I peeled my eyes away from his length to look at him and see what kind of state he was in. Edward was writhing on the white bed. His hands were grasping the sheets. This was really testing his self control.

"Do you want me to stop Edward?" I asked him. I actually wasn't being playful, I wanted to know if he really wanted me to stop.

"God no Bella, please don't stop," This was something new to come out of Edward, a little out of character for him. He was the one who was supposed to be the responsible one.

So when he told me that he didn't want me to stop, I listened and continued to hold onto him and move my hand up and down over his shaft.

Edward was getting the pleasure of a life time from me right now. I decided to go a little faster pick up some speed. Liquid came from the head of Edward's penis and it pooled some wetness in between my legs that ran down my thighs and maybe a little on the bed.

"Bella, I can smell you and I know that you are suffering from lack of pleasure, please let me touch you," Edward groaned. He was absolutely gorgeous in this moonlight. This was a perfect night to make love.

Edward quickly flipped us, so that I was now the one who was bellow him and he was above me. I felt small and innocent bellow him, his stare that was digging deep into my soul.

"You don't know what you do to me Bella," I brought my hand up to my mouth and giggled.

"Actually I kind of do," I blushed looking down at his erection once more. That was what I did to him.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay you got me there Bella, now I want you to say something if I hurt you because I don't want to and I want this to be perfect," Edward said being cautious again.

"Don't worry Edward this will be perfect I know it, and I will say something if you hurt me which I know you won't because I trust you and I also love you," I lifted myself up off the bed to press a quick kiss to his lips before we got to wrapped up in the love making that was going to happen in a few moments.

"I love you so much," He whispered and that is when I lay back down onto the soft bed and felt Edward's hard member touch my clit.

I groaned and threw my head back. He was so cold, but I welcomed the feeling. Edward's hair was messing and all over the place, it wasn't nice and kept like it normally was, it was more sexy in a way.

He pushed himself deeper into me and I groaned. The sweet little pleasure that started off was now turning into a little bit of a pain and I could feel him getting closer to my barrier.

I was allowing him to take my virginity. I knew that I was going to be with him forever and that I wasn't going to be with any other man, so why not a make a bond like this with him now.

Edward dug deeper into me and hit the barrier breaking the flesh. It hurt and I hoped that Edward didn't feel me tense up when he broke through. "Are you okay Bella, do you want me to stop," He asked.

I let out more breath before taking more in and speaking. "No Edward, I'm fine please continue," I said sounding very officiant when I spoke those words. He pushed in a little deeper before pulling out again. Edward was beginning to set a pattern. The pain dissipated and pleasure was surely making it's self know. This pleasure was unimaginable. I couldn't find words to how wonderful this felt.

Each movement Edward made when he was inside me sent a blush to my face and took just a little more breath from lungs.

I arched my body so that it let him in more and that it was more comfortable and natural for the both of us.

Pleased sounds slipped through my lips that turned Edward on even more making him go a little more faster and a little more rough.

My hands were now placed on his back and slowly crawling up into his tousled bronze hair.

Our bodies molded together perfectly and this was the best kind of love making. I felt my pores start to let out the sweat from my body. My body slickened and that only made things easier for Edward to move in and out. Soon Edward's thrust would hit a certain spot on the inside of my body that would make me moan his name. I tugged on his hair making him go faster. Edward buried his face in between my breast kissing my flesh every now and then.

"Yes Edward, oh God," I moaned as my hands grabbed onto his shoulders as the bed began to move along with our movements.

Then it finally really hit me. I was having sex with Edward Cullen, the boy of my dreams. Oh God did he feel good, so hard and long. My walls clenched around him making his movements to get in and out of me harder and applying more friction just adding to the pleasure.

"Edward, I think I'm, I can't hold on anymore," My eyes grew wide and it was difficult to think straight. Edward pumped into me harder, deeper. I could feel that I wasn't going to make it much longer.

I was going to achieve my very first orgasm with Edward. "Edward, Edward, Edward," I said his name clearly. Groans and moans began to get louder and Edward was thrusting into me so fast and hard that there was going to be one more. Our hips met and that was it for me.

My vision grew white and I couldn't see. The pleasure wracked my body so long and hard I could hardly breathe. "OH EDWARD!!!" I cried his name at the top of my lungs as my hot liquid pour over Edward's dick. It slowly slid out of my body down my leg and on to the bed. I felt Edward stiffen inside of me as his orgasm hit him seconds after mine hit me. His seeds poured into my body. It felt so good I thought that I might, and I did. I had a second orgasm. "Edward," He held me tight as we were sitting up I rested my head on his shoulder, bitting into his marble flesh. I didn't break the skin but it felt good to bite him. My bones grew weak like Jello and Edward fell back into the pillows with my in his arms. I was tired now and I was sure that I was going to be able to sleep peacefully.

"What did you think Bella?" Edward asked me breaking the silence.

I let out a sigh and smiled into his pale chest. I looked up into his loving ocher eyes. "amazing, beautiful, hot," I told him using only a few words to explain to him what the love making felt like.

"This has been one of the best nights of my life Bella, thank you for giving it to me," He pressed a kiss to my forehead as I drifted off to sleep in his cool arms. I didn't care that he was freezing, I just wanted to be as close as possible to him.

A/N: HA HA, well I finally updated. I've had a hecktic week. Sorry I've made you all wait so long. Hopped you liked my lemon. It took a while to get it right. I think this might be one of the best sex scenes I've had. I'm not sure. Review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanx everyone for your feedback and support. Love you all.


	20. Discovery's

I was about to drift off into dream land with Edward in my arms when the door came bursting open. Edward and I both sat up and Edward brought the sheet up with him so that I could cover my chest to who ever burst into the room.

There was a deep chuckle and I knew who it was and relaxed a little.

"Emmett, what are you doing in here, leave before Rosalie gets lonely," Edward teased.

Emmett laughed. "Don't worry I'll get back to her, but we were in the middle of love making, when we heard a little something coming from this end of the hall. What were you kids doing in here? Did someone make it around all four bases?" Emmett teased. "Home Run for Edward and Bella," He said a little to loud. Edward chucked a pillow in his direction and Emmett caught it.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to find out what was going on in here. Edward are sure you didn't pop her cherry twice. She screamed pretty loud," Edward snarled and Emmett left the room before Edward had to get up and out of bed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean for him to wake you, he's just curious about my love life I guess," Edward said placing his cool hand on my back and rubbing slowly.

Now that I was up once more, I was feeling a little turned on.

"Edward, I don't think that I will be able to get back to sleep now, all this talk about "baseball" has gotten me a little turned on," I watched as a smile danced across his lips. He was in the mood again and from the look of the blanket that was magically coming up, I could tell that he was interested.

"You want to play another game of baseball?" I asked him as I crawled back up onto him, straddling his waist.

"Yes, I'd love to play another game, it seems as last time you won by one more point than me," I knew what he meant by that. He was taking the orgasms as runs.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that then won't we Mr. Cullen" My finger slid across his lips. I let loose an evil grin as I began to rub my now heated center against the base of his man hood.

Edward groaned as he liked it when I took control. We started up again.

I woke with a pillow in my face. What a rude awakening.

"Get up you love birds before mom walks in and sees you to laying naked together in bed," Alice said as she was putting some of my clothes away. I was tired and sore. But the soreness felt kind of good.

"Good morning to you too Alice, you didn't have to wake Bella up with a pillow to the face," Edward said sitting up in bed as the sheet fell down onto his lap. He stretched his arms up and wrapped one of those arms around me pulling me to him. The sheet fell and I was thankful that the door was closed, but I wasn't to happy about having my older sister in the room with me and Edward.

"Alice would you get out of here so Edward and I can have some privacy," She laughed as she folded up a shirt and stuffed it in it's proper drawer.

"I don't think I want to leave you two alone,"

I was the one who growled at her. "Fine, fine I'll leave, but don't tell me I didn't warn you when mom comes in here and catches you to making it to forth base," She quickly opened the door and marched out.

"Morning love," Edward said cradling my face in his hands as he pressed a welcoming kiss to my swollen lips. "Did you sleep well?" He asked knowing the answer to that.

"Extraordinary," I told him slowly getting myself out of the bed and searching for something to wear for today. The wedding was going to be in a few days and there were only a few things that we had to have.

Edward was still in bed while I got dressed. I could feel his eyes on my back as I got dressed slowly letting his eyes glaze over my body once more before my flesh was hidden from him.

"I liked it when you moaned Bella," He told me out of the blue as I pulled the second strap of my bra onto my shoulder. I turned and looked at him with a playful smile on my lips.

"Yeah, well I like it when you groan, it turns me on," I told him something I liked that he did while we were making love.

"Oh you do, like when I make this kind of noise?" Edward groaned deep in his throat and I felt my panties grow a little wet. I was in my bra and jeans and underwear. I blushed and turned to him laying but naked on my bed. He was laying on his stomach with his cheeks fully exposed to me. He was absolutely adorable.

"Yes, now get some clothes on before my mother walks in," I ordered him and Edward was beside me and in his clothes from yesterday in the blink of an eye.

"I like that bra, it looks good on you," He played with my strap. I was wearing a red bra that was lacy. "I like it better when you aren't wearing it, but it makes your breasts look good," He slipped away through my door leaving my red and slightly wet. How dare he. I thought. I slipped on a red shirt. I was in the mood for red for some reason today. Edward seemed to like it.

I got out of my room and while I was heading down to the steps to descend down to the kitchen, I ran into Emmett, my soon to be brother in law. He nudged me in the side and grinned.

"So how was he?" Emmett asked and I went crimson in a seconds pass.

"I don't know. Fine I think," I wasn't sure on how to respond to that.

"That's my little brother for you. Good job Bella, way to get into the sheets with him," He patted me on the back and that was when Esme came up the stairs. I froze. I hoped she hadn't heard any of that.

"Hey guys, heading down for something to eat, I made pancakes and bacon, hope you like it," she was holding what looked like to be a cup of tea in her hands. She seemed oblivious as to what Emmett had just said. I wanted to hit him across the head, but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to reach.

"Do you think that we could maybe not talk about it while Esme is the house. I kind of don't want her to know," I said blushing and looking around wondering if anyone else could have been eavesdropping.

"Sure, Sure Bella. Don't worry. We'll talk later," He whispered as Edward took hold of my shoulder and glanced at his brother. There was a look of worry on his face.

"Watch your thoughts Em," Edward said to him.

"Edward, Bella. Could I talk to you two for a moment," I turned around to find Carlisle standing in the door way to his office.

We made it to his office room and he closed the door. I was thankful that Esme wasn't present.

"So, did you two have fun last night?" There was a smile on his face that was easily visible.

We both nodded and I blushed looking down at my legs not believing that I was that loud.

"Well I just want you two to know that I'm happy for you both, but you guys still have to be careful just in case. Bella if you feel any sign of sickness at all, please don't hesitate to tell me. And Edward," He didn't say anything he just sat there looking at Edward.

In the next moment Edward was laughing. "Okay don't worry I'll try that next time, so it really works?" He asked his father.

Carlisle didn't respond and Edward laughed again. "I'll try it later," Edward stood up bringing me with him.

We walked out of his office and Edward seemed really pleased with something.

"What did he say to you?" I asked very curious.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later," Edward took me downstairs so that I could get some nice warm food into my belly.

I went down and there was eggs and bacon on a plate for me sitting at the island table.

"This looks absolutely delectable," I said as my stomach growled from the scent of the food. I'm glad my mother is such a good cook.

Edward sat next to me and watched me while I ate. Each of his legs were on either side of me. He casually took one chunk of my thick brown hair and ran it through his fingers. Then he brought it up to his nose.

"It smells so good, I love the scent of your hair,"Edward commented.

I smiled kindly in response to what he had said to me, at least he wasn't talking about how much he wanted to taste me, that was slightly flattering, but slightly creepy. Not something that a normal boyfriend would say to his girlfriend.

Edward moved himself closer to me, and started whispering things into my ear that made me blush. I wasn't sure why he was talking like this, it wasn't something that Edward would normally say or do. One question that really caught my attention that I felt the need to answer.

"How did I feel," My face went cherry red. I felt something start to pool down bellow at the thought of how truly wonderful Edward felt last night.

It was the most wonderful feeling I have ever experienced.

Edward started to kiss my neck passionately. I was thankful that there wasn't anyone in the room, but I was still a little nervous about someone walking in, it could possibly be Esme. What would she think if she saw Edward kissing my neck.

"Edward as much as I would love for you to keep doing that, and I do love what your doing because it feels really good, but I don't want someone to walk in while we are doing this, so if you don't mind removing your lips from my neck, then that would be greatly appreciated," I said grabbing onto his leg for support because his mouth on my flesh was making my body grow weak.

"And what if I say no?" He asked me peeling his lips away for a moment. I gasped aloud as his hand slowly slid up underneath my shirt. Chills ran down my spine.

"Edward," I moaned his name, it just accidentally slipped out. My hand slid up further and Edward groaned into my neck becoming a little more rough than he was before. I felt his icy fingers brush over my breast. I arched my body slightly, closing my eyes in the process.

My hand was getting near his erection. It was up near his hip and was slowly moving in.

"Bella, you don't know what your getting yourself into," Edward groaned as he buried his face in my hair and neck.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I was now in the heat of the moment at the island in the kitchen. Edward quickly picked me up and placed me on top of the island. I spread my legs open for him and only him, he was the only one who I was going to spread my legs for. He easily slipped in between them. He pulled me to him and I attacked his neck with my lips. He smelled and tasted so good. I couldn't explain what he tasted like but he had the smell of musk with some type of sweet scent mixed in.

It was intoxicating.

I was pressing my lower area against his stomach and slowly and steadily grinding into him.

"God Bella, if you don't stop I'm going to have to take you right now?" Edward growled harshly into my ear. I liked it when I did these kinds of things to Edward, it made me feel like I was the only one in control and he would have to listen to everything that I told him. Maybe I would be that controlling in the future but not right now.

"Then I guess I don't really plan on stopping then," That's when Edward picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He wisped me away quickly, we were up the stairs and in his room before I knew it, I guess you could say that I was lucky that no one could see Edward when he was moving at that fast pace speed.

I was thinking that Edward wanted to take me to the couch and then strip me of my clothes, but that didn't seem to be the case. He pushed me into one of the corners in his room. I felt trapped, but at the same time it was better if it was like this, then that meant that Edward was going to be that much closer to me.

Edward took hold of my shoulders and slowly moved his hands down my arm and while he was doing this pulling both of my arms above my head in the process.

His mouth was at the base of my neck, kissing and sucking the tender flesh. My heart pounded loudly in my chest and I squirmed in Edward hold.

His cool mouth slipped down over my shoulder and kissed sweetly but quickly.

Edward brought his hands from mine and placed the both on the bottom of my shirt and quickly removing them. I kind of regretted putting on my bra today, it was just more articles of clothing that Edward had to take off.

Our bodies were rubbing up against one another's and Edward was rather hard right now, it must have been slightly painful when he was wearing pants and he was aroused.

"Edward, I need you right now," I moaned and my hands slipped down to his buttons and zipper. I could clearly see the bulge now and that made my underpants a little wet. From what I could see now he was larger than I would have expected. Last night I caught sight of his size, but I was hardly coherent. I was way to into the love making to stop and looking at his erection and think, "Wow that's bigger than I would have thought it to be" Now I got the chance as I pulled his pants and underwear down at the same time. He was clearly very aroused, and that was my fault.

I turned red at the thought of making Edward aroused.

"Bella,"Edward groaned and this made me think of an idea.

I had never done anything like this before, so it was new for me, but from what little I had seen on t.v, I wrapped my hand around his dick.

Edward stiffened and threw back his head. His reaction to that was bucking his hips forward. I didn't think I would be able to do something like that either.

I slowly started to move my hand up and down over his large manhood. Edward was having a hard time not pushing me up against the corner and shoving himself into my hot core.

I liked what I was doing, so I picked up my pace a little.

"Bella, please stop, I don't want, to," He was having a hard time speaking while I felt him harden even more and he stopped talking. I didn't realize what was going on before I looked down and saw white liquid come out of Edward's round head. More of my wetness pooled into my soaking underwear.

Edward moaned very loudly, which caused my middle to throb. The need to have him inside me was so strong now, I couldn't take much more of this.

Edward, without speaking, unbuttoned my jeans pulled them off and then also discarded my underwear that was wet, and this didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He looked up at me with surprise.

"Did I do this?" He asked wondering if he had made me this wet, and he hadn't even touched me down there.

Another blush quickly rose to my face. I nodded slowly and we continued with what we were doing, getting back into the heat of the moment.

Edward pushed me into the corner. He quickly entered me and it felt so good. This was our third time that we have had sex, and so far I would have to say that this was the best time. I gasped and wrapped my legs around his cold waist.

I pulled him closer so that he could get inside me deeper. I felt so good now, with this god inside of me.

Edward kept his eyes closed when he was moving in and out of me, maybe it was so that he could keep his concentration on what he was doing, whatever worked for him I guessed. He thrust in me with deep force. I threw my head back against the wall and groaned, feeling every nerve ending being pleasured. "Edward," I moaned his name a little louder than I would have planned for. My nails dug into his marble back. Edward's eyes opened and they were a liquid gold. It made my heart melt and also my insides.

His stare was so intense I felt my release coming sooner. He was enjoying himself, but he wasn't smiling. His stare was tantalizing. His mouth was opened slightly and he was breathing slightly heavy and it was really turning me on.

"Edward I can't hold on much longer if you keep looking at me that way," My legs wrapped tighter around him.

Just a couple more thrusts and I would release my juices over Edward.

There was a knock on Edward's door. "Edward, can I come in I'd like to ask you something," Edward and I both froze and he moved us both so that we were behind his self and we weren't visible. That one quick movement with Edward inside me made me release. My walls clenched over him and that caused to orgasm. He covered my mouth so that I wouldn't scream. I rested my head on his shoulder and bit into his shoulder. Edward groaned and tried not to be loud. The door opened and Edward and I stayed silent. I was coming back down from my orgasm and Edward was trying to keep me quiet.

"Edward, you in here?" She asked. I hoped that she didn't look around for Edward. I didn't want to be found out. "Okay," we heard her start to walk away and Edward twitched inside me. It felt amazing and it slipped out. I couldn't help it. A moan slipped through my lips.

The footsteps stopped.

"Edward?" Esme asked again. I cursed in my head. What were we going to do, there was no where for us to go, she was going to find out one way or another.

Esme found us. Her face was full of surprise. She then turned away. "Hi mom,"


	21. Untitled

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed my story so far I love you all for that. Wanning, this chapter is very sad. I was listening to a sad song while writing this, so yeah. Just a warning it's sad. Hope you like it.

~ESPOV~

I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my eyes. Edward Cullen, my soon to be husbands son was pushing my daughter Bella up against the wall and she had her head tossed back. The thing was that they were both naked and from the way Bella's legs were wrapped around Edward's waist, he was inside her right now. I didn't know what to think other than that Edward was having sex with Bella. I couldn't think straight. I didn't even know what to say. Why would this be happening. Bella didn't have those sort of feelings for Edward. Did she?

~BPOV~

Esme stood there with that surprised look on her face. Edward held me to his chest, which felt amazing. He was trying to keep me from embarrassing myself anymore.

"I'll just go," Esme said with a small little voice. She quickly turned but not without stumbling over a few things that were laying about in Edward's room.

When she was gone Edward pulled out of me slowly, that felt really good as well.

"Edward, what are we going to do, I don't know what to think, she caught us. Do you know what she's thinking?" I asked him bringing my fingers to my teeth and nibbling on them.

"She's very surprised, she didn't see this coming I don't think. Esme is very confused I think we should talk with her and Carlisle just to get things straightened out," Edward said. He took hold of my shoulders. "I'm so sorry I'm putting you through this Bella, Esme shouldn't have found out this way. I'm so sorry Bella," He looked down in shame. This time it was me who placed my hand under his chin to lift his face so that he was looking at me. His eyes showed me the look of hurt. My heart melted at the look of his face.

"It's okay Edward, she was going to have to find out about us anyways, and she just happened to find out in a sort of surprising way. Is she upset that I would do something like this?" I asked Edward as we were both standing in his bedroom naked.

Edward was no longer aroused, so that kind of disappointed me. Now was the time to be serious, not horny.

"She's just very stunned and she doesn't know what to think, we will have to go and talk to her, come on let's get some clothes on and talk to her," Edward tried to sooth me by rubbing his hands up and down my arms. It helped a little bit, but I was still worried about what her response to all of this was going to be.

We quickly got dressed and then stepped out of his room. We were at the top of the steps ready to head down and talk to Carlisle and Esme about this situation. It was mostly to Esme.

Edward turned and looked at me. "Are you ready?" he asked me. I turned my head to look at him and I slowly nodded.

His hand was at his side, but then he reached his hand over so that he could grab my hand. It made me feel a little better that I wasn't going to have to go over this talk with my mother without him.

"Thank you for being here with me Edward, just for being there for me every step of the way and I also would like to thank you for loving me so much and devoting a lot of your time just for me, I don't think that I deserve you because there are much better women out there, but if I'm the one that you want to spend the rest of your life, than I am willing to stay with you and give you just as much love to you as you do to me," Edward squeezed my hand even tighter. "That was beautiful Bella, but not as beautiful as you are to me, you are my life and if I can't have you in my life I am nothing. I don't ever want you to leave my side," He brought his mouth in so that he could kiss me. His lips were cold and soft like usual.

I wanted to use a little bit of tongue in this kiss, but I thought better of it. This was way to sweet of a kiss to be ruined by it getting all wet and hot.

Edward peeled his mouth away and I let out a loud sigh. The kiss helped me be a little more calm.

We walked down the steps until we were in the kitchen where Esme was sitting at the table with her hand placed on her forehead, she was clearly still trying to think things through.

"Mom, can we talk to you for a moment?" I asked breaking the silence. I didn't not pull my hand away from Edward's as my mother looked up and she caught sight of our hands holding one another's, then she looked into my eyes and then into Edward.

Esme was looking a little more pale than she normally was.

She nodded her head and we took a seat.

"So how long have you guys been a thing?" She asked swallowing and keeping her hands on her hands that were folded and nicely placed on the table top.

"Ever since you met Carlisle. When you were gone with him on those dates and things well Edward stayed at home with me, soon we began to fall in love with one another," I told her and waited while she thought those facts through.

"Why didn't you tell me?" There was something seriously wrong with her. She seemed almost depressed in a way.

"We didn't want to upset you, and I knew that you were so happy with Carlisle that if you found out that I was dating his son, that well you would want me to be happy and you would break up with Carlisle because you knew it would never work," I explained. She looked up into my eyes when I told her that I wanted her to be happy.

"So you didn't tell me because you wanted me to be happy, but at the same time you wanted to be happy with Edward," She said solemnly.

"Yes. I couldn't help it. Before you met Carlisle, it was like you were my best friend, then when he came into the picture, you weren't really spending as much time with me and you were gone a lot. So Edward was there for me and we had attractions towards one another," I explained to her.

"So, you two have slept together then?" She asked looking at Edward first then moving her eyes over to me.

We nodded our heads. "I'm sorry mom, but we just love each other so much and we are using protection," She stood up from the table and pushed her chair in.

"I've heard enough," my mouth fell open. How could she be acting like this.

A heavy feeling of guilt and pain struck my chest. Esme walked out of the kitchen without saying another word.

Edward rubbed his thumb over my hand hoping to sooth me.

I couldn't believe that she would have acted this way. I think this was the first time that I ever saw her this upset.

I felt like crap now. It was all my fault. I stood up from the table and let go of Edward's hand. "I have to go rest," I told him. He latched his hand onto my wrist.

"Bella, please don't," His eyes were pleading me to stay.

I had hurt my mother. I felt horrible, maybe it was wrong for me to be with Edward, maybe it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I'm sorry," I said. His hand slipped from my wrist and stormed out of the house. I was headed towards my truck. I needed to get away from here. Go somewhere where I could think and be alone. It started raining outside. The dark clouds loomed in the sky. I slammed my truck door shut. My hands balled into fists and I hit them against my steering wheel in anger. Tears rolled down my face. My heart thudded loudly in my chest.

Why did this have to happen. How could I live with myself knowing that mother would never be happy with choice of loving Edward and then devoting myself to him.

I placed the key in the ignition and drove off. I knew where I was going to go. Somewhere where I could think.

I drove as fast as I could to get to the place that made me feel safe.

I pulled into the driveway. I looked at the white house and in the windows. The house was bare and empty just from looking at it from the outside. I got out of my truck slowly and trudged up to the front door. I didn't care if got soaking wet. I didn't care anymore. I was probably going to end up staying here. If I died in this house I didn't care because this is where I grew up and where I wanted to spend the rest of my life. If I died my spirit would linger here. I never wanted to leave.

I knew where the spare key was hidden, right under the rug. I picked it up and placed it in the door.

When I walked in everything was dark and desolate. The oven was still there and so was the fridge and the counter tops, but everything else was gone. The sofa the t.v the dinning room table the kitchen table. Everything was gone.

I walked up the steps and went into my old room. My heart felt cold when I walked in. It was empty just like the rest of the house. My bed, everything on my walls. It was sad and depressing, just how I felt right now.

I walked over to a dark corner in my room and curled up into a ball falling into a restless sleep.

~EPOV~

Was this the end of us. My chest ached. I should have stopped her. I slammed my fists into the wall making an accidental hole. I cursed loudly. There was a knock on my door.

"Son, are you going to be okay?" It was Carlisle's soft comforting voice. I turned and looked at him. I kept my arms on the wall to keep me standing.

"I don't know if she'll want me back, not after what I did," I turned back to the wall and closed my eyes. I heard the sound of his footsteps walking over the carpeted floor. He placed a hand on my back.

"this isn't the end Edward, you know that you love her right and that you'll do anything for her," I turned back, my eyes felt like they wanted to let tears fall, but in my body, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Yes, but I don't even know if she loves me. I hurt her Carlisle. I let things get out of hand and I hurt her mother and so that hurt Bella," Carlisle pulled me off of the wall to sit me down on the couch.

"I don't think she will ever stop loving you Edward, She's just going through a tough time in her life. Only you can pull her out. Go to her Edward comfort her in her time of need," He helped me up. For the first time in my many years of being a vampire. I felt a weakness that I couldn't shake.

"I don't even know where she is, she could be on her way to Florida right now going to live with her aunt and her uncle,"

"You'll be able to find her don't worry, now you better go before you lose her," He walked out of the room. I didn't know how this little talk helped me in the least bit, it just made me feel worse. I walked out of my bed room to be glomped by warm arms wrapping around me.

"Oh Edward, you poor thing. I'm so sorry," It was Alice and I wrapped my arms around her just because I needed someone's comfort.

"Thank you Alice, but I really must be going. I have to go find her," I said about to walk away when she stopped me.

"Wait, I think I might know where she is. She is at the place where she feels comfortable the place where her life started, but was abruptly taken away from her," Alice explained to me and I knew where she was. I had to get to her.

"Edward, bring her back okay, please bring her back for me and the family," Her eyes were dark and sweet. She wanted her sister back and I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best,"I pulled her into a hug this time. She was such a sweet person. She was like a sister to me, that's what it felt like at least.

When I was done speaking with Alice I hopped into my car and drove away after Bella.

I pulled into the drive way and there was her truck. The front door was left open. I was suddenly afraid of what Bella might have been doing in her home, she wouldn't be so desperate to kill herself would she. I gulped and tried not to think of that outcome.

I walked into the dark house. I wondered why Bella hadn't bothered to turn any of the lights on.

I called for my Bella.

~BPOV~

I heard my name being called, it was very faint. I was cold and I felt slightly sickly. I felt to weak to look up or even move to see who it was. Frankly I didn't want to open my eyes. I was trying to find my happy place. The only place where that was, was in Edward's arms.

My heart throbbed unevenly as I thought of Edward, I wondered how he was handling everything. He was probably hurting more than I was.

My body quivered. I was wet and cold in this house in the corner. I was only making things worse for me.

"Bella, love are you here," I wanted to call out to this person who was calling my name. I heard the sound of my door open and then footsteps. I didn't bother to look up.

I felt freezing cold hands on my already cold body. "Bella," It was Edward I could smell him and from his voice.

I couldn't find my voice to answer. "Bella, please speak to me," He sounded like he was going to break down into tears. "Bella please look at me," I felt tears start to come to my eyes at the sound of his voice. "Bella, I don't want to lose you. Don't go," I shook uncontrollably.

"Edward?" I said in a weak voice that was hardly a whisper but I said his name and I was positive that he heard me.

"Bella we have to get you back home, I think you may have a fever," Edward said caring for me like always.

I slowly looked up. My head throbbed and I just wanted to lay down. My body shook again and a wave of coldness washed over me.

I was being picked up. I pressed my face into his chest. To hide myself from any light. The darkness made my headache less noticeable.

"Why did you come for me?" I whispered.

"Shh, Bella. Quiet now, sleep," He ushered me. I felt the rain plop down onto my body. It stopped and I felt something soft covering my body. It was Edward's coat that had his scent all over it. It put me to sleep as he slipped me in the back seat of his Volvo. I slept with a pounding headache.

Then I was pulled out of the back seat once more. I was carried through the rain and then into a nice warm house.

"Carlisle, I need your help please, it's Bella. I think she might have a fever," Edward's voice rang through my ears.

I could then feel many people around me, looking at me. There was a light above me that made me want to hiss and hide in a coffin.

A cool hand was pressed to my forehead. "She'll be fine, she just needs rest and to be cared for, for a couple days. She just has a high fever, she should be just fine in a day or two," It was the sound of Carlisle's voice.

I was picked up once more and then carried off somewhere else and placed in something very soft and warm.

"Edward, I need to tell you something," I said slowly opening my eyes and looking at him in the face.

He was leaning in waiting for me to speak. "Yes anything love?" He asked taking hold of my icy hand.

"I love you," I whispered before my headache pulled me into a deep slumber

I woke in the middle of the night, I was trying to think where I was. I was very hot, I wondered where Edward was. Now that I wasn't as sickly as I was when he brought me back to his home I was a little more aware of what was going on. "Edward," I called to him in the darkness. I heard the sound of his footsteps, he was right by the bed.

"Yes?" He asked sounding like he was going to do anything for me.

"I'm a little hot, do you think that you could lay next to me?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for anything sexual I just wanted him to cool me down a little. My headache had subsided for the time being.

I felt him crawl into the bed and then under the covers. He pressed his cool body to mine. I shivered just slightly and pressed myself to him as he wrapped his arms around me. "Edward, I'm so sorry for scaring you like that today and running away, I was just confused and I didn't know where else to go, please if you will forgive me?" I asked hoping that he wasn't thinking of dumping me after everything that happened with us today.

"I now understand what you were going through love and I understand. Don't be sorry, you had every right to go back to your home. I know this has all been so hard on you and I have been selfish by not even thinking about what emotional pain you could be going through, I will try and work harder on that," Edward pressed a cool kiss to my neck, cooling down that one area a lot.

"When I was sitting there thinking things through, I thought that you wouldn't want me back after what I did. I felt terrible. I can't believe I did that," I felt tears come to my eyes.

"It's okay Bella, that is now in the past and done and over with, I want you to forget about that and get back to sleep, that's what you need, you need sleep to bring back your strength," He started humming into my ear trying to put me to sleep.

"Please don't leave me Edward," I said feeling very drowsy.

"I don't plan to," He whispered before continuing humming until I went right to sleep, but he never left me that night. He stayed with me while I was going through emotional issues in my sleep.

A/N: Wow. First chapter I've ever written where I've actually cried. Another weird thing is when I mentioned Bella having a headache I got one too. It's weird. I still have it hum. Well hoped you liked having the next chapter up so soon. I worked all day on it. So review, lol.


	22. Right Now

A/N: Hello, this chapter is gonna have a lemon in it because Ashley279 requested for one and I thought you know what why not, I can easily stick one in this chapter and it might led up to the dramatic part of this chapter. So I hope you like it. Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I love you all, but you prolly already knew that.

I jolted awake and there was Edward beside me looking at me with sweet sensitive eyes. My breathing was labored and my heart was beating rapidly within my chest. Edward noticed this and become a little more concerned with me.

"Bella, what's the matter, are you okay, do you want me to get a bucket?" He asked. He was about to get up and off the bed to go and get a bucket but I shook my head in a no. I felt a lot better now, not as sick as before. Maybe it was one of those things were you are really sick and then it just kind of fades away, I probably wasn't that lucky. "No Edward, it's okay I'm fine, I just had a dream," I told him taking hold of my knees. I couldn't help but tremble. I wished that I hadn't woken up.

"Bella, why are you shaking, are you sure your okay, because I can do and get whatever you want," he looked like he was about to get up and go get whatever I wanted. Then a thought hit me. He said he would do or get whatever I wanted. I knew what I wanted. It was a little risky asking him, especially when I was in this kind of state , but maybe I could get him into my pants.

"Yes Edward I know what you can do for me," I said as I slowly got up and out of the covers. He was laying under the covers right next to me. Right now I was very horny. From my dream that was. In the dream Edward had me pinned to the bed as he was making rough, but sweet love to me. It was amazing in the dream and I wondered why Edward hadn't jumped me while I was sleeping because I had probably made some interesting noises.

At first Edward didn't seem to understand what I was doing. I crawled up onto him and he froze.

"No Bella, I don't think so, remember what happened last time we did this," I did remember it and it hurt to think about how my mother reacted, but right I didn't care because I was so aroused.

"Yes I know Edward, but I love you so much and well my dream wasn't really complete and I hoping that you can help me with my little problem down yander," I looked down and Edward knew what I meant. I was straddling his waist and I slowly started to move my hot core over his now present erection that was sticking up through his boxer. I didn't care whether or not if he protested because I wanted him and that was the only thing that was going through my mind. Edward groaned and writhed bellow me. I had him now. I threw my head back as I rubbed my center up against him. He was so hard. My hands slowly slipped up and under his shirt feeling his chiseled and slightly hairy chest. I loved the feeling of his pubic hair that came up from the hidden area of his boxers. It was coarse and the color of his glorious bronze hair.

I leaned my body down so the I was laying on top of him. I pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. Edward, out of instinct placed his hands on my waist that was clothed by one of his baggy t-shirts. I liked wearing his clothes even though I had my own. I pressed my warm, wet lips right bellow his navel. Edward hissed above me as I slowly left a wet trail going up to his left nipple. I swirled my tongue around the pink erect nipple. Edward moaned and made me a little more wet than I was before. His hands slipped down to my hips and then slowly moving over until he was holding onto my butt. I moaned as I bit his nipple. Edward squeezed my butt a little more.

I loved what he was doing to me and vise versa. I loved Edward's chest. It was perfect and there was so much to do. One hand was on the bed just resting there because that's where it felt comfortable, then the other one had some other intentions. It slowly moved down and slipped into Edward's boxers. Edward threw his head back into the pillows as my hand grazed his erect cock.

I moved my self up his body so that I could work on his mouth and neck, that area. Edward's hand were back at my hips and they were grabbing me because that was the one thing that he could to. What else was he to do when I was playing with his cock.

I placed my thumb right on the head and that sent Edward to groaned and buck his hips up. A feeling of pleasure rose from my hot core up throughout my body. I couldn't believe that I was doing this, but it felt so right, it was just the right time as well. Late at night when everyone else was doing their own thing. After I rubbed him a little bit with my thumb I grabbed him with my hand and massaged him, by moving my hand up and down.

"God Bella," Edward let out. His hips started to move up and down. I giggled softly, Edward's body was responding to my hand thinking that he was inside me. My hand was covered in Edward right now. He was so large as well.

"Bella," Edward pleaded. I was going very slow taking my time, I liked teasing Edward. I was also prepared for Edward to jump me or something because he probably wasn't going to be able to last much longer, not with me going this slow.

I pulled my hand away and Edward groaned. "Bella." It seemed like he had something more to say, but just couldn't get it all out because he was so engulfed in pleasure. "Why did you stop," He got out. His voice was strident and with his uneven breathing, it didn't help.

"I want to make love right now Edward," I said as I slipped my fingers inside his boxers just taking hold of the elastic part so that I could pull the boxers down. Edward lifted his lower body off the bed so it would be easier for my to remove his under garments.

Then it was my turn to strip. I got rid of my shirt and pants and underwear quickly. I wasn't going to let Edward do anything. I was the one who was going to do everything. I wanted to be in control tonight.

He was so long when I pulled the boxers off. I got a little more wet at the sight of his size. My heavy breathing didn't help with Edward and his controlling himself. My breasts moved up and down with my breathing making them very appealing to Edward. I could see it in his dark lustful eyes. Edward's hands slowly slid up my body as he cupped my breasts, rubbing the nipples with his smooth thumb. You would have thought that Edward would have calloused fingers, but that wasn't true, he never did anything that would make his hands like that. He played the piano and that was all he really used his hands for. Edward had the perfect hands to play the piano. His music was so beautiful, just as beautiful as he was.

I almost got sucked into the pleasure that Edward gave me, but then I knew that I had to take control. I placed my hands right on top of Edward and peeled them away from my chest reluctantly.

"No, no, no Edward. I'm going to be the one pleasuring you tonight, not the other way around.

I took a deep breath and positioned myself right above Edward. I was breathing really heavily because I had never done anything like this before.

"Bella, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Edward said being the kind and sweet guy that he was. His voice was a little more calm and soothing.

"I want to do this Edward, god I want to do this," That's when I brought myself right down onto him.

Edward and I both groaned at the same time. The feeling was so intense.

I slowly started to rock back forth feeling Edward inside me. We both sighed as we were used to one another. I pulled up and then went back down. He got deeper and deeper. "Yes Bella," Edward moaned as I started to get the feeling of him and what I was doing.

I rocked and went up and down on him, riding him with as much force as I could muster.  
It felt heavenly. Edward's hands were at my hips once more, helping me glide onto him and then pulling off. It was a really big help and it felt so good. I loved his hands.

I started to really get the hang of it and my movements became uncontrollable. "Bella, Bella, Bella," each time Edward said my name he bucked his hips to meet mine, was so deep inside me. I felt my vision become clouded. My toes curled and I arched my body back as Edward came inside of me first and that's what I wanted. My orgasm hit me really hard. Like big waves hitting the beach. I was hit was large amounts of pleasure many times until my body grew limp and I slipped my body off Edward's. I was feeling so much better now.

"Are you satisfied my love?" I was laying on top of Edward breathing heavily trying to keep my eyes open so I could talk to him before I fell into a deep sleep.

"Very much so," I breathed into his neck and fell asleep while he wrapped his arms around me.

I woke up in the morning, like I did most mornings. Edward was still laying underneath me which warmed my heart.

"How are you feeling Bella, do you want me to go get you something to eat, or do you not think that your stomach can handle any food?" Edward asked speaking for the first time this morning.

I thought for a moment on how I felt. My stomach didn't seem to hurt at all, I felt as good as new, maybe a little bit of sex did my illness some good.

"I think I'll have a little bit of oatmeal, just in case I don't want a really big breakfast," I told Edward and he smiled rolling out from underneath me and looking for a pair of pants.

He found a pair of pajama pants that looked flannel and put them on and left the room. I blushed. It was new for him to go around the house without wearing a shirt. Especially when the rest of his family was still in the house.

There was a soft knock on my door and I brought the blanket up to my chest. It was Alice thankfully.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" She asked softly. She didn't move any closer into the room.

I smiled and ushered her into the room. She didn't have to be afraid of me.

She walked in and took a seat on the edge of the bed, it was like she was afraid to get any closer than that. "Actually I'm feeling really good. I don't know what it is, but I feel so much better than I did last night. I think it was the medicine that Carlisle has me on, and well Edward," I looked and away and blushed.

Alice then broke out in a laugh.

"So I take it you persuaded Edward into sex last night, he wouldn't dare touch you when you are ill and in need of sleep," She was interested to find my answer to her question her face was bright with anticipation.

"Yes I had an interesting kind of dream and well, I wasn't fully satisfied and I persuaded Edward to sleep with me, and it was amazingly sexy," I said to Alice blushing feeling ashamed that I had done that to Edward. But I knew he liked what I gave to him.

"So where is your sex toy?" Alice teased.

I giggled and turned red. "He's making me something to eat and then he is going to bring it up for me, like breakfast in bed, he's so sweet," I smiled.

Alice's face was serious, it was like something that had struck her.

"Have you talked to Esme lately?" Alice asked softly. I slowly looked down at my legs and shook my head. I didn't feel that it was right for me to talk to her, it was time for her to come to me and talk to me. Why couldn't she accept the fact that I loved Edward and that I wanted to be with him forever. Why couldn't she understand that, and why didn't she want Edward and I to be happy.

"No, I think that she should come to me and tell me what she's feeling, I think that I have said enough and it's her turn and when she wants to speak then that's fine with me," I told her. I was still rather upset that my mother was upset, but I was just going to have to get over it.

"Okay, I understand why you are putting it that way. If she doesn't come around I really think you should talk to her, she is taking this all pretty hard," Alice placed her hand on my shoulder and patted it softly before heading off to some other place in the house.

I thought about what she had said to me about mom and I then felt really bad because I knew this wasn't going to be the easiest thing for her.

I crawled back into bed and felt my headache coming back.

There was a soft knock on the door, I reluctantly turned to see Edward standing there with a tray of food in his hand. He was still shirtless and that made things a little better, but not all that much.

"Are you alright Bella. Would you like me to bring Jasper in here to brighten your mood. I know that you are having a hard time right now, but I want you to think about me right now, I want you to be happy with me. We don't have to hide or feelings for each other anymore now that everyone knows," Edward set the food down on the bed. He placed his hands on my shoulders and rubbed slowly trying to sooth me. I looked down at my hands.

Edward placed his index and middle finger under my chin and brought my face up to look into his golden eyes. They were so heart warming. "Don't be sad my love, please I don't like to see you sad," I couldn't help be let the tears spill down my eyes.

Edward's face was hurt and he pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder. "I just want everyone to be happy again, I actually liked it better when we had our relationship a secret because everyone seemed so happy," I pulled my face away from his chest and looked into his eyes as he looked back into my red teary ones. He did something that I never thought he would do anything like this. He moved his face in closer and whispered right into my face. "Close your eyes love," I was surprised and stunned at first what he said, it didn't really register in my mind at first because his cool breath was dancing across my face. Edward waited for me to close my eyes and then I did when it finally hit. I slowly closed my eyes.

I felt his cool lips press to my right eye lid. It was very loving. I let out breath as he did the same to my other eye lid, it calmed me down a little bit.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked as I opened my eyes to look into his.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Here let's get some food into your stomach, I'm sure your going to feel a little better," Edward reached for the tray and set it on his lap.

I was waiting for him to give me the tray. "You don't think that I'm just going to hand this to you do you?" he asked me.

I blushed, but I didn't know what he wanted me to do. "Get yourself under the covers love," He instructed me with a smooth innocent voice that made my heart sing.

I did what he said and he scooted beside me. He put a pile of oatmeal onto the spoon and brought it to my mouth. "Open wide for me Bella," I instantly went red as I caught his double meaning to what he had just said. I opened my mouth and he slowly placed the spoon into my mouth. My mouth closed over the spoon and I took the oatmeal in my mouth. Edward started to pull the spoon from my mouth, but I wouldn't allow it. I kept it in my mouth. Edward was trying to pull it out.  
Edward's grin was wide as soon as he realized what I was doing. I let go of the spoon and it was covered in my saliva. "Bella, "Edward groaned just from feeding me, but I was being sexual with this.

"Give me more Edward, I'm still hungry for more," I said flashing and evil smile.

He scooped up more oatmeal and there was a lot more on the spoon. He put it back into my mouth and I moaned loudly just trying to turn him on. I think it worked because I could easily see his erection through his sweat pants. I swallowed and then giggled. I liked turning Edward on. "Bella, you better knock of that moaning before I push all this food aside and take you right here and now," His grin was evil and I pooled a little bit. Edward took a deep breath and smiled and closed his eyes. "Bella, you smell absolutely wonderful," Edward commented.

"Well it is kind of your fault that I'm this wet Edward," I flashed another grin in his direction.

Edward pushed the tray away and I was kind of thankful that I was already naked.

"We need to get you out of those dreadful sweatpants, they are a little bit in the way," I said slipping my fingers in the elastic and pulling them down over his rounded hips and then down his long legs. He had a beautiful body, and I was glad that I was the only one that was going to be able to enjoy it.

Edward was about to sink himself deep into me when someone called from downstairs. It sounded like Jasper. "Edward, Bella, please get down her, Esme's fallen, we need you guys down here," I didn't understand why this was such a big deal, mom feel a lot, this must have been serious. We quickly got out of our sexual positions and got dressed quickly. As soon as I stood up, I felt my headache get much worse, and then my stomach started to feel very sick. I took hold of my stomach and Edward brought his attention to me. "Bella, what's wrong is everything alright?" He asked becoming worried. I cupped my hand over my mouth and placed the other hand on my stomach.

I quickly ran for the bathroom, I dumped what felt like the remains of my stomach into the toilet.

Edward rubbed his hand over my back soothingly. He held my hair back while I vomited in the toilet. It was violent vomiting and I couldn't seem to understand why.

Edward got some toilet paper and helped wipe my mouth. "Are you going to be alright Bella?" He asked me with soft sensitive eyes.

I slowly nodded my head. I felt the need to go back to bed my body felt very weak. But I still wanted to go down where the rest of the family was and see my mother and make sure that she was going to be alright.

A/N: Well I felt that this was a very good chapter, very deep and intense. Please review, it will make me feel a lot better and I'll update sooner. I'm liking this story a lot :)


	23. Sleep

We walked down the steps until we reached the kitchen where everyone was gathered. Esme was on the floor and Carlisle was helping her up. Carlisle looked up at me and there was a troubled look on his face.

"Bella, are you feeling alright, you don't look so good?" Carlisle asked. I looked down at my arms. I didn't want to tell him that I was having a splitting headache and my stomach felt a little sick.

"I'm fine," I admitted lying. He didn't seem like he believed me. I leaned on Edward for support because for some odd reason I was feeling very weak.

"Edward, maybe you should take Bella and get her into bed, I will be up to check on her and make sure that she is alright, first I need to take care of Esme here and make sure that she's okay," Carlisle told Edward. He nodded not needing to say anything more. I protested against it.

"I'm perfectly okay, you don't need to worry about me I'm fine. I just want to make sure that my mother is okay," I said. I was more worried about her and wondering what was wrong with her.

"She's going to be just fine, she just fell and maybe sprained her ankle, I'm sure that everything is going to be fine," Carlisle reassured me.

I looked down at her and she halfheartedly smiled, but she didn't say anything to me, she was probably still going through the not talking to me and being shocked process.

"Come on Bella, let's get you up to bed and let you rest. You need to get better," Edward said to me. I was feeling really tired and weak, maybe a little bit of sleep would be good for me.

I trudged to the stairs, but Edward noticed how slow I was going and scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to my room.

Edward placed me back underneath the covers. I snuggled myself in the blankets and the pillows.

"Edward, please sleep next to me," I asked him softly.

"You promise not to take advantage of me this time?" Edward asked with a serious looking face.

"I promise not to pull any funny business. I just want you to be with me while I sleep, I don't think I could stand to be without you," I said opening my arms up. He smiled and crawled into the bed with me. " I love you," He pressed his cool body close to me. Then he pressed a kiss to my neck. His mouth slowly trailed up my flesh. I didn't want to get excited but, this wasn't arousing, this was romantic. His mouth was at my ear. "Rest now Bella, I can't have you being ill for your mothers and my fathers wedding, I don't know what I'm going to do with you Bella, you were fine last night," He was stroking my face with his thumb.

"I don't either Edward, I'm not sure why I got so sick this morning, it was really-" I stopped myself and thought for a moment. It hit me, I had an idea of what was wrong with me. "Edward, can you bring in Alice for me, I need to talk to her about something important," Edward looked confused. He could tell that I had figured something out.

"Um sure, but do you think you could tell me what might be on your mind?" Edward asked really wanting to know.

"I'll tell you once I'm sure what's wrong, I just have some ideas running through my mind right now, please could you get Alice," I wasn't in the mood for questions. I wanted to find out if I was pregnant or not.

Edward exited the room and then stepped in Alice. There was a sad look on her face. It wasn't normal for Alice, normally she was smiling and happy and having a good time, but not now, she was upset about something.

"You wanted me for something Bella?" Alice asked softly standing in the door way.

I ushered her to come closer to me. She did, but seemed slightly hesitant. "I want to know if you have any pregnancy testing things," I wasn't sure what exactly the were called.

She nodded and left the room, but she was back in a matter of seconds. "Here you go Bella, do you need any help getting to the bathroom?" I was starting to get up and out of bed and noticed that I felt another wave of weakness wash through me. "Yeah, I might need some help getting up and out of bed," She was at my side and held her hands out so I could take them. Alice helped me to the bathroom and then she made sure I was going to be able to walk. "Are you good Bella, you don't need anymore help then?" she asked and I shook my head back and forth I could make it the rest of the way easily.

I took a seat and did my thing. Then I waited for the test to show weather I was pregnant or not.

I waited and my heart pounded wildly in my chest. Then it showed. Negative. I let out a sigh of relief. But then I was also a little bit disappointed because it would have been beautiful if Edward made me pregnant, but it was probably better that I wasn't because I didn't know if my life was stable enough to care for a child let alone my mother and myself. I got things situated and came out of the bathroom.

Alice was waiting for me. "You okay Bella, are you upset that your not, well you know pregnant?" She asked me softly.

I shook my head in a no. "I'm fine don't worry, it's okay. I don't think that I'm ready to bear Edward's child just yet," I walked slowly past her to head back to my room. Edward would want to know what is going on.

Alice didn't bother to follow me. There was something really wrong going on in this house hold and I knew that it was just about to reach it's climax. I crawled into my bed and Edward was right there at my side.

"Bella my love, what's wrong. You have to tell me everything?" Edward asked me urgently looking deep into my eyes. I could tell him the truth because I really wasn't sure what was wrong with me.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Edward, and really I'm more fearful of Esme, is she going to be alright because she hasn't been looking good for a while," I knew I was stalling.

Edward was looking at me. "Bella, I know your worried and upset about your mother, but I'm sure that she is going to be fine, I can hear her thoughts she's telling herself that she feels fine. Don't worry, now I want to know what's going on with you Bella, you know that your the only one who I can't read your mind," He stroked my face lovingly.

I took a deep breath before speaking to Edward. "I called Alice because I wanted to find out if I was pregnant or not," I blurted it out quickly. I had my eyes close and my head hanging down.

I was afraid to look up at Edward to see his reaction. There was a long silence. I had to look now. I lifted my head. Edward seemed confused and surprised at the same time. It was like he didn't know what to say to this. He was befuddled.

"Are you pregnant Bella?" That was the question that he was dying to know. I could see it in his face. He swallowed and waited for my response.

"No, I'm not pregnant," I said with a dull tone to my voice. I was pretty sure that I heard Edward let out a tiny sigh. I kind of felt like crying, Edward didn't want to bear a child with me?

"Edward, do you not want to have a child with me?" I asked. He immediately placed his hands on my forearms.

"It's not like that Bella, I just don't know if it's possible because u know I'm a vampire and all, and well I didn't want you to be pregnant now because I don't know if this is the best time. Maybe later, I'd have to talk to Carlisle though okay love," I slowly nodded my head, but kept it down.

"Don't worry love, it will be okay, now you need your sleep, your looking rather pale," I could tell that Edward wasn't himself. There wasn't that same look on his face and he was more worried than usual. I didn't like him being in this state. Maybe some sleep would help a little bit get all this worry and stress out of the way.

A/N: Sorry peeps that I haven't updated in like forever. I'm really sorry as well that this is so sort. I just thought that I needed to get some words to u people who have been waiting forever. Please review and give me some time. I gots scary big ginormous tests and a boyfriend and softball. So I'm busy. Thank you so much for being so supportive. Love you all.


	24. Just a cough

I could here the sound of voices, they were right by me. I was positive that they were talking about me to.

"I have no idea what's wrong with her, it seems like she's got a fever maybe, or the flu. I'm not sure," I was pretty sure that it was Carlisle just the way that he spoke so medically like he knew everything, and maybe that was true, maybe he did know everything there was to know about all the medicines and whatnot.

"Is she going to be okay?" I listened to the angelic voice, I could pinpoint that voice anywhere hear it from a crowd of talking people. I knew that it was the man that I loved and held dearly to my heart. His voice was the most beautiful thing that I had ever heard. He was wondering if I was going to be okay. Was he crazy of course I was going to be okay, why wouldn't I. It's just a little bug right?

"I'm sure she will pull through this, I don't have any doubt in my mind, I'm sure she's going to be just fine," Carlisle responded. I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't feel that I was ready to take on the world right now. I could feel Edward's eyes on my body watching for any sign of waking up. He probably knew that I was already awake, he was just waiting for me to open my eyes.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go look after Esme and make sure that she is going to be alright. If anything happens to her or she feels anything that doesn't feel normal call for me," Carlisle spoke softly but there was a hint of worry in his tone.

"Bella," Edward spoke. He wanted me to wake up and speak to him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but frankly I wasn't sure if everything was going to be okay.

I felt his cool hand brush a strand of my hair away from my face. He did this very gently in fear of waking me up or disturbing me. Anything that I wouldn't be happy with Edward didn't want to do.

There was silence for another five minutes and then I decided that I couldn't take the silence any longer and I wanted to know what was going on.

I blinked a couple times trying to get my eyes adjusted to the light.

I felt Edward move closer to me on the bed, trying to get closer to me I guessed.

"Bella, love. How are you feeling?" He asked running a hand over my cheek. His eyes were filled with worry.

I tried to smile, but I couldn't get it fully spread out across my face. "I'm fine I think," I said with a soft weak voice.

There was hurt in his eyes and his voice. He was afraid that I wasn't going to make it through this whole thing. I slowly brought my hand up to cup his cool face in my hand. Edward furrowed his brow when my hand came in contact with his marble skin.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked softly not understanding what was wrong with him.

"Bella, your not warm like you normally are, you feel just like I do. Bella please tell me if there is anything wrong because your not looking that good," Edward looked like he was going to cry. He was so sweet. I loved him so much. "I love you Edward," I whispered before drifting off into a sleep I wasn't sure if I was ever going to come out of.

I turned in what felt like a bed. I could feel the warm sun washing over my body. In some ways it felt very good, but in others it made me want to roll over on the other side of the bed and get away from the heat.

"Bella, are you up?" It was a female voice that spoke to me. It sounded like it was Alice or maybe someone else I couldn't tell. I would have to open my eyes.

I kind of mumbled something and brought my hands up to my eyes and rubbed them slowly. I opened my eyes and I could see the sunlight shining through the window on this beautiful day. I outstretched my arms above my head and noticed that I was feeling much better. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light and I could see properly. I noticed that it wasn't Alice who was talking to me.

It was Emmett's wife, Rosalie. What was she doing talking to me. She didn't even seem to care about me in the least bit. Did she actually care about me now? I didn't think that was possible.

"Rosalie, hi, um can I help you with something?" I asked not knowing whether to be nice to her or be mean back to her like she always was with me.

"No, I just wanted to stop in to see if you were feeling better, Edward went out hunting, he was starting to look pretty bad there for a while. So Emmett and him went out to hunt for a while. You know Edward didn't want to leave your side because he's like attached to you and he doesn't want anything bad happening to you while he's gone. Both Alice and I told him that we would be watching over you while he was gone," Rosalie smiled slightly at what she had said. This was the first and probably the last time that I would ever see her smile.

I was still a little confused. So Edward was off hunting with Emmett and then the rest of them were still home.

"Where is my mother?" I asked Rosalie softly not wanting to look into her eyes. I did everything that I could to not look into her eyes. They were golden like Edward's but most of the time they weren't soft and sweet like a golden honey like Edward's. Hers were dark and kind of intimidating.

"She's in bed right now, Carlisle is watching her like a Hawk. She seems to be doing better I guess, but she hasn't gotten out of bed in a while," I sat up in bed and was feeling a lot better now. Maybe sleep was the only thing I really needed.

"Can I see her?" I asked Rose.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry you can't. Carlisle doesn't want anyone to see her right now, he's not sure what kind of condition she is in, and if it's something bad that can not be helped, he doesn't want anyone else catching the sickness," Rosalie explained to me. I didn't think that Carlisle would ever go to that big of extremes to say that no one could see her.

"When do you think will be a good time to see her, I mean he can't keep her locked up in there forever can he?" I asked her softly. I knew that Carlisle was very serious about all his work and all, also that he loved my mother and me very much that he didn't want to lose her nor did he want any of his family members getting sick, but he couldn't just keep her locked up in that one room.

"I don't know about that, you'll have to talk to Carlisle, besides your probably still feeling a little ill, so I don't think that it would be a very good idea to go see your mother,because you are more vulnerable to her sickness as she is to yours," Rosalie did have a point in what she was saying there, but it seemed like something was telling me that she purposely didn't want me seeing my mother.

I was feeling like ten times better, so I was going to go and speak to Carlisle right now.

I started to get up and out of bed. Rosalie stopped me with one hand preventing me from going anywhere. "I don't think that you should be getting up and out of bed, Edward wanted me to make sure that you weren't going to leave the bed until he said it was okay to leave," Rosalie was being kind, but right now I wasn't in the mood for kind. I wanted to see my mother and I wanted to talk to her, I needed to, it was very important. I didn't care what Edward told Rosalie to do for me, I was going to get out of this bed some day. I wasn't going to be trapped in bed for the rest of my life.

" I have to talk to Carlisle, now if you don't mind getting out of my way that would make things a whole lot easier," I said trying to push past her.

"I don't think that Edward would be very happy if he found out that you were trying to get out of bed," I wasn't in the mood for her right now.

"I don't give a damn what Edward thinks," I used all the strength that I could muster and pushed past her. There wasn't much strength there, but I manged to get past. She probably got caught off guard by what I had said. My feet were freezing because I wasn't wearing any socks right now, I didn't really care the only thing that I cared about was getting to my mother.

I was wondering through the halls looking for Edward's father figure, Carlisle. I was then stopped by a strong pair of hands on my shoulders. "Whoa little girl where do you think you are going," I was startled by the sound of Emmett's booming voice. Drat, that meant that Edward was home and as soon as he read Emmett's thoughts he would be up here in a heart beat.

"I'm looking for Carlisle have you seen him anywhere I need to talk to him?" I asked knowing that he was going to be a little more understanding than Rosalie was.

"Well last I saw him he was bustling about in the kitchen looking for something, probably Esme. She hasn't been doing all that well you know," Emmett was very sweet but right now he was kind of babbling. I was headed for the kitchen. "No you can't go any further little sister I'm sorry, but you were told to stay in bed until you are feeling better," He was being very sweet about this whole thing and I loved him for it.

"Please if you would just let me go, I really have to see and talk to my mother. It's really important and I might not get another chance if things end badly," I said to him. He pursed his big lips and then let out a sigh giving in knowing that I might be right.

I gave him a quick weak human hug. "Thank you Emmett," He lightly hugged me back. There was something wrong with everyone lately it was kind of scary.

He nodded his head and I was off to find Carlisle, I just hopped that I didn't run into Edward because he wouldn't do what Emmett do. He would carry me off back to my room and personally put me back under the covers. I wondered if he was going to be in the kitchen or if he migrated back upstairs to help Esme.

"Bella, what are you doing up," dang it, it was Edward. He caught me and there was going to be no escape for me now. There was an upset look in his eyes. The hunting trip did make his eyes look a little softer and more gentle and not as distressed as last night.

"I need to talk to Carlisle, please this is very important and besides, I'm feeling a lot better now, so I don't think you need to keep me in bed when I know that I'm feeling better," I complained to Edward. He looked like he was about to pick me up again and take me off to my room, when Carlisle quickly walked by. He seemed preoccupied with something.

"Carlisle wait, can I speak with you for a moment, it's really important, if you would just give up a little of your time to talk to me," I said I was sounding like I was becoming somewhat desperate.

He paused for a moment looked at me and smiled and lightly nodded his head. He glanced at Edward for a moment telling him that it was okay and that I was going to be just fine. Carlisle pulled my aside so we could speak.

"I want to see my mother," I said very bluntly. I was looking deep into his golden eyes. There was a hunt of fear in my future father's eyes a fear that he might lose Esme and maybe me if he allowed me to go in there and be vulnerable of catching whatever she had. He looked as if he was about to protest, but then sighed and got ready to speak.

"Bella, I know how much you want to see your mother, believe me I know how much you want to see her, your worried if she is going to make it or not," He pulled me closer so that he could whisper without being heard "If this is something that I can not cure, I don't want to be losing a daughter as well," he said in a very hushed tone that frightened me a little.

He quickly walked off without saying another word. I was stunned and I couldn't think of the words to say that would keep him from walking away.

He last sentence really took the cake. I was frightened because my mother could be dieing in there and I wouldn't get a chance to see her again for the rest of my life and the other thing that really touched me was that Carlisle was calling me his daughter. He was even married to my mother yet and still he was calling me his daughter.

Edward was at my side holding my up, keeping me from falling down onto the floor in a crying mess.

Everything was going so badly now. It was probably my fault to.

"Bella, come on now love, let's get you back into bed, you need to rest easy," He told me in his soft sweet voice that always sent my heart beating rapidly in my chest

"No, I don't want to go back to bed, I'm feeling fine, why does everyone keep telling me to go to bed I feel fine and I'm tired of just laying there," I said to him with tears now streaming freely down my face.

"It's because everyone in this house loves you Bella, they don't want you to leave this world, they know how happy you make me, and how you brighten up everyone's day, they are just concerned and they want you to live a long happy life. Don't you see Bella, this isn't a punishment. We are trying to help," Edward said pulling back some of my stray hair with his cold icy delicate fingers. I looked over at his hand and I was admiring it. I brought my hand up from my side and took hold of Edward's cool hand. It felt good in my hand, it felt right. Edward was silent while I admired his hand.

I ran my fingers softly over the tips of his looking at them more closely. "You have beautiful hands Edward," I whispered turning his hand over to look at the other side.

"Look who's talking," I looked up and he smiled. It was sweet and for the first time I knew it was a real smile, not those fake ones that he was giving me yesterday. He was just trying to cover up the pain that he was feeling. Now he wasn't he was really smiling. He removed his hand that was resting in mine and put it back on the side of my face. He pulled my face forward and brought my lips to his. I hadn't kissed him in a while and I was really missing it. His lips were soft and cool against mine. I wrapped an arm around him and the other one traveled up into his beautiful hair gently grabbing the thick locks of hair

"Edward, I love you so much, but you must know that I'm feeling a lot better and I don't think that I need to go back to bed, if I'm feeling bad I'll tell you and you can carry me back up to my room and put me to bed, I promise," I said to him feeling my heart pounding in my chest with all the love.

He sighed with pursed lips and then slowly nodded his head, he was going to allow this and I was grateful.

"Thank you Edward," I pulled him into a hug. "Can you make me something to eat, I'm kind of hungry," I said with a cute little smile that I knew he couldn't resist.

He smiled and picked me up in his arms and wisping me away to the kitchen. He set me down at the dinning room table and went to go cook. "Can I get you something to eat before the main course, a banana, orange. Grapefruit?" He asked me. Wrapping an apron around his lean body.

"I think I'll have an apple," I said with a smile. My stomach growled while Edward was cooking and I was munching on my apple. I really was feeling a lot better, but I was really worried about my mother and I why I couldn't see her. Give me a mask to cover my mouth for goodness sake.

"Here you are my love, eat up," Edward placed the plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. It looked delicious. "Toast is on it's way," He told me with a smile.

I was glad that Edward was feeling better now, maybe things were going as bad as I thought they were, I was probably just getting worked up over nothing.

"Thank you Edward, this looks great, you are a great cook, you know you should make a cook book," I said. The toast popped and he buttered it quickly and brought the plate over to me and sat down next to me.

"Well from what I hear you are a pretty good cook yourself, maybe we should make a cookbook together," He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I took a bite of the eggs and they were amazing. I quickly dug into them.

I must have dug into them to much because I broke out into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked.

I smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry, let me go to the bathroom quick I said. Trying to cover my mouth from coughing. I quickly went to their bathroom on the first floor. I swallowed the eggs without choking, but I couldn't keep from coughing. I didn't know that it was this bad.

I covered my mouth with my hand when coughed, but I felt something strange. Something that I didn't expect to come out of my mouth. I thought it must have been my spit, but it didn't feel like spit. It was way to thick to be spit.

I glanced down at my hand and it was covered in blood. I looked at my other hand and so was that one. Panic ran though my body.

"Edward!" I called loudly.

He was coming in through the door quickly. "What's wrong Bella," His face was full of worry once more.

I held up my hands. "What's happening to me?" Edward seemed confused. He thought that I might have a cut or something. "Bella, did you cut yourself, what happened?" He was looking around for the source of the thing that might of hurt me.

"I didn't cut myself, Edward. This came from my mouth,"


	25. Top of My List

Edward didn't know what to say or what to do. He was stunned as was I.

"Edward, what's happening to me?" I asked as tears were running down my face. I soon became very weak. I didn't understand why, but it felt like I couldn't keep myself standing up anymore. I feel down onto the floor. Edward wasn't there to catch me, he was shocked at why I was coughing up blood.

Edward soon came back to reality. He was at my side holding me up. "We have to take you to Carlisle and quickly," I wasn't responding.

Everything started to get black. I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head and everything was dark.

"Bella, love, can you hear me love. Bella," I could hear his voice, but it was growing very faint.

I felt myself being picked up and quickly carried away somewhere. "Carlisle we need to get her to the emergency room or something, I don't know what's going on with her," Edward spoke quickly and urgently.

I groaned, I soon wasn't able to feel my body.

"We need to get both her and Esme to the hospital as soon as possible," Carlisle spoke.

Then I suddenly wondered what was wrong with Esme. "Edward?" I spoke so softly I wasn't even sure if he was able to hear me.

"Yes love what is it that you need, anything, I'll get you anything," He was stroking my face with his hand I could feel it, but it was becoming hard to see his beautiful face. Things were getting dark and blurry.

"I love you," I said softly. My voice was cracking and I was hardly able to get the words out.

"It's not over yet Bella, please just keep breathing for me okay love," He stroked my face once more. I couldn't help but cry at look on his face.

"Okay Edward," I whispered.

Edward's point of view

I held her carefully in my arms. I didn't hold her to tight that she wasn't comfortable, but I kept a pretty tight hold on her so that I wouldn't drop her.

Carlisle and I went up to the examining room and set Bella down on a table. I hated to see her like this, she wasn't supposed to look like a lifeless corpse.

"Edward don't worry, she's going to be just fine. I don't think that I can look at her here, we are going to need to take her to the hospital to get some ex-rays to find out what's wrong with her. I'm not completely sure what she has but I have a pretty good idea," The way Carlisle was looking at me scared me to death and made the venom in my system run ice cold.

"Let's get both Esme and Bella into a car and quickly take them to the hospital, I think I might know what they both have but I can't be sure, I have to take some tests," Carlisle spoke as he went to the other end of the room to pick up Esme in his arms.

I did the same for my love. Bella. The woman that I was someday going to marry and live the rest of her life with. I wasn't going to change her into me, no matter how much she asked. I wasn't going to be selfish and take her life away just because she wanted to be with me. I was a monster and this is what was supposed to happen to me, this wasn't planned in Bella's future.

We quickly made it into the emergency room. Carlisle was going to work on Esme and there was going to be another doctor that was close friends with Carlisle, he was going to work on Bella. I was going to stay with her every step of the way.

"Edward, stay with Bella and if she wakes up tell her how much you love her okay, that is something so very important," Carlisle spoke softly with Esme in his arms and with Bella in mine. We both had human women who we loved deeply and we weren't prepared to lose them for some stupid health reason.

"Come on Edward, let's take her to the examining room to give her an MRI," The doctor spoke softly.

I looked down at my Bella who was hardly coherent at the time. "Don't worry Edward, she's going to be just fine," The doctor patted me on the shoulder and he guided me to the room where MRI's were taken.

Bella's Point of view

I woke up feeling groggy and not really remembering where I was. My surroundings were different from when I was awake and in Edward's arms and he was carrying me to different parts of the hospital.

The only thing that I could hear was the sound of my breathing and the beeping from a monitor. I looked down at my arms and I was all hooked up to tubes and whatnot. I tried not to think about it because I knew that it would just make me ill.

I was in a hospital bed, already in a hospital gown. My hair was a mess and I still felt a little weak, but a little better than when I had realized I was coughing up blood.

I looked around and I was surrounded by curtains.

"Bella," Edward spoke softly coming to the side of my bed.

He placed his hands on either side of my face.

I was happy to see his face again. I loved him with all my heart and he was part of the reason that I was here and living right now.

"Hi Edward," I spoke and my voice was so much clearer than before. Whatever the doctors did for me I was feeling a lot better.

He smiled, but the smile didn't seem to reach his eyes and that bugged me, that was telling me that there was something else wrong.

He pressed a quick kiss onto my forehead. "I missed you love," Edward's breath smelled wonderful from here. I wanted to kiss him on the lips right now, but I wasn't sure if he was going to get whatever sickness I had in me. I didn't think so because he was a vampire and he didn't have any blood in his circulatory system so it wasn't as easy for him to catch illnesses.

"But I didn't go anywhere Edward, I was right here with you the whole time," I pressed a weak human hand to his chest where his heart should be, but it clearly wasn't a beating heart.

He smiled and he seemed happy to know that I wasn't suffering anymore. "I have a surprise for you Bella, well I have a few things for you, I know you don't like gifts but since you are my girlfriend I thought it be best to get you a couple things," Edward moved away from the bed side and went to a dresser that's were all my clothes were probably located.

Edward had whatever he was going to give me hidden behind his back. I was a little excited to see what he had gotten me.

First off he pulled out a large bouquet of flowers, there wasn't any specific kind of flower just a bunch of different ones that were all very pretty.

"Oh Edward, you didn't have to do this for me, they are so beautiful," He handed them to me and I reached for them with the IV's hooked in my arms.

I inhaled the scent of the flowers they didn't have a specific scent, but it was the thought that counted.

"Then here I bought you a box of chocolates because I know that a woman needs chocolate when she is in the hospital," Edward was handing all these traditional gifts that a man who was in love with a woman would get her on like the second date.

"You really didn't need to get me all this Edward, I'm going to have to have someone help me with these chocolates, because I don't think I could eat them all by myself," I opened the lid and took one of the dark colored candies and plopped it into my mouth. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to have these, but I was sure that one wasn't going to kill me. My heart felt all warm and fuzzy that Edward was giving me all this, that he cared for me this much.

Then he held out balloons that were very pretty and said "Get well soon Bella" I couldn't believe that they had a balloon that said my name.

"How did you get my name on a balloon Edward?" I asked him examining the blue and white balloon that almost touched the celling of the hospital room.

"I have my ways," He spoke. Then there was another balloon that said I love you forever and ever. He really didn't have to do all this for me.

"I hope that, that was your last gift because I don't feel that I should have all these things," I told him and he was already getting another gift from his coat pocket. I scoffed and crossed my arms looking away for a moment not believing that he would do all this just for me.

"This is the last one I promise, then I won't get you anymore gifts unless you ask for them," He said sweetly stepping in closer to the bed to get closer to me.

He was holding a small white box. It looked like it would hold some type of jewelry. He probably got me earing's or something. He handed me the box and I opened it up and looked inside and there was a necklace that was dark blue, it looked like Sapphire. "Oh Edward, this is the most beautiful thing that you have ever given me, this must have cost you a fortune, you really shouldn't have done this," I told him admiring the necklace.

Edward picked it out of the box with his beautiful slender hands. I admired his hands, those were one of the most beautiful things about him, not counting his face.

He lifted my hair up off of my neck and latched the necklace and made it hang perfectly on my neck.

"It's beautiful, but there is one more that I have to give you," Edward said and he was getting ready to do something. "Take the foam out of the box," He instructed me. I wasn't really sure what he had planned for me. I did what he told me and there at the bottom of the box was a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire in the middle with a bunch of little diamonds around it. It matched my necklace and I was breathless.

"Edward what is this for?" I asked knowing that he had already proposed for me. Why was he down on one knee holding my hand.

What I didn't know was that the curtain was pulled back and the whole family was watching.

And there sitting in the bed was my mother Esme. She had tears in her eyes with her hands placed above her breasts.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you take my hand in marriage," Now I understood what he was doing. He wanted the whole family to see this. He didn't just want to keep this between me and him. He wanted everyone to know. I was a little surprised but then my heart lit up with joy.

"Yes Edward, I will marry you," I told him and he got up off his knee and brought me in his arms and kissed me deeply. Everyone clapped and I felt truly happy for the first time in a long time.

Emmett was there, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella, we wanted Charlie and Renee to be here for this," Alice spoke then they walked in through the door and Renee had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Bella, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, Edward it's a pleasure to meet you and congratulations," Renee my loving aunt came to the other side of my bed and kissed my forehead. It was good to see her and I was glad that she was able to see Edward propose to me even though no one knew that she was standing there with my uncle Charlie the whole time. Even a few nurses gathered at the door to watch. I blushed not believing that most of Forks hospital knew that Edward and I were engaged.

Charlie stood at the door with his arms crossed. He was leaning up against the door frame.

He was a quiet man most of the time, but when you really got talking to him, you got so into the conversation, it was just so deep you couldn't really get out of it.

It was getting late and the nurses were actually letting all the family members stay a little later than they were supposed to.

"Good night Esme," Alice kissed her on the forehead and then she came to me and did the same thing.

All the rest of the Cullen's did that and gave hugs. Renee and Charlie were the last ones to say goodbye.

"Get well Bella, we are going to stay here for a while until you get better okay, We will be here tomorrow around three or four or when ever we can get here," Renee spoke pulling me into a gentle hug.

Charlie walked over. He smiled lightly. "Get better kiddo," He took my hand and rubbed it a little bit before letting go and walking away. He wasn't the most affectionate one, but what little affection he did show it was very sweet.

The only ones that were left were Carlisle and Edward. They were both going to stay because they were the closest to me and Esme.

"Bella, if there is anything that I can get you, anything at all please tell me and you will have it," Edward told me.

He had given me plenty today, I didn't need anymore from him for a long time. "I'm going to be here while you sleep okay Bella, I'm not going to leave you," He pressed a wet but cool kiss to my forehead, that was enough to put me out. I had a rough day and sleep was the only thing that I needed now. Tomorrow I might go through some of the same stuff that I did today, but when both Esme and I were alone I was planning to talk to her about everything that was going on. That was on the top of my list.


	26. Going Together

I woke up feeling a lot better than I did the day before. The sun was shining in the room and it was warm and comforting. It fit the environment. I stretched my arms out above my head and clenched my eyes closed as I was feeling better just from doing that.

"Good morning Bella," At first I was hoping that it was Edward, but this voice was a female voice and I knew it couldn't have been Edward. I turned my head to the source of the sound and it was my mother. She was laying in bed with the covers pulled up to her chest and a book in her hands. She was normally always reading. There was a serious look on her face that told me that she wanted to talk about something really important.

I didn't know what to say right now, this was going to be the first time in a few days that I was going to be talking to my mother. We had been pulling the silent treatment on one another.

"Morning," I responded softly. It was a little awkward.

"Did you sleep well last night," I had to think about that a little bit. I don't think I did because I think I had a bad dream. I lied to her like I did most of the time.

"I slept fine," I told my mother with a calm voice, but there was an edge of uneasiness in my tone.

"I can tell that there is something on your mind Isabella, please feel free to speak at any time," I looked at her with what felt like a shocked expression.

"What about you, why don't you say your sorry for giving me the silent treatment and just, ugh," I turned my head away with my brown hair flipping it over my shoulder. I crossed my tubed up arms and closed my eyes trying to keep my breathing steady so I wouldn't start crying from my heightened emotions.

"What do you want me to think Bella, or even say. I catch you and Edward behind the self, you and Edward together like a couple. He wasn't raping you was he?" I should have guessed that only my mother would think Edward would do such a thing, but it was always the quiet ones I heard. But Edward wasn't like that and it definitely wasn't rape. I was the one who wanted it in the first place.

"What no mother, he was not raping me," I took a deep breath to calm my emotions before speaking once more. "I was going to tell you about us earlier, but I never had a chance either that or I never got the nerves to tell you. Edward wanted me to tell you sooner but I never got the chance," I explained slowly to her. She was now listening intently to what I had to say. "I love him mother, and the main reason why I didn't tell you is because I wanted you to be happy, if you knew that both Edward and I were in love, then I thought you would want me to be happy and you would stop dating Carlisle because Edward is his son and all," I couldn't help the tears now.

I was looking down at my lap.

"Oh Bella, that's so sweet. You kept your relationship a secret because you wanted me to stay with Carlisle?" She asked me. By the way her voice was cracking I could tell that she was crying.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes," Then it hit me I remembered that I had my engagement ring in my jeans pockets and those jeans were probably stored away in a dresser. Then I happened to glance over at my night stand and spot the silver ring that Edward had given to me telling me that he loved me and that he wanted to be with me forever. I picked it up with a weak hand and held it in front of my mother. I heard her gasp. I had to look up to see what her reaction was.

"Oh Bella, it's beautiful. Did Edward give it to you as a gift," My mother was the smartest woman I knew, but sometimes when it came to pure logic, she just didn't get it.

"Mother, Edward proposed to me. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. I'm going to marry Edward Cullen whether you like it or not," I told her straight forward and with much boldness. I knew I should have been a little nicer, but I loved Edward with all my heart and soul and I was old enough to make my own decisions.

I waited for my mothers response. She was silent for a moment and there was a puzzled look on her face. Her eyes seemed to be staring off into the distance somewhere. When Esme was in deep thought she looked completely out of it. I waited patiently for her answer. She dipped her head down for a moment and placed her index finger and her thumb on the brim of her noise and held it there for a moment. This was also an indication that she was thinking.

"Your right Bella, you are totally right," Her voice was soft and gentle but also at the same time it was very wise. "Your old enough now to make your own choices and you know what is right and what is wrong, so I guess you would know what you are doing by marrying Edward. I know that he is a very fine man and will treat you right, what else would you expect from Carlisle's son," She smiled and laughed slightly, but not to hard because she knew if she started coughing it would end badly.

I let out a puff of air because I was glad that she was doing this for me.

"Mother you do know that Edward isn't really Carlisle's son right," This caught her attention and she lifted her head and looked at me with wide surprised eyes.

"What do you mean Edward isn't Carlisle's son," when I first saw Carlisle and Edward together I knew that they both had beauty beyond extremes, but I couldn't tell that they were like father and son. I didn't realize that Esme hadn't noticed this either. She was probably to preoccupied in Carlisle's godliness. Sort of like I was with Edward.

"Well Edward and I were talking one night and he told me that he was adopted because both of his parents died from the flu," I explained. I didn't tell her about the whole vampire part because I was just going to keep that a secret from her. My mother still seemed a little shocked from this fact then came to realize why I had brought it up.

"So what you are saying is that you wouldn't really be marrying your step brother, is that correct?" She was smiling now and she couldn't help from smiling because she knew how much in love I was with him and that there was nothing that she was going to be able to do to stop it.

"Yes mother, I'm going to marry Edward, you don't know how much I really love him," there was that stupid wide grin on my face. I couldn't get rid of it. I felt a blush rising into my cheeks.

"So Bella, was that your first time?" This question caught me off guard and my face grew even more red than it was before. She was asking if I had had sex with Edward before.

I smiled and looked away. "Aw come on Bella, you can tell me anything," She said teasing me.

"Come on Bella I'm not going to quit bugging you until you tell me," My mother wasn't going to stop and I knew it.

" What are you girls talking about in here?" Carlisle stepped into the room with his white plastic clipboard in his hands and Edward right behind him. Carlisle was my mom and I's doctor. Edward came to my bed side and pressed a kiss to my lips quickly. He wasn't embarrassed to kiss me in public. My heart thudded loudly in my chest as I was glad to have him back with me.

Carlisle did the same. He pressed a quick kiss to Esme's forehead. "Let's see how you both are doing today. Oh and Esme honey you have that MRI today. We are going to look at your brain and see if everything is in order up there, Bella your MRI is going to be scheduled tomorrow," Carlisle spoke while Edward sat in a chair next to me and played with my hair.

"Are the others going to be here again today?" I asked Edward softly as there was a little bit of conversation between my mother and Carlisle.

"I'm sure they will stop in just to make sure that you guys are doing well. What don't you like them coming in and seeing you and practically giving their love to you?" Edward's sweet sensitive smile spread out across his face and his golden eyes where practically glowing with the love that he was feeling for me right now.

"No it's not that, it's just that when there are so many people in the room at the same time, it's a little crowded and I feel kind of uncomfortable," I told Edward. He was so silly sometimes. I loved him for it though.

"Okay Bella, let's make sure everything is going good for you today, how are you feeling" Carlisle asked as he was standing on the other side of the bed.

I was feeling pretty good right now, it was probably because of the pain medication that I was given last night, it was still in effect.

"I feel pretty good, I'm not really feeling any pain or soreness anywhere, but if I am I will surely tell Edward and he will get you," I smiled and he wrote things down on his clip board these were probably observation notes.

"Well I'm glad to have Edward here for you and Esme as well in case I'm not in the room at the time, I'll send a nurse in to give you guys your medicine and you should be all set for today. Oh and honey your MRI is going to be around 2:30, so just a heads up," He said as he hung the clip board up outside and he was gone and out of the room just like that. It was kind of sad that he couldn't stay here with Esme, but he probably did during the night when he didn't have to work.

"So Bella, you didn't answer my question?" my mother asked me. I blushed again and I knew that Edward knew what my mother and I were talking about earlier, all he had to do was read her thoughts.

My mother had gone off to her MRI and she would be back in about an hour or so. That gave Edward and I some time alone together. I moved over to one side of the bed and let Edward crawl in on the other side so he was close to me. His cool body was pressed up against mine. Our hands intertwined.

"I love you Edward, no matter what happens to me I want you to know that I love you so much and I never want you to leave me," I whispered I didn't need to say it to loud because his face was only inches from mine. He pressed a quick but wet kiss to my lips.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Bella, I promise your going to be just fine and I'm never going to leave you, I promise," Our foreheads were touching and his lips were formed into a perfect smile. He was in a good mood and that put me in an even better mood.

"Edward, I want to make love to you right now because the mood is set perfectly," I said getting up on my hands.

He smiled and seemed to like my enthusiasm. "I don't think so Bella, I know that's something that you want to do, but there are a few things that play in this that wouldn't make doing it right now a very good idea. One, someone could walk in on us, two you are ill and I don't want to hurt you, I could easily kill you and you know that love," He took hold of my waist and brought me down back onto the bed to lay next to him, maybe when you are feeling better love," He pressed another quick kiss to my lips. I sighed and he was right. What was I thinking. I must have been stupid to think such a thing.

There was a long pause.

"Fine, but your going to regret it later, you may not know when, but your going to regret it," Edward smiled and was on his hands and knees above me. I was glad that he was giving in. I was just so adorable and lovable that no one could resist me. Edward dipped his head down and kissed up from my in crease between my breast then slowly traveling up placing delicate kisses up a couple inches and then up a few more. I was already starting to breathe heavily from Edward just kissing me. If he touched me anywhere my heart would warm up along with the rest of my body and I would feel slightly faint.

"Edward, do you know how much you affect me?" I asked him as my eyes were already closed and my head was resting back on the pillow and I had my hands in his beautiful fiery hair. His lips were at my neck and I couldn't breathe right. They were cold and wet and it sent chills up my spine. "Edward when you kiss my neck, you make my whole mind go blank. I can't think straight when you kiss me there," I said as he peeled his lips away from my hot flesh.

He smiled and his topaz eyes sparkled. "Yeah, what happens when I kiss you here," He pressed a kiss right along my jaw and my breathing hitched even more than it had before. His mouth was getting so close to my mouth and he was making me swoon.

Then I thought about kissing his neck. "Come here Edward," I said trying to pull his head closer to my face.

He listened and I brought my warm lips to his throat and kissed with wet lips. Edward groaned slightly. The kiss was light and soft, but there was a lot put into that kiss. "You don't want to know what happens when you kiss me there," Then I realized what he had meant when he said that and my eyes immediately went down.

I turned crimson when I saw what I had done to him, maybe it had already been there and I was just now noticing it, but I had definitely done something.

I giggled and he brought his lips to mine breaking off my laugh. We were getting back into the mood.

I was now pressed against the hospital bed and Edward was reaching down to the bottom of my hospital gown. I was starting to pool in the undergarments that I was wearing, which wasn't much. Edward would soon be able to smell my arousal. His hand starting to move up and over my hip pulling the gown up with him exposing my legs to the world. That would be a little embarrassing if someone happened to come in on us. My hands had already made their way under his shirt and were running over his cool flat chest. It felt good under my fingertips.

I swung one leg of Edward's and ran it down his leg. Edward groaned loudly, I knew that I had just turned him on. He brought his head up to look into my eyes. "Bella, you don't know how much I need you right now," Edward's husky voice spoke. It was thick with lust, I could tell and it was turning me on even more right now.

Edward didn't have time right now, he needed me now, and there was no exception. His large hands were at the top of my gown and he ripped it right down the middle, exposing my lush round breasts. I was still breathing rather heavily and somewhat raggedly, so my breasts were moving up and down in rhythm to my breathing. I was exposed and Edward was fully dressed, I wouldn't have that.

I grabbed his pants and started to unbutton them. His cock was then fully exposed to me and I gasped at his size. I'd seen it before but it shocked me every time I saw it. It sort of took my breath away.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked. He didn't look like he was in the mood for questions right now, but he was a considerate man and wanted to know if his woman was okay with what he was about to do to her.

"Yes Edward, please don't stop now, I need you," I begged and I didn't really mean to do this but it just sort of happened. I took hold of his cock in my hands and pulled him closer to my clothed cunt. Edward growled and thrust his hips forward in response to my action.

"Then these need to come off," Edward spoke with a harsh tone and disposed of my underwear. This is when it hit me that Edward and I were about to have sex in a hospital in a hospital bed, I was an ill patient and he was going to have sex with me, was it safe I wonder. Oh well it was already to late to stop Edward now. I didn't want to stop at this point. I took one deep breath before Edward dipped his head into my wet hot folds. I bit my bottom lip because I was trying not to scream from the pleasure Edward was sending through my body it felt so good.

"You tell me to stop any time okay Bella," His hand brushed across my cheek in a comforting way. I nodded my head and relaxed when he was finally all the way inside of me. We both seemed to relax a little bit as we were getting comfortable with each other. He started to slid out and the friction form my insides being so tight and Edward being as big as he was, it filled me with extreme pleasure. I started to moan as Edward picked up his pace. Our hips colliding each time he thrust within me.

He felt so good. We tried to stay silent the whole time so, someone wouldn't come in and find out what was going on.

Edward was starting to pick up his pace and my head with filled with anything and everything that had to do with Edward. The way his beautiful body moved back and forth as he was making the most magnificent love to me that was physically possible.

I felt a bubbling of deep and hot pleasure inside me start to build and I was tired of Edward's steady pace. I wanted him to go faster, be a little more harder, maybe it wasn't that, maybe I liked the rougher side of Edward better.

"Please Edward faster," I groaned wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling my body to his.

With all the possible strength I had inside of me. I moved my body up and down on him. Edward's eyes shot open and his mouth fell open as well. He let out the most beautiful noises that were known to man, at least in a sexual way. "Bella," He started to moan my name I as I was practically the one in control, it felt amazing and Edward was still as he was about to hit his release. "Oh god BELLA!!" Edward yelled my name. I felt his seeds spill into me. This action caused me to cum. It was hard and long. Waves of pleasure wracking my body over and over. I rode Edward as my orgasm was taking over every action of my body.  
I let out a loud moan, and yelled his name as I slowly came.

"Bella that was the most beautiful thing you have ever done," Edward proclaimed as he laid me down on the bed and hovered over me.

"Come here Edward, relax," I said pulling him down closer to me. He relaxed a bit and pressed his body up against mine. His cool body felt good against my now heated one.

"Thank you Edward, see we didn't get caught and I'm fine and everything seems better than it did before, thank you," I cuddled up into his arms pressing my face to his bare chest.

He kept his arms comfortingly around me. He rested his head down on the pillows and rubbed my back with his smooth cool fingers. This movement that he was making put me right to sleep.

"Bella, it's time to get up, you need to go get your MRI to see if everything is okay," It was a nurse. I hadn't seen her before, but she seemed sweet enough.

I groaned and rolled away from her. I wasn't in the mood to get an MRI. I ignored her and I felt a cool hand on my back.

I turned and looked up. It was Edward and he was looking down upon me with a smile that was begging me to jump into his arms and let him whisk me away to the MRI room. "Come on Bella, it's not that bad, it's only going to take an hour and you know what, you can sleep in there if you want," That sounded kind of good. I thought that I might need help getting up out of bed, so Edward came to the other side of the bed and the nurse was also right there along side him to help me as well. My body was weak for two reasons. One because Edward and I had had sex not to long ago so my body was like Jello and then secondly was because of whatever sickness I had.

Edward wrapped a strong arm around my waist and placed me in a wheel chair. That would be much easier on everyone if they just wheeled me to the room. As soon as I was in the wheel chair, I peered over my shoulder to see that my mother was sleeping in her bed peacefully.

"When is she going to get her MRI results?"I asked as they started to wheel me down the hall way with many doors that contained other patients.

"She will probably get her results in maybe tomorrow," The nurse told me.

" Can I get mine tomorrow as well?" I asked. I wanted to know the same time that my mother was going to know.

"Yeah sure why not, will we start working on it right away and we will give it to you tomorrow," The nurse sounded a little more enthusiastic than she should, so that didn't put me in an even better mood. "Why do you want to know so soon," Her question kind of popped out of no where.

"I want to have my results at the same time my mother gets hers,"I said softly. Edward placed a hand on my shoulder. He knew that I really cared for my mother and that if anything was ever going to happen to her, then I didn't know what I was going to do. It was sort of the same way for Edward because he loved me so much and he didn't want to lose me either. I was hoping that the results would be nothing serious, but I was coughing up blood so you never know.

I went into the little pod like thing that took my MRI, I laid in there for about an hour like Edward said and I didn't sleep one wink, I was to nervous, I didn't want anything to go wrong. I wasn't in the state of mind for something to go wrong.

Edward was the one who wheeled me back to my room and placed me in bed.

"Do you think I'm going to be okay?" I asked Edward as he laid next to me. My mother was still sleeping while Edward and I were talking.

He was stroking my hair lovingly. "I know that your going to be perfectly fine love, there is nothing that you have to worry about, it's probably just nothing," Edward always knew how to make things better, even though things didn't seem to be going in the right direction.

We talked until it was dark and I finally fell asleep in his arms. I was doing that a lot lately.

The next day seemed to be going great. Everyone was there visiting. The t.v was turned on and we were watching wheel of fortune. I was antsy waiting for the results from the MRI. Carlisle told us that it would be delivered to us later in the evening and that he would be the one giving it to us. That was a little more comforting that it would be someone I knew, but then it might be harder for Carlisle because if it's bad news, then it's going to be harder for him to tell us.

Edward was at one side of the bed while Emmett was at the other. Jasper was with Alice and they were at the foot of my bed. Rosalie was in between me and my mothers bed. Renee was talking to Esme and Charlie was going to get a cup of coffee for Renee and himself. Today was a really good day and right now was just perfect because everyone seemed to be having a good time.

There was a light knock on the door and it was Carlisle standing there with a clipboard in his hands. There was a little bit of a smile, but something didn't look right, it looked as if something was troubling him. Maybe it was me, maybe it was nothing to worry about.

" Hey everybody. I have the results from the MRI from Esme's and Bella's, I'd like to speak to them alone and then I'll break the news to you guys, so if you wouldn't mind stepping out for a moment," Carlisle asked generously to everyone. Edward wasn't going anywhere. He was going to listen to the news along with Esme and I.

Everyone left the room and Carlisle closed the door. His face was sad and it looked hurt. My heart dropped when Edward took hold of my hand. He knew what Carlisle was about to say and he took my hand to prepare me for what was about to come.

"Esme, Bella. We ran a few tests and talked things over with the other doctors and looked at the results from the MRI's and well, I'm sorry to say this to both of you but, you both have Brain Cancer," He let it out and Edward squeezed my hand tighter. I didn't know what to think at the moment. I was stunned. Cancer, this whole time it was cancer.

Carlisle swallowed and looked like he was ready to continue on with his speech. "unfortunatly, we didn't notice anything until this late, and well, we can try to operate on both of you, but there is a chance that you won't make it. Also. The surgury will only help for a little while. It will give you a couple more months, but that's it. The cancer has spread through most of your guys brain. I'm so sorry," Carlisle looked like he was about to cry.

My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. I wasn't going to make it. I was going to die. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I was so stunned that I couldn't move. Carlisle was at Esme's side holding her as well. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. I wasn't going to be able to have Edward anymore, no one. I was going to leave this world with Edward all alone here.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I don't want you to leave me," It sounded like Edward was crying, but with his face in my shoulder I felt no tears.

I started to shake. I looked over at my mother and Carlisle slowly. Tears now running freely down my face. My mother looked up and she actually smiled knowing that we were probably going to go together.


	27. Held Me With A Smile

Everyone came into the room and when they saw that our men were holding us, they knew that the news wasn't anything good.

I was still shaken up from the news that I had received, but now it was really hitting me in full reality. I was crying in Edward's arms and he was keeping me away from everyone.

"Please, it would be better if you guys came back tomorrow, right now isn't the best time," Edward explained keeping me from everyone. He didn't want me to be anymore hurt than I already was.

They all wanted to comfort us, but now wasn't the right time. I wasn't in the emotional state to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be with Edward for the rest of my life, which wasn't going to be that long anymore.

They left after a a few minutes. Edward hissed at them and that made me feel a little better.

"Bella, I'm going to be with you for the remainder of your life okay, I'm never going to leave your side. I promise, no one is going to take you away from me, never," Edward rocked me back and forth. I didn't think that I spoke one word since I heard the news.

Carlisle hadn't gone off to go back to work. He was comforting Esme right now as well.

"Edward, how much longer am I going to live if I don't get the surgery?" I asked him with red eyes. He looked really hurt and it a lot of pain.

"I'm not sure, maybe up to a month, if you get the surgery done then you will live for about four months," It looked like it was eating Edward from the inside out just to speak those words. I nodded my head slowly understanding.

"But if I do get the surgery and it goes wrong, then I will die right there on the spot. Edward I don't know what to do, what do you think I should do?" I asked with my voice sounding the most desperate that I had ever heard it.

Edward shook his head. He didn't know what to do either.

"I think that you should get the surgery," A voice spoke from the other end of the room. It was Carlisle speaking. He looked just as upset as Edward was looking right now, maybe a little worse. They were both going to lose the woman that they loved so much and it didn't seem like there was anything that they could do. I felt bad for them, not so much for myself, just the fact at how much pain this was putting them in. "There is a pretty good chance that you could make it through, that would give you a little more time I think," Carlisle spoke softly. His voice was oozing with pain and it wasn't able to be hidden.

"When do you think we should get it?" I asked Carlisle. Maybe my mother and I were going to get surgery at the same time, or maybe at different times I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"It should be within this week or the beginning of next week I believe," Carlisle told me. Edward was kissing my neck lightly trying to make things better by taking some of the pain away and replacing it with pleasure, which wasn't a very bad idea.

I did not want to go to sleep, every moment I slept, that would be time without seeing Edward's godly face, or hearing his glorious voice. I didn't want to miss that.

"Bella, you look awfully tired, please why don't you get some sleep," he ushered me.

I immediately shook my head in a no. "I'm not going to waste those precious hours on sleeping when I could be talking to you or holding you in my arms, I don't want to lose any time with you Edward, I could easily drop dead in the morning and you wouldn't be there to tell me you love me," my body started to shake and the tears started to flow once more.

"Sh, it's okay love, don't worry, your not going to die tomorrow I promise, just try and think happy thoughts, okay love. Don't think of the bad things. Think happy thoughts," He told me smoothing back some of my hair.

The days seemed to go by very slowly. It was a week later after my mother and I had heard the news. I was going to get my surgery tomorrow. My mother was in surgery right now. I was very fearful and hoped that everything was going turn out alright.

"Edward do you think that she's going to make it through this?" I questioned as I was sitting up in bed look straight forward as Edward was sitting next to me in a chair. He was holding onto my hand and he kept repeating to me that everything was going to be fine.

I trusted him and all, but I still couldn't be sure if my mother was going to make it out of this. It was brain surgery I had the right to be worried. "Edward, what will happen to you if I don't make it," I spoke with a dull tone. I felt that I wasn't going to make it out of this.

Edward took my face in his hands. "Don't say that Bella, your going to make it out of this and your going to live for a couple more months," That kind of hurt me, knowing that no matter what happened if I lived through the surgery I was only going to live a few more months. I couldn't look up into Edward's eyes. If I did I knew that I would break out crying once more. Edward didn't like it when I cried.

Edward stood up and started pacing the floor. It looked like he was trying to think of some way for him to save me. "There must be something that will keep you from dieing," Edward said with his hands behind his back. I didn't bother to think about anyways that would keep me from having cancer.

"Stay right there Bella, I'll be right back," Edward told me and headed out the door.

Edward's point of view.

I was going to talk to Emmett and ask him to find out if there was anything that I could do.

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Emmett's number and he picked up.

"Hey Edward, can I help you with something little brother?" He sounded like he was in a good mood, actually he sounded kind of out of breath. "Emmett, please could you get off the phone," It was a female voice and it was probably Rosalie. Emmett was the kind of person to spend time with his girl, no matter what kind of position the rest of his family was in. His soon to be sister in law and soon to be mother had cancer and he was still sleeping with Rosalie.

"I need to talk to you about something kind of important, could you maybe come down to the hospital?" I asked knowing that both he and Rosalie were going to be upset that I ruined their evening together, but what I had to ask him was a little more important than what they were doing. There was a pause on the line. "What is it about?" Emmett asked. He probably wouldn't come to talk to me unless it was something that was of great importance.

"It's about Bella's life," I spoke to my older brother being totally serious. There was a little bit of a silence before he spoke again.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," He hung up the phone and I closed mine stuffing it back in the depths of my pocket.

I wasn't one to wait much, but I knew that if it had anything to do with Bella, Emmett would be here as soon as possible. He treated Bella like a sister and anything that happened to her. I paced back and forth in the hospital hall way waiting for my brother. Being away from Bella for this long was really starting to bother me. Something terribly wrong could be going on with her right now.

Emmett came bursting in through the door and was standing right next to me. He was searching for Bella and wondering why I wasn't with her right now.

"Where's Bella, what's wrong with her?" Emmett asked looking past me into the room that was right behind me to find that it was not Bella's room.

"She's in her room right now, I told her that I would be right back, but things aren't looking so good right now and I need to ask you something kind of important." I asked my brother.

"Why aren't things looking so good?" Emmett asked. Rosalie came up right behind Emmett and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. She looked like Emmett didn't even give her any time to fix her hair.

"Well, Esme is in surgery right now and Bella is sort of mess because it's been a while and Esme still hasn't come back, and the thing that really scares me is that Bella is going to have to go through the same thing tomorrow, there has to be something that we can do to make things better for her," Emmett looked at me and smiled a wide grin that kind of scared me.

"I know what you can do for her," I punched him in the shoulder.

"Now isn't the time to be perverted Emmett, I mean something to make her less worried about the whole thing," Emmett kept that same smile on his face.

"I know, but that might help her, you never know," Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not what I want to give her, something that will really make her happy," I told my brother.

"I know what you should get her," Alice was right at my side with a serious looking face. Her soft pale hand was placed upon my shoulder. She really cared for her sister and I knew that she would do anything to make her life better. "You can buy her flowers, and what's something that she really likes, I mean something that will really impress her, but not something that she thought you spent to much money on," Alice explained to me and I was suddenly very thankful that she was here with me because she probably knew Bella way better than I did.

We all stood there in silence. "I've got it Edward, make a bunch of home made things, like make her a dinner tomorrow, or something," That gave me an idea. A home made thing. Something straight from the heart. I knew a few things that I was going to give her.

I walked away from the little group and made it back into Bella's room. I went to the side of her bed and took her hand in mine. "Bella, I'm going to head home for a little bit okay, I'll try and be as quick as possible okay, do you think that you will be okay without me for a few hours," Her face looked hurt and it was killing me on the inside just thinking about leaving her.

She looked down at her hands that were placed neatly on her lap, it took her a few moments until she looked up and nodded her head. "Yes I'll be fine, just promise to come back before I go to sleep okay?" She asked me and I moved closer and pressed a kiss to her sweet lips. They were soft and welcoming.

"Don't worry love, I'll be back in about an hour or two. Emmett, Alice and Rosalie are going to stay here with you, if anything at all, I mean anything, you tell your sister or my brother to call me and I will be here as soon as possible. I promise." I pulled away slowly, not wanting to leave. Alice placed her hand on my back and on my chest.

"don't worry, I'm going to take good care of her, I will call if anything bad happens go Edward," She said. There was pure trust in her eyes that told me I knew that she was going to take good care of Bella while I was gone.

I nodded my head and turned away from Bella.

I quickly headed out to my Volvo and drove home as fast as possible.

Bella's Point of View

I wanted to cry right now, I wanted Edward to be with me all the time never leaving, but I guessed that was possible because sometimes he was thirsty and he had to feed, but it didn't seem like he was going to go out hunting.

"Where's Edward going?" I asked Alice as she took a brush and slowly started brushing through my tangled brunet mess of hair. It hadn't been brushed through in the past couple of days because there was just so much going on that there wasn't enough time for some small little thing like that.

"He went home, he had a few little things that he needed to get done, but I'm sure that he will be back within the hour or so," Alice told me. There was a look of sadness on her face. I didn't like it when my family was sad. It didn't make things any better.

I glanced over at the empty bed, that's where my mom should have been right now, better yet she should have been at home happily married. I should have been getting ready for the wedding that Edward and I were going to have. New fresh tears started to roll down my face. What if I wasn't going to be able to get married to Edward, the worse thing that could happen would be if I got married to Edward and I passed on.

What would he do.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't believe this is happening, I don't understand why bad things happen in the world, it just doesn't seem fair does it," Alice held me in her arms and rocked me slowly.

I told myself that I wasn't going to fall asleep, something important could happen and I would be sleeping through it the whole time and I would miss everything.

"Emmett, Rosalie, you guys can go home if you want, you don't have to stay here for me," I told them, the only one I needed right now was Alice or Edward would be better, but I knew that he was busy with things at home.

"Are you sure your going to be alright without us?" Emmett asked. I knew that he probably wanted to get back home and spend some alone time with Rosalie, but he also wanted to make sure that I was going to be alright without him there.

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine, please don't worry, go home and relax and come back if you want. I don't want you to hang out here and be bored when nothing bad is really happening," I thought about what I had just said and it was pretty much true. I wasn't seizing or anything and my mother hadn't gotten injured, not that I knew of, in the surgery. So everything seemed to be going just fine right now.

"Okay, well call me if you need me okay, I'll have my phone with me at all times," I nodded my head with my eyes closed. I was so very thankful that he was there for me and that he cared so much for my health. I hardly knew him and I already loved him like he had been a brother to me for years. They left and I was alone in the room with just Alice.

So we waited and waited. It became late, when Edward finally returned back to the hospital. He had changed clothes and probably taken a shower, because he definitely smelled amazing.

"Bella," he came rushing to my side and pulled me into a kiss that took my breath away. "I missed you love, is everything alright, has your mother come back yet," Edward glanced out the window to see that it was starting to grow darker and dark outside. I began to worry.

I extended my arms wanting him to crawl into the bed with me.

He put one finger out in front of me for a moment. "Hold on love, I did some things for you while I was at home, I'm sure you will be very happy," He smiled for the first time in a long time. Whatever he had done for me, he was glad that he had done it.

He pulled out a piece of paper that looked old and authentic.

"Here let me read it to you," Edward said holding it in front of his face. "If I had a live beating heart, it would be beating for you every moment of every day, If I could fall asleep in your arms every night I'd be dreaming of you, If I could cry for you, I would be crying for all the love and joy you have put into my life, you make me feel more and more like you every day. If I could hold you forever, I'd never let go,"

I had tears in my eyes after he had finished reading that. It was the most beautiful thing that I had heard all day.

"Edward, did you come up with that all by yourself?" I asked with a stammering voice.

"I did, I made it up while I was at home, and I have one more thing for you," He pulled something else out from behind his back.

It was a c.d.

Alice brought in the c.d player for me. Edward placed the c.d in the c.d player and let me put in the head phones and then he pressed play.

It started off with a beautiful piano playing, I could tell that it would soon turn into back round music. It sounded like it was being played by a professional.

Then there was singing and I knew that it was Edward's voice.

He spoke of soft words that made my heart melt and the tears that had formed from Edward's earlier poem fall. His voice was so magnificent.

The song was finished after a few minutes and I took the head phones off and turned and looked at Edward.

He smiled and my body shook once more. This shaking was not from sadness, but from the pure love that I had for him.

He wrote me a song and a poem explaining how much he truly loved me and never wanted me to leave him.

"Edward, I don't know what to say, did you just make this like an hour ago?" I was stunned beyond all belief. If he had went home just to make those two things for me, then I there would never be a way for me to ever repay him.

"Bella, please don't cry, I hate to see you crying," he pulled me in his arms and held me tight.

I laughed slightly. "I'm not crying out of sadness Edward, I'm crying out of joy. This is the most wonderful thing you have ever given me," I told him. I was beginning to feel weak, so Edward laid me back down on the bed.

"That's not all, we all sort of pitched in and got your something," Edward said and Alice walked back into the room with a big bouquet of roses in her hands. They were already in a vase and ready to go. Those were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Alice then went over to my mothers side of the room and placed a vase of flowers down for her. Emmett walked in and placed a card down for me. Then he went over to Esme's side of the room and placed a card down on her pillow.

Rosalie walked in and gave me a balloon that said get well soon, and she gave Esme a box of chocolates. Then in came Jasper and he placed a box down in front of me.

He placed a box down for Esme to. Then in came Charlie and Renee. They set down a present down for me and Renee went over and put a vase of flowers for Esme.

"Here you go kiddo, these were at the house," Charlie gave me a big stack of letters and Renee came in with more flowers and balloons for me.

"What are these from?" I asked not really looking at the unopened envelopes.

"Those are from a lot of people from school Bella, they all really care about you and want you to get better, I'm guessing that they will stop by after you get your surgery," Emmett said with a smile.

I didn't know what to say. The whole room was totally decorated right now. My heart had grown what felt like ten times it's size. Why was everyone doing this for me, they really didn't have to.

I cried and Edward held me, but he held me with a smile.

Carlisle walked into the room and was surprised to see that everyone was here and that the room was filled with stuff. "Wow, you guys really made the room look good," He smiled. "I would like to say that the surgery was a success, Esme is going to have a couple more months," It hurt him to say that I knew it, but at least she wasn't going to pass on within the weeks.

I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Everyone this is the nicest thing that you have ever done for me, I couldn't thank you anymore,"

Every stayed for about another half hour until it was time for them to go.

It wasn't but a couple minutes later that they wheeled Esme in. Her head was bandaged and she looked like she was still out from the sleeping gas they gave her, she would be out probably for the rest of the night Carlisle told us, but the good news was that she was going to be able to get out of the hospital in the next couple of days.

"Bella do want to open all this stuff now, or tomorrow morning?" he asked me.

I looked around at everything I had to open. "I think I'll open it after my surgery," Edward pulled me into another glad to hear a little more enthusiasm out of me. Edward knew that he had done a good job of gathering everybody and telling them to get me something, but he was mostly concerned that I was happy.


	28. Surprise

A/N: I'm sorry to everyone who I might of upset because of a few reasons. One I haven't made Carlisle and Edward bite them yet and you guys wonder why. Well it's because their isn't anything serious yet. You guys should know Edward really doesn't want to change her, only for emergency purposes. Secondly, the sex thing in the hospital room well now that I think of it it was really a weird thing and I have no idea why I put it in there, I was probably typing late at night not even knowing what was going on, so I'm really sorry about that but you have to admit that it was pretty hot to have a little Edward and Bella lemon in there I know you ladies and what you want, so yeah.

I'm sorry to everyone that I'm dragging it out, but I don't want to rush into them turning into vampires. Thank you for reviewing and telling me what you thought, it really does help and I'm sure a couple of people will be happy with this chapter.

"Absolutely not, I will not Bella," Edward protested walking the floor of my bedroom back and forth while I stood at the window facing him.

"Why not, doesn't it seem like the logical thing to do, I mean I'm going to die pretty soon, you won't have me in your life," I said to him hoping that getting him thinking of my death would sway him.

"Bella, you still have a few more months to live, and I want you to live them, you don't know what it's like being a monster, every day I wish I was like you," He took hold of my shoulders and looking deep into my eyes. Edward had seemed pretty upset about this whole thing, he didn't want me to be a vampire no matter what happened. I thought that he should bite me now and get it over with, but Edward wouldn't hear of it.

It had been a month since I was released from the hospital, the surgery went perfectly and I was able to go home with my mother then next two days. Things have been going great so far, up until now that was.

"Edward, it would be easier to get it done and over with right now," I told him.

I felt a sudden sickness in my stomach. I grabbed onto it and looked down. There was something different with me right now, I couldn't tell what it was. It probably had to do with the cancer.

"Edward, do I look different to you?" I asked him.

He examined me for a moment, looking me up and down. "You look just as beautiful as you always do.

I kept looking down at my stomach, there was definitely a change, I could feel it.

"Edward, no I think there might be something wrong with me, or something I don't know, but I feel like I'm going to be sick," I went to the toilet and threw up quickly. It wasn't something that I liked do and it was rather strange that I would be throwing up this early in the morning when I hadn't eaten anything. Edward was at my side with a hand on my back rubbing slowly trying to sooth my sickness "Edward, could you take me to the doctors," my face was pale and covered in a sheen of sweat that had formed from my sickness.

Edward quickly picked me up and carried me to Carlisle. There was no need to go to the hospital when there was a doctor in the house already.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlisle asked Edward as his eyes were filled with worry that my time was almost up.

"I don't know, but she threw up not to long ago, and she's still feeling a little bit under the weather," Edward explained.

"Take her to the couch," Carlisle instructed and I was soon placed down on the soft cream colored couch.

Carlisle looked me up and down. Then for some odd reason he pressed his ear to my stomach.

"Oh my goodness," Carlisle said aloud.

The room was silent and Edward went stiff. I didn't understand what was going on. Was I going to live or was I going to die.

"What is it?" I asked. Carlisle removed his head from my stomach and looked at Edward.

Everyone else had made their way into the room with surprised looks on their faces. They wanted to know what was happening. "Edward, what's wrong? What's happening to me?" I asked becoming worried.

Carlisle looked down at me with the same surprised look on his face. "Bella, I think you might be pregnant," He spoke in one smooth sentence that flowed easily out of his mouth.

I was stunned, I couldn't speak. I looked down at my stomach once more and noticed that it was much larger than it should have been, maybe to large for me to be pregnant for just one month. I didn't know that vampire males could get human females pregnant. I didn't even think about that and neither did Edward or Carlisle for that matter.

"It doesn't make any sense, if this is a pregnancy, it's not normal because she shouldn't have this large of stomach in just one month, this looks like she's been pregnant for three," Carlisle paced back and forth. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, or think. I had never been pregnant before and I didn't know how to take car of a child, let alone myself.

"Edward, what are you thinking?" I asked him while I lay there on the couch with my large stomach. At first I thought this might have been a result from the cancer, but now things made a lot more sense. The large belly, the throwing up only in the morning, that had to be it.

"I don't know what to think, this can't be possible, I didn't know that," Edward was just stunned beyond all belief. No one saw this coming.

I placed my hand on my round stomach and rubbed it slowly knowing that there was a child growing in there and that it would come out and be part of the family. I smiled already feeling love for this child that didn't have a name. I quickly started thinking of names for the baby.

This was something that every woman thought of some time in her life.

The names of her child. I hadn't really thought about it, up until now.

I thought about a lot of common names, but then I thought how Edward and everyone else in this family had interesting names. Something two common wouldn't fit.

Edward. That was the first name that came into my mind.

If it was a boy, I was going to name him Edward, then I thought about what I would name her if she was a girl.

Then a thought hit me. Esme, I would name it Esme if she was a girl.

I loved my mother so much that I wanted to name my baby after her. She was such a good person at everything she did. What would Edward want.

"Edward, I have to tell you something," I knew that this pregnancy was an accident and all, but maybe it wouldn't be such a problem. We were going to get married and all so what would be wrong with a child.

Edward turned and looked in my direction. "Anything Bella," He was at my side taking hold of my hand.

"Edward I want to keep this child, no matter what happens to me, I want this baby to be born and I want to care for it. The one thing that is most important about this baby is that we made it together," Edward sighed and looked down and sighed.

"Whatever makes you happy Bella, but if this thing starts to hurt you, we need to get it out of you as soon as possible," Edward spoke. It didn't matter what it was or who made it, as long as I was safe, that was the only thing that mattered.

"No Edward, I don't care what happens to me. I want this baby to live," I protested towards him. Why was he so obsessed with keeping me safe. I guess I was so precious to him that if there was anything that was going to hurt me than he didn't want it near me or have anything to do with me. "Edward, it's hardly a baby now and I still love it with all my heart, if you try and hurt it, it will make me very unhappy," Edward looked up at me when I said this. He knew that I didn't like being upset. He didn't know what to say to this.

"Bella, please I want you to be with me as long as possible, this is something that has never happened before in our family and we haven't really studied it so we don't know what's going to happen. If it gets very dangerous then we are just going to have to take it out of you," Edward explained to me.

"You know it would be much easier if you just turned me, then I wouldn't have to die," I smiled and he shook his head and smiled.

"We'll talk about it later Bella," I thought that he was going to leave me, but he didn't budge he just kept holding my hand and rested his head on my shoulder. "I love you no matter what you do or say Bella," he rubbed his thumb over my hand putting me into sleep.

A/N: Hey everyone. Hope you like it, I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to give you a better chapter than the last one. Please review and tell me what you think of this new little twist.


	29. How He Still Affected Me

Edward and Carlisle were upstairs working on getting some information on why in the world my stomach was so large at this rate, and how it was possible for me to even get pregnant. Edward had devoted most of his time to be near me, but he wanted to figure out this whole thing along with Carlisle. He could easily read his family's minds and know what was going on with me because they were thinking of me as well.

It was about two weeks after we had realized that I was pregnant with Edward's child and Alice and I were watching t.v. I was laying on the couch and Alice was curled up on the floor leaning her head on the couch and watching the television. I was feeling pretty good right now and there were times when I was pretty sure that I felt the baby kick, I would quickly make this known to Alice and she would be turned around with her ear pressed to my stomach in an instant.

"Do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy?" I asked Alice as I lay there with my stomach on the round bump on my stomach.

"I think that it's going to be a girl, it could be a boy, but I'm getting vibes that it's going to be a girl Alice smiled and I felt something stir in me. It hurt a lot and I started to feel sick.

Edward had fed me a little bit of toast and some juice this morning and I ate it gladly, but now I wasn't feeling so good.

"Alice, they bucket," I said quickly leaning over the couch because that's what felt comfortable to me. She was there in an instant with the bucket for me.

I vomited the remains of my breakfast into the bucket.

I was now feeling very weak.

I wanted Edward to be by my side. I wasn't feeling as good as I had a few weeks ago. "Alice could you get Edward for me?" I asked trying to sit up on the couch because that's what felt comfortable to me, but then another sharp pain ran through my body and thought it be better if I not move at all.

Edward was right by my side in a flash.

His hand was on my forehead making sure that I was feeling alright.

"Is everything okay Bella?" Edward asked urgently.

I nodded and I felt another wave of nausea and needed the bucket once more.

Alice held it for me and I vomited what I thought was the remains of my stomach.

Edward ran his hand over my back, trying to get me to fee, better. I would admit that the coolness of his marble hand did feel a little better, but I was feeling much weaker than before.

"Are you going to be okay Bella, or do you want me to stay down here with you," I knew that he had a few important things that needed to get finished upstairs, but I was really going to need him now because I wasn't feeling that well. Either it was the baby or it was the Cancer, I was kind of hoping that it was the baby.

"Could you stay with me?" I asked I could feel my voice starting to get softer with each word I spoke.

"Sure Bella, I'll stay with you as long as you want me to," Edward took hold of my hand and kissed it with his cool lips. I took a long heavy breath. This baby was taking everything out of me.

A few weeks later

I lay there, my eye sight slightly blurry. I felt terrible. My body was huge and a few before this I was doing just fine, now I needed to be under watch twenty four seven.

Edward never left my side, not for anything. It was like I was his one and only baby chick and he was a mother hen.

I was so much paler, at least that's what everyone told me. My body was so much weaker and I wasn't able to get up or move at all, it would hurt to much.

Edward didn't even leave to go and hunt.

His eyes were dark now and I knew that he should go out before he was suffering to much because I was still human and I was filled with blood, but now at this point it looked like there wasn't any blood left in my system.

"Edward, please would you do something for me," I spoke in a soft tone that was hardly audible.

"Whatever you need love," He said looking at my face desperately for answers for whatever I need from him.

"I want you to go out and hunt, your practically killing yourself just sitting here all the time, you need to satisfy your thirst, it's killing me to see you like this," I said to him with my eyes half open.

He chuckled slightly but it wasn't much . "I could say the same about you, Bella, this thing is killing you, can't you see that, everyone in the family knows that this thing is killing you from the inside out. It's all my fault, I was the one who put that thing in you ." Edward looked down in shame.

I placed a gentle but very fragile hand on his arm telling him that everything was going to be okay.

"Edward, please don't blame this on you, I don't want you to so down, okay. I want this baby and I will die for this baby." Edward winced at the way I said that I would die for the creature that was killing me.

"I'm not going to go Bella, I'm going to stay here with you the whole time, nothing, not even my thirst is going to take me away from you," He lifted his head back up so that he was looking back into my honey brown eyes.

I could tell that he was very thirsty, but there was so much love and concern there as well that he wasn't going to let some little thing like thirst make him leave my side, what if something bad where to happen to me while he was gone, he wanted to be here for me every step of the way.

"Please go Edward, don't worry I'll be fine, everyone is here for me making sure that I'm okay, I don't you to suffer anymore," I took his fingers in my hand and played with them as he looked at me with the saddest eyes that I had seen in a long time.

He nodded his head and stood up.  
Carlisle was there looking at me, and then looking down at his son.

"Edward could I talk with you?" He asked in the calmest voice that I had heard in a long time, I knew that tone was just covering up the worry for me.

Edward's Point of View.

I couldn't stand to be away from Bella for to long, but I would make the except of talking to him because I could tell that this was going to be very important.

"Edward, you have to think of something, this thing is half vampire half human, it's killing her, anyone with eyes can see that, but she's not willing to kill this baby to save herself, there must be something that you can do," Then it hit me, it must have been something that Carlisle said.

"That's it Carlisle, you just gave me an idea," I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Carlisle looked at me with a little bit of puzzlement in his eyes. "You say that this baby is half human and half vampire?" I asked again making sure that I had heard things correctly.

"Well I'm not positive, but that's probably what it is because normally when a baby is formed, it gets part of it's mothers genes and part of it's fathers and that's probably what's going on here," Then it seemed to hit Carlisle, he understood what I was thinking. "Do you think that maybe the baby is more of a vampire when it comes to food?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. It made perfect sense.

The little creature was feasting on Bella's blood and anything that made it happy, that explained why when Bella ate human food, she just vomited it back up because it didn't sit well with the baby.

It needed something that would satisfy it's hunger.

I looked and Carlisle and smiled for the first time in a long time. Blood.

I walked over to Bella while Carlisle went up to get some blood for Bella.

"Bella, there is something that we need to talk about here before I go out hunting," it seemed that all the color that was in Bella was gone. Her stomach seemed to get larger and larger as the days went on.

She looked like she was going to go back into a deep sleep which she did often because it seemed like she was so drained that she didn't have enough energy to stay awake.

"Okay Edward, anything that will get you to go hunting," She spoke in a whisper.

"I know that this is going to sound like the most disgusting thing ever, but I think that it might help, see what I think is that the baby is more of a vampire than it is a human and it doesn't like the kind of food that you, it like blood, like a vampire," I easily explained to Bella hoping that she understood what I was saying to her.

"So what your saying is that we need to get the baby blood and the only way to do that is to?" She asked not knowing the ending of what I was going to say to her.

"drinking it would be the easiest, but we could also feed it through a tube," Bella seemed to shudder when she would be laying there with another tube in her arm or belly or wherever the tube was going to be inserted and watch the blood run into her body.

"I think that I will have to go with the drinking, even though that sounds so much more worse than having a tube, I don't like needles and that doesn't sound like a lot of fun watching the thick red liquid pour into my body.

If I was her I would have taken the drinking thing as well.

"It doesn't have to be that way Bella, we can knock you out and insert the tube, "She stopped me with a hand that was hardly able to get it's self up and off of the couch.

"No, I think I'll just drink it," She told me.

Bella's Point of View

I waited while Edward sat next to me. I heard other footsteps getting closer and I was pretty sure that it was Carlisle but Edward didn't get up. "Do you have to be so close to her, it's not like she's going to disappear if your not at a certain distance," I could pinpoint that voice anywhere and the tone told me who it was.

Edward hissed, Rosalie and Edward didn't get along that well.

"I'll be right back Bella, okay. Just tell Alice or Rosalie if something is wrong, I won't be long I just want to see if Carlisle needs some help," Edward pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before he descended up the steps.

"He sure is protective of you," Rosalie came around and sat down on the floor so she was looking at me.

I didn't understand why she was even talking to me, I was pretty sure the last time I checked she hated me for everything that I was. "Yeah, but I'm glad that he is here for me, I can really trust him to keep me going in life,"I was telling the complete truth and this wasn't normal for me, not with Rosalie at least.

"It's to bad that he doesn't like the child because it's killing you," I thought about this for a moment. I knew Edward disliked the baby because it was hurting me, but I could feel that Edward had a little bit of feeling for the baby inside me, because half of it was a little bit of me.

"Well I know it's only because that, if this thing wasn't hurting me then he would probably be talking to my stomach all the time and rubbing it like a father would," It was kind of weird to think of Edward as a father, because the last time he was just a lover. He hadn't even reached to the husband stage yet.

"Yeah, Bella I know that this is a little weird for you because I know that you think that I don't like you, but that's not true, I was just going through a little bit of a rut I guess you could call it, because I don't want to be this monster, it's just sometimes that I wish I was human, and then you came along and jealousy kicked in and I couldn't really help what I was doing," Rosalie explained and I believed every word she said. "I've wanted to have children with Emmett, but I know that it is not physically possible," Rosalie flashed a smile, that didn't really count for a true smile because I could see the sadness behind it.

This was probably killing her on the inside that I was now having a baby when she could not, but she didn't act like she was jealous.

"You know Bella, at first Edward and Carlisle wanted to get that thing out of you as soon as possible, they wanted an abortion," I winced at the way she called it a thing, it was so much more. It was a baby and it was mine, no one was going to take it away from me. "I want to make sure that this baby doesn't die, I want you to be happy with a baby and with Edward, I have faith in you and I can tell that you are going to make it through this, you are a strong independent woman," Rosalie rested her hand on top of mine that told me that she was with me all the way.

I had never seen this side of Rosalie before and for once I was glad to have her around because she made me feel so much better.

Edward and Carlisle came back downstairs with a white foam cup. I knew what was in there. I did think that this was going to be one of the most disgusting things that I would ever do, but if it was for my baby, then I would do anything.

"Okay Bella, just put the cup to your mouth and drink, don't even look at it, just try not to think of it." Edward said to me. He helped me sit up. I let out a breath and took the cup in my weak hands. "Bella, are you sure that you want to do this, because we can find an easier way," Edward said to me being really sweet and thinking just of me now.

"It's fine Edward, don't worry I can handle this," I told him and I took a sip of the blood. It ran down my throat and it didn't really taste all that bad. "It's not bad," I said thinking that it was going to be much worse than it really was.

I took another drink and before I knew it the whole cup was empty.

Everyone was there except for my mother because she didn't know about vampires and she would be totally shocked to find me drinking blood.

I held the cup away.

"You know what guys, I really think that you should tell Esme, I mean she's the only one that doesn't know and I feel that your kind of leaving her out," I spoke my mind and everyone looked at me.

"Bella, you know what your right, I don't know what I have been doing these past months keeping Esme from the truth, I'll go get her now and bring her down, she seems to be doing so much better," Carlisle spoke with a smile. He was gone before I had time to think.

While he was going to get Esme I took more gulps of my blood. I really liked it and when I went to take another drink I noticed that the cup was empty.

"Edward, do you think that you could get me some more, I already feel a little better than I did before," I smiled for the first time in a while and Edward smiled, but he was not the one to take my cup from me.

I looked up and it was Rosalie.

"Rosalie what are you doing?" Edward stood up and looked at her with confusion.

I took hold of Edward's arm.

"Edward, please, she's just trying to help, there isn't anything that you need to worry about okay, please just stay here with me," I asked him.

He stood there glaring at Rosalie for another half second before crouching down next to me and looking in my eyes.

"You do look much better, just from that one cup Bella," He stroked my face and my heart thudded. I hoped that he was able to hear how much he still affected me.

I drank two more cups until Edward told me that that was probably enough for now. I was feeling so much better now.

Carlisle came down stairs with Esme. She was looking a lot better than she did before. This was something that cancer did it would hit you full force and make it's self known, then normally it would only give you a little bit of time to live, but you would seem pretty normal for those three months.

"Esme there is something that I would like to tell you," Carlisle guided Esme to a chair and she looked around and noticed that my stomach was much larger than it was the last time she had seen me.

"Bella, wow your really getting pregnant," When I told my mother the news that I was going to have Edward's baby she was ecstatic this was something that she was probably really looking forward to, a grandmother. It was kind of a young age for my mother to be a grandmother, but she was still looking forward to it.

I smiled at my mother and was glad that she was going to find out what was really going on.

"Esme, this is something that I haven't told you and that I should have a long time ago and I just figured that it would be better if you knew now. Esme, I'm a vampire," Carlisle let out.

He just let it flat out like that without letting her ask questions or get time to think about what he was. "We all are, except for Bella, you two are the only ones who are not, I know this is something that you don't really understand right now, but it's the truth. It's the reason why we have such pale skin, the beauty. The reason you never see us eating anything, or why we don't sleep," Carlisle explained to my mother and I waited to see her reaction.

She just sat there. "Wait, so you really are a all vampires, I don't know what to say to that, but how is this possible," I knew that this was something really new for her.

I was stunned when I first realized this, but I loved Edward far to much to let something such as being a vampire ruin our relationship. He said that we shouldn't be together because he was dangerous, but I didn't care I kind of hoped that it would be the same way for my mother that she would love him to much to let some silly thing as being a vampire. Nothing dangerous had happened yet so I didn't think that it was such a big deal.

"Esme love, I can promise you that everything is going to be okay, I know that this is a lot for you to take in right now, but if you will still love me," This really showed how much Carlisle loved my mother.

He was willing to share his secret just for their love.

Esme stood slowly and everyone, except for me that was, moved in to help her, but she put her hand up showing us that she didn't need help.

She slowly walked over to Carlisle. Esme brought her hand up and placed a few fingers on his lips, just to feel.

"They are very cold, and pale," Esme spoke softly. I was afraid that she was going to walk away, but she slowly replaced her fingers with her lips. It was a slow and soft kiss.

It was very sweet actually. "I will love you no matter what happens, or what you are as long as you love me back just the same, then everything will be just as it was," She brought him into another kiss and this time it was more passionate.

I let out a sigh of relief I was happy to see that things were turning out a lot better than before.

I smiled and Edward brought me into a kiss. I loved the feel of his lips.

"mmm, Bella, I can taste the blood on your breath," I got back quickly afraid that the scent would make him want to drink my blood.

"Don't worry Bella, I can still smell it, but I can hardly taste it, don't worry, it's very faint," Edward explained to me.

The next couple of months went pretty well, I drank my blood to help the baby and I figured things were going to be just fine.

"Edward, I need to use the bathroom," It was later at night and most everyone was either in their room, but Edward never left my side, nor did Rosalie. Edward was sitting behind my legs on the couch and Rosalie was down on the floor flipping through t.v channels.

Emmett had gone out hunting, Alice and Jasper were, well I'm sure you can figure out what they were doing, and my mother and Carlisle were talking about vampire's earlier, but I was sure that my mother was fast asleep and Carlisle was probably watching her sleep, just like Edward did for me.

Edward got up off the couch when I said that I had to use the bathroom and held his arms out so I could grab it and pull myself up. I slowly started to pull myself up, but then I felt a sharp pain hit me. I gasped aloud and was about to fall back down onto the couch but Edward caught me before I fell.

Rosalie was at her feet holding me up from the other side.

It felt like I could hardly breath the pain was so intense.

"Carlisle," Edward called. I was in so much pain right now that I felt like passing out and not remembering anything that happened when I woke back up.

Carlisle was downstairs in a heart beat and they were helping me up the steps. I felt something else shoot up into my brain, something else sent another sharp pain through out my body.

I yelled and groaned grabbing onto my family for support.

"Carlisle we need to get her onto the table and quickly before something else breaks," Edward said quickly.

"But if we move to quickly, we might do worse damage," Carlisle spoke with worry.

"We will just have to take that risk, we won't get there quick enough," Carlisle was silent for a moment and he then nodded his head and I was quickly carried off into another room that was very bright. I screamed, there was a lot of pain in that one quick movement. Edward must have been hurting about as much as I was just from the sounds of pain that I was letting out of my mouth.

"Don't worry Bella, we are going to make everything okay, don't worry," Edward stroked my hair softly. My vision was going black there was so much pain.

"Edward, the baby," I said grabbing onto my stomach. I felt it coming the baby was going to come out today whether I lived through it or not.


	30. My Edward

Edward's point of view

Carlisle was busy with Bella, and he was asking to grab a bunch of tools. There was so much going on with my Bella right now that everything was so chaotic. The thing that was most important to me was making sure that Bella lived.

"Everything is going to be just fine Bella, don't worry," I quickly stroked her face before I returned to Carlisle.

"Edward, she's broken two ribs and I think the cancer is kicking back in, the baby is also coming, I need you to stay with her while I try and deliver the baby," I listened to what Carlisle had to say.

This kind of worried me because there was so many things going on with Bella right now I didn't know how she was going to make it out of this alive.

Bella started to shake and cough, I looked in her eyes and saw that they had rolled back in her head.

She started coughing up blood.

"Carlisle we need to do something quickly, I don't think Bella is going to last much longer," I said holding onto Bella's hand.

Bella's Point of View

I couldn't stop this coughing and I felt my body shaking. There was so much pain and my vision was starting to grow blurry. It wasn't to the point where it felt like I was going to die, but it just felt like I forgot to wear my contacts. I didn't wear contacts but I bet that's what it would feel like.

There was so much pain involved with all this, I just wanted this pain to be over with, I felt like death would be the better path to take right now.

I screamed aloud as I felt the baby move inside my body. It was coming and it was coming soon.

I felt Edward's hand in mine, but I couldn't see it, I couldn't even see his face, that was probably the worst part of all this that I wasn't able to see Edward's face and tell him that everything was okay.

I was in the middle of coughing, when I couldn't get my breath. I wasn't able to breathe.

I started to try and get breath but it wasn't possible.

My baby was dieing.

"Carlisle, she can't breathe, there is only one thing that we can do right now, we have to change her," Edward let out and I was still writhing on the table trying to get breath. There was so much pain, and I could smell it, the blood I could taste it in my mouth. It was dreadful.

I pushed once more to get the baby out of my body. I needed it to live.

I then felt something on chest. I tried to see what it was, but then I felt the same feeling move to my neck and then my wrists. What was this.

It was getting dark now. I wanted to go to it because it was calming and peaceful.

Was this what it felt like when you were dieing.

I wanted to fall into the darkness.

"It's a boy," I heard Carlisle's voice.

I then realized what that feeling was it, was cold and sharp and it felt good in a way. It was Edward's teeth piercing my flesh. He was injecting his venom into me. Edward was saving my life by doing one of the hardest things in the world.

"Okay, I got my venom into her blood stream, time will only tell when it finally starts to kick in," Edward spoke.

The pain started to slip away, but there was something else that was replacing this pain. It was hot, it was kind of welcoming at first and it made me feel good, but then it felt like someone was turning the heat up continually like they wanted to see how hot they could get it. It then turned into burning. Like my insides were filled with gasoline and someone lit a match and now I was burning from the inside.

I kept my mouth closed, because I felt that if I opened my mouth then I would scream as loud as possible.

"Bella, if you can hear me I want you to know that it's a boy, he's a healthy baby boy, what do you want to name him?" I heard what he said and I knew what I wanted to name him. I wanted to name him Edward, just like his father. I took a breath, this would be last and final breath I was capable of speaking, just before the fire took me completely.

"Edward," I spoke softly, I wasn't sure if Edward was able to hear, but I hoped that he could.

"It's a perfect name," Edward said. I wanted to see my baby, our baby. Baby Edward.

Edward's Point of View.

"Edward, here, please I want you to hold him," Carlisle spoke. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. I knew that inside she was in a lot of pain, but she wasn't showing it. She was keeping the pain on the inside. My poor Bella.

I wasn't going to look away from Bella, I wanted to watch her and see what was going on.

Her heart beat had slowed down increasingly, but that was a good sign, that's what was supposed to happen. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, please," I already felt love for the baby because it didn't kill Bella and it was part of her and I together. It was something that we made together. That sent a warm feeling through my body. It was pleasing to know that Bella and I had made this child together.

I turned to Carlisle and looked at the baby in his arms. He was cleaned off wrapped in a little blanket. It was the second most beautiful thing in the world. Bella was the first beautiful thing.

Carlisle outstretched his arms so I could take the baby. His eyes were closed I figured that he was sleeping.

"Hello little Edward." I turned back to the quiet Bella. "See that lady over there, she and I made you, she was the one who brought you into this world, she was the one who gave you life," I spoke to the baby. Maybe it could hear me maybe it couldn't.

Then I could hear. I was listening to the baby's thoughts.

I was surprised that I was able to hear his thoughts so early.

He was thinking that he liked the sound of my voice, that he could tell that I was a good person.

"Daddy your thinking about me, do you love me," I read his mind that's what he was thinking. My eyes widened.

"Carlisle, there is something you should check out about him?" I called for Carlisle he was at my side looking at the baby wondering what could possibly be wrong.

I thought in my mind "Edward, can you hear what I'm thinking?" I asked.

Then I listened for his answer. "Yes daddy, I can hear what you are thinking, your thinking that it's weird that I can hear your thoughts," baby Edward thought.

"Carlisle, I think Edward can read minds just like me," I told Carlisle looking up at him with the same wide eyed expression on my face.

Carlisle came to my side and looked down at little Edward. Then I read Edward's mind. He was thinking that Carlisle was nice. "I love you daddy," Edward thought in his mind.

I was shocked by this and didn't know what to think.

This was something that was so new to me, I mean I knew other like myself who could read minds as well, but I had never been really close to them to hold an actual conversation in our heads.

"Whens mommy going to wake up?" He asked his mind.

I looked down at him and he opened his eyes and they were red from drinking the blood that we had given Bella.

I spoke now because I knew he could understand me, he was going to have to get used to talking to everyone else, and not just me. "Hopefully pretty soon," I said holding him close to me in my arms.

Two days had past and Rosalie was the one who was mostly taking care of little Edward. She was in love with him. Everyone saw it coming. We didn't need to have Alice's power to know that she was madly in love with him.

He was going to be a big hit.

The thing that really concerned me now was Bella, how was she dealing with things now, was she still in pain. Was she going to make it through the burning within her.

Bella's Point of View

The fire had been burning for so long and I wondered it if it was ever going to go away, was I going to have to feel the pain for the rest of my vampire life.

It was getting really intense and I hoped that this was a sign that it was finally going away.

I was starting to be able to hear voices more clearly now, footsteps and breathing. It was so different for me.

The fire was starting to go away and I felt it receding. It was moving up and in an instant it was all in my throat. It was burning, sort of like a sore throat but ten times worse.

Then there was nothing but the little bit of burning in my throat.

Was it okay to wake up, from what I could sense I knew that there were four people in the room. They would take breaths every now and then and most of the time they weren't needed.

"Say something to her, I think the burning is finished she should probably be awake by now," It was Carlisle who spoke and his voice was so much more clear and it sounded relived, like there was nothing else wrong in the world. All the troubles had past us.

"Bella, if you can hear me, please open your eyes," I could feel that he wasn't very far away and the smell of his breath made me want to attack him right here and now, not letting anyone get in our way. I did hear him, and I thought that it was safe to open my eyes.

I slowly opened them and I was looking at one of the most beautiful creatures alive.

"Edward, is that really you?" I asked as I brought my hand up to meet his face.

His skin was no longer cold to me, it was warm and very welcoming.

"yes love, it's me, I'm here and there is nothing that is ever going to take you away from me," I was still sort of out of it because of what had just happened. Edward picked me up in his arms and held me close to his now warm body. My head was resting up against his neck and I slowly closed my eyes taking in the scent of his hair. Everything was so much clearer now. All the scents. It was so new to me.

"Edward, everything is well so much more clear and I don't know what to say. I love you," I spoke and he pulled me to his face and kissed my lips with great passion. This time it was much more wonderful.

He tasted amazing. The kiss was so much better now that I was a vampire and Edward no longer thirsted for my blood. He could kiss me and touch me like a normal couple would not always being careful.

I wrapped my arms around his pale neck and made the kiss deeper. I felt Edward's large hands move up into my thick brunet hair. I couldn't think straight, there was so much running through my mind right now. The only thing that was occupying my brain now was the taste of Edward's mouth on mine.

I lost track of where I was and the only thing that mattered now was that I was with Edward and only Edward. I started to move up, get more on top of him because this is something that I hadn't gotten in a while. This was something so new though.

I felt his tongue flick across my lips. That sent a wave of something that I'd never really experienced before. A moan slipped out of my mouth and probably into Edward's. I heard him groan, then there was coughing that interrupted Edward and I and I pulled back away from the man that I was deeply in love with.

"Sorry about that Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper," I spoke all their names and listened to the way my voice rang. It was beautiful. Then a thought hit me. What would I look like now. I was sure to be just as beautiful as Edward, we are the same now, both monsters as he would call us. I looked closely at everyone. They all looked so much better.

"Esme, stand back," Carlisle and Esme took a few steps back and Alice, Jasper and Edward. They all stood in front of me keeping me from my mother. I was confused. I didn't understand what their problem was.

"Edward, what is going on, why can't I be with my mother," Edward turned back to me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, isn't the scent of her blood, well making you thirsty?" Edward asked me and that's what caused the burning in my throat. Edward asking about if I was thirsty reminded me and there was that burning that returned in my throat.

"Not really, not since you mentioned it," I smiled, even though her scent filled the room I didn't feel the need to jump her and drink her blood. She was my mother, I cared for her way to much to do something like that.

There was to much love. If there was someone else in the room that I didn't know and have any feelings for, I think it would have been much harder than it is now.

They all stared at me, they couldn't believe that I wasn't after my mother right now.

"Jasper what are her feelings right now?" Edward asked Jasper.

I glared at him "Hey, why don't you ask me?" I protested.

He smiled and stroked my hair. "You know I love you, but sometimes I feel that you don't always tell me everything that you are feeling," He continued to smile and it melted my heart. I sighed and he looked at Jasper waiting for an answer to all of this.

"Well, she doesn't seem to want to drink her mothers blood, which is something that I've never seen before, Carlisle do you have an explanation for this?" Jasper asked with his brow furrowed.

"Well the only thing that I can think of at the moment is that she has so much love for Esme, that she doesn't want to hurt her and that's why she doesn't have any interest in drinking her blood, no matter how much thirst is burning within her throat," Carlisle spoke.

That sounded about right to me. "Edward?" I asked I felt my eyes dilate. "Where's our baby?" I asked. I was silent after I asked the question. I heard two heart beats, one was a little faster than the other and it was a little more distant.

The slower one was my mothers and the way it beat inside her chest sounded absolutely delicious, but I still didn't have the need to jump her.

"Don't worry love, he's downstairs with Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett would have come up here with the rest of us and so would Rosalie with Edward, but we didn't want to risk anything because we think that little Edward is half human half vampire," Edward told me.

The name rang through my mind. Little Edward. I wondered what he looked like. Would he have more of Edward's features, or more of mine. Whatever he would like, I was sure that he was beautiful just like my Edward.


	31. Snowy

Edward held me in his arms I felt so loved.

"Bella, wow I can't believe that it's you in there, you look so different now, I mean I'm so glad that you are alive but it feels like your not the same Bella," My mother looked down. She was somewhat upset that I was a vampire.

"I'm not that different mom, I just look different. It's still me in here," Edward squeezed me in his arms. I leaned back into Edward's chest. "See Edward still loves me for who I am and so does everybody else," I smiled. I listened to my mothers heart beat. It sounded really good in her chest.

Then I was quiet and tried to hear little Edward's heart beat. It was much faster than my mothers.

"When can I hold him?" I asked Edward looking into his eyes and taking his face in my hands.

He looked up at Carlisle.

"Well, I think since you have a bond with him that it should be pretty easy for you, but I would feel a lot better if maybe you went out hunting before get to hold him, I just want to be safe," Carlisle explained. I got a wave of excitement go through me. I was going to be able to hunt, was Edward going to go with me? I wondered.

"Edward, are you going to be going hunting with me?" I asked him. He held onto me with his big arms. I leaned back into his chest.

"Yes of course love, I'm positive that you would have no idea how to do it by yourself, besides I don't think I could stand to be away from you for five minutes, you've been asleep for so long I've missed you, you weren't really the same when you were pregnant I was so worried that you weren't going to make it," I closed my eyes and pressed myself closer to his body.

"I'm sorry I put you through that Edward, but you don't need to worry now because we are together and I'm not going to get older and I'm going to be with you forever," I turned myself around so that I was facing him. His golden eyes glistened in the light.

"Bella, you look so beautiful, your eyes won't ever be the same, and that will probably be the only thing that I'll miss about the old you, your honey brown eyes were beautiful and just because they are red doesn't mean I still can't read you like a book," He stroked my cheek with his thumb. I then rested my head on his chest and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

I loved him so much and it must have been hard for him to do what he did, to change me like that, but it was the only way to save me.

Then it struck me. "Edward, does this mean that I don't have cancer anymore?" I asked him.

He shook his head back and forth. "Nope, you no longer have cancer, being turned into a vampire pretty much cleaned you out, your not going to get sicknesses or anything like that anymore," It was kind of a relief to know that. Then another thought struck me. I pulled away from Edward and looked up into his eyes.

"Edward, what about Esme, she still has the cancer, isn't Carlisle going to do the same thing?" I asked him. I didn't want my mother to die. Carlisle probably wouldn't let it go that far either.

"That's up to Carlisle, but I'm sure she's going to have to go through the same thing that you did," Edward rubbed my back with his hand. I sighed and then took another breath and that made me remember about my thirst.

"Edward do you think we could go hunting now?" I asked him and smiled showing my pearly white and sharp teeth.

I was excited that I was going to be able to hunt with Edward.

He nodded his head and excited the room very quickly. "Edward wait," I called to him running after him.

I couldn't believe the speed that I was going, it was incredible. "Yes love, "He stopped and I didn't notice that I was already ahead of him. I didn't know that I was that fast.

"I wanted to maybe walk at normal speed until we get outside because well, I don't think we should let Charlie and Renee find out about all this," I walked back to Edward and he took me in his arms.

"Your probably right, good thinking love, now let's go get you something to drink," He took me to a window and I looked at him with a crazed expression on my face.

"Edward, what are you thinking, of jumping out that window?" I asked him. He grinned and I could have swore that I melted a little bit inside from the way his grin was a bit devilish and somewhat a turn on for me.

"Well your going have to learn how to deal with your vampire powers and jumping from various heights seems like a good way to start," Edward took hold of my pale marble hand and looked up from it. "Are you ready," In reality I was, but in my mind I wasn't so sure. "Come on, if something were to happen while your jumping, I'll be right next to you," Edward whispered and I felt chills run up my spine. Edward was good at doing that, it didn't matter if I was a vampire or not.

It sounded weird to think that I was a vampire. I didn't think that anything like this was ever going to happen. Being a vampire with one of the most beautiful guys in the world.

And just like that it felt like we were floating in mid air, but it wasn't that. Edward and I were jumping from the window down onto the ground.

"Edward, is this really happening?" I asked him as we landed on the ground. I couldn't believe that we had just jumped from those heights.

He pulled me close to his body in one quick movement that I wasn't ready for. Before I could think about what was happening, his lips were against mine and they felt so perfect moving against mine.

I didn't know what brought on this kiss, but I was willing to anything if it had to do with Edward.

He pulled away because we both had to catch out breath. "What was that for?" I asked breathing a little heavier than maybe I wanted to. Edward was looking deep into my eyes again. He did this when he was trying to figure out what was on my mind.

"Do I have to give a reason to kiss you love," He said taking hold of my hand again. We were off again. Running through the woods at a speed that I would never think possible.

Edward abruptly stopped, I was about to ask why, when the sweet scent of nature blew past me and I caught scent of something that I wanted to sink my teeth into.

"Do you smell that Bella?" Edward asked taking in a scent.

I took another breath I couldn't get enough of it. My mouth started to water with my venom. This was something that I had never experienced before.

It wasn't a very close scent but I could pick it up and as soon as I located where it was I was after it.

"Bella, wait where are you going, oh no. Bella don't!" I hardly heard what Edward had said, I was on the hunt for whatever that scent was. I was running as fast as I could, I knew Edward was going to try and stop me.

I was getting closer and closer to the scent.

"Bella, stop, you can't go after that scent," Edward was right in front of me stopping me from moving any closer.

I growled and tried to push past Edward, I spotted them, a hiker, he was alone and vulnerable. Something that I could chew on.

Edward stood right in my way keeping me from my pray. It wasn't like they were going to be missed.

"Bella, listen to the sound of my voice, please you don't want to do this Bella," His voice and his face was a blur, the only thing that was registering in my mind now was the human.

I shoved Edward out of my way with all my strength and ran right after the human. I was so close. I could hear his warm beating heart. I jumped and pinned him down on the ground with my hands. He looked frightened, but I didn't care, I just wanted the rushing blood in his veins all to myself.

"Edward, stop her," I heard the voice of someone else, but I didn't care. I connected my mouth with his neck.

I drank his blood. It was something that I had never tasted in my life. It was so good.

I wanted it all. I felt his body grow limp under my weight and my drainage of his blood.

"Bella! Stop!" Someone was tugging at my shoulder. It didn't sound like Edward, it was Carlisle I figured.

I was tore away from my pray. I didn't get to finish.

I was on the ground and about to attack whoever had disturbed me from my pray, but when I looked up at the distraught faces of my family I came out of my hunger face.

The face that was really burned into my mind was Edward's hurt face. "Bella," He spoke softly.

I brought my hands up into view and looked at them covered in blood. I began to shake as it hit me at what I had just done.

"What have I done?" I asked myself standing up and backing up from everyone.

"Bella," Edward spoke my name again. I looked up at him with my red eyes.

"I'm a monster," That's when I couldn't stand to stay there. I was running away, far away from here, somewhere where I couldn't hurt anyone, not physically nor emotionally.

I knew Edward would probably follow me, maybe. Or maybe they wouldn't want to be near me because I was a monster and I had just killed someone.

What was I, I wasn't even Bella even more. I was a killer.

I ran as far as I could. I didn't get tired nor did I cold or hot. As long as I was away from people I would be okay.

I was finally in an area where I knew no one could find me. It was snowy here wherever I was.

I sat in the snow with my knees pulled up to my chest. I knew that I would miss Edward and everyone else, but I wasn't going back there until I was able to control my thirst like Carlisle, I didn't know how long that was going to take, but I didn't care.

The wind blew my brunet hair across my face.

I felt like crying, but I couldn't, not when I was a vampire. Vampire's couldn't cry.

There was someone coming, they were on a run, but they were coming near me because the smelled me. I got into a defensive stance. Not that I was any good, but I had seen Edward and the rest of his family go into that stance once or twice before so I kind of knew what I was doing.

"Who goes there," It was a female voice. Out of the snow stepped a woman who looked about Edward's age. She had strawberry blond hair and was very beautiful. From her scent I knew that she was not human so she was a vampire as well. "Who are you and what are you doing on our land?" She asked. She had golden eyes like Edward.

"My name is Bella Swan, I have run away from Forks Washington and I just stopped here, I didn't mean to barge in on your territory, I am sorry," I told her stepping back feeling no threat from her.

"Wait a minute, did you say Bella Swan, I have heard of you before, would you happen to know the Cullen's?" She asked me.

"Yes, I was currently living with them, I was recently changed and I made a big mistake," She looked into my eyes before I had time to look down.

"Then you must know Edward right," A smile appeared on her face.

I looked up at her and caught the smile. "Yes, I do know him, we were kind of together," I said looking down again knowing that Edward wouldn't want to be with me, not after what I did.

"Please I would like to take you back to my home with my sisters, we can talk there, I just was about to go out hunting, but now that you are here I would really like to get to know you," she said running away. I kept up her. I wish I knew her name. I was glad that she was willing to take me into her home when she hardly knew me.

We got back to this house that was out in the middle of no where. It was sort of like a log cabin, but much larger. It was a very large and somewhat comfy looking home.

She led me inside. Two other woman stood up and hissed as soon as they caught sight of me. I stepped back not wanting to get into a fight or anything.

"Sisters, do not be rude to our new guest. Irina, Kate, this is Bella Swan," They got out of their defensive stance and relaxed a little bit, but they did not smile nor did they seem like they wanted to welcome me.

"This is the one that is with Edward," They smiled at the name and I became very jealous. I knew Edward didn't have any interest in any of them, but I was a girl and I still didn't want anyone thinking that they could have him when he was mine.

"So Bella, you are a vampire, I have heard very little about you, what brings you up here, oh and do tell us about Edward, it's been such a long time since he visited us?" Asked Tanya. She seemed like she was the leader of this Coven.

"Well, I was just turned into a vampire three days ago and this is my first day as one, and I made a mistake while I was hunting today," I didn't like to think about it, what I had done to that poor man. I could never forgive myself for what I did. "I killed a human, he didn't deserve it and I just couldn't help myself," A hand was placed on my back. I looked up and she was pretty, beautiful actually. She had straight blond hair.

" I know how that must feel Bella, I'm Kate by the way. This one who brought you in is Tanya, and then Irina," Kate said with a smile.

She seemed like the sweetest of them all. "I don't think you need to worry, I mean we all have killed someone at one point in time, it's bound to happen, your a newborn and I'm sure it was very difficult for you, but I know that they are going to forgive you," Kate said sweetly trying to cheer me up.

I looked at both Irina and Tanya and they nodded feeling the pain that I was going through right now.

"So aside from that, what's going on with you and Edward?" Kate asked me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, we are planning on getting married sometime soon, and well we just kind of had a child," I explained.

They all gasped and had surprised expressions on their faces. "You what, had a child. How is that possible?" Irina asked not believing what I had just told her.

"Well, I was pregnant before I was changed and I was about to die right after I had the baby and he bit me pouring his venom into me and I was changed and the baby was born. He is half vampire, half human. I know that's kind of hard to believe, but it's the truth," I explained with a smile. I was so happy to know that I had a child and that he was going to grow up with a good family, instead of a mother who killed.

They were all very quiet. "That is something that I have never heard of before, well is it a boy or a girl?" Tanya asked me.

"It's a boy, I haven't seen him yet, they wouldn't let me because they wanted me to hunt before I got to hold him, but that's when the accident happened and I just ran away and this is where I ended up, where are we anyways?" I asked never really knowing where they lived.

"Your in Alaska, you ran all the way up here, that's pretty impressive," Kate said to me.

"Well Bella, this has been very interesting, but Tanya and I have to go out hunting, we will be back before tomorrow evening, don't let any strangers in the home you two," Both Tanya and Irina got up off the couch and headed for the door.

Tanya smiled and Irina just followed her out the door.

"Well Bella is there anything that you would like to do, you don't have to sleep so you have all night to do whatever you want?" She asked me with a smile. They were all very welcoming and I was thankful that I ran into them.

"No, I think I just want to be alone right now," I explained to her with a smile trying not to be rude.

She understood and I was also thankful for that. "Okay, if you need anything just call," She headed up the wooden steps, probably up to her bedroom.

I sighed.

It wasn't but a half hour later that there was a knock at the door.

Kate was down with me in a flash.

I took a smell and I knew exactly who that was. "You can come in it's fine," Kate took a smell and wasn't very familiar with the scent.

Jasper walked into the room. He smiled. "Hello Bella, I was wondering where you were," I wasn't afraid of him anymore because I was no longer a human and he didn't thirst for my blood. "Everyone was worried about you, Edward has just been so upset" I looked down. "He's been upset that you left, he wanted to come along, but Carlisle thought better of it, he wants me to talk to you about what happened because this isn't your fault and Edward's not mad, no one is. The only thing that he was worried about is how you were going to deal with it," Jasper inched closer as he said this.

I was quiet and so was Kate. I kept my gaze looking down. "How did you know where I was?" I asked a stupid question.

"Alice saw where you ran off to," Jasper said to me. "Come with me Bella, I want to talk with you," He said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

He was trying to bring my mood up, I could feel it, but I didn't want it to work, I wanted to wallow in my guilt.

A/N: Wow, I really didn't see this coming. It was kind of a surprise for myself. It just kind of happened while I was typing this. Hoped you liked this twist. It makes the story different than what everyone expected to happen. Please review because it will make Morgan really happy :)


	32. Hurt

Jasper's Point of View.

I could feel how she was feeling, she was very upset with herself for doing what she did.

"Bella, I know what your going through and I know how your feeling," She knew that, but I was just trying to comfort her.

She sighed and took a seat in the snow, not caring whether or not that she was going to get wet. "Jasper, I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't think that I can be around people anymore, I will always have this fear that I'm going to attack them, that I'm not going to have strength to stop myself," Bella said with her face in her hands.

I placed a hand on her back.

"Bella, I know it was something that you weren't expecting to happen, none of us, not even Alice, she didn't see it happening until it was to late, but you can't hide up here forever. Edward needs you, you don't seem to know how much he loves you and that he needs you right now. Both Edward's need you that is," I thought about little Edward.

Bella looked up at this. "How is he, I haven't even seen him yet, It's kind unfair for him, he hasn't even seen his mother yet," She said feeling hurt again.

I felt so bad for Bella, this must have been really rough on her.

"He's doing just fine, but I think he really wants to see you, he keeps saying mommy," Bella looked up and she looked crushed.

"I'm a coward for running away from something like this, for leaving my child unprotected," I rubbed her back slowly. She was bringing me down for being in the mood that she was in.

"No your not Bella, you did the only rational thing that any normal person would have done in that sort of situation. I want you to know that no one is mad at you for doing what you did, they are all just worried about the state that you are in," I told her hoping that she would feel better knowing that no one was mad at her.

Bella's point of view

I wanted to shun from the world and cry forever, I didn't want anyone to be near me. I was a killer, no one would want to be near a killer.

I couldn't be near my son, what if I ended up killing him, what if he grew up knowing that his mother was a killer. I couldn't put him through that.

And what about Edward. He wouldn't want to be with me knowing that I had killed someone, that was the one thing that thing that he hated about himself. Killing, how could he be with me then.

"I can't go back to them Jasper, especially not Edward or little Edward," I spoke in the softest tone possible, it sounded like I was crying, but no tears fell from my eyes, not anymore. "They don't want to be with someone who is a killer, someone who has taken an innocent life. I'm going to stay up here forever," I made up my mind when I first got here.

I was going to stay up here where I couldn't hurt the people I loved.

"What about your mother, how will she feel knowing that you will never come back to her, never to see her again just because of some silly mistake?" Jasper spoke right from his heart.

I stood up and put my support on a near by tree.

"I don't care, she'll be better off without me. Everyone will," I started running, away from all the pain, that was the only thing that I could think of doing.

Jasper didn't follow me, I couldn't hear him following me, nor could I smell him.

The pelting snow hit my face as I ran. It did not turn to rain because I was probably as cold as it was, it clung to me, stayed in my hair.

I got out of the snow and into a little rock shelter. It wasn't much, but it was somewhere where I could be alone. I gasped for air and got down on my hands and knees, I grasped my chest trying to get some air. "Edward," I said aloud closing my eyes. I was filled with so much emotion that it was to much to handle.

Sadness, anger, hatred toward myself, depression, loss.

I threw my fist down on the cold hard rock flooring bellow me.

It cracked beneath my strength. I couldn't take much more, so I just curled up into a little ball rocking back and forth wishing to go to sleep, that's the only place where I felt safe, in my dreams, but I couldn't have those anymore.

It felt like what seemed 15 minutes and I was being picked up and carried off to somewhere else.

I didn't know where I was going, or who was carrying me. I didn't care what happened to me, they could throw me off a cliff and I'd be fine with it.

I was soon brought into a warmer atmosphere and placed down on what felt like a couch. There was a warm fire in front of me that was the only light to this big room.

A blanket was placed over me, I didn't really need it, but I was thankful to whoever had given it to me.

I could hear their whispers. "I found her in an old rock formation, she must have ran away from the guy she was talking to," It was Irina. So she was the one who carried me back to her home with the rest of her sisters.

There was a sigh. "Poor thing, this must be awful for her, do you think we should call Edward and ask him to come get her before things get worse?" It was Kate who was talking.

They were all in another room, but I could hear them clearly.

"No, I don't think that would be the right thing to do, let her stay her for as long as she needs, that's the best that we can give her. If we bring Edward up here it could end in a fight, she doesn't want to see anyone from down there. Just give her some time to think, She will go when she feels necessary," Tanya explained. He was like the leader of the whole coven and her words of wisdom made me wonder if I was doing the right thing by staying up here and leaving everyone else down there in Forks to wonder what was going on with me.

I then thought things through. I wasn't going to stay up here forever, just as long as I needed to. I figured that it would be a week or so.

A couple days went by and I stayed pretty quiet. I kept to myself. I would only speak when spoken to. My thirst wasn't making it's self known yet, that human would last for a while. I shook my head at what I had just thought. I was yet again disgusted with myself.

"Bella, we all are going to go out hunting, do you want to come along, you haven't hunted at all since you've been here?" Asked Kate. I knew that they didn't like to bring that subject up because it only made me feel worse, but they were concerned about my thirst.

I sat on the couch that I normally did and watching the fire. It was calming and somewhat peaceful to me. "No thank you," I spoke with a quiet voice.

They hesitated at the open door for a moment deciphering whether to ask me again or just leave. The cold air was blowing in.  
I turned to them with a dead like stare. "You better shut the door before you let the heat out," That was all I needed to say. They all left and I was alone, with this house to myself.

I wondered if it was possible to kill myself with a knife, I would have to try really hard. Was I this depressed that I wanted to kill myself.

I went to the kitchen that had everything a kitchen would have, but I could tell that it was hardly ever used.

I went searching for a knife. I would try. The least I could do was try. I finally found the drawer and pulled out a large long knife. I knew cutting my wrists wouldn't do anything because there was no blood in my veins.

Maybe if I gouged it through my eye I could damage my brain enough. I held it my hands. It was a wonder that I wasn't shaking. I didn't believe that I was this confident in my own suicide.

"It won't work," I sighed. I should have known that some way, some how he was going to stop me.

"The least I can do is try," I spoke keeping the knife in one hand, but not going to attempt to do what I was planning on earlier. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I was worried about you," He whispered. My eyes fell shut and it felt like all my strength had just vanished out of thin air.

I dropped the knife, it made a clattering noise against the tile. I took a deep breath and held onto the counter top for support.

I felt his warm arms wrap around my body. "Don't be afraid anymore," He whispered through my thick, massive amount of hair.

I kept my eyes glued shut. "I'm a killer Edward, I killed that innocent person, he didn't deserve to die and I took his life away, how can you even be near me?" I let out. He just nuzzled his face in my neck.

"Because I love you, and that thing you did was nothing. I know it is wrong to think this, but I don't really care about that guy. I was only worried about you and how you were dealing with it love. This wasn't something that you should have gone through alone," He whispered.

His velvet voice being so close to my ear, made me forget a lot and just think about him being so close to me. "When Jasper came back to tell me what you were going through, I was crushed, I couldn't stand to just sit there all day and wonder if you were ever going to come back for me. So I came to you whether you liked it or not," Edward caressed my stomach with his hands.

I really did miss Edward, but I couldn't stand the thought of him not caring about what I did.

He turned me around in his arms.

I didn't bother to look up. I was afraid to look at his face and see how upset he was for doing what I did.

"Look at me Bella," He asked of me not giving me a chance to think about anything. His cool fingers took hold of my chin and lifted it up. I looked into his golden eyes. There was nothing but love and care for me. I could try and keep searching for the disappointment, but I knew deep down that he wasn't upset . "Everyone misses you Bella. Your mother can't stop crying," I looked up at Edward in surprise at this. I was making my mother cry. I was such a bad person.

"How is she?" I asked quietly letting myself lean up against him to rest my head on his shoulder.

"She's been getting worse and worse, I don't think she has much time left, I think Carlisle is going to change her pretty soon. Her time is running out."

I wanted to cry at th thought of losing my mother.

"Little Edward keeps calling for you, he can't stop thinking about you. He thinks to me wondering where you are," I knew that was cute, but I couldn't smile. I remembered the things that I thought about just leaving him, he didn't need me, I was a bad mother.

"How does he know my name?" I asked. I knew we had never met.

"I have been thinking about you a lot," I looked up at Edward and he smiled.

This surprised me.

"Thinking about me, but then that would mean that-" Edward finished my sentence.

"Yes, that he is able to read minds just like myself, he's growing up so fast, he's got your eyes and your love Bella, I really think that you should come back home to him. He needs you just as much as everyone else does. So what do you say?" He stroked my cheek with his thumb.

I thought about it for a moment. I slowly nodded my head, I would go, but just because I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

A/N: Yes I know short chapter, but thought this would be a good place to stop.

It was really sad I thought, very deep and emotional. Tell me what you thought about it please, I would like to know if my writing is improving or not.


	33. Home

Edward and I didn't bother to notify Tanya or any of the others, we figured that it would be better if we just left.

I was feeling a little down right now, thinking of everything that I had done.

I wasn't in the mood to run, I missed it when Edward used to run and I would be on his back.

It was the most exhilarating thing that I have ever experienced, well maybe I couldn't say that, not after what has already happened between Edward and I.

"Edward, you wouldn't mind if I got a ride on your back?" I asked with a real smile for the first time in a while. I felt like a child asking him if I could ride on his back.

Edward smiled and pulled me into his arms pressing a warm wet kiss to my lips.

I sighed and melted into his arms as they were wrapped around my body taking hold of my waist.

"Any time love," his eyes then looked concerned. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. He figured that if I couldn't run on my own there was something wrong with me, but that was typical Edward.

"No, there's nothing wrong, I just want a ride on your back because, well I kind of miss it," I said looking down at my feet, there was a slight smile playing on my face. It felt like so long ago that I was a human, my mundane human memory's and thoughts were starting to disappear.

Edward's hands were on my face and his thumb was stroking my cheek back and forth. Edward got his arms ready and I leaped onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to his warm body, my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, I then rest my head on his shoulder getting myself completely comfortable.

"Are you going to be alright up there?" he asked me softly, I could hear the humor in his voice. I smiled and slowly nodded my head.

I felt him running, running as fast as he could. The reason for this was probably because he wanted to get me home to our child as soon as possible. I hadn't seen little Edward yet and I wanted to know what he would look like.

Edward was going pretty fast, but I thought that I would be able to go faster than him, that was because I was a newborn.

"Edward, is this really all the faster that you can go?" I asked him teasingly. He was a guy and wanted to prove himself to me, so he went what I was sure was his top speed.

I couldn't believe this, it was so fast.

I laughed and quickly jumped off his back and started running at the fastest speed that I could run. I was ahead of Edward and I couldn't believe it. "Bella, wait stop I want you to do something first before we return home," Edward called to me.

I stopped and Edward caught up to me. There was a serious look on his face. "Bella I just want to know if you would like to try hunting again?" He asked me. It was silent for a minute. I thought about this for a minute. Was a willing to try hunting again.

"I can smell that there are no humans near by, I know that everything is going to be fine, if you don't want to try this now," I stopped him.

"No, I want to do this now, if I don't get over it now, it will just be harder for me to get it later," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "okay Edward I'm ready for you to teach me how to hunt correctly," I reopened my eyes and looked at him with my red eyes. It would probably take my eyes longer to get golden now that I had humans blood in my system.

"Okay, it's simple, just close your eyes and listen to everything around you," Edward instructed me.

I did I closed my eyes once again and listened to everything around me. I could hear Edward's breathing right behind me, the wind blowing through the trees, birds chirping things rustling through the damp leaves, water running through the Earth. I could also hear many animals.

"Now that you can hear everything so much clearer, I want you to take a breath and find something that smells most appealing to you, animal blood Bella, animal blood," I took in a deep breath of air. I could smell the sweet scent of nature and then my nose caught the scent of an elk, it smelled so appealing, but not as appealing as the human that I smelled a while back. I kept my strength, I just focused on the elk that was soon going to be my meal.

"Okay, Bella, now that you have a strong scent on it, put your scent and your hearing together to pinpoint where that elk is located, when you have it located just get a running start, you are as fast or faster than that elk, I know you can do it love. When you finally catch it, just bite at the neck, that's the easiest spot," I heard Edward back away from me and I did what he told me to. I just went after it, I caught sight of it and lunged myself at it pinning it down to the ground, I had to wrestle with it a little bit to keep it from getting away. I got a little dirty and I was pretty sure that I felt my shirt tear, but I didn't care my thirst and hunger was taking over.

I found the neck easily and bit down into the thick fur of the elk.

I dug into the muscle and started to drink the blood.

It didn't taste as good as that human, but it satisfied the thirst a little bit.

I drained the elk in about seven minutes. I pushed it away and wiped the blood from my mouth.

Edward wasn't that far away.

"Bella, I have to say that, that was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen you do," My jaw fell open because I had never heard Edward say that word to me before. I could see that his eyes were dark with lust, and maybe a little thirst.

"I was just doing what you asked of me Edward," He didn't give me time to think. I was pushed quickly up against a tree with Edward's mouth on my neck. I gasped or breath at this.

This was something that Edward had never done before. Maybe I shouldn't have been gone for so long.

He pressed his body up against mine. My head rolled back against the tree and I closed my eyes feeling the pleasure coil through my body. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my cold slender fingers into his thick bronze hair, tugging on it slightly.

He groaned against my neck biting at my neck slightly.

I took hold of his head and pulled his head up from my neck so that his mouth could be connected with mine.

I would admit that I missed this those couple of days that I was gone.

"Edward, is everything okay?" I asked him with little breath. I couldn't believe I got that one sentence out.

"I just missed you so much, and that little animal hunt you had back there, kind of sent me over the edge," Edward smiled and I couldn't help but glance down and blush.

As much as I wanted this, right now didn't feel like the right time to do this, especially up against a tree, even though I was a vampire, I still liked comfort.

"Edward, do you think that we could do this later, I kind of want to get back to my mother and everyone else, I've missed them since I've been gone, and I don't really want to do it on the tree," I whispered looking down at the ground. I couldn't believe that I was rejecting him now, that just wasn't something I would do, normally it would be the other way around.

Edward moved away and took a breath. He put his hand on the side of my face to brush some of my hair back. "I'm sorry Bella, I never should have put you in that sort of situation sometimes it's difficult for me to control myself," I pressed my finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about it Edward, I said we can finish this later okay, I just didn't want to do it now when there are a few other important things to do first," I started running.

Edward was at my side in seconds. "Bella, normally it's the other way around, there must be something seriously wrong with you," I laughed aloud and headed towards the Cullen house hold.

Edward and I were home and we were at the front door. I was afraid to go in, I knew that Alice and everyone else could see that I was home, but I was just a chicken. I was afraid of what everybody was going to say.

"Don't be afraid Bella, they aren't mad at you, they are really worried, Everything is going to be just fine love, I'm right here for you," He ran his hand over my back several times for comfort. I took a breath. I could do this, this wouldn't be so hard.

I took hold of the door handle and stepped inside. I was greeted by a big hug, from Alice I knew.

"Bella, I've missed you so much, it's so good to have you back home, how are you?" Alice pulled away and we stood arm length apart.

I looked around at everything in the house and it all looked just as it did before I left.

"I'm okay I think," I told her truthfully. Jasper was in the living room, along with Emmett.

I wondered where everyone else was. I could hear only two heart beats. One was going very quickly and the other one was very slow, it was unnaturally slow.

"Where is my mother?" That was the first thing came to my mind. Was she still alive how was the cancer affecting her.

Alice looked down for a moment and that was a clue that she wasn't doing so well. Edward wrapped a comforting arm around my waist.

"We don't think she's going to make it as a human, and well since she is your mother, we figured that you should be the one to make this decision," Alice explained to me.

She wanted me to be the one to say whether my mother live and be turned into a vampire, or live the rest of her short life as a human, that sounded like an easy choice, but it really wasn't because what if she didn't want to be turned into a vampire and she would rather die the way that she was.

"Bella, maybe you should come upstairs and see her," Alice was already ushering me to the stairs.

I could hear her heart beat and I knew where she was. I burst through the door and saw my mother in a hospital bed with Carlisle at her side, then there was Rosalie sitting in a chair with another smaller life in her arms, my eyes locked with the child's eyes. They looked just like mine before I was turned into a vampire. I heard the rest of them come into the room behind me, it was dead silent.

"Bella," I turned my attention to my mother, who was in bed with a bunch of iv's stuck into her arms and one tube going down into her nose. I felt so bad for her, I wanted to run up to her and hug and tell her everything was going to be alright, but I wasn't sure that, that was going to happen.

She looked awful, I wanted those things out of her arms, she shouldn't be put through something like this. It wasn't fair for her. I didn't have to be put through that, I was changed way before it got this out of hand.

"Mom," I whispered so quietly that I was sure no one but me could hear, but the room was so quiet I guess it could have been possible. Everyone was quiet because they knew this was a difficult time for me. There were to many things for me to deal with. My mother, my child, the rest of Edward's family.

"Bella, it's so good to have you back home, I've missed you so much, how have you been, why did you leave me," I almost broke out and started babbling things out of no where, but I held my tongue.

"I left because I didn't think it was safe for me to stay here, not after what I had done," I felt the guilt come back. I wondered if everyone else in the family had told my mother about what I had done.

"oh well, I don't really care about what you did, just as long as you are back home with me, I missed you so much, I thought that you left because of something that I had said or done to you," My mother was the one who was always blaming herself.

"Mom, it was better that I left, it was the right thing for me to do and a lot more people were probably saved because I left," I explained.

My mother ushered me to come over to her with her arm that looked rather weak.

I stood at her bedside and she smiled, her face was so skinny and her skin was pulled so tightly against her bones that she looked a lot worse when you were standing up close to her.

She took hold of my hand and her hand was so warm, compared to what I was used to when holding Edward's hand.

"Your so different now in your physical changes. Your so beautiful Bella, I can't believe it and your freezing, it's like you are the living dead," My mother was just trying to keep the mood light.

I laughed slightly running my thumb over her pale skin. "Your going to be alright mom, don't worry, I promise you I'm gonna make everything all better," Maybe I wasn't going to be the one doing it, but I just wanted to bring her hopes up.

"Bella, would you like to hold your child?" It was Rosalie. She was standing not to far away from me with little Edward in her arms.

He was so beautiful. He had Edward's pale skin, he had my eyes and brown hair, but it was thick like Edward's hair.

I could tell that easily that he had Edward's beautiful face. "He's got your nose Bella," Edward teased wrapping an arm around me.

Rosalie handed me Edward. I took him in my arms slowly. He looked up at my face. His little arm reached up to grab my face. "Hello Edward, I'm your mommy," I said wondering if he could read my mind and understand what I was saying. "I love you little Edward, even though I hardly know you, I love you," I said smiling and pulling him to my face. I was no longer thirsty and little Edward was half human, but it didn't bother me.

"Bella, he's thinking that he loves you too and that he's glad your home," Edward explained to me.

"Edward, how does he know sentences and words, I mean he was just born not to long ago?" I asked. He looked older than a few days old, he must really be growing.

"Well, he listens to everyone's thoughts and he is learning very quickly, he's a very smart boy, I think he takes that from you," Edward pressed a kiss to my cheek and for the first time in a long time, I felt that I could actually make this all work. I wasn't married to Edward yet and I kind of felt bad about that, but I felt that I could actually make a family.

"Bella, could you come here, I want to ask you something very important and if you are strong and brave you will do this for me," I listened closely to what my mother wanted from me.

I stood beside her bedside with little Edward in my arms. "He's beautiful Bella, you and Edward made a beautiful baby boy, I'm sure that he's going to grow up a fine boy. That's beside the point, what I really want to ask you is well, your my daughter and I want you to be the one to change me,"

A/N: Everyone I feel so bad and I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like a million years, but things have been really stressed for the past week or however long it's been. I will try and get the next one up as soon as I can. Thank you so much for all your support and reading and reviewing. I love you all I'm so glad you all love my story. :)


	34. Own Flesh and Blood

I turned back to look at Edward, I didn't know what to do, or what to say to this, why did she want me to be the one to bite her. I couldn't do it, I could easily kill her, and with what I did, I couldn't bite her and keep her from dieing.

"Mother, clearly you can't pick me, why don't you let Carlisle do it, it's much more safer if he does it, please don't put me through this" Edward stepped forward and nodded his head. He agreed with me for the first time in a long time.

"Please Ms. Swan I agree with Bella on this, I don't think it would be a very wise thing for you to do that, especially with Bella in the state that's she's in, please note that when we take part in doing something like that, it is very difficult," Edward was trying to back me up and I was thankful.

I held little Edward in my arms and kept him close to me. Edward, my mother and little Edward were the most important people in my life, I wouldn't lose any of them.

"Bella, your my daughter and I want you to be the one, it's either you or I die the way that I am now," I turned away and went to Alice.

"How much time do you think she has left?" Everything was so upsetting these day's I had no idea what to do anymore and I only wanted to be with the people I loved and stay as far away from danger as possible.

"I can see her living for about a day or two, so you have that long to think about what to do," I held little Edward in one arm and kept my hand across my mouth and paced back forth thinking what to do.

"Mom, do you understand that I could kill you, I might not be able to stop and you will die and it will be on my hands and it will be all my fault, I don't think I could deal with that, neither could anyone else," I said slowly waiting for tears that would never come.

"At least I'll know that it was a death out of love," She smiled and I handed little Edward to Rosalie and stormed out of the room, I couldn't deal with her anymore. I went into my room and stood at the large glass window that looked out upon the green sea of forest. I would feel better if she just died by herself and not by me, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I killed my mother, but there was a slight chance that she would make it and I would be able to keep her alive and turn her into a vampire.

"Bella, honey are you going to be alright," Edward's soft voice echoed through my ears. I kept looking forward, the green forest seemed so much calmer than everything else going on around me.

"I feel that I'm not doing anything right, either that or my mother is insane, why would she want me to do something like that, she knows I could kill her and I know that and that would be the worst thing for me and the rest of the family, Edward what do I do, I have no idea what to do?" I complained and turned right into his body leaning my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back slowly. I sighed and put on a sad face.

"What would you do in this kind of situation?" I asked.

"Well what I would do is go to Carlisle and see what he thinks, but I'm going to tell you what I think you should do," I looked up into his golden eyes waiting for his answer. "I think you should do what your heart tells you to do, she won't settle for anyone else changing her and Carlisle or anybody else won't do something that she doesn't want, it's either she leaves this world like this happy and leaving you feel better because you know that her death wasn't on your hands, or you bite her and change her. Bella I know this is probably going to be one of the hardest things that you are ever going to do, I just want you to know that I'm here for you and if you need anything please come to me," Edward said lovingly.

I needed time to think, and leaving to go think wouldn't be the best idea right now. I would talk to Carlisle, he would know what to do, he was the really smart one.

I went to find Carlisle. He was sitting next to my mother, like usual it wasn't unusual to not find him wherever my mother was.

I stood at the doorway looking in, I glanced at Carlisle and that was enough to get him to know that I wanted to talk to him.

"Carlisle, I want to know what you think I should do, I want her to live and I want her to be happy with you and the rest of the family, but I don't know if I will be able to stop," There I felt like crying again. He gently took hold of my shoulders to calm me down.

"I know this wasn't something that you were expecting to deal with and at so young of age as a vampire, but you are technically my daughter and I want you to do what feels right. If you think turning her would be the best way to go, I will be with you every step of the way and I have faith in you I know that you can save her, if you choose to let her die this way then, well we will know that she loved everyone and respected your decision not to change her, because changing I think is one of the most difficult things to deal with as a vampire, the worst one for us that is, is to not drink human blood. Make your choice soon, she doesn't have that long," He patted me on the shoulder and walked back into the room.

Rosalie then stepped out, there was a smile on her face. "I think little Edward wants to see you Bella, you need to spend more time with him," She was only teasing because I could see the look on her face.

I took little Edward in my arms and looked down into his chocolate brown eyes, they were once my eyes.

"Hello Edward, you look so much like your father, do you know that, don't tell anyone but I think you are the cutest baby in the world," put one finger out for him to grab. He giggled when I said this and grabbed hold of my finger and put it in his mouth.

I felt that he had a pair of sharp teeth in that little mouth of his, just like his father I thought with a smile. I pushed myself up against a wall and slowly slid down until I hit the floor. I cradled little Edward in my arms and slowly rocked him back and forth. It was starting to get dark and I could tell from looking out the window's that it was going to storm.

Little Edward had never experienced a thunder storm before, this would be a first and I would be able to be with him.

The thundered rumbled outside and little Edward seemed fearful.  
I held him close to me, trying to calm him down by whispering sweet things into his ear.

I was thinking of a lot right now and I knew that he could hear my thoughts. I was thinking of Esme and what to do. I didn't feel that I had the strength to keep her alive.

"Come on Edward, let's put you to bed you poor little thing you must be so sleepy," I stood up and headed for my bedroom.

The lamp was on and Edward was trying to put together little Edward's crib.

I laughed, Edward trying to build something, such a mundane human thing to do.

"Edward, come on, it's time to go to bed," I went to the dresser that was filled with some T-shirts and jeans and then there was a drawer of frilly things and things with lace and silk. Alice I thought. We didn't sleep, but I promised him that we were going to finish what we started earlier. I still had my mother on my mind, but Edward looked so alluring trying to put the crib together.

I found a night gown that was silky and slightly skimpy, but I knew it would be easy to get out of for Edward.

"I'm almost finished, just let me put this last piece of wood on," He spoke putting the wood on. It was just a wooden crib that would be perfect for little Edward.

Edward placed a little mattress in the crib little. There was a pillow and a sheet ready for little Edward. "Would you like the honors of tucking him in and then placing him in the hall way," I knew what Edward was thinking and he was right, we shouldn't be doing something like sex when there was a little child in the room. I glared at Edward, but him the hallway, what was he thinking.

"No Edward we aren't putting him in the hallway, let's go and put him in your bedroom, that will be better for now," I said holding little Edward in my arms.

"your right love, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. Here I'll carry the crib into the room and you carry Edward," Edward was in his room with the crib in an instant.

I slowly pulled back the sheet and rest little Edward in the crib. I pulled the railing up and looked down at him, Edward wrapped and comforting arm around my waist.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" I asked Edward softly.

"Yes, the two most beautiful things in the world in this room with me right now, it must be my lucky day," I ran a playful hand over his chest and watched as little Edward's eyes started to grow heavy and then they finally closed as he drifted off into sleep.

Edward took my hand and slowly guided me out of the room and rushed me back to my bedroom. He had his bedroom eyes on and he looked absolutely adorable. I lay back on the bed and Edward crawled on top of me with a hand on either side of my body.

He smiled down at me and pressed soft kisses against my neck.

I sighed and relaxed into the large white comforter. "Edward, when you kiss my neck, you send chills down my spine," I whispered.

He picked his head up and looked deep into my eyes like he was looking into my soul.

"Yeah, what about when I kiss you right here," He pressed a kiss right under my jaw.

I gasped and gripped the bed sheets. That did an entirely different thing to my body, something that would make Edward happy.

He looked up again knowing that, that had affected me much more than the first little kiss.

I grinned as I got a knew idea, I climbed out from under him and walked away leaving him there on the bed, a very aroused Edward, that wasn't good just to leave him that way because he wouldn't allow it. I was by the big window, when Edward used his speed to push me up against the cold glass.

"Why do you have to do this to me Bella, haven't you made me wait long enough," His eyes were desperate. The look on his face made my body fill with a need to touch him all over and ravage his body like a wild animal. I took in a deep breath getting the scent of him into my lungs. I sighed and tilted my head to the side to give him access. He ravaged my neck, kissing and nibbling the flesh.

Edward took hold of my hands and moved them above my head keeping them there, he wasn't going to let me go.

"These clothes are going to have to go, and very quickly," With Edward's inhuman skills he removed my clothes very quickly, without giving me time to think. I was naked and pressed up against the cold hard glass. Edward was getting himself undressed. I couldn't believe Edward was going to take me standing up, normally he would want me to be comfortable, but now he just wanted me, it didn't matter where we were, just as long as he was with me.

"I love you Bella," Edward said with our hips aligned, only inches of air keeping up apart from one another. I took in one quick breath before Edward slipped himself into me. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh I couldn't help but let a smile spread out across my face from feeling Edward inside me once again.

He pulled out slowly, but unexpectedly plunged deep into me making my body hit up hard against the glass, if Edward was going to be this rough and hard, we might accidentally break the glass. I don't think Carlisle would be to happy about that.

Then another thought struck me, what was wrong with me, I was such a selfish person. Here I was mother of a child and daughter of a dieing mother getting banged by my finance up against a window.

"Edward, I can't do this," I spoke feeling my body grow weak, mostly my knees from the pleasure that Edward was still sending through my body. I felt so terrible.

Edward stopped his movement and unfortunately he was inside me when he stopped.

"Is everything alright love?" Edward asked compassionately. He took my face in his hands. I looked up into his dark golden eyes with sadness.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I'm screwing everything up, I put my child in another room to have sex with you and I don't even bother to stay with my dieing mother," I leaned up against the glass and looked out at the trees at an angle.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that, I should have thought of you first and I didn't I'm so sorry," Edward slowly started to pull out of my body and it felt so good that I accidentally moaned Edward's name which was the wrong thing to do because he suddenly hardened once more, that caused more pleasure. It was silent.

I let out a loud annoyed sigh.

"Ah screw it," I pulled Edward back down onto the bed getting him back inside me.

I wasn't sure how many times we'd gone but I was going to be really sore in the morning, but it was going to be a pleasant sort of sore. I breathed heavily on top of Edward pressing soft kisses to his neck.

"I'm going to go check on little Edward and then my mother," I took a quick glance to the digital clock that read 6:43 Am.

I crawled out of bed and pulled on some sleep wear and shuffled out of the room heading for Edward's bedroom, that's where little Edward was located. The door was slightly open, I pushed it open softly with my hand and peeked into the dark room. I could hear his heart beat and it sounded perfectly normal. He was sound asleep, cute little baby.

I smiled with love for my son, I then made my way to where my mother was staying. I peeked in the room as well and noticed that my mother was still up reading a book.  
I pushed the door open some more.

She looked up at the noise I had made from pushing open the door. Her serious look from reading the book faded and there was a smile present on her face. "Bella, it's so good to see you, I know what your thinking, you think that I should get to bed," She nodded and I couldn't help but smiling knowing that it was true "Come Bella, sit beside me," She asked moving her hand up ushering me forward. She looked a lot worse now than she did before, there was only one thing that I could do, I would have to bite her and hope for the best because I loved my mother far to much to watch her die like this.

I sat beside her and placed a cool hand on her forehead and pushed back some of the stray hair.

"It feels like I haven't talked to you in forever, how are you dealing with things," My mother was knew to the whole vampire thing and I forgave her for not knowing what was really going on.

"I know, everything seems to be going okay, I mean I could be taking better care of you, but other wise everything else is pretty good," I told my mother.

"Now Bella, I may be your mother but that doesn't mean that you have to watch over me every second of the day to make sure everything is going okay, I'm fine, everything is going to be fine," My mother patted the top of my hand. I nodded I didn't feel like disagreeing with her, I knew that I didn't have to watch over her, but it felt like something that I should do, something that I was responsible for.

"Bella, I know this is asking a lot out of you and you've never done anything like this before, but I want you to know that I will love you no matter what happens to me okay, if I die from loss of blood, fine. If I die like this, the way I am now then I die that way.

If I become a vampire, even better, but please if something does happen to me don't be to hard on yourself, I know everyone will forgive you," My mother was looking very tired. I was about to let her go off to sleep when she stopped me by holding onto my wrist.

"Bella if you are going to make the choice do it now, because I don't know how much more life I'm going to have," She asked of me. I didn't know what to say to this. I was about to call Edward to get him in here to stop me. "I don't want anyone else in the room, just you please Bella," My mothers pleading eyes were irresistible. Carlisle must have gone out hunting.

"Mom, I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop," I pleaded with her not wanting to go through with this alone.

"I know you will Bella, I have faith in you, just do what you need to do," She smiled half heartedly.

I took a gulp off air leaning down and ready to bite with my teeth, if my heart was beating right now, it would out of here. "Please Bella, for me," That's what got me and that's what made me bite into her flesh, I needed to give her my venom so she could live.

There were quick footsteps behind me and by the smell of it, it was Edward.

" Bella, don't drink her blood, please just insert the venom," Edward called and I did what I was told trying not to drink her blood.

The little that I got tasted wonderful.

"Okay Bella you can release her neck," I hardly heard Edward's words, she tasted so good. Oh no, was it happening all over again, but this time with my own flesh and blood?


	35. Love Her

I wanted to taste her blood so badly, it was aching a deep burning in my throat that didn't seem to go away, I had to keep my mind on changing her this was for my mother and if I started drinking her blood she would be dead in the next 5 minutes or so. I couldn't let my family or my mother down. Or me for that instance.

"Bella, you can stop, the venom is already in her system, pull away," It was Edward. His sweet velvety voice echoed throughout my mind telling me to stop and to let go.

I quickly pulled away, my eyes red with blood lust. Edward pulled me into his arms and pulled me out of the room quickly while Carlisle and Emmett ran into the room, it seemed that they were going to take care of things from here on. Edward just wanted to get me out of the room before I did something that I would regret later.

He carried me off to my bedroom and laid me down on the bed, pressing quick little kisses all over my body trying to calm me down a little bit.

I sighed and took in his scent and his scent only, filling Edward in my mind and taking me away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down towards mine into a sweet and passionate kiss, my lips parted slightly letting Edward's tongue that was gliding along my bottom lip, slip into my mouth and play with my tongue.

He removed his mouth from mine with a little bit of hesitation, air was sometimes necessary.

I rolled away from him and curled up into a little ball on one side of the bed, I wrapped my arms around my knees not knowing if I saved my mother or killed her, I just wanted to lay here for the rest of my life, either that or run away again and I knew no one would want me to do that.

"Are you going to alright Bella?" Edward asked me with a soothing hand on my back. I sniffed and slowly nodded my head wanting to be alone for a little bit.

Edward got down on his stomach and pressed his front side up against my back side.

Edward started to sing, we both knew that his singing wasn't go to put me to sleep, nothing Edward did was ever going to put me to sleep, and that was somewhat upsetting, knowing that I was never going to fall asleep in his arms.

"Edward, would you hold me?" I asked feeling like crying again, but no salty tears would fall from my face any longer. If I was still human by now, you would think that I had no more tears to cry.

Edward soothingly wrapped his arms around my front and pulled me closer to his warm body. I felt his hand pull back some of my hair and he pressed warm, slow kisses along my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes relaxing against his body.

"Bella, there is something that I want to do, I know you to well to know that you wouldn't want this, but I want you to be in the best state of mind for the next couple of days and this is the only thing that I can think of. Now Bella if you wouldn't mind taking off your clothes," If there would have been blood in my body, all of it would be in my face.

He pulled away from me slowly and started slipping his clothes off, this was very surprising, but some what a turn on for me. I was stunned beyond words for a moment, but then I started to peel away my shirt. He was already working on his pants, kicking them off his heels. He knelled on the bed waiting for me to remove more of my clothes. "It's not fair that you don't have as many clothes to take off as I do," I complained with a little smile. He smiled back and stayed where he was. He was probably doing this for an important reason.

I pulled my pants down over my hips and kicked them off of my ankles and they landed somewhere on the floor. I was a little eager to find out what Edward was going to do with this little plan of his.

"Now, I'll let you remove your bra and then I'll start taking off my boxers," Edward explained and I was feeling a little self conscious. "You don't need to be nervous around me Bella, I've seen you naked before," I giggled at this and he smiled, he was so nonchalant about everything.

I took the hook in my fingers and unhooked my bra from the back and slowly peeled it from my chest and threw that on the floor as well.

It looked as if Edward was really struggling to keep his eyes on my face. I smiled and felt myself grow hot from his stare, I couldn't help but steel a peek at his boxers noticing the prominent change in size. Another wave of pleasure washed through me.

We weren't close to one another, about 5 feet maybe.

He nodded telling me that it was okay for me to start removing my under garments.

I put my fingers in the elastic of my panties and slowly moved them down my long slender legs, I kept my eyes up at Edward's face. My breathing started to become labored as the room grew quiet and the only sound that I was able to hear was the sound of our breathing together.

My fingertip glazed over pale skin all the way down to my ankles. I slowly slipped those off and tossed them somewhere.

Both Edward and I were on our knees on the bed. This moment was so intense and I could feel my knees growing weak from his stare. "Come closer to me Bella," He whispered in a husked voice that made my body turn to Jello. I swallowed loudly and looked down at myself and started to make my way towards him.

He did the same thing. We would meet up in the middle. Where ever and whenever Edward had come up with this idea, I was glad he did because it was so romantic and so intense.

He held his hands out in front of him, I did exactly what he did bringing my cool hands to his and clasping them together locking our fingers in place. We didn't stop moving once we did this little hand collision. Our bodies kept getting closer and closer. My breath more and more labored, my chest rose and fell with the movement of my breathing.

Our eyes connected and I felt that he was looking deep down into my soul trying to read me, Edward had told me once that looking into my eyes was the only way that he was able to read my thoughts. I was his open book, something for him to read, just by looking into my eyes. It didn't matter what color they were.

Just a couple more inches and our bodies would be touching. Edward took his hands from mine and placed them on the side of my face, I sort of did the same thing, but instead I wrapped my arms around his neck. My eyes fell shut as our pale lips connected.

The spark that lit up between us at that exact moment was the most magnificent feelings in my life.

We were meant to be together, and this kiss told it all.

There was no tongue involved in this kiss and I was sort of thankful because this moment was way to precious and romantic to ruin it with a wet tongue kiss. Edward's hands slowly slid down my body, feeling every inch of my skin, the callouses on his finger tips did amazing things to my body, even though he was only touch my sides, I got chills and grew even more weak in his tight embrace. His soft hands slid from the outsides of my hips in. he moved over the bone rubbing it slowly. I sighed in the kiss as he slowly pulled away from my mouth, but not hesitating to go down over my jaw and gliding his slightly damp lips under my jaw and now over my neck. He was slow and gentle with everything.

This was his time to do whatever he wanted with me. I wasn't going to play with him, not now. I needed this and he was the one who was going to give it to me.

Reluctantly his lips detached themselves from my flesh and his liquid gold eyes gazed into mine.

"Lay back against the mattress Bella, and rest your sweet little head against the pillows, I want my Bella to be as comfortable as possible during this," I did what I was told and lay down. My chest rose and fell normally as if he hadn't done anything to me yet, but I could feel that it wasn't going to be like that for much longer. "We are going to have the sweetest love making as possible, Bella you have been through so much you deserve the best and only the best, do you understand?" He asked of me waiting for my answer.

I nodded my head keeping my crimson eyes locked on his. "Yes Edward, I understand," He kept a straight face and got up on his knees and hovered above me. He first off pressed a kiss on the top of my head then down on my forehead, moving down to press kisses on my eyes, they were closed of course.

He kissed my lips, and they lingered there a little longer than the other spots. He knew where every sensitive spot on my body was, so he kissed me right under my jaw, moving down onto the dip of skin before you got to the bone of the shoulder. Edward was so gentle and soft at this. His lips dragged across my skin until the were just above the roundness of my breasts. "You taste so sweet Bella, I love to feel your skin on my tongue," He flicked his tongue out of his mouth getting oh so near my nipple. My head dug deeper into the pillow and my neck arched back and my breathing picked up just like I knew it would. "Edward," I moaned softly wanting him to touch me in more places and not just using his mouth, but like he said he was going to make this the sweetest love making that I will ever experience. He moved slower yet pressing a butterfly kiss right on the peek of my breast. I arched my whole body wanting to feel more of him.

He wouldn't allow it.

His lips grazed over my inflamed skin to the other breast doing the same thing. He would touch me with anything but his mouth. I would have thought that he would have used his hands first and then gone to his mouth, but whatever worked best for him. This time instead of just gliding his lips over my skin. He pressed wet kisses down my stomach. Why did he have to go so slow. I writhed bellow him. I was such an impatient person.

"You stay so quiet and so still, okay Bella?" Edward asked stopping his movements and the look that was plastered all over his face was complete seriousness.  
I swallowed again and listened to him. He continued his journey down my body. I watched as Edward did these wonderful things to my body. His mouth was at my left hip. He kissed it so softly making me bite my lip and hold back a moan because I was supposed to be quiet during this. His mouth moved over to my other hip and this time his tongue swirled around the bone. It felt amazing and it felt that I was biting so hard that I might as well have drawn blood.

Edward continued to kiss and caress my body with his mouth, covering every inch of my body. I was so hot right now, I just needed to feel him.

Then another thought came to mind, was he gaining anything from this, it would be so selfish of me to just let him do all work and him get nothing in return, but then I rethought that when I glanced down and noticed that he was still rather aroused.

Edward's Point of View

She was the sweetest, most beautiful woman that I have ever made contact with, I never wanted to lose her and at this point in time, I was pretty sure that, it wasn't going to happen.

I wanted her to be pleased and happy in every physical and mental way possible. Kissing and touching her every sensitive spot was one way to do it. I knew that she was just dieing inside for me to go faster and touch her in her heated center, but I was going to save the best for last and the only way to make this perfect for her was to go so slow that the pleasure was agonizingly beautiful.

I was finished with my mouth on her body, which tasted amazing.

I was going to use my hands right now.

I placed two fingers under her chin and raised her head a little bit to look at her in the eyes. "I love you so much Bella, I only want the best for you, you know that right," She hadn't spoken that much tonight, maybe it was because she was so wrapped up in pleasure that if she tried to speak, her words wouldn't come out right. "Answer me Bella, please I can't stand not being able to hear your sweet innocent voice," I pleaded putting on the most adorable face that I could think of that would make her say something to me.

"I know how much you love me Edward, and you are the only person in the world that could show so much affection for someone, and your the only person that I want that much affection from," I couldn't believe that she got that out without trouble. It was like she was hypnotized by me or something. What she had just said was one of the most beautiful things that she has ever said.

My hand glided down from her face down the valley of her breasts until the one was at her thigh and the other one was soon placed there as well.

Bella went quiet and she watched what my hands were going to do. I didn't want her to do anything, I was going to do everything for her tonight, she had done enough.

I slowly spread my love's legs apart exposing her wet insides. I felt my cock harden just at the sight. We were both silent.

Her knees were up and they were spread for me, and just for me. I removed one of my hands and the other one slid down into the depth of her inner thighs and soon her heated center. She gasped as I brushed my hand across her wet lips. How could someone like this be so wet, I hadn't even touched her down there yet.

I placed my palm over everything and slowly rubbed the ball of my hand over her. Moans and groans started to slip from her mouth and this turned me on so much more, but wasn't going to speed up at all, if that's what she was looking for. I moved my hand down, but two fingers were ready to be inserted inside of her.

I slowly slipped them inside and she arched against me. She was so tight, all I wanted to do was love her

Bella's Point of View

How could he be so good at all this, it was like he was a god at pleasuring me or something. When his fingers entered my body, I felt that I was going to explode. They slowly pulled out taking their time. I didn't like this, I mean it sent a lot of pleasure, a lot of hot pleasure, but I wanted it sooner than I was receiving it."Edward," I moaned as my hips slowly ground up against his hand, it was natural instinct to do that.

Each time the entered and exited he got deeper and deeper into my body. When he pulled out and then entered again, he was stroking my insides with both of his fingers moving them in little circles inside me.

I cried out, he was stroking my G-spot. I would release soon, I could feel it and I was pretty sure that Edward could feel it as well.

He never picked up his speed and that was probably what made me cum on his hand. My body trembled and shuddered at the intense wave after wave of hot mind numbing pleasure that washed through my body like an ocean wave in a cool afternoon.

My walls clenched around him and he groaned a little when I moaned his name loudly.

"Edward, please I need you," I cried. That pleasure was amazing, but I need to feel more of him.

Edward moved away and spoke again "Get up on your knees Bella," He instructed. I did what he asked. He extended his arms for me, I knew that he wanted me to walk into them.

I slowly walked towards him on my knees. I could feels his cock on my stomach as I leaned up against him.

He bent his head down slowly to whisper into my ear. "Are you ready?" He asked in a velvety but at the same time a lusty voice that sent chills up my spine. I let out a large amount of breath before speaking. "Yes,"

He lifted my head and turned it slightly so he could press a kiss to me lips, this was only a distraction as he slowly slipped his tip inside my body making me groan in the kiss.

He dug deeper into me, making my insides expand and my legs wrap around his waist to get comfortable. His hand wrapped around my back and held me up as I leaned down as his cock got deeper into me.

Edward's other hand skimmed down the center of my body. His finger tips so soft and gentle making it hard to concentrate when he was touching me in so many places.

He slowly started to pull out and then at the same speed dig back into me.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head and my insides felt complete.

Edward started a pattern that I got used to and started to raise my hips up and meet his with his thrusts.

Strange noise came from my mouth as this pleasure was nothing I had ever felt before.

"Oh Edward," I moaned feeling my insides tighten from my on coming orgasm that was about to hit for a second time.

"Yes, yes, yes, Bella," Edward speaking my name while thrusting into me made me grow a lot more wet.

He was starting to get a little faster.

My vision was soon becoming white and I wasn't able to see anything and the most intense pleasure washed through me. In every nerve ending of my body. My walls tightened around Edward squeezing him until he came inside of me. "Uh, uh, oh, Bella!!!!!!," Edward cried my name.

I yelled his name practically thrusting myself up against Edward. My breathing was labored along with Edward's and we both slowly came back down from our hot orgasms. Edward fell down on top of me. I sighed feeling very good right now.

"Edward that was the most amazing thing that I have ever felt in my life, I don't know what brought on all that slowness, but It sure worked and I feel so much better. I rolled out from under him and he lay on his back looking up towards the ceiling. I lay myself on his chest loving the rhythm of his chest moving up and down.

"Well I'm glad that you liked it, you know I'm always here for you Bella, no matter what happens," He stroked my hair with his smooth hand and used the other one to rub my back. I was completely at ease. "Now the only thing to do is wait,"

A/N: I know that this chapter was a full blown lemon, but I thought it would be good for Bella, since she has no idea what's going on with her mother. Hoped you liked it. I stayed up late working on it. I used the song Far Away by Nickelback to write it. It really set the mood and worked really well. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	36. Shopping

I was restless in Edward's arms. I was physically tired, but not sleepy. My mind was racing back and forth, I wondered if I should just lay there in his arms or get up and worry about my mother.

"Bella, I'm going to have to smother you with a pillow if you don't tell me what's on your mind," Edward's voice slightly startled me as he broke the silence with his deep voice. I turned myself so I was looking at Edward. I was sure he could tell how worried I was.

He brought his hand to my face and caressed my smooth skin with his thumb. "You know you can talk to me about anything love, don't be shy," He cooed his golden eyes glowing in the moonlight.

I sighed. I scrambled through my thoughts trying to think of the right thing to say. I was so confused.

"I don't know what to think, I feel kind of I don't know dirty, for just leaving my mother and sleeping with you. It wasn't bad at all, just so you know, but I completely left her without saying a word, and I don't even know what's going on with her right now, I feel that I should be in there with her in that room right now," A warm finger was pressed up against my cold marble lips.

"Bella, the only reason I did what I did so I could stop you from killing your mother, if you would have stayed in that room with her open wound like that, she wouldn't be turning into what she is now, you saved her life Bella and you and I both know it, the pleasure was just to cover up your desire for your mothers blood," He smiled at this. "And don't deny that it didn't help,"

I felt like blushing. He was right as soon as I felt his lips come in contact with my body, my blood lust was washed away by the lust of Edward's body inside of mine.

"When can I see her?" I asked Edward breaking the silence once more.

"Tomorrow, she probably won't be awake, but you can see her, she should be awake in two days. The transformation seems to be going well, she's going to be perfectly fine and the wedding is going to happen and everything is going to be just fine," It would be wonderful if everything went the way that he wanted it. "And when my father and your mother are happily married, we can have our wedding," he whispered pressing a kiss to my cheek. My body became heated as I thought of being married to Edward, forever. No death, and we never age, the same age forever. Being beautiful and having him to myself.

It was every girls dream.

"I'm going to go check on Edward," I said quickly throwing the covers off of my body and standing up quickly. I looked down realizing that I was still naked. I was a little weak as well. Edward was at my side holding me up. "A little weak still I see," He said playfully trying to lighten the mood. I laughed quietly as Edward grabbed me something to wear. "You can't go around the house naked love," He said handing me a night gown. It was light blue and came just above my knees. "You look so beautiful Bella," He ran his hands up and down my sides.

"I'm going to go check on little Edward," I said quickly dashing to Edward's bedroom.

Little Edward was sound asleep in his crib. He looked so much like Edward, the only difference was his eyes and his hair color.

Edward wrapped an arm around me pressing a kiss to my neck. "He's beautiful isn't he?" Edward whispered into my ear. I slowly nodded my head taking hold of the crib as Edward was dazzling me again, but this time with his lips and his hands upon my body.

"Yes, he looks just like you Edward, maybe one day when he grows up he'll fall in love with a weak innocent human like you did with me," I turned around and our lips connected.

Edward pulled away quickly. "Not in front of the baby, you silly Bella," He stroked my cheek lovingly with the back of his smooth hard hand.

I smiled and turned back to little Edward and leaned back against Edward.

I was getting kind of tired of standing here. "Do you want to go back to my bedroom Edward?" I asked turning around again and running one smooth finger down his chest.

A wide grin spread out across his face. "What do you think love?" He asked as I was already gone before he had time to say anything more.

I breathed heavily on top of Edward, while he played with my hair. The sun was just starting to come up and light was starting to shine in through the big window.

"Well Bella, did you have a good night?" he asked me already knowing the answer to that.

I sighed happily against his chest. "Very much so Edward, very much so," I placed a finger on his pale chest and moved it around in circles. Edward growled bellow me and all I could do was giggle. I liked it when Edward growled. "Hows my mother doing?" I asked Edward out of the blue.

"Carlisle seems to be pretty happy with what's going on with her, she should wake up by tomorrow morning hopefully, and then we can get ready for her wedding with Carlisle, then we can plan ours," Edwards hand slid down to my back and rubbed it slowly making me feel so very relaxed.

"Well that's good to hear that she's going to pull through with it, but I still feel kind of bad that she has to go through all that pain that I had to go through," Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"You did the right thing Bella, now if you would please stop beating yourself up about this. Everyone is so thankful that you did what you did, If I was in the position that you were put in I don't think that I would have been able to do it, you were a very brave person. You go through to much and I think that you need some time away from everyone, a honeymoon is just what you need," He said playfully.

Maybe Edward was right a honeymoon would be good, I guess I would be looking forward to the wedding.

"Come on Bella, get dressed I want to take you shopping today," He smiled and I looked at him with a quizzical expression on my face.

I didn't understand why he wanted to take me shopping. "What, what brought this on?"I asked him with a smile thinking it was very sweet of him but still not understanding why he wanted to do this with me.

"I don't know, take your mind off of your mother and all the stresses of being a vampire," he smiled stroking my face with his hand.

"Why would you want to do that, what about little Edward, and I know my mother is going to be fine, but I think that I should be here in case something happens, and I don't think we should take little Edward shopping because we don't know how he will act around people, I don't know," I said looking away and Edward grinned and got himself in the position above me with either of his legs on each side of my body. This left me swooning. He wanted me to go shopping and torturing me like this was probably the only way.

We were both naked still. "Come on Bella, you know you want to go shopping," The sheet was the only thing separating our bodies. He was making this very difficult for me to think. He was being very evil.

"Edward, I," Edward moved himself forward and I groaned. "I just want to take you shopping for a little while, that's all I'm asking of you love," I tried to keep my eyes on his face, but it was rather difficult.

He moved himself on top of me and pressed his mouth to my neck kissing slowly with his hot mouth.

I exhaled a large amount of breath. "Edward, uh, what about the baby?" I asked with my eyes rolling in the back of my head.

He was making this really difficult.

"He will be just fine for a couple of hours, I will make sure that Rosalie watches over him while we are gone," Edward spoke. He wasn't being a very good parent right now.

"Edward, that's not be, oh," He nibbled on my flesh. "Edward could you stop please," He tore his mouth away. His eyes heavy with lust.

"Why, don't you like this?" He asked me with a grin.

"Edward, we aren't being good parents by leaving him in the hands of your sister," I spoke.  
I loved this child and I wanted to take care of him.

"Bella I see where this is coming from, but I promise you he will be fine for a few hours, come on I want to buy some things for you," His eyes were pleading and I could resist.

"Okay fine, but we will leave after Edward wakes up, I'd like to spend some time with him," I spoke crawling out from under Edward and looking for some clothes to wear for today.

Edward wrapped his arms around my body and pressed himself against me once more. "You just can't keep your hands off me can you," I closed my eyes and tried to think straight. It was kind of difficult.

"I don't think so love, you are just so beautiful and touchable," Edward whispered and I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a nice white blouse. I giggled and tried to run away from Edward. He just kept chasing me around the room.

"I've got you now love," He pinned me down onto the ground with my hands facing upward and my eyes glued to his. "Caughtcha love," I pushed him playfully off of me and got dressed.

I walked into Edward's room and there was little Edward sitting up right in his crib.

A wide smile spread out across my face as soon as I met his gaze. "Hi there little buddy, did you sleep well my little Edward?" I asked knowing that he wasn't going to respond. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. He brought his hands to my face and this warmed my body. "Do you want something to drink, do you little one," I took him out of the room and ran into Edward.

"Hey love, we need to feed him, do you have spare blood anywhere?" I questioned with a smile.

"Well, we do but I think it would be better to give him animals blood because it would be better for the future, we'll have to take him out hunting some time soon. Oh and Bella, Renee and Charlie are going to be moving in tonight, so get little Edward ready for them," Edward pulled both me and his son into a hug.

"He's getting bigger don't you think," Edward kept his arm wrapped around me and looked down at little Edward.

"I think so, this something that we've never dealt with before, I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it. He's wonderful Bella, I still can't believe that we made this child together," Edward touched his sons nose. Little Edward giggled.

"He's going to be a big strong handsome man, just like you," I ran my finger over his lips and Edward gently took in my finger and bit it. "Okay, come on let's get ready to go shopping, just because that's what you want to do for me," I rolled my eyes and Edward pressed a quick kiss to my lips. I started walking little Edward down stairs to where Emmett and Rosalie were cuddling downstairs on the couch. It sounded like they were watching t.v.

"Do you think you guys would mind watching little Edward while Edward and I go out shopping?" I asked them. Rosalie turned to me and smiled and quickly got up off of the couch and extended her arms out to me to take Edward from my arms.

"Yes no problem, I love taking care of this little one, he's so cute," Rosalie said wiggling her finger in front of his face. He giggled and took her finger in his mouth and lightly bit her finger. "He's so cute when he does that," Rosalie was shinning, she loved little Edward.

I smiled glad that he was going to be in good hands. She would take perfect care of him.

"I'm going go with daddy for a little while sweety, but I'll be back as soon as I can, and we can go hunting," He smiled and giggled again. I would have to admit that I loved it when he giggled. He was so cute.

Edward was downstairs at my side.

"So did you and Eddie have a fun time last night?" Emmett asked with a smug smile. I knew that everyone in the house was probably able to hear Edward and I last night. I crossed my one arm across my stomach and grabbed hold of my other forearm and glanced down. I was embarrassed.

"Enough Edward, don't bring it up," Edward glared at his older and yet less mature brother.

"I'm just saying," He lifted his arms in the air and smiled.

Little Edward giggled and I looked down at him in Rosalie's arms.

"Emmett, knock it off, he can hear your thoughts. Edward watch your thoughts as well," Edward brushed his hand through his hair and smiled, little Edward giggled again. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Edward, let's get going before little Edward becomes as perverted as Emmett," I pulled Edward to his Volvo by the shirt.

"Your terrible," I said as we were in the car.

"I'm sorry Bella, I will try and keep my thoughts clean while I am around little Edward," I liked the ring to that, little Edward. It was cute and it was a good way to make sure which Edward we were talking about.

"Come on let's get this shopping trip done and over with. Actually for this trip I wanted you to pick out a brides maid dress for your mothers wedding," Edward said with a smile.

I was puzzled again. Why was he making all these decisions. Wasn't this going to be my mother choice. "What why me?" I asked Edward before we drove out of the garage. "Isn't this up to my mom?" I leaned back into the seat not understanding a thing Edward was saying today. "Did all that sex last night scramble your brain a little bit because all day you haven't made any sense," I explained to Edward.

"I'm sure whatever choice you pick your mother will love it because she loves anything that you pick. Besides Alice wanted me to make you pick it," Edward smiled and started the car. Of course Alice, it all had to do with Alice.

She was the one who loved to plan the weddings.

I rolled my eyes and we were on our way to Seattle.

We got pretty far and I just had to ask a question. "Edward why don't we just run there, we could get there a lot faster?" I asked him hating this long car ride. He brushed his hand across my face.

"We don't want to draw attention to ourself, don't worry, I'll try and drive as fast as I can," He pressed a quick kiss to my lips and drove faster down the road.

We made it to the mall, and I was thankful that it wasn't sunny out and there was a bunch of cloud cover over Seattle today. This would be my first time out in public as a vampire.

"Don't be nervous, everything will be just fine, I won't let anyone hurt you or touch you, you are all mine," He held me tight against his side as we walked into the mall. I kept my eyes down. I knew people were looking at me. "It's okay honey, you don't need to be so self conscious, you look beautiful," Edward whispered and we slipped into the cool mall.

"Okay, now let's find you a nice brides maid dress, and something else that I want to buy for you," This caught me off guard, what else would he want to buy me.

We got into a store and there were multiple dresses. Many racks. I thought that this was amazing.

"Well welcome, is there anything specific that you are looking for?" She asked looking at both Edward and I. I noticed that she looked down and glanced at our hands that were interlocked.

"We are picking out brides maid dresses," Edward spoke and she smiled and brought her hands together in excitement.

"Oh how wonderful, this is just exciting. Are you two the bride and the groom?" She asked with a wide smile. She seemed like a very sweet lady.

"Oh no, my mother is getting married, but we will be getting married sometime soon," I smiled showing her my ring.

"Wow, that is a beautiful ring. You two are a very beautiful couple. I hope to have you two back for your guys wedding," She smiled. Edward squeezed my hand tighter and smiled.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," Edward spoke softly.

"Well we have dresses all over the store, and if you need any help with anything, please don't hesitate to ask," She smiled and nodded her head and then went back behind the counter to type something on her computer.

Edward and I started browsing through all the dress selections. When we had a couple that we liked, we headed back to the dressing rooms.

I went through a lot of different dresses. It didn't seem like Edward and I could agree on anything.

"Edward you have to like one of these, " I begged. He smiled as he sat on the floor. "I'm sorry Bella, it's just nothing that I see you wearing looks that good, you are way more beautiful than most of these dresses," Edward said throwing his hands up.

I sighed and went to try on the last dress that Edward and I had picked out. It was nice little strapless brown dress, that was one of those when you spun in a circle the bottom kind of flared out. It was really cute. "Edward what do you think of this one?" I stepped out of the little square dressing room and stood in front of Edward.

"Wow, that looks great, I love it. Wow Bella, you look gorgeous. I love this one," I looked down at myself and smiled. I liked this dress as well.

"I think this is the one Edward, how many should we order, I mean because Alice, Rose and I all were the same size, so let's order two of these dresses because this is the last one," Edward nodded and I went back into the dressing room and changed into my every day clothes. I pulled Edward into a hug and kissed his cheek glad that we could finally find something.

We returned to the front counter and placed the dress on the counter.

The nice lady smiled. "So you two finally found a dress that you both like?" she asked and both Edward I nodded our heads. "Well great, now would you like more orders of this dress then?" She asked kindly typing a few things into her computer.

"Yes we would like two more of this type of dress in the same size as this," She typed some more and then grinned up at us.

"Well you two are in luck because we have them in stock, so will you be buying this one?" She asked. I glanced at her name tag and her name was Nancy, what a nice name.

"Yes, that will be just fine, when would you like us to come pick them up?" I asked her.

"Well, if you could give me your number, I will give you a call when they come in," She smiled.

I nodded my head and Edward gave her the number. She placed the dress in plastic and handed it to us as Edward handed her the money.

"Thank you so much for you business, I hope the wedding goes well and congratulations to you both," She waved to us while we exited the store.

"I thought that went very well don't you?" I asked Edward as we started to walk through the mall.

He was smiling about something, then it hit me. That something that she wanted to give me.

"Edward where is our next stop," He grinned with a wide expression on his face and we were stopped in front of a Victoria's Secret. I shook my head back and forth I couldn't believe he was taking me into this store.

"You've got to be kidding me,"

A/N: Well this chapter was pretty boring. I'm getting a little short for idea's. I mean I know what I'm going to do with the wedding, but I need a few idea's. So if you got anything, please notify me and review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Thanks again.


	37. Ready to Join the Family

I shook my head back and forth and couldn't bring myself to look up at him. He was nuts, this couldn't be the Edward that I was marrying. Edward was way to sophisticated and responsible to take me into this place to buy, lacy lingerie.

"Come on Bella, this will be fun," I glared up at him from under my hair as he pulled me into the pink nightmare by my elbow.

"Edward I can't do this, it's way to embarrassing, what if someone I know," He pressed a finger to my lips shutting me up for the time being. I went quiet as we stood in the middle of the store. My gaze started at his slender finger and traveled up until I met his gaze.

"I will protect you my love, I won't let anyone embarrass you," He slowly pulled his finger away letting me speak. I could have easily bit his finger to be able to talk some more, but every touch from him froze me at the spot making it impossible to think about anything but him.

A warm muscular arm snaked it's way around my waist pulling me closer to his side. I was his and he was going to show me off to the world.

"We will only pick out a few I promise, we won't be long," He smiled as we walked through the store looking for articles of skimpy, revealing clothing for me.

"I like this one Edward, do you want to come in and see it?" I wondered idly if I should have asked him that. I unlocked the door with a loud click that echoed through the dressing room and Edward quickly slipped in. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror deciphering whether or not to get it. "What do you think Edward?" I asked looking at him in the mirror.

Edward looked rather stunned. I turned nervously to him. "Do you not like it?" I asked taking my raw bottom lip in between my teeth and biting on it ever so slightly.

Edward just stood there looking at me. "You don't like it," I turned away from him and grinned because I knew that look on his face. He loved it.

"No, Bella. I love it, really I do, it's just I've never seen you wear something like that before, it makes you look really beautiful," I watched his eyes glide over my body again and I couldn't help but blush.

"I want this one then, and only this one, I don't really like any of the other ones," I said looking through the other pieces of clothing.

"Okay Bella, I'll get you this one then, but we aren't using it until after the wedding," That sounded fine to me. It was like a wedding gift then.

We bought our present and left the store. "Edward can we go home now, I mean I've had a lot of fun, but I want to get back to my mother and little Edward," I said looking up at him with my cute little face and a sweet little smile.

Edward grinned and I knew he couldn't resist the look on my face. "Okay Bella, I got what I wanted for a few hours. We can go home," As we walked back to the car at a normal human pace, his arm was wrapped around mine and his hand was on the small of my back. We got into the Volvo placing the bags in the back seat. Edward sat in the drivers seat looking at me, just sitting there staring at me with a love look in his eyes.

"Are you going to look at me all day, or are we going to get home," I teased feeling little uncomfortable under his gaze. Edward leaned over in his seat and took my face in his hands. His eyes fell shut as our lips connected silently together. We were in the parking lot in his car making out. I felt like a human again, a human teenager. Sadly though, our kiss was interrupted by the buzz of a cell phone in Edward's pocket.

He pulled away slowly as a sigh slipped past my lips. I leaned back against the seat and looked over at the car next to us, to see a group of little kids peering through the drivers seat window. I felt like blushing and I turned to Edward.

"They just saw all of that, Edward," I spoke to him. It was a text so he wasn't talking. He just smiled as he quickly pressed the buttons on his cell phone and closed it tossing it in the back seat and crushing his lips against mine. This was so sudden and unexpected. I knew that those kids were still watching us.

Edward peeled his lips away for a split second and glanced up and out the window.

I frowned at him. "Edward what are you doing?" I growled crossing my arms over my chest.

"They want a show, I'll give them a show," Edward's voice was very husky and filled with lust.

His lips were at my neck kissing passionately. I was trying to push him away, this wasn't something that those little kids should be seeing. What if their mother came out and saw us. My mind went fuzzy when Edward's hand unbuttoned the top of my jeans and his hand slipped in. I gasped and wriggled uncomfortably in the seat. His mouth was back on mine, and this time he was being very demanding and rough. He forced his tongue inside my mouth, licking the roof of my mouth causing a moan to slip out. He growled once more and thrust two fingers deep inside my body. He pulled his mouth away before he did this, he did this on purpose just so that I would gasp and moan out loud.

I grabbed hold of the back of his head and tangled my fingers in his hair. Edward continued to pump inside of me. I still couldn't believe that he was doing this in front of those children. Edward, I guess just wanted to prove to everyone just what he could do to me and that I was his.

I came on Edward's hand and gripped his hair while I came down from the heights of pleasure.

I readjusted things down bellow as Edward pulled his fingers from the confinements of my pants. I thought he was all done being perverted, but he then stuck his sticky fingers into his mouth and sucked long and hard. He grinned and I was afraid to look back at the children, I bet they had terrified expressions on their faces, but when I turned back and looked at the three, they were all smiling. I guess I should have expected that much from four little boys. The three in the other car and the one sitting right next to me.

"Edward, they are to young to even know what that just was, what if they see that on t.v and watch it because they think it okay because they saw us doing it," Edward put the Volvo in gear and drove out of the parking lot.

"Don't worry Bella, you worry way to much, he played with my hair as he drove quickly down the highway.

His phone rang this time instead of a text and he turned to me. "Could you get that love?" He asked and I had no problem reaching back and grabbing his phone and looked to see who had called. It was Alice.

I picked it up for him as well.

"Hey Alice, it's me Bella," I said with a smile. I hadn't talked to my sister in ages.

"Oh hi Bella, nice little move that Edward pulled didn't he," Edward grinned, but he stayed quiet as he kept driving.

"Yeah, it was a nice move indeed," I was throwing daggers at Edward right now and he knew it, that's why he was smiling. "Something that you wanted then Alice?" I asked her with a smile looking out at the scenery that was moving by so quickly that it looked like a bunch of blurs at the time being.

"Yes, I'll tell you, then you can pass it on to Edward, It's Esme, Carlisle says that the change is going more quickly than most. She will be back to her old Esme self in hour or two, so if you want to be there when she wakes up, you and Edward better get your butts back here, and no stops Bella, make sure Edward doesn't get to you like he did in the parking lot," Alice warned me. I wasn't sure if I wasn't going to be able to carry that out if Edward pulled another fast one, he was good at distracting me.

"Okay, thank you for the call Alice, we will be home as soon as possible," I closed the phone and turned to a smiling Edward.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him seriously. He shook his head back and forth.

"It's nothing, it was just funny how Alice put it as stops, it's just your so beautiful and I can't keep my hands off of you," he placed a warm comforting hand on my legs and rubbing it up and down slowly. It was a love rub. It wasn't anything sexual, he just wanted to show me that he loved me.

I smiled and placed my hand down on top of his. He turned his hand over and our hands clasped together as we drove back to the Cullen house hold.

When we arrived, both Edward and I used our speed to head up to the room in which Esme was confined.

"How is she doing?" I asked hovering over my mother, she seemed like she was still in pain, but it was slowly starting to go away.

"She's doing just fine, she should start to wake up pretty soon, your mother is going to live and it's all thanks to you Bella. Oh you two, when Esme wakes up, get Charlie's and Renee's room ready. They are going to be staying here for a while, you know for the wedding's," Carlisle told both Edward and I.

I leaned up against Edward as we stood in the room looking down at my mother. She was going to wake up real soon, I could feel it.

Edward had both of his arms wrapped around me as my head rest on his shoulder.

We stood like that for about 10 minutes.

"Okay everyone, she's waking up," Alice pronounced. We all crowded around her bed waiting for her to open her eyes.

Carlisle placed a hand on her face and brushed away some of her hair from her face. "Esme, honey. We are all here waiting for you to open your eyes. So if you can hear me, please open your eyes," Carlisle whispered to his soon to be wife.

It felt like we were all holding our breath.

Carlisle was right about everyone being here. Rosalie and Emmett where here, little Edward was sitting in my arms waiting for his grandmother to wake up. Alice and Jasper were here, and Edward was behind me.

"What's he thinking Edward?" I asked my lover.

He whispered back into my ear keeping a tight hold on my body. "He's thinking that he wants his grandma to hold him," Little Edward looked up at Edward. Edward nodded his head and smiled slightly and I sighed and closed my eyes so happy to have my family here with me.

Then a noise brought me back from my little world. "What, what's going on?" It was my mother all right, but her voice was more angelic and beautiful. I did notice that her physical appearance had changed, just a little bit though. She was very pale, like the rest of us and there just weren't words to explain how beautiful she was.

We all smiled as we moved in closer to my mother. I saw her eyes look around at everyone. They were red just like mine. It was weird to think that I looked like this too.

"Hello, Esme. It's good to have you back, how do you feel?" Edward asked my mother.

My mothers eye's locked with Edwards and she looked down at me and then the little one in my arms.

"I feel just fine, better than I have in a long time. Is this yours and Bella's son?" My mother asked. It looked like she couldn't help but stare at the child in my arms.

"Yes mother, this is little Edward, Edward's and I's child," I moved closer to my mother, the others stepped back.

Little Edward squirmed in my arms and he reached for Esme. He was so needy. I laughed as my mother looked at him. "Would you like to hold him?" I asked her. She looked up into my eyes and opened her arms up for little Edward.

I placed him gently in her cool marble like arms. Little Edward stared up at her. The room was silent.

"He's so big, I can't believe that you gave birth to the little beauty," My mother said wiggling her finger in front of his face. He giggled and grabbed hold of it and put it in his mouth.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Bella, thank you. I know that I shouldn't have asked you to do what you did, that must have been terrible for you, you could have easily killed me, but you didn't you had the strength, I thank you for that," She looked down at little Edward again and bounced him in her arms.

"He's so sweet, he's got your eyes Bella, but I'm sorry to say, but he's got Edward's good looks," She smiled up at us again and Edward laughed.

"He does have his father good looks," I grinned looking up at Edward. He pulled me into a quick kiss. He rubbed his hand on my shoulder lovingly.

"Come on everyone, let's get out of here to let Esme and Carlisle have some time alone," Alice started ushering people out of the room.

"It's good to have you back mom,"I smiled leaving the room with my family in my arms and at my side.

"Oh my goodness Bella, this is beautiful I love the Brides maid's dress. It's perfect and I already know what the wedding dress is, you guys picked out the right dress. When are the other two going to be here?" Alice asked holding up the brides maid dress in front of her body and looking at herself in the mirror. She could already picture herself in it on the wedding day.

"um, the lady said in about a week, and I'm thinking that's when the wedding is going to be," Alice quickly turned around and looked at me with wide eyes and a great big expression on her face. She had an idea. I could see it in her eyes. Edward stood beside me with a smile playing on his lips, he was nodding his head, probably in agreement to whatever Alice had created in her mind. Edward had put little Edward back in Rosalie's arms because that was one of little Edward's favorite spots.

"What's on your mind Alice?" I asked her while placing my hands on my hips.

She came up to me and placed both of her hands on my shoulders.

"I was thinking, that maybe both you and and Edward and Carlisle and Esme could have your wedding together," Alice said with that same wide smile.

I didn't see this coming. That was something totally unexpected. Was that even possible. I mean there would be a lot of arguments on like decorations and stuff. "Really, what brought this on?" I asked her thinking about this idea. It would get both weddings out of the way.

"I don't know, I just saw it in my mind, I think it would be so much easier if we had both of the weddings at the same time, it would be fun and I don't know why we wouldn't be able to do it," Alice was excited about this idea.

I rolled my eyes, but when I looked at Edward he grinned and rubbed my sides up and down. He didn't seem to mind this idea.

"Okay, we'll have both wedding's next week, but that means that we have to get a lot done, I mean I don't even have my dress yet, and it needs to match the brides maid dresses, and we need to get my mothers dress. The guys need their suits, we need flowers and decorations, rings. There is just so much to get, I don't know," I said thinking of the cost of everything.

"Don't worry, were going to go shopping later today after Carlisle takes your mom out hunting," Alice said then I thought about little Edward, he needed to hunt as well.

"Edward, why don't take little Edward out hunting with Carlisle and Esme, you need to spend some alone time your boy, man him up a bit," I patted his chest and he grinned.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind. We'll be back in about an hour or so, love you Bella," He pushed my hair back and pressed a kiss to my forehead. He was gone then.

"Okay Bella, do want to wear a cream colored dress like what your mother is going to wear, or do you want a white one?" Alice asked me as we took a seat. I thought about it for a moment and knew that I wanted a white one. It was tradition.

So Alice and I talked over wedding plans and waited until Esme and Carlisle and both of the Edward's came home from their hunting trip. (I'm going to be lazy and skip through the whole shopping trip because it's not a very important part of the story)

The whole family got back from our trip to the mall. We had to take little Edward along with us because we couldn't leave him home alone, the time was 6:45 pm. Charlie and Renee would be arriving at seven tonight.

The shopping went really well, at least that's what I thought we got all the dresses ordered and the suits and they would all hopefully be in by next Tuesday. The wedding was planned for Friday.

Edward and I were in the guest bedroom putting the sheets on the bed, getting ready for Charlie and Renee.

"Edward, I want you to tell me one thing, and be completely honest with me. Do you really love Edward?" I asked stopping what I was doing with the sheet in my hand. "I mean, sometimes it seems that you don't even want him around, like you want to get rid of him, it just seems like you don't care about our child," I looked down at the floor and felt this sadness wash over me. The room went quiet and I felt Edward right in front of me.

He placed a finger or two under my chin to lift my head to meet his gaze. His beautiful topaz eyes stung into mine. "Why would you ever think something like that Bella?" He asked in a cold whisper.

I gulped and felt my body grow weak under his stare and under his touch. "I don't know it just seems like you don't care about him is all," He was making this very difficult to think and talk straight.

"Bella, you and Edward are the two most important things to me in this world. If I ever lost either of you I don't know what I would do," Edward's hand brushed across my cheek.

"Yes but why is it that you seem to pay more attention to me than him?" I asked. Edward dipped his head down and whispered into my ear.

My eyes grew wide. There I felt my body grow weak and this time because I wasn't holding on to anything, my knees gave out on me and I almost fell before Edward caught me. "That's why love," We finished the bed and he left me sitting there on the edge of it. What he had said left me stunned and weak.

I guessed that was a pretty good reason why he was paying more attention to me.

"Come on Bella, let's go greet Charlie and Renee, they haven't seen you in a while and you have to show Renee our baby, she will die," Edward helped me off the bed and we went down to the living room where everyone was gathered. Little Edward was in his crib. "I'll go get Edward," I spoke to Edward heading off in the opposite direction.

I went into Edward's bedroom and saw little Edward in his crib sound asleep. I didn't want to wake him up, but he needed to meet the rest of my family.  
"Hey little one, time to get up and meet the rest of the family," I placed one arm in the crib and brushed back some of his hair with my soft gentle fingers. He was so warm. Compared to touching Edward, he was really hot. A human would have thought he had a fever, but I wasn't a human anymore.

His eyes cracked open and his beautiful brown honey eyes peered up at me. "Hi," I spoke to him with a smile. He smiled back up at me and his stretched out his arms for me to pick him up.

I grabbed him around the waist and cuddled him in my arms. The little Edward yawned and snuggled into chest. It would seem that he was still sleepy.

As I walked through the halls I could hear conversation taking place down in the living room. They were here and the Cullen's were making good small talk.

I started down the stairs and the whole living room went silent.

"Bella, is that really you," I kept looking down at my sleeping son in my arms. I knew it was Renee who said that to me. My hearing was excellent and I could pick out her sweet innocent human voice out of everyone.

I made it down the last step, Charlie and Renee made their way closer to me. I finally looked up at my aunt and uncle. They had surprised looks on their faces.

"Is this your child Bella?" Renee asked looking up at me.

I slowly nodded my head. I wasn't going to lye to her and tell her that this child was Rosalie's or Alice. I was not afraid to admit he was mine.

"Yes, he's my child and his name is Edward Jr." That was the first time that I had put Jr. behind his name. I just normally called him little Edward, but I called him Jr. because there as an Edward Sr.

Renee looked up and around the room, but she didn't have to look far because Edward came and stood beside me. "I am the father," He spoke in a clear velvety voice.

Edward wasn't ashamed of being the father he loved me and anything that came out of me.

"Can I hold him?" Renee asked looking down at the little child in my arms.

I looked up at Edward wondering if it was okay to give this half vampire child to my human aunt.

He slowly nodded his head knowing that it was going to be okay, he had just went hunting, so he wouldn't be thirsty.

I handed little Edward over to Renee and she took him in her arms. I watched him as he opened his eyes and look up at my aunt.  
"Hello there little one, good afternoon," Renee seemed to love him, just like everyone else in the house hold.

He was perfect. I grinned and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. He pulled me into a hug and I was so happy right now, nothing could ruin this moment.

Charlie came to Renee and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked down at little Edward.

A smile appeared under his black mustache. I was so happy to know that everyone liked him.

"What's he thinking?" I asked Edward in a whisper that I was sure everyone else wouldn't be able to hear.

"He's thinking that he loves his family and that he wants to play with Charlie's hair under his nose," Edward grinned and pressed a kiss to my forehead and I laughed at that. Little Edward laughed as well from hearing what Edward was thinking.

"He likes to laugh a lot,"I told them.

Renee walked over to the couch with Edward in her arms. She was attached to him.

"Can I hold him, hun?" Charlie asked sitting next to Renee on the couch. She passed little Edward over to my Uncle Charlie.

He held him and looked into Edward's big chocolate brown eyes. "He's got your eyes Bella," Charlie said with a smile. Little Edward brought his hand up and touched the hair. Both Edward and I chuckled. Renee and Charlie looked at both of us and we looked away for a moment. They didn't know that Edward was able to read minds nor did they know that we were all vampires. They didn't need to know, it was mostly a close family matter.

"Come with us, we will show you two to your bedroom, it is what you will be staying in for a while," Esme said with a smile.

I would agree that she looked a lot better and you would never have thought that she would have had cancer.

"Wow Esme, did you do something with your hair or something is different about you, you look great," Renee started to follow her sister up the steps and Charlie stayed down on the couch with the child in his arms.

I kept a pretty good distance away from him, I still didn't trust myself. I had hunted recently, but I still didn't trust myself completely yet.

"He's beautiful Bella," Charlie stood up and was coming towards me with our baby.

Edward came to Charlie just to be safe and took little Edward in his arms and pulled the baby to his shoulder. Little Edward looked at me from over Edward's shoulder and he giggled as I made cute little faces at him with Edward and Charlie spoke to one another.

I waved and covered my face and he would stop giggling, then I'd uncover my face and he'd be laughing again.

Edward turned around and looked at me with a cute fatherly smile.

"What are you two doing back there?" Edward pulled his son up in the air by the waist and tossed him in the air.

Little Edward got a kick out of that and I warmed up a little bit on the inside to see that Edward was getting along with son. Edward brought our son back down it his arms and he was trying to crawl out of his fathers arms and get to me.

"Here you take the little giggle box, he loves you more," Edward was teasing I could tell by the sound of his voice. I took little Edward off of Edward's shoulder and pulled him closer to me.

"We don't like mean old daddy do we," I said tickling him on the stomach. He laughed even harder and it made me feel really good inside. I was getting along with my son so well and so was Edward.

Edward and Charlie went to the couch and talked some more, probably about being a father, like Charlie knew anything like that.

Rosalie was sitting on top of Emmett watching t.v, not really watching, more like flipping through channels. Alice had come down with Jasper and they were sitting on the floor in a love embrace while Jasper played with Alice's hair.

They were such a cute couple.

I took a deep breath and thought, wow the wedding is next Friday. This was going to be a pretty big day for me and Edward. I could handle it. I was ready to be a part of this family.

**A/N: Long Chapter, so yeah. Well anyways this story is going to be over with pretty soon, the next chapter with probably be the last one, unless any of you guys can think of an idea that would help continue this story because I can't, lol, so I got this new idea like just last night and I'll give you the summery and I want to know what you think of it. I also would like to know what I should call it. Please review to tell me what you think it should be called and what you think of the idea. It might not be up for a few weeks or so, cuz I got a bunch of other projects going on right now. Thanks again. With all my love. **

Story idea

Bella has a one night stand with Jacob. He got her drunk and Bella is a wreck, she couldn't believe he tricked her into something like that she wakes up to an empty bed. She can't remember what happens, but 9 months later she has a little baby girl. To support this little girl Bella works two jobs. One at her fathers hard wear store and her own little book store.

Bella takes her little daughter Lilly to preschool and so does Edward he's got a little girl, Samantha. Jacob comes back wanting to be with Bella again. Edward and Bella are best friends (or so it seems) Jacob doesn't take this friendship so well and he wants Bella all to himself. How do they deal with it kind of thing going on there you know.

I don't know it's a work in progress I guess. Okay, should the title be "Complicated Love Story" Or should the title be "Or So it Seems"


	38. Sweet Embrace

"Bella, would you stop fidgeting, I can't get this dress on with you moving every three seconds," my sister complained as she fixed my wedding dress making sure that it looked okay.

My hair was finished and my makeup was on. It was almost time to go down and get married.

I was as nervous as all get out, but I was still excited to finally be getting married to Edward, the love of my life.

"Are you ready for your life to be changed Bella, well I mean it already has been changed, but do you want it to be changed even more, I mean Edward is bringing you into the family, how are you dealing with this," I wanted to shove her out of my way because she sounded like those annoying news reporters, but she was my sister and she cared for me and wanted me to relax.

"I don't know what to say, just that I want to get this over with before I lose it all out of nervousness," I stated looking at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful, there was no mistaking that.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. That always helped my thoughts get in order.

"Don't worry Bella, you will do just fine, I promise and your mother she's getting ready in the other room, I'm sure that she is just as nervous as you, there is nothing to worry about, it's not like this is going to be a big deal. Yes there are a few of your friends and some of Edward's friends and Carlisle's and your aunt and Uncle, but it really isn't that bad I promise," Alice didn't seem to be helping.

"Okay, it's time to get out there, do your best, your uncle is going to be walking you down the aisle since your dad is standing at the altar," Alice giggled and fixed my hair one final time before it was time for her to get down there.

"You look beautiful Bella," My uncle smiled. I pulled him into a hug. He was like a father to me. Since I technically didn't have one, he was the closet person to a father that I would ever have, even though he lived in Florida with my Aunt. I talked to him as much as I could and I tried to get Renee to use her phone so I could text her. I smiled at this thought. They were both like my second parents.

Charlie put his arm out so I could slip mine into his. We had to make it down the steps and then finally down the long red carpet.

The music was playing downstairs. Charlie and I stood at the top of the steps and Emmett came with my mother to the other side of me. My grandfather had passed away about a year ago, so there was no one to walk my mother down the aisle, so Emmett was going to be a gentleman and do the favor of walking my mother.

I couldn't wait to have Emmett as a brother. He was so sweet and loving. I loved Edward's family and I could never want anything more.

My mother nodded at me and smiled with a thumbs up probably complimenting me on my dress. I smiled and nodded back. I was to nervous to give her a thumbs up.

I was always a shy girl and I didn't like it when I had a bunch of people staring at me.

I took one more deep breath as we started making our way down the steps.

The music gradually got louder the closer we got to the final step.

I looked up when all of the people turned their attention to me and my mother. I had never seen a wedding when there was two brides and two grooms. This was a first for me.

I mentally laughed in my head, like I was going to get married again.

I looked at everyone that was sitting in the nice comfortable seats that were set up for them. I say Renee. She was sitting there with little Edward in her arms and he was all dressed up. He giggled and smiled in my direction and then looked up at his daddy. I followed my sons gaze and this was the first time that I looked at Edward since I walked into this room.

He was even more beautiful than I had ever seen him. All dressed up in black with a beautiful white flower in his breast pocket of his suit.

There was a large smile plastered on his face. He was just glowing at this.

We finally made it to the altar and I took Edward's warm smooth hands in mine, he looked down at them and rubbed his thumb over my pale skin. I watched his hands, but then was brought by his gaze that I felt he was giving me and I had to look up.

His topaz eyes were glowing with nothing but pure love for me. If my heart was still beating till this day. It would have been thumping erratically in my chest. Everyone would have been able to hear it.

I looked over at my mother and Carlisle who were gazing lovingly at one another. I smiled and looked back up at the man that was going to be mine for the rest of, well forever. I wanted to press my lips to his now, but I would have to wait until the ceremony was done and over with. What I was kind of looking forward to was the reception. That was going to be fun.

The preacher went through everything. I got lost in Edward's eyes, it was probably the same for him.

"Esme Swan, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do," My mother spoke, she seemed to be glowing as much as Edward was. Weddings really got to my mother, especially when she was the one getting married. The preachers gaze was peaceful and kind. I watched as he joined together my mother and my soon to be father, then he turned to Edward and I and did the same thing.

"Bella Marie Swan, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

I nodded my head once slowly "I do," I whispered. I could feel and hear my voice cracking, but no tears.

"And do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Edwards voice was husky and flowed beautifully. I still couldn't fathom that I was married to him.

"With the power of God and all that is holy, I now pronounce you husband and wife's you may kiss the brides," I smiled and laughed slightly as the preacher used plurals, but my chuckle was taken away by Edward's sweet smooth mouth upon mine. It was slow and sensual. I could sense that both Esme and Carlisle pulled away from their kiss before Edward and I, and I knew people were staring and wondering if someone was going to have to come up and pry Edward's and mine lips apart. We didn't need air, and I couldn't get enough of his mouth.

His tongue slowly slipped out of his mouth and glided across my plump bottom lip. I sighed in pleasure and pure love for this man. When I heard a loud cough not to far away and knew that it was my big brother Emmett.

Edward slowly pulled away, that big goofy grin on his face never faltered and he never let go of my hand.

Everyone stood up and began to clap for Edward and I and Esme and Carlisle. Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me out through the door of the Cullen house hold. We were now in the back yard where Alice and everyone else cleared the area to have the reception. It was filled with many tables and chairs. The wedding cake was set up and there was a large table for the Brides and grooms.

Then there was a dance floor that was brought in. I shook my head back and forth and laughed.

Edward stopped us from moving and turned to me "What?" He asked with a confused look on his face, and a sweet little smile that was adorable.

"You guys spent way to much money, like usual," I laughed and Edward guided us to the dance floor.

My eyes grew wide as realization hit me and I knew what was going to happen next.

"No Edward, I can't do this, not now, not in front of all these people. I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself," the people were already starting to flood out of the house and gathering around the dance floor. Esme and Carlisle stood at the side. They were going to let us have our first dance alone, without anyone else on the floor.

I was so nervous, I felt like if I took one more step I was going to fall flat on my face, like tripping over my own feet.

Alice was waiting for me to get ready, she was ready to start the music and everyone was standing around patiently waiting for us to start dancing.

"How come no one told me about this?" I complained as Edward put his hand on my waist as the other one held my hand gradually. The music began to play. It wasn't something that I was familiar with, but it was really pretty and something that was easy to slow dance to.

Edward and I started to move across the marble floor. He was smiling and looking in my eyes, while I was trying to watch my feet to make sure that I didn't step on his or trip over mine. I felt him remove his hand from my waist and bring it up to my chin, he lifted my head slowly so I could meet his stare.

"You don't need to worry, if you fall you should know that I will always be there to catch you," He whispered and I felt my body turn to mush as he placed his hand back on my waist as we moved across the dance floor.

He was so good at everything. He knew how to play the piano, dance dazzle me and everyone else around him, was there anything that this man couldn't do, I thought to myself.

The song ended and Edward and I stepped off the floor as the people around us clapped and Esme and Carlisle took the dance floor and danced to a new song, that was just as slow and romantic as the last one.

Everyone was watching my mother and new father dance as Edward and I went off to the side.

"You look beautiful tonight," He whispered brushing a slender finger over my lips. I stopped breathing and looked at him with love.

How could he be so gentle and she loving yet at the same time so intimidating. "I love you," I whispered as he pulled me into a soft kiss. It was unlike the kiss we had at the ceremony. This kiss was deep and passionate, as his tongue parted my lips and slipped into my mouth. One of his hands was placed on my hip as the other one was on my waist.

My hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

"Well if it isn't the two love birds making out while mom and dad dance," Emmett chimed in. Edward broke the kiss and glared at his older brother. I tried to regain some of the stolen breath and licked my lips still tasting Edward on them.

"Go away Emmett," Edward growled. I giggled and playfully pushed Edward on the chest.

" Be nice," I smiled and Edward's face turned from anger to a smile.

"Come on Bella, it's our time to dance again," Edward stood up and held out his hand for me.

My eyes grew wide and I wanted to shake my head no and run away from this all, but I knew I was going to have to do this to make Edward happy and that was the only thing in the world that I wanted to do for him.

The next song played in with the last one and it was soft and slow. Edward and I began dancing with Carlisle and Esme. As the song started, more people joined in, and then everyone was dancing slowly. Edward pulled me close to him and I rest my head against his shoulder loving being in his sweet embrace.

"I never want to let go of you," I whispered into his ear as I grabbed some of his hair in my between my fingers.

I moved my head away from his ear to watch his face and wait for a reaction. He watched me and his lips curved up into a smile, he brought his pale hand up to my face to cup it gently taking the very breath away from my lips.

"Nothing is ever going to take you away from Bella, I'm going to love you forever, nothings going to tear us apart," His brow furrowed for a moment as he dipped his head in to take my lips in his mouth. This kiss was sweet and didn't last long enough. It was the most romantic kiss that has ever touched my lips.

The song ended and we stopped dancing because now it was time for cake and champaign. Edward took me to our seat at the long table that was able to fit more than four people.

Emmett stood with the liquid in his glass. I brought my hand to my mouth and covered it as I was thankful that Emmett was the one to speak.

" I would like to propose a toast to my little brother, who I thought was never going to get a girl as kind, sweet and loving as Bella, who I would now like to welcome as my little sister and a part of this family. To Edward and Bella welcome." He held up his glass and we all said cheers.

I was smiling like a four year old who had just received a life time supple of candy.

"I'd also like to say it's very touching and heart warming to be having another brilliant, beautiful young woman like Esme join the family, who I will be calling mom. Welcome Esme, best wishes to you and Carlisle," my mother was glowing just like I was.

I had never heard such kind and generous words come from Emmett, most of the time the only things that came out of Emmett's mouth were sex jokes about Edward and I.

It was time to cut the wedding cake, and we let the honors of letting Alice cut it because she was the one who set this whole thing up practically.

I was hoping that there wouldn't be a cake fight because I kind of wanted to eat this cake, instead of throwing it ate people.

We were served our cake and then the rest of the people were able to come up and get their cake.

I was faced away from my husband because I was talking to one of my friends who was congratulating me.

"Hey Bella," Edward called. I smiled and waved good bye to one of my friends before turning and getting a face full of yummy wedding cake.

Edward laughed, harder than I've ever heard him laugh and I could help but smile, I wouldn't let him get away with that, so I took my cake and shoved it in his face.

By this time, we were both laughing. This cake in the face kind of caused a chain. The next thing we knew, everyone had cake in their faces.

Eventually the cake fight stopped and we all were trying to clean it off.

"Here let me help you with that," Edward said leaning in and taking hold of my lips and sucking the cake off my lips. This was something that I wasn't expecting and a couple people were left staring at me and Edward. I took my finger to his lips and pulled the cake off in one swipe putting the white sweet stuff into my finger from my finger.

It was time for the presents.

Esme and Carlisle came up to me and Edward. My mother looked extremely happy with that beautiful golden ring placed upon her finger. "Carlisle and I have a gift for you and Edward. I'm hoping that it will be something that you like, and if you don't take it, well I will be forced to give it away to someone else," My mother explained. She handed me a piece of paper. Edward and I both unfolded it together and we both gasped. Mine was louder. I cupped my mouth in my hands.

I was stunned. I couldn't believe this. "It's the deed to our old house, mom you bought it?" I asked still in shock.

She nodded her head. "I knew it was a piece of your child hold and I couldn't just let someone else have it, so I want you and Edward to continue your family in it, just as I did," I stood up and brought my mother in my arms. I was so thankful. Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around his father.

"This is way to much, but I am thankful, really I am, I don't know what to say," I said looking at the white document in my hands. My house. I was going to get my house back.

This was the best thing that ever happened to me. Nothing could ruin this moment now.

"Bella, how about we share one final dance before we leave?" I looked at him in puzzlement. Leave. Where were we going, I wondered.

He smiled as he walked me back up onto the dance floor. The song that was playing was True (from the wedding singer, if you've seen it)

Edward and I swayed back and forth and I was pretty sure that I was the happiest woman alive.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked him in a whisper so no one else could hear.

He rolled his eyes and thought a moment, it was like he was wondering if he should keep it a secret or tell me now.

"Paris," He let out quickly and I jumped into his arms in joy. There was nothing better.

Then I thought about little Edward, someone was going to have to watch him while we were gone. I knew this wasn't being very motherly, but he might have been in the way if we brought him along. There wouldn't be enough Edward and me time. I grinned at that. That sounded nice. Edward and me alone in Paris.

"When does the flight leave?" I asked him.

"In two and a half hours, so I think that we should be leaving pretty soon, Alice has your bags packed and we are leaving Edward with Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie doesn't mind and she said to stay there as long as we want, because Rosalie owns her own little home there, that's were her and Emmett stayed for a few years and that's where they had their honeymoon," Edward explained to me and it all sounded so wonderful.

"Can we leave now, I want to get there as soon as possible," That's when Alice bombarded us.

"Bella, come on, come with me. I need to get you out of that dress and into some decent clothes for your trip, you guys have to fly all the way over to the east coast and then take a plane over the ocean to Paris, France, the city of romance," Alice sighed and placed her hands together.

I playfully slapped her. I didn't want to leave Edward's side not for a minute, but I knew that it had to be done.

"Don't be long love, you also have to say good bye to everyone before you leave," Edward cooed before I was dragged away back upstairs. Alice removed my dress and threw me a cute little dress with light pink flowers all over it.

I wouldn't lie, I loved it.

"Alice I would like to thank you for setting everything up and getting all these plans made, you made the perfect wedding." I pulled her into a hug as I placed the dress straps over my shoulders. I quickly ran to the bathroom to remove this massive amount of makeup that was clinging to my face.

"Hurry up Bella, you need to say goodbye to your family before you leave," Alice tugged me back out of the bathroom whirling me outside once more.

Renee was the first to glomp me with a hug. This took me by surprise and I wrapped my arms around her. I felt wetness rub up against my shoulder and I knew that she was crying tears of joy.

"I'm so happy for you Bella, that was the most beautiful wedding, you are a very lucky woman, I know you have somewhere to be, so I will let you go, now don't forget to call me while your gone, Charlie and I will be leaving for Florida tomorrow evening. Congratulations on the husband, he's a keeper," Renee glanced in Edward's direction who was talking to someone else. His eye flashed to me in one quick second and I had to look down quickly, it was just something that I often did.

I went around and said goodbye to all my close family. I found little Edward and explained to him that I was going to be back in a week or so. He wrapped his arms around my neck and clung to me. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to if Edward and I were going to catch our flight.

He didn't bother changing out of his suit, but he took off the top layer and wore a white dress shirt.  
He looked so handsome.

"You ready to go love?" He asked placing his hand on the small of my back looking down at me.

I slowly nodded my head. Excitement taking over my body as I was going to be with Edward for as long as we both wanted. "Did you say goodbye to everyone that you wanted to say goodbye to?" He asked as we were making our way to his Volvo.

I laughed slightly and got into his car as he loaded the trunk with our bags. The trunk door slammed shut and I jumped slightly.

We sat there in silence. He leaned over in his seat and pulled me into a quick kiss.

"Off to the airport then," He grinned and put his shiny silver Volvo into full speed.

A/N: Well there was the wedding chapter. Hoped you liked it. I'm think that there is going to be one more chapter. Thanks again for all my readers and reviewers. You have given me the best story I think I've ever written, the longest one for that matter. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me from my very first Twilight story. I love you all and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews in the future for my later stories. Thanks again.


	39. Perfect Family

We arrived at the airport 45 minutes before we were to leave for New Jersey's main airport.

Flying always got me excited and all giddy. I sat in our seat at the gate practically bouncing up and down, while Edward was sitting there quietly reading a book about France, just trying to catch up on some history and common facts about the place.

"Bella, I know this exciting but you are drawing everyone's attention in our direction," Edward flipped the page without looking up at me.

I calmed down a little and leaned up against him. I watched him smile. "Sorry Edward, it's just everything seems to be going wonderfully now, I can't keep in my excitement," Edward placed a hand on my head and rubbed it slowly. "I know Bella, I understand, it's just that you are getting a couple looks from a few guys and I don't really like what they are thinking," Edward cooed nonchalantly.

I sighed and closed my eyes, my sense being flooded by Edward, everything about him, his smell, the way his shirt brushed up against my cheek. The way his hand slid down to my shoulder to pull me closer to him.

I loved Edward and I loved being with him, I also loved being with him in public, it told everyone that we were together and that we loved each other dearly.

"Are you excited about this trip Edward, I mean you don't seem to enthused about it all," I spoke rubbing my hand over his shoulder and looking up at his face waiting for a response.

" Yeah, I'm excited, this is going to be one of the greatest experiments that I will ever have with you, I'm just not showing my excitement as much as you, I'm keeping it contained and in control," He grinned down at me and pressed a quick kiss to my forehead. I grinned and snuggled closer into his warm body. I could fall asleep in his arms for all I cared.

"Are you happy Bella?" Edward asked catching me off guard. I lifted my head to meet his gaze.

"What do you mean am I happy, of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be?" I asked sitting up straight in my seat looking at Edward for answers.

"Well, we are leaving your family and our son, and I don't know I just thought that you might be a little upset," Edward shrugged. I didn't understand how he was able to read and focus on the book, while at the same time having a conversation with me,

"Well I am going to miss them all, but when they are around, I don't get alone time with you," I lightly whispered into his ear and skimming my finger down his chest and moving down further at the same time.

At this point, Edward couldn't help but look into my red loving eyes.

"Don't make me take you into a bathroom, Mrs. Cullen, "Edward was being playful when he said this and his lips curled up into a smile. I don't think I would want a public show, so I removed my finger, but I couldn't help but glance down at Edward pants. Edward noticed this and brought his fingers to my chin to bring my face up to meet his gaze. "My eyes are up here Bella, just wait until we get to the house," He smirked and pulled me into a kiss that was breath taking and mind numbing.

He slowly pulled away trying not to put on to big of a show in front of all these people. "I love you," I whispered rubbing my hand over his chest and returning my head back to it's place on his shoulder.

"I love you too Bella," He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and continued on reading.

Time flew by quickly and it was time to get on the plane. This was going to be my very first plane ride with Edward, I was so excited, but I was sure that Edward knew that already. We walked hand in hand the whole way through everything. I didn't mind and he didn't seem to mind either. As a wedding present, Alice and Jasper gave both Edward and I first class tickets to New Jersey and to Paris France. I would have to yell at them for doing that, but I was thankful.

We got into our seats, they were big, I mean, you could practically call them beds, if you really wanted to. They had their own t.v and plenty of room to just go to sleep.

"Edward, can you believe these seats, I mean look at them," Edward was doing more than look at them, he was already taking his seat and relaxing. I smiled and couldn't help but move over to him. He looked up at me and grinned. "Does Bella want to share a seat with me?" He asked sweetly. His arms were folded back behind his head and there was a wide grin upon his face. He was as happy as a clam right now. I nodded my head and crawled into the seat with him. He wrapped his arms around me as I nuzzled my face into his neck.

A lady tapped my back and I turned to face her. I wanted to growl at her,but Edward massaged my back to comfort me. "I'm sorry miss, but your going to have to take your own seat, it's for safety reasons," I growled silently in my throat and crawled off of Edward and moved to my own seat that was across from him. I wanted to be in his arms. He turned his body so that he was looking at me from across the aisle. "I love you Bella," He said to me as smooth as freshly polished hardwood floor. I grinned. "I love you too Edward," The stupid safety rules. I wanted to be with the one I loved.

Edward rolled over onto his back and I did the same and pulled out my ipod.

The flight went on and I was growing more irritable by the moment. Edward and I just got married gosh darn it, I wanted to be with him, this was our honeymoon, and if I was away from him for too long I would go nuts. "Edward, could you come over here?" I asked as most of the lights above had gone off and most everyone was asleep. The flight attendants had gone off to sleep as well. I had two pillows for comfort on my bed like seat.

Edward looked around for any sight of a flight attendant and got up and out of his seat and swiftly came into mine. I pulled him against my body. There was a lustful look in his eyes. I wondered idly if I was going to be apart of the mile high club.

"You look gorgeous my love," He slowly pulled hair away from my face. I was starting to get warm all over, and wet in certain places as we were in close contact at this point.

He pulled my lips to his in a slow moving kiss, that deepened by the second. He was so good at kissing that it wasn't even funny.

He pulled away far to soon. "Edward you are so skilled at this," I whispered. I wasn't planning on waking anyone up any time soon.

"So what made you want me to come over to your seat?" He asked stroking my hip lovingly making it hard to focus.

"I couldn't stand you being so far away from me, I needed you with me," As a vampire there was this need and hunger to be with the one I loved. If they weren't a few inches from me I wasn't a very happy camper.

This was the second hardest hunger to satisfy. I needed Edward in my life, just as I needed blood to keep my thirst from burning me from the inside out, if I didn't drink.

"Well I'm glad I could be assistance to you. You do know that this is against the safety regulations," Edward cooed softly rubbing his nose up against mine. He was so sweet and just this slight action made me hot.

I took his face in my hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "You don't seem to understand how much you really affect me Edward Cullen, you make my body so hot on the inside, when I'm freezing cold on the outside," I spoke to Edward with heavy breathing as our bodies were at such a close proximity.

Edward licked his lips slowly, making me attack them, his tongue roughly parted mine, causing me to lean back against the soft pillows. Edward positioned his body over mine with his hands on either side of my head and he's knees on either side of my body. This position sent my head in a whirlwind of pleasure. His kissed slowly down my neck, sucking at the tender flesh causing a little moan to slip past my now parted lips. He brought his hot mouth away from my body. "Bella if we are going to do this, you are going to have to be silent, okay my love?" His eyes were big and round like those of a cat who had to much catnip. I took my bottom lip in between my teeth and nodded my head slowly not knowing if I was going to be able to do what Edward asked of me.

He proceeded with kissing me, his warm slender fingers slipping up and under my dress, brushing past my my inner thighs causing me to shudder. He had so much skill that I didn't notice it until I felt his fingers brush across the tender nipple, that both of my breasts were erect.

I bit the inside of my bottom lip to keep from crying out in the pleasure. Edward's mouth was soon at my stomach as he was placing butterfly kisses upon my heated flesh. His mouth at work was amazing. He knew just where to kiss, and just where to lick. His tongue would flick out of his mouth and brush across my skin causing me to tremble beneath his body. Two fingers slipped into underwear and he slowly pulled them down my thighs. I let out a shaky breath as his mouth moved to my curved hips. He kissed my hip bone and licked downwards and in towards my hot center. "Ed-ward," I let out with little breath. He growled into my pelvis nibbling gently. I gripped Edward's back scraping my nails against his muscular back. "Bella," He whispered. I felt like he was already inside me the way he whispered my name.

He was already taking me to the edge. I felt his mouth dip lower yet and he pressed a quick kiss to my wet throbbing lips. I was about to cry out when Edward covered my mouth with a swift movement of his hand. He slowly pulled his hand away, but not before my lips grabbed hold of one of his slender fingers. I took his index finger into my mouth and licked from the end of it, all the way to the tip of it. Edward groaned and I felt his cock rub against my leg through his tight jeans. I nibbled and licked. He started to pull his finger but I kept him in my mouth as long as possible, sucking. This was turning Edward on. I heard some bumping around and in one quick second Edward was out of my arms and back in his seat turned away from me, he was pretending that he was asleep. I fixed my dress and got myself situated. A stewardess walked by. "Would you like a blanket miss?" She asked in a sweet voice. I looked around and noticed that a few other woman were passing out blankets to a few of the passengers in first class. It took me a moment get back to reality, after what was just going on with Edward and I, it was hard to remember what was going on in real life.

"um, yes please," I responded. I was handed a very soft blue blanket. I wasn't going to sleep but I was going to pretend.

It was upsetting because right now I was all aroused and in need of some sexual release. I growled to myself, but I guessed it didn't get past Edward's ears because I was pretty sure that I heard a chuckle.

We got off the plane in New Jersey.

"How did you like your plane trip from Forks to New Jersey?" Edward asked with a playful smile on his lips as he carried my bags.

I was grumpy and upset and he could tell from the look on my face. I had my arms crossed as we got off the plane. "I don't want to talk about it," I rebuked back at him.

" It's okay Bella, I have something that will make you really happy," He smiled and wrapped his arm around me lovingly.

"I hope that it is an empty room," I was still in need of some sexual release, because I clearly didn't get it last night. Edward chuckled as we were off to our next destination.

When we arrived at the gate that said Private Jet, I was ecstatic.

"Edward, what, I don't understand, what is this?" I asked as I looked out the window at this jet that was getting set up and ready for it's passengers and apparently Edward and I were going to be it's passengers.

"This is our private jet Bella, Rosalie and Emmett got this for our wedding gift," I was really going to have punish the whole family.

on the coast of France.

" Well that just about covers everyone in the family. Carlisle and Esme got us a house, Alice and Jasper got us first class tickets and Rosalie and Emmett gave us a private jet, oh and I forgot, we are renting Carlisle's and Esme's get away home in Paris, how could anything be better," I said a with a little more anger than I intended.

"Don't worry Bella, they only want the best for us,"Edward rubbed my back slowly.

"And what gift did we give my mother and father?" I asked Edward, I couldn't bring myself to think of something that we gave them.

"We gave them a trip to the Bahama's, that's our gift from us, I think that's a pretty good gift, now come on stop being upset and get into the jet. It's going to be perfect, do you want to know why?" Edward asked as he bent down to whisper into my ear. "It's private," That was just the word that I was looking for. Edward and I alone, together on this jet, no one else, except for the pilot's they would be closed off in a sound proof room, and one stewardess, who better keep her nose out of our business.

My body got hot all over again.

"Come on Bella, let's get on and enjoy our trip to Paris, the most romantic city in the world," Edward was just glowing, but I was just horny.

As we got onto the plane. It was quiet inside, we couldn't hear anything from inside the cabin.  
"Edward, this place is amazing. I can't believe that this is our private plane, it's beautiful," He wrapped his arm around me and smiled as I he pulled me into a kiss.

"I'm glad that you like it Bella, now we can have time to ourselves," Edward cooed and I was already wrapped in his arms, pulling him in for an even deeper kiss.

The flight attendant walked by and that broke Edward and I apart.

I just wanted to throw her off now.  
"Edward, I wanted this to be private, it can't be private with a flight attendant walking around all the time," I growled as we took a seat on the couch together. He kept one arm around my shoulder lovingly.

"Don't worry Bella as soon as we get up in the air for a little while she will leave us alone, I promise, and if she doesn't then I am going to find a way to make her," Edward pulled out his wallet as he said this and I grinned and snuggled into his chest. I loved this man sitting next to me so much and we haven't even arrived at our destination yet.

We were in the air, and the sun was just starting to go down once more. It had taken a day to fly from Forks, Washington all the way to New Jersey, so it was going to take about the same amount of time, or maybe a little more since we were flying over an ocean.

"Is there anything more that I can get you two, some pillows or some blankets," The nice lady asked.

She was starting to get on my nerves.

"No thank you, I think we are going to be good for a while, if you don't mind, do you think that you could give us a little privacy," Edward spoke kindly not to upset her, but he was stern at the same time. I was leaning on Edward in a way that probably gave away what we were planning on doing with our privacy.

"Oh sure no problem, just ring when you need something," She slipped into her own little room and left Edward and I alone.

"See I knew we wouldn't have to use a bribe, she was kind enough to leave us alone," Edward whispered as he caressed my shoulder.

I sighed and moved my head over so my lips could reach his.  
"I love you Edward," I whispered just before his lips crashed down against mine.

That was one of the most breath taking experiences that I've ever been through. Edward lay with me on the couch making small little circles on my back. I was so happy to be with him.

"Are you happy now love?" He asked me kissing my forehead.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you Edward, it doesn't matter where we are, or what we're doing for that matter," I laughed slightly at that.

He chuckled with me.

"How soon do you think it will be until we get there?" Edward shifted his body to look out the window. It was still dark outside.

"I'm guessing about three or four more hours, don't worry I promise you that we are going to have the greatest honeymoon," He wrapped his arms around me tighter

So we got to Paris in about the time that Edward said we would get there and we got ourself a hotel room, stayed in there for a little while because it was still dark out and it would turn to morning shortly.

Our whole honeymoon in one short paragraph. Edward took me to see the Eiffel Tower, a romantic dinner, a nice little show that I hardly watched. I watched Edward watch it because he held my hand the whole time and he was quiet. I would kiss his neck sometimes and he would turn to me with a smile and press a kiss to my mouth quickly before turning back to the show.

We would have blissful nights, at least four or five rounds per night, and we were going to stay there a maximum of a two weeks. The days went by way to fast for me. Edward and I had the best time that we possibly could.

It was the day before we were about to leave.

My breathing was heavy and it was about 11 in the morning and we had been at it since last night around nine. This was the longest that we have ever gone. I couldn't believe all the stamina that I had left.

"Edward, we haven't gone this long ever, how do you have enough energy to keep going?" I asked him as I crawled up to the top of the bed resting my head on the top of the pillows.

He flopped down onto the bed beside me pulling me onto his chest. I wasn't going to be able to walk straight for the next couple of days, I already knew that.

"I just can't get enough of you Bella," He breathed. My chest rose and fell. I laughed feverishly and rolled over onto my side to rub Edward's chest with my shaky hands.

"Your trembling love," Edward's face became worried and concerned.

"I'm fine really, it's just all this action has left my legs weak and my body shaken up, your so good Edward, especially with your hands," He sighed and I rolled out of the bed. It was time to start packing up.

"I love you so much Bella, I'm glad that we got time to spend together," Edward said as we got our baggage ready, we fixed up the hotel room along with the bed.

"I love you more Edward," I said nuzzling my face in his neck. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder.

"Thank you for staying with us, we hope that you enjoyed your trip," One of the doorman said in a French accent as we exited the hotel.

I grinned and it was time to leave.

We got home, late at night. Everyone was waiting for us at the door.

"Welcome home Bella and Edward," Esme was standing there waiting for us right at the door.

She brought me into her sweet embrace. I loved my mother so much and it was good to be back home, I really missed my mother. I missed everyone. I loved spending time with Edward, alone time that is, but there was a point in my life when I needed to be with the rest of my family.

"I missed you mom, it's good to be back," I said closing my arms and wrapping my arms around her. It was so good to know that she was all better, there was a point when I thought that she wasn't going to make it. All because of me, she's alive because of me. I had the strength to keep her alive, to not drink her blood.

"Welcome home Bella, did you enjoy your trip?" Alice was the second one to bring me into a hug. I loved Alice so much, she was the best sister that I could ever have.

"Yes, I loved it, I had the greatest time in the whole world," I pulled away and looked at Edward cracking a smile. He grinned back at me and rubbed my back with his hand.

"Bella, my little sister, hey did you and Eddie have a fun time," Emmett, Edward's big brother and now my big brother. We walk into the door for about 30 seconds and he's already cracking private sex jokes.

"Watch yourself Emmett," Edward glared at his brother, it seemed like he didn't like his brother, but there was love there and sometimes it was hard to see.

"What, don't get all worked up little brother, I'm just asking my sister about her honeymoon," Emmett came up to me taking me away from Edward, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked away.

"So, how was he?" Emmett asked. Then I felt like blushing. I wasn't sure if I felt comfortable answering that.

"Emmett leave her alone, gosh she just got home, let her breathe," Rosalie said with Edward and I child in my arms. I felt my body glow. I loved him, little Edward.

"Hey there you, oh my gosh look how much you have grown, you little nudger," I said with a smile taking the little one in my arms.

He giggled like he always did and brought his hands up to touch my face. I felt like my heart would explode, I was pretty sure that I missed this one the most.

"Thank you so much Rosalie and well everyone for taking care of him while we were gone, it means so much to me that you guys care," I told everyone that was in the room.

"Bella!" It was the sound of my Aunt Renee's voice. She was upstairs, doing something I wasn't sure what, but I heard her trot down the steps.

"oh Bella, welcome home, sorry I wasn't down here like everyone else, I had to fix my hair, it's so good to have you back home, you don't know how much I've missed you. Charlie and I were just packing our things to get ready to head back down to Florida. We've over stayed our welcome," Esme patted Renee on the back.

"It was no trouble at all, it was really great having you hear, for everything, you've been such a big help, how can I ever thank you?" Esme smiled and for the first time in a long. I was the happiest person alive. I had everything that I could ever wish for, a husband, the sweetest baby boy, and a loving family that I knew was always going to be there for me, no matter what kind of situation I was in.

Epilogue

"Edward, have you seen the box of dryer sheets," I walked into our bedroom upstairs and stood there watching as Edward tossed our baby up in the air while he lay on his back on our bed. I was silent and I watched, I knew Edward knew that I was there watching.

Little Edward giggled. Edward brought his son to his bare chest, little Edward crawled across his chest and I leaned up against the wooden frame and watched the sight before me.

Little Edward put his hands on Edward's face. Edward chuckled and picked him up by the waist and brought him to his face making that funny noise on little Edward's stomach. Little Edward broke out laughing.

"Since when have you enjoyed spending quality time with our son?" I asked in a playful tone as I walked into the bedroom and put the laundry basket down and crawled onto the bed with my husband and my son. Edward put his son back down on his stomach and he crawled over to me and put his hands on my face. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

This was the life, nothing could be better.

It was later that night and we all came back from hunting and little Edward was tired and in need of a nap.

I put him into his bed, he took my old bedroom and Edward and I took my mothers old room.

I lay there in bed reading a book with the lamp on next to me.

"Today was a good day, don't you think," I had my reading glasses on and I felt really old now, but I knew that we weren't aging, it just felt like it, because we were putting our son to bed, and I was sitting here in my pajama's reading with the lamp on.

Edward stripped himself down into his boxers. I looked up from my glasses and grinned.

"Get into bed Mr. Cullen," I whispered to him in the most sensual voice that I could work up.

He smiled back, that cocky smile that made my very bones turn to mush. In stead of crawling to bed, he jumped in. I pulled my glasses off and quickly took my clothes off.

"Don't worry hun, I'll get the light," By doing that he was going to have to crawl over me.

"Edward," I laughed as his legs brushed over my thighs and he was purposely being clumsy.

"What, I'm just trying to turn the light off," It clicked off and he hovered above me. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look in the dark?" I broke out into a laugh. "What's with you Bella, that wasn't even funny, "He started kissing all over my face, they were light butterfly kisses.

When his fingers brushed over my flesh, I shut up instantly and a moan slipped out.

"Well that calmed you down," Edward spoke out of the darkness. I grinned and brought his lips to mine. "You have to learn to stay quiet Bella, little Edward can hear things too you know," Edward joked.

"Shut up Edward and kiss me," I spoke.

I loved my family. I would always love them, no matter what. Life's a garden, Dig it.

**A/N: Ta Da, I finished this story, wow. It took me about 5 months to write this whole story, that's a long time. Well thank you everyone, I mean really thank you. I love your support and your comments that kept me writing, all the ideas and whatnot, they really helped and I was very grateful and just totally surprised how far this story got. This is the longest story that I've ever wrote and finished for that matter. Looking forward to reading your guys reviews in the future. I have another great idea that's going to be coming out here in about a few weeks or so. I think it will be a good one. Love you all and thanks again. Over 300 reviews that's amazing! **


End file.
